


Spy Games

by tauriel777



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Richard Armitage - Fandom, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:59:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 140,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3970132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tauriel777/pseuds/tauriel777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard is in LA filming and meets someone that might turn his world upside down-lots of fluff, romance and cuteness and some smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I own nothing and this is all just for fun and part of my imagination! This will get smutty, so if that is not your thing, kindly move along!

I am running a bit late this morning, but need to get my cardio in, so I make it to the gym at Warner Bros. for a quick workout. I don't work here, but having a father that does, has it's benefits. I say a quick hi to the guy at the counter and jump on the nearest treadmill for a 3 mile run. I like to watch the news while I run and don't pay too much attention to people around me. I am sort of use to seeing famous faces here, using the gym as they are under contract for a movie or TV show. I grew up in this industry, so I don't get star struck. They are just people like the rest of us.

Sweating like a mad person, I start to slow it back down. I wipe my brow with the towel and notice a guy running in the row in front of me. He looks dark, tall and handsome from the backside and I can't help but notice his lower leg muscles as his feet hits the running surface. Shaking my head, I try to snap out of it and get mentally ready to go to work.

Quickly showering in the changing room, I blow dry my hair, throw on mascara and lip gloss before putting on a black pencil skirt, heels and a crisp white shirt. Grabbing my gym bag, I head out the door and as I round the corner, I run smack into someone. He grabs my arm to steady me and prevents me from falling and I hear a deep British accent "Pardon me Miss, are you ok?".

I look at him and into the bluest eyes I have ever seen "Yes and I am sorry, I should watch where I am going. Running late today, so.....".

He smiles "Understandable....hope the rest of your day goes better".

"Thanks" and I leave out the main entrance. I think that was the the guy that was running on the treadmill earlier, but not sure and I am certainly not going back to ask. I get in my car and make the drive work, pulling into the parking garage and head to my office.

........................................................................................................................

Looking thru the loop in my hand, I hold the glistering stone in the tweezers, slowly moving it and studying it from every angle and my phone starts to ring. I am wondering who it is, not too many have my direct line.  I put down the loop and tweezers with a sigh and pick up the phone "Thank you for calling Tiffany's, this is Ashlee Taylor, how may I help you?".

"Yes, this is Ben Taylor and..."

"Hi dad, very funny. How are you?".

"Good and you?".

"I'm great, to what do I owe this honor? We just had dinner yesterday".

"I know, honey and mom and I were thrilled to see you and hear about your trip to Antwerp".

I snort "well, I take that trip at least 4 times a year to buy diamonds, nothing new to tell there. I think it was an excuse to go have a tasty dinner".

He laughs "It probably was".

"So what do you need, dad?".

"Look, I try to to mix my job and yours, but I have a huge favor....".

"Okay, what is it?".

"You know they are getting ready to shoot a new movie here and it is an action thriller about some agents trying to hunt down these diamond thieves?".

"I can't keep track of how many movies you guys are shooting and putting out, but ok"

"Well, it is Warner Bros. you know". "

"I know, dad".

"Anyway, the lead actors came in a few days ago and the director is going over the script and prep with them. Well, I met with them and none of them know anything about diamonds and the industry, so......."

"Yes, dad?".

"I might have sort of volunteered you to give them a crash course in diamonds".

"Oh you did, did you?"

"Yeah, pretty please".

I smile "Sure, how many people and when do you want me to do it?".

"Just three people, one girl and two guys. One girl from Britain, unknown here and two guys from the Hobbit, Graham McTavish and Richard Armitage"

"Yeah, I know them, I enjoyed their work in the Hobbit".

"Richard is quite good looking if you ask me".

"Dad, stop! I don't need you to try and be a matchmaker all the time".

"Alright, it was just an observation and I don't know anything about him or if he is single".

"Dad!".

"I am done, I promise. Well, what day works for you, want me to sent them over or do you want to come to Warner Bros.?".

"Have them come here, then I can pull diamonds from the vault and they can look in the store. I have some time this afternoon".

"Sounds good, I will set it up and thanks, I owe you one".

"Bye dad and yes you do" and I hang up the phone.

...............................................................................

I glance at the clock and my stomach makes a rumble. I reach for my wallet and head out the door, stopping at the reception desk "Hey Tracey, I am headed out for a quick lunch, just take a message if anyone calls".

"Sure, Ashlee. enjoy".

"I will".

Love this area of town and all the great places for a bite to eat. One of my favorites is this little cafe, kind of hidden between two big name brand stores. I enter and are greeted by Travis, the owner "Hey Ash...how are you?".

"Great. How are you?".

"Fine. The usual?".

I nod "I guess it is bad when you come in and the owner knows what you want".

He laughs "No, not at all. Half a BLT and a wedge salad coming right up".

"Thanks" and I go over to fill my water bottle with ice and water. I notice a guy sitting in the corner by himself and I recognize him from the gym this morning. He looks up and gives me a shy smile and I smile back "Hi again, I promise I wont try to run you over".

He gets up to refill his tea "It was fine and I do hope your day went better after that".

I find myself utterly mesmerized by his blue eyes, his smile and that voice, deep and vibrating with a British accent. There is something familiar, but I can't quite place him anywhere.

"It has been better, thanks. I was just running a bit late and kind of turn into an idiot when I am stressed".

"I highly doubt you are an idiot".

"You might be surprised".

He chuckles and Travis brings two plates to us "Your lunches".

I grab mine and is about to turn, when the stranger looks at me and gestures towards his table "Care to join me?".

"Sure, I guess" and I sit down opposite him and extend my hand "I'm Ashlee".

He takes my hand and I feel his firm handshake and can't help but notice his long fingers as they grip around mine "I'm Richard".

I look at him intensely and blurt out "Richard Armitage?".

That makes him blush ever so slightly and a shy smile appears "Yeah".

"It is nice to meet you....didn't recognize you with the shorter hair and day old scruff. I love the Hobbit and can't wait for the last movie to come out".

"Thank you and Peter Jackson is editing it right now".

"It will be exciting and now you are here to shoot an action movie".

He raises an eyebrow at me and gives me a small smile " Hence the shorter hair and no beard and how do you know that?" and he looks at our plates "I guess we ordered the same thing. This Warner Bros. executive recommended this place to me today and told me what to get".

I kind of smile and look at him "Let me guess, Ben Taylor?".

Richard looks surprised "Yes, do you know him?".

" I sure do, my last name is Taylor, I'm his youngest daughter and that is why I know why you are here and what you are shooting".

He gets a funny look on his face "Ohhh......".

"Ohh what?" and I lift my hand holding the salad fork and sort of point it at him "Let me guess, you are freaking out because you just realized you are talking to a Warner Bros. executive's daughter and you don't normally dip your pen in company ink?".

He looks uncomfortable "Yeah, something like that, I guess. I'm sorry!".

"Sorry for what? You have nothing to be sorry about and we are just having lunch, which each of us paid for. It is not like we are on a hot date, sleeping together or getting married".

He turns red and looks at his hands "You are not shy, are you?".

"No, not when it comes to who my father is, people get all bend over backwards and it makes dating challenging".

"I'm sorry....I didn't mean it to come off as that at all".

Waving the salad fork again "It's fine, Richard, really and I'm sorry I sort of freaked out and put it that harshly. I do understand peoples hesitation, but I have my own life and..".

He lightly touches my other hand, that is resting on the table "Hey, you don't owe me any explanation, Ashlee, it is fine. Let's just enjoy lunch, ok?".

I look at him and find myself getting lost in those blue eyes again and I smile "Ok..and it is actually a really good. I love to come here".

He takes a bite of his sandwich and gets a goofy look on his face "Mmmmm, that is a good sandwich".

Giving him a hopeful look "A fellow foodie?".

Richard gives me a sly grin "Yeah.....I love food!".

"Have you been to Whole Foods here, it is like heaven for crazy food lovers?".

"No, not yet, but I was planning on it".

"My advise it to go after you have eaten, if not, you will buy half the store".

"Oh yeah?" and we spent the next 20 min. talking about food and what we love. He is so easy to talk to and I love the couple of times when he laughs, like deep and rumbly. It makes me tingle inside. Our lunches are gone and I glance at my watch, I really don't want to go back to work.

He looks at his watch too and sighs "I guess duty calls......we are going over the script and then meeting with some diamond expert later today since none of us know a bloody thing about diamonds".

" I know, I need to head back to work and prep......I am meeting with a group of actors later today to give them a crash course in diamonds. I sure hope they even care" and I give him a cheeky smile.

He looks confused for a minute and then breaks into a grin "Wait, you are the diamond expert we are meeting with?".

"Yep, that would be me".

"Well, I look forward to it then and I didn't mean for it to sound rude, I guess I just don't get it....the fascination with those tiny, shiny gems".

"They are actually quite fascinating and a diamond is not just a diamond. There is a lot of science that goes into the perfect stone".

We both get up and pay our bills as we leave. He holds the door for me and we step outside. He looks a little nervous and glances at his feet, but then work up the courage and looks at me "Thanks for a lovely lunch chat, Ashlee".

I smile at him "Thank you for inviting me to join you, I had a lovely time" and it is kind of awkward for a second, I want to hug him, but we just met and shaking his hand is too formal. Richard solves the problem by leaning in and planting a soft kiss on my cheek. I feel his stubble against my cheek and I think I blush.

He looks at me "See you later today" and he pulls away and gives me a shy wave before walking off to the parking lot.

I sigh and walk back to work. I grab Tracey at the front as soon as I get there "Come with me for a second".

We are best friends, so she follows me into my office "What is going on, Ashlee?".

I look at her "What do you know about Richard Armitage?".

"Uhm, he plays Thorin in the Hobbit, was in North and South and Lucas North in a British show and he is hotter than hell! Why?".

"Because I just ran into him and we had lunch and yes, he is very attractive. Do you know anything, is he single now and how old is he?".

"No idea, I think he was dating some lady a while back, but don't know and he is probably 40 or so. We can Google that, I'm sure".

I look at her deflated "Oh.....well, there goes my chances, he would not be interested in dating someone like me, I am way too young for him. He is probably into women around his age".

"Wow, slow down here........you don't know that and you guys just met. 10 years these days doesn't mean anything, besides, you are very mature for your age.".

I laugh "Thanks, I think and you grow up faster when you are the youngest. And he is coming over here in a couple of hours for a crash course in diamonds".

"What? Why?".

"My dear dad sort of volunteered me and then told me how handsome he thought Richard was".

"Your dad will never stop trying to set you up.....he wants some more grandchildren ASAP".

I snort "Well, good luck with that and I wonder if he knows how old Richard is?".

"I am sure he does, he has access to all that stuff doesn't he?".

"Probably".

....................................................................................

Richard is standing in his trailer on set, staring at the shirts on the bed and trying to decide which one to wear and having a conversation with himself in his head "Bloody hell Richard, just pick one. Where is my stylist? You are being ridiculous and she wont notice anyway. She is a daughter of an executive for heavens sake. Way out of your league and she is probably not interested. You are too old for her. She is too young for you". He sighs and finally decides on the blue polo an heads out the door.

He sees Graham McTavish coming out from his trailer and heads Richard's way "Hey Rich, how was lunch?"

"It was great, you have to go try it sometime".

Graham looks closer at him "Rich, did you change your shirt?".

Richard looks down and feels his ears turn red "Uhm... maybe".

"Why?".

"Just because....uhm....I spilled dressing on the other one at lunch".

"Are you ok? Usually you don't care about stuff like that".

Shuffling his feet, he looks at Graham "I'm fine and I just don't want to come off as a slop, we are going to Tiffany's remember".

Graham nods "Ok, I guess.......".

They walk towards the front of Warner's Bros. to get in the car and Graham keeps chatting, he is the king of gossip and takes pride in knowing everything about everybody "So I hear we are going to meet with Ben Taylor's daughter over there".

Richard tries to keep his voice normal "Oh really?".

"Yeah, people say she is a feisty one and really pretty".

"Oh yeah".

"She is his youngest daughter and dad is very protective of her".

"Hmm"

They get to the car and jump in the van along with their co actress and the driver pulls out. Richard is looking out the window, trying to control the knot in his stomach and he wipes his sweaty hands on his thighs, praying he can hold it together and be a professional.

........................................................................................................................................

I am in the big conference room, testing the projector and making sure it will work with my iPad. I have pulled a few diamonds and rings out, they are currently sitting in the black velvet trays on the table and Tracey comes in, all smiley and jittery "Oh my gosh, they are here, Ash! Richard Armitage is in the store!".

"Calm down, remember they are just humans like the rest of us".

"I know, but he is so handsome and that voice, swoon".

"You are a married woman last time I checked".

She giggles "I know, I know.......but I can still recognize a hot man when I see one".

"Whatever".

"Knock them dead with your crash course and get Richard's number".

I roll my eyes at her as I head towards the show room "Ha, ha, very funny".

I walk down the hall and around the corner, thru the inlaid glass doors onto the show room floor and our store manager, Michelle Parker turns around and heads my way "Oh there you are. Ok, Richard, Amber and Graham, please say hi to Ashlee Taylor, our in house diamond grader and graduated gemologist".

Graham shakes my hand "So nice to meet you".

"Same to you, I really enjoyed Dwarlin in the Hobbit".

"Thanks".

The beautiful blond girl is next "Hi I'm Amber Hansen, so nice to meet you".

"Nice to meet you too".

Richard smiles and extends his hand "Nice to meet you Ashlee, I'm Richard".

I roll my eyes at him and take his hand "It's a pleasure, Richard". He holds on to my hand a second too long and we exchange a look.

Reminding myself where we are and that I need to act professional, I pull myself together as he lets go and I look at all of them "Welcome to Tiffany's. Take a few minutes to browse around and have the sales people pull anything that catches your eye and we can talk about it in the conference room".

They all walk around the show room and pick a few things out. Tracey is standing by my side and whispers "Oh my heck he is is so cute".

I hiss back at her "Freaking stop it, Tracey".

When they are done we all head to the conference room and I turn "Please have a seat and make sure you can see the screen behind me. They all take a seat and I spent the next hour giving them a crash course in diamonds, how they are graded and the industry as a whole. They are all paying careful attention and take notes along the way. I can't help but look at Richard once in a while and I have his full attention. He does catch my eye a couple of times and smiles, which makes me blush slightly and I have to force myself to concentrate hard on what I am saying. I wrap up "I think that is it, i know it is probably a lot of information to take it, but any questions?".

"Yes, Richard?".

"So you are saying that a one carat stone can vary in price, up to $10,000 depending on the cut, color, and inclusions".

"Yes, maybe a little more. Look at these two stones" and I walk over with a tray to show them. "They are both set in a simple white gold mounting, but this one is worth maybe $2,000 and this one", I slide it on my finger "is worth over $12,000 because it is ideally cut, so the all the light is reflected back out of the stone, it is colorless and internally flawless".

They all look at them closer and Richard comments "I never knew there was such a difference, I thought a diamond is just a diamond and they all sparkle, but that one in the tray looks like a piece of dirty ice".

Graham pipes up "It is quite interesting, so now you will know when you need to buy an engagement ring, Richard" and he pats him on the back.

Richard looks down and maybe he blushes a little "Nah, we do plain bands in England, none of this fancy diamond stuff" and he looks at me "No offense".

I give him a smile "None taken and it sure save you English men some serious cash" and I turn my attention to the tray they brought from the show room "Let's see what you found on the floor you liked".

We talk about the Aquamarine ring Amber liked and Graham picked a rare tanzanite pendant with incredible color. I get to the piece Richard picked out "And finally, this is what Mr. Armitage chose and it also happens to be the most expensive......any guesses to why?".

Richard clears his throat "I assume it is a diamond and my guess it, the color is pretty rare and the stone is big".

"Very good. It is what is classified as a vivid yellow diamond, it is a 2 carat cushion cut surrounded by tiny white diamonds and it is worth about $100,000".

Graham whistles, Amber says "Wow" and Richard looks ill "that is crazy".

We continue to talk and visit for a bit longer and then it is time for them to head back to Warner Bros. They all thank me, Richard shakes my hand and I can tell he wants to say something else, but ends up just giving me a bashful smile and they head out.

Tracey closes the door and comes up to me, I am gathering all the stuff to return to the floor and the vault, "Well, if I am not mistaken, Richard is quite smitten by you".

I roll my eyes "Sure, Tracey".

"No, I am serious, Ash. He kept looking at you and it was more than the casual *I am paying attention* look. It was more like he was eating you with his eyes".

"Sure, whatever you say".

"Don't you think he is hot?".

I stop and look at her "Yes, if you really must know, I think he is gorgeous, but I am also being realistic here, he is at least 10 years older than me, he is just here to do a job and then he is going back to where ever he lives. And you know me, I am not into a casual fuck, no matter how hot the guy is".

She laughs "I love you just always speak your mind".

"Well, you kind of have to when you are the youngest or you wont be heard".

We finish cleaning up and I get back to my office to finish out the day.

...................................................................................................................................

Amber, Graham and Richard are dropped off back at the studio and Amber quickly takes off, going home to her family who has traveled out here with her. Graham and Richard are standing by their cars and talking for a minute.

Richard looks at Graham "That was quite interesting, huh? I never knew it was such a science"

"Me neither, but it was cool, that Ashlee sure knows her stuff".

"Yes, she was good" and Richard gets a goofy look on his face.

Graham pounces "Rich, do you have a thing for her?".

"No, why would you say that?".

"Because I know you pretty well, we spent almost 2 1/2 years in New Zealand together and I saw you staring at her today".

"I was paying attention".

"Rich, come on, man......it was more than that, you were spellbound by her".

Richard looks down and feels the heat in his cheeks "Okay, fine......I think she is very attractive, but also off limits".

"Because?".

"I don't date people related to my job and I think she is very young".

Graham laughs "She doesn't work with you".

"Her dad is a bloody executive".

"So? Who cares! Go for it, Rich, if you really like her. And the age thing, it means nothing and she is not that young".

"How do you know?"

"I asked around, she is 29 and single".

"I don't know....that is young and she is probably not even interested, I am ancient compared to her".

"Rich, you gotta give it a chance, you will never find someone if you don't try".

"I do try, but then they are either too clingy, crazy or just plain weird".

"Yeah, like the last one you dated in Wellington".

Richard groans "Don't remind me".

Graham looks at his watch "I better get going, meeting some old friends for dinner, wanna join us?".

"No thanks, I still feel jet lagged, so going home to grab some food and then bed".

"Ok. How are is the apartment they put you up in?".

"They are very nice, quiet. I think Warner Bros. owns the entire thing, a few regular people live there, but most are used for people like us, that just come to stay for a little bit. Are you liking staying with friends?".

"Yeah, it is always a good time hanging out with them. Anyway, have a good night and see you tomorrow, Rich".

"See you, Graham" and they part ways.

....................................................................................................................

I am finally off work and just want to go home, put on my PJ's and curl up on the couch with Arwen and Aragorn, my Bengal cats and watch some mindless TV. I swing into the Whole Food's parking lot and find a spot. I practically live here, I love to cook, but it is not too much fun cooking for one person, so I often drop by their deli to get something. I am debating if I should eat here or just get it to go, but decide to just eat here. I walk over to the counter and order a burrito. They know how I like it and I go find a place to sit down. I pull out my phone and scroll thru Twitter and as I eat, my ears catch a very distinct British voice and I look up just as Richard looks at me. He gets a sheepish smile on his face, takes his sandwich when they hand it to him and comes over to my table, his hands are kind up in defense "Okay, I know it might look like I am stalking you, but I am not, I promise".

I smile at him and put my phone away "I don't think you are stalking me and I might actually not be opposed to that idea. Please join me, you invited me to join you for lunch".

He blushes a bit "Are you sure, I don't want to bother you".

"You are not bothering me at all, please have a seat".

He sighs and sits down opposite me "If you insist".

I smirk "Well, I do."

We take a couple of bites and Richard is trying to finish chewing before he speaks and I notice he likes to talk with his hands, which I find very endearing. He gestures and swallows "This is really good".

"I told you. Have you looked around yet?".

"No, I was going to eat and then get a few things before going home. By the way, I found your crash course very interesting today, thank you!".

"You are welcome and you can thank my dad, he is the one that volunteered me in the first place".

He laughs "I will do that. So do men really spent that much on an engagement ring over here?".

"It really depends, some spent a lot and others don't, but you have to remember where we are and some people like to flash their cash".

"You don't sound like you approve?".

I shrug "I honestly don't care, people can spent their money how they choose, but it bothers me if people act stuck up about it. I grew up here and with a father who obviously has done very well, but my parents made sure we understood the value of hard work and they made us get jobs. My mom stayed home when we were little, but then went back to nursing".

"Sounds like they were good parents".

"They are amazing. So how are you liking it out here so far?".

"It is ok, I am excited about the film and it is nice to have Graham around, it can get a bit lonely in a new city" and a brief sadness passes over his face.

"I'm sure it can be, so I gather you don't like going out, hitting the social scene?".

Richard looks mortified by the thought "oh god no, I guess I am kind of a dork. I like to read, go see interesting places and eat some good food with a select few, not a crowd. And I do like to just be home, whatever that means at any given time and I guess what I meant by lonely is, that it would be nice to share that with someone.....".

"I get it Richard.....I am totally a homebody and avoid the glitzy Hollywood scene like the plague, but do show up when my dad really insists on it".

"You better come to the Hobbit premiere in December".

"Oh, I will be there, would not miss that one for the world, but I will be hiding somewhere in the background. I might pose for the required *Warner Bros. executive family picture* you know".

He laughs and it makes me feel fuzzy inside, it is so heartwarming and deep "Well, at least you don't have to pose and smile for 5 hours, my face hurts by the time I am done".

"I bet. By the way, I thought you were dating someone.......something about some local lady from Wellington?".

He coughs "No! Well, I did.....kind of, but then she decided to share with the entire world, so that is over".

I smile "Yeah, I remember that. My friend in England loves the Hobbit too and she read the rag mags to me, it was quite entertaining".

Richard's cheeks turns pink and he rubs his face with one of his beautiful hands "It was horrible...they paid her a lot of money and she spilled the beans. Imagine having to face your mum after someone has told the world about your romps in the sheets".

I try really hard not to giggle "I would be mortified too, but at least she was full of praise for your abilities in that department. It could have been worse, she could have said you were lousy in bed".

He turns even redder and looks down at what is left of his sandwich "I guess you are right. I really thought she was different since she wasn't in the industry, you know......".

"Well, sometimes it can be a benefit to date someone in the industry since they understand the ins and out, lack of privacy etc.".

Giving me a thoughtful look "I never looked at it that way".

"Maybe it is worth a thought?".

Those blue eyes looks straight at me"Probably".

We finish eating and Richard leans back in his chair "That was really great, maybe you can just sent me lunch and dinner suggestions every day while I am here?".

I smile "Sure, if that is what you would want me to do. Believe me, I know most of the great places around here.......that is why I am slaving away at the gym every morning".

He laughs "Do you always try to run people over at the gym too or was I special?".

"You were special.....I am usually not stressed, but I slept in and was running late".

We sit and talk for a while longer, conversation just flows so easy with him, he is very interesting to talk to and we never have an awkward moment, even if we pause for a minute, it just feels natural.

Richard glances up at the display board behind me "Italian Gelato, is it any good?".

I give him a happy grin "Yes, it is awesome".

He gets up and pulls his wallet out "What do you want, my treat".

"You don't have to".

"I insist, you have made this day a hell of a lot better than I thought it would be".

I get up too "Okay, fine, but only if you will keep me company while I grab a few items in the store".

"That's a deal. So what flavor?".

I gather our trash "Strawberry for me and just a small" and I walk over to throw our stuff away.

Richard comes over and hands me my cup "Here you are".

"Thank you. What did you get?".

"Double chocolate fudge".

A little bit of ice cream gets on my hand and without thinking, I just bring my hand up to my mouth and I lick it off. I look back at Richard and he is just staring at me "Are you ok?".

He swallows hard "Yeah, I'm fine. Should I get a cart?".

We wander around the store for the next 30 min, eating the ice cream and putting various items in the shopping cart and we finally check out and he walks me to my car. I open my trunk and load my 2 bags in and leave his two, so he can take them to his vehicle. I glance over at the next row and my heart sinks, Richard picks up my change in mood right away "What's the matter, Ashlee?".

I look mad, sad and irritated all at once "That guy over there is my ex fiance, Bryan. He dumped me 2 months before the wedding for some actress and then when that didn't work out, he claimed he regretted it and has been trying to get me back ever since. This happened over 2 years ago".

Richard looks offended "He dumped you? What the hell is the matter with him?".

"Oh god, he better not see me or he will want to try to ask me out". 

Glancing at Bryan, Richard all of a sudden grabs my hand and moves in closer, I look at him "What are you doing?".

"Giving him a reason not to try to ask you out" and he reaches his other hand up and gently touches my chin before leaning in and planting a soft kiss on my lips.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2-enjoy!

I am totally surprised when Richard kisses me, but it doesn't take long for me to give into it and I slowly open my mouth to him. It gets heated pretty fast and I wrap my arms around him and feel his hands on my back as he pulls me a little closer.

"Ashlee?".

We break, but Richard doesn't move far from me and takes my hand again and we turn to face the person that said that.

I try to fake a smile "Bryan".

"I thought it was you, but didn't know you were dating anyone" and he sticks out his hand to Richard "I'm Bryan".

Richard shakes his hand "Richard".

Eyebrows shoot up "Richard Armitage?".

"That would be me".

"I use to watch Spooks all the time. So how long have you been seeing my girl?"

I roll my eyes "Bryan, I'm not your girl, remember? You made that perfectly clear when you decided to dump me".

Richard squeezes my hand and looks at Bryan "for a few weeks".

"Ash, I have told you every time I have seen you since, how sorry I am and that is was a huge mistake:. He gestures towards Richard "and who is dating a movie star now?".

I am getting upset and angry "it is none of your business who I date, we are over and have been ever since you asked for the ring back".

Bryan is getting mad too, I can tell "it is not over, Ash and it never will be until I have you back".

"Keep dreaming, Bryan, it will never happen".

"I am pretty sure it will".

Richard tries to intervene and puts a hand out to protect me as Bryan tries to move closer "look, why don't you just leave her alone?".

Bryan gets in his face instead "stay the hell out of this, it has nothing to do with you, but I sure hope you are a patient man...she will make you wait for months before she gets in bed with you".

I have had enough "Bryan, you immature asshole!".

He sneers at me "I am just telling him the truth, so he doesn't think you will fuck him anytime soon".

I am so mad and embarrassed and I feel the tears, I look at Richard and let go of his hand "I'm really sorry, but I gotta go" and I yell at Bryan "go to hell!". I hurry and get in my car and drive off, leaving them standing there and tears are streaming down my face.

Pulling into the parking garage under my condo, I turn off the engine and just sit there for a few minutes, trying to get my emotions under control. I wipe my tears and see another car pull up and park next to me. I look over and Richard is sitting in the drivers seat, our eyes meet and he looks surprised and gets out of the car. I get out too and he comes over "what are you doing here?".

I look back at him "I should ask you the same, did you follow me?".

He looks hurt "oh god no, Ashlee. I happen to live here right now, the studio put me up here when I said I didn't want to stay at a hotel".

I start to laugh "of course they did, they own this place, but I didn't even think about that. And to answer your question, I live here too".

He raises an eyebrow "You do?".

"Yep, top floor, corner apartment. I have rented it since I parted ways with Mr. Asshole you just met", he cracks a smile as I continue "and I actually really like it, the pool is amazing".

"I think I'm in the one next to you. I haven't ventured down to the pool yet, not too fond of water to tell you the truth".

"Probably, it has been empty for a bit, which is odd since the view is good. As for the pool, even if you don't swim, the area is great, a good place to go sit and read, feels like your own little resort".

"I have to check it out" and he reaches over and touches my hand and then looks me square in the eyes "are you ok?".

I wrap my fingers around his hand "Yeah, I'm fine, thanks. He just knows how to push my buttons".

Richard hesitates for a minute "want to come join me for some evening tea?".

"I would love too, but two furry children are expecting me to come feed them".

He looks crushed "ohh".

Smiling at him I walk over to open my trunk to get my bags "but you can bring the tea over if you would like?".

Richard lights up and go get his bags from the car "deal" and we walk to the elevator together.

We get to our floor and walk to our doors, he looks at me "be over in 10 min. and I will make some tea" and he walks in his apartment.

I unlock my door and are greeted by two hungry felines, letting me know that they are pleased to see me, but would I hurry up and feed them. Out of habit, I throw my phone on the coffee table by the couch, being faithfully followed by meowing and a paw on my ankle as i walk to the kitchen to put my groceries away.

Reaching in the cupboard, I get the cat food out and give them each a scoop in their bowls on the floor. They purr loudly and start to eat. I walk in the master bedroom and to the closet, kicking off my heels and put them away, exposing my bright pink glitter toes.

There is a knock and I walk over to open the door and find a smiling Richard there, tea bags in hand and a box of macaroons he bought at Whole Foods. "C'om in, make yourself at home".

"Thanks! So did you get your dogs fed?".

I stop and look at him confused "dogs? I don't have dogs" and Arwen comes wandering out of the kitchen to see what is going on.

Richard looks at her and gets this funny look on his face "they are cats?".

I laugh "of course they are cats" and I pick her up and turn back to him "ahh, I know that look, you don't like cats".

He looks uncomfortable "uhm, not really to be honest".

Arwen leans out of my arms, wanting to sniff him and before we can do anything else, she stands up on her hind legs and headbutts him right in the face and purrs loudly. The look on his face is priceless and I start to giggle as I put her down "sorry about that, but Arwen likes you, which is unusual.....she is usually very wary of strangers".

He looks at her as she walks away "I don't think I have ever seen a cat with that kind of fur, she almost looks like a wild cat with those big spots and markings".

We make it to the kitchen as I talk over my shoulder "she is a special breed, a bengal and so is her brother, Aragorn.....they are more like a dog and very social".

"The cats I have known either lived on a farm or were very standoffish".

"These guys are not like that at all and Aragorn will play fetch with you".

He looks skeptical "really?" Where is he? Nice names by the way".

"Thanks. Yes, he will play fetch, but don't know where he is, probably napping somewhere since he just ate his dinner".

I get the tea kettle going and I hand him a cup and bring mine as we walk in the living room and I motion for him to have a seat "thanks" and he looks around "your place seems so much more homey".

"Well, I am sure Warner Bros. just decorated it rather neutral".

"They did, but it still beats a hotel room for months on end".

"I bet, how long will you be here?".

He looks at me and I can see he is thinking, if that is some sort of test question "probably 3 months, maybe longer".

"And then what, is home London?".

"How did you know?".

I look at little bashful before meeting his eyes " Uhm..I might have spent some time this afternoon looking you up on google".

Richard groans "oh god" and he coughs "just remember, not everything you read online is true".

I smirk "yeah, like how you always made sure the neighbors knew your name, when you had sex with your ex girlfriend".

He turns bright red and the whistle on the water goes off in the kitchen and I get up to get it, leaving him on the couch.

Bringing the teakettle back in, I pour hot water in our cups and sit down. Undoing my tea bag, I dunk it in and let it sit for a minute. Richard does the same and still has a hard time looking at me. I look at him with curiosity "why are you so bashful about that? Sex is totally natural and it is commendable that you make sure to take care of your woman. Far too many men only care about getting themselves off".

He looks at me "I guess I just feel that is a private matter and it didn't need to be all over, for everyone to read about".

I put my hand on his arm "I understand that and I agree, I am just giving you a hard time, but it was very interesting to read all the stuff out there. Your fans are very loyal and very protective of you".

"I know, they are great for the most part, but that is yet another reason I keep my private life private......some seem to want to dictate what I do, who I date etc.".

I sigh "yeah, I don't envy any of you to be honest. Growing up in this industry, I have seen the worst and how you are hunted prey, especially here in LA. Always photographers laying in wait for a picture".

"But to answer your previous question, yes London is home and I love that city and I honestly don't know what is next. The Hobbit ate years of my life and it was a great experience, but maybe I will take a month or two off and just relax, read and be inspired".

"I love London too, my life long friend lives there and I try to visit her at least once a year. That sounds really nice to maybe just take some time off".

We sit for a few minutes in silence and then I can't help but ask "so what happened after I left in the car today?".

He looks at me "Not much, I think you kind of stunned Bryan with your anger and then I just calmly told him to please leave you alone and I got in my car and drove home".

"I hope he gets the hint".

Richard reaches for my hand and I just naturally put my hand in his and he looks at me "so why the tears, was it anger or something else?".

I look down and then back at him "anger and embarrassment, I don't want you to think I am a prude, sex is a great and I enjoy my drawer of toys", he swallows hard and looks at me with his piercing blue eyes as I keep talking "I just don't jump in bed with someone on the first date".

He bites his lower lip and shoots me a look "you have a drawer of toys?".

I blush "Never mind....I don't know why that came out".

He smirks "Okay...I will let that one go for now and for the record, I don't think you are a prude at all. I usually don't get between the sheets right away either".

"I am sure women just throw themselves at you and try to get in bed with you".

He blushes a bit and study his hands for a minute "sometimes, but that doesn't mean I indulge".

I smile at him when he finally looks at me " I have dated since Bryan, but not to the point we ended up in bed, but some of them sure tried".

He moves a little closer and hold my gaze "I'm sure they did, you are beautiful, Ashlee".

I lower my gaze, but he reaches over and touches my face and leans in and places the softest kiss on my lips. I return it and reach up and grab his face with both my hands, feeling his stubble under my fingers as the kiss deepens. We finally have to break and I study his blue eyes, trying to read him "I really like you, Richard, but I am also scared to start something and I don't even know, if that is what you want?".

His face is really close to mine "I would very much like to date you, but I am scared out of my mind too".

Looking surprised, I move a little away from him, so I can really see his face, we are still holding hands "you, scared? Of what?".

Richard looks very insecure as he starts to talk, using his one free hand to emphasize his points "Yes, I am scared......scared that I am too old for you, scared of what your father might think, scared I wont live up to your expectati..".

I cut him off "whoa..slow down, Richard. You are not old for one".

"I'm a lot older than you".

"So? Age means nothing to me if the rest fits and so far, I think we are doing pretty well. I like talking to you and enjoy your company".

He smiles "I like talking to you too".

"And as for my dad.....he doesn't care who I date as long as it is not Bryan again. He actually tried to tell me how good looking you were when he called to set up the diamond crash course".

"He did?".

"Yeah, I told him to zip it and stop trying to set me up. You might have heard he is very protective of me, that is sort of the reputation he has, but he just wants me to be happy. I have two older brothers and I am his only daughter and the youngest, but he really stays out of it as long as the guy is not a jerk. You don't fit in that category, so you are fine".

He laughs, that deep rumbly sound, that makes me tingle "thanks, I think".

"Your welcome! And as far as expectations....I don't have any, so no reasons to be scared on your end".

Looking at our intertwined hands, he clear his throat "so tell me why you are scared, darling".

"I am scared that you think I am too young, not being up to par with all the women that lust after you and also scared that you will just leave and go back to London once the shoot is done".

"Oh, Ashlee...I don't care how old you are, well to a point....if you were 18 it might be different, but you know what I mean. I am interested in you, not other women right now and I wont just up and leave when shooting is done, that would not be very nice would it? I say we cross that bridge if we get to it".

We smile at each other and I lean in to steal another soft kiss from him and his back pocket starts buzzing. He breaks and reach back to retrieve his phone and looks at it "it's Graham, I better see what he wants, sorry".

I get up "it is fine, I'll go get the macaroons you brought".

He nods and answers "Hi Graham" as I walk to the kitchen.

Reaching in the cupboard, I find two dessert plates, napkins and the box of goodies and bring them back in the living room. He is still talking on the phone and points to mine on the table, blinking with a new text. I refill our tea before grabbing my phone and looking at it.

It is from Bryan and he goes into a long story about how sorry he is for the way he acted today and blah, blah, blah....same old story. I shrug and put the phone back down.

I can hear Graham boom on the other end of Richard's phone "So I was just checking in with you and wanted to see if you were up to joining us over at an Irish pub tonight, I know it is a tad late".

"No thanks and I am doing fine, going to call it a night soon".

"What have you been up to tonight anyway? Did you eat?".

Richard gives me an apologetic look and I just shake my head as he keeps going "I did, went to Whole Food and I am just reading the script right now".

I try not to giggle and he gives me a warning look as Graham's voice carries loud and clear "Always the overachiever, Richard. So, did you get Ashlee's phone number yet?".

He shoots me a look "No......".

"We need to work on that tomorrow for you then. I can always just ask her dad for you".

"Graham, no, please don't. I'll handle it, but right now I need to go to bed. See you tomorrow".

"I think there is something you are not telling me, I can hear it in your voice. Anyway, have a good night, see you tomorrow" and they end their conversation.

I smirk "what was that all about?".

"He just wanted to see what was going on. I think he worries I am by myself, he is such a social butterfly and can't fathom that not everyone is like him". He nods towards my phone "something bad? I saw you frown".

I reach for it and hand it to him "no, just a text from Bryan.....read it, it pretty much tells you what a favor he did me, when he broke it off".

He scrolls thru the rambling text "he is nuts and a little obsessed, I think".

"Yeah, right now he is, but wait, once he finds someone with big boobs to keep him busy for a while, he will leave me alone. He wanted me to get a boob job before we got married, but I refused".

Richard looks at my chest and then realizes what he is doing and quickly moves his gaze up "I don't know how to say this as a gentleman, but I don't think that is necessary".

"And that is exactly what I told him" and I look at the box from Whole Foods "are we going to eat these or are they just going to look pretty in the box?".

He lets go of my hand and opens the box "yes, you need to help me eat these or I will eat them all, so please". He takes one and pops it in his mouth and makes the cutest satisfied moans as he chews the tasty morsel "Uhmm, mmmmm".

I take a bite of mine and looks at him "good?".

Richard is still chewing, but finally swallows "oh god, yes. I might gain 30 lbs. before this shoot is over. Thanks a lot".

I laugh "Welcome and the gym will just be your friend".

We sit and eat the macaroons and drink some more tea, it just feels natural to sit here with him. I finish my last bite and lean back on the couch "those were really good, thank you".

He scoots a little closer and tentatively drapes his arm around my shoulder, looking at me to make sure it is ok. I put my head on his shoulder and he kisses my hair "your welcome and thank you for the lovely company tonight. I could get use to this" and he cups my chin with his hand, running his fingers along my cheekbone and then leans over and capture my lips in a tender kiss. 

I open my mouth and invite him in and our tongues meet, dueling to try to get the upper hand. I grab his shoulders and force him down on the couch, I am still wearing my skirt from work, so straddling him is out of the question. He lets his hands roam over my back so he can drag me with him and I moan as we meet in a passionate kiss and his hands go to my butt, pressing me into his hips. He is wearing jeans, but I can feel his growing arousal and he lets out a deep growl.

We kiss passionately for a bit and I think we both know this is about to get out of hand, our breathing speed up and I can feel him rock hard thru his jeans. He runs his hands up my back under my shirt, but when he gets my lacey bra, he stops and pants "Ashlee, we gotta stop, if we keep this up, we will end up naked somewhere tonight. Can we continue this over a dinner date tomorrow night after work?".

I kiss him again and roll my hips once more and moan into his mouth "I know, Richard and yes, I would very much like that". I get up and give him a hand and he stands up and embraces me once more.

He looks at me and I bend my neck so I can lock eyes with him, he is quite a bit taller than me, he bends down and wraps his arms around me "I would love to stay, but I don't want to do something we will regret later".

I kiss him "I don't think we will regret it, but I get what you are saying. I have had a lovely evening, thank you".

Richard kisses me back and smile "Me too, darling. I will pick you up at 6 tomorrow night, if that works?". 

"It does" and we walk hand in hand to the door and he leans down again and plants another kiss on my lips "Goodnight, Ashlee".

"'Night, see you tomorrow" and he reluctantly let go of my hand and walks out the door.

I sigh after he leaves and then go back in the living room and carry our cups and stuff to the kitchen, throwing out the tea bags and the empty pasty box. I rinse everything in the sink and load it in the dishwasher. I hear my phone buzz on the table and go back in to retrieve it, there is a text blinking from "RCArmitage" and I click on it:

_I would like to play with your toys sometime.........and in case you are wondering, I put my number in your phone when I was talking to Graham. You should lock it._

I smile and shake my head before I type back to him:

_You sneaky bastard :0) But thanks and we can play with my toys sometime. Goodnight!_

_Goodnight, Ashlee!_

 Making my way to the bedroom, I put my phone on the nightstand and get ready for bed.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and your kudos and comments, means a lot!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

I wake up the next morning and my eyes are met by two sets of eyes, staring at me over the sheets and a spotted paw is playfully touching my nose. I reach out and pet Aragorn's head and he headbutts me and emits some deep rumbling purrs, I swing my legs out of bed "ok, I'll get up now and feed you guys". I walk in the kitchen and feed them and then proceed to get some frozen fruit out of the freezer and grab some spinach and kale from the fridge. I dump it all in the blender and throw in some ice, quickly making a smoothie and pouring it in my mug to go. 

Making it to the bathroom, I brush my hair and pull it in a ponytail and then hurry and put on some gym clothes, bra, tank top and some shorts. I find something to wear for work and fold it in my bag, grab my phone, purse, smoothie and keys and head out the door. I lock my door and can't help but glance over at Richard's door, wondering what he is up to today. I smile when I think about last night, I am falling fast and hard for him. He is charming, caring, sensitive to others and does have a naughty side, which I find intriguing. He can seem serious, but there is a twinkle in those baby blue eyes and I like that.

I take the elevator down and notice his car is gone already, must have an early day at work. I drive to Warner Bros., drinking the smoothie on the way and find a spot to park. I walk into the gym and throw my bag in the locker.

Walking back out of the dressing room, I look over to the free weights and spot Richard. He is wearing a black tank top and gym shorts and I can't help but notice his broad shoulders and how those muscles move as he lifts the weights. I look at his arms and his bulging biceps, he is a damn fine specimen. I see someone approach him and I keep watching as I find a treadmill to get on. I set a medium pace to warm up as I observe the hilarious scene playing out in front of me: Heather- one of the trainers here and one that thinks all men can't resist her blond hair, big boobs, that she clearly wasn't given naturally and fit body- is trying to hit on Richard. He is busy working out and concentrating on that and she just keeps talking to him and does her best to stick her twins in his face. I can totally tell how uncomfortable he is, but since he is also a nice guy, he doesn't have the heart to be rude to her. 

I chuckle to myself and speed up the treadmill and start running. Maybe it is my faster movements or just a sixth sense, but Richard looks in the mirror and sees me. He grits his teeth and arm curls the weights one last time and sets them down, taking some deep puffs of air and continue to answer yapping Heather, with one word sentences. He excuses himself and walks towards the tread mills and he looks at me with pain in his eyes, but I can't help letting out a snort and I see the corner of his mouth twitch. He jumps on the machine next to me and says out of the side of his mouth "zip it miss, it is not funny".

"Oh, I think it is quite hilarious".

He sets a fast pace and manages to huff out another sentence "easy for you to say, you are not the one subjected to it" and he looks in horror as Heather comes over and gets on the treadmill on the other side of him.

She just keeps talking to him, telling him all about her life, LA, the local club scene and so forth. He just more or less grunts to indicate he is listening. I am running on the other side and having a really hard time keeping it together. It goes on for 20 painful minutes before I slow down, cooling off and finally stopping. Richard gets off abruptly and says quietly as he walks by "meet me by your car when you are done" and he walks off.

I stand there and Heather comes over "do you know who that it?".

"Yes, I do, Heather".

She looks after him "he is so hot! I didn't even know he was here until I spotted him today. I was trying to get him to go out, but he seemed reluctant".

"He is here to work, they are shooting that spy movie and besides that, I thought you were dating The Rock?".

"Well, he is out of town right now and how do you know why Richard is here?" and then a light bulb goes on in her head "oh yea, your dad would know. Hey, maybe he can get me Richard's number?".

I roll my eyes "I don't think so, my dad never gives out anyone's info and if Richard didn't volunteer that to you, then I don't think you are meant to have it" and I walk off.

I hurry and shower and get dressed to go to work, a white shirt tied in the front and a ruffled black skirt and white heels with a peep toe. I clip my hair up in the back and take my bag, heading to my car. Richard is leaning against the hood of my car, script in hand and concentrating intensely and I can almost see him rehearsing the lines in his head. He looks adorable and hot at the same time, wearing a tight, vintage navy tee and jeans. 

He hears my heels hit the pavement and looks up, giving me a smile and I just burst out laughing "that was the greatest".

Richard grabs me and tries to tickle me and I throw my gym bag next to the car, so I can defend myself with my hands. He is a lot stronger and bigger than me and soon has me up against the car and he stops, looks at me and then leans in to kiss me. He pulls away, after softly pulling on my lower lip with his mouth and he can't help but smile "glad I could provide the entertainment".

I have my hands on his lower back and grin back at him "It was awesome, I thought you were going to have a stroke when she stuck her amble twins in your face. I have to give it to you though, you were very much a gentleman and didn't run away screaming".

He places another soft kiss on my lips "believe me, I wanted to, but not reason to be rude, you know".

"Yeah, except she really wants to go out with you".

He wiggles an eyebrow and captures my lips in another kiss, this one lingering a while longer and getting deeper by the second, before we have to surface for air "Well, I only want to go out with one person". He brushes a loose strand of hair from my face "do you realize how hard it was to go to sleep after leaving you last night?".

"Why?" and I pull him a little close, noticing he is blushing a tiny bit and I whisper in his ear "that is when the toy box comes in handy".

Richard puts his finger over my mouth and gives me a painful look "please, not another word about that or I will have to go take a cold shower in my trailer".

"Is that what you did last night, take a cold shower?".

He blushes more and looks down "uhmm....." and he gestures with one of his hands "how did we even get on this subject?".

I giggle "you started it by saying it was hard to fall asleep" and I touch his face, running my hands over his chin before kissing him again and look into those blue eyes "nothing wrong with relieving some tension, in fact" and I bite my lower lip "the thought of you in the shower, doing that, is a huge turn on".

He grins and kisses me again "you are naughty".

"Yeah, but you love it".

He sighs "yes, I do and I hate the fact we have to go to work right now" and he leans his forehead against mine.

We are totally unaware that someone has been watching us from his office the entire time.

I look at Richard "I know, are you headed straight in? I need to stop and chat with my dad for minute, I'll walk in with you".

He takes my hand and we walk in to Warner Bros. together, nodding at the lady at the front desk and he quickly steals another kiss, before I head up the stairs and he makes his way down the hall to the studio lots.

I watch him disappear and sighs, this is almost too good to be true. I walk up to the upper floors and my dad's secretary, Lisa greets me as I pass by her and enter his open office. He is standing over by the window and looks up and smiles when he sees me "Ashlee, what are you doing here?".

He walks over and closes his door as I take a seat and i look at him as he sits down too "Uhm, I just wanted to talk to you.......I ran into Richard Armitage last night and....".

Smiling, he cuts me off "I just saw you make out in the parking lot below. He seems very smitten".

I blush "it is mutual, dad and I wanted you to know and ask, that you please stay out of it. I don't know how it is going to go, we just met, but Richard is already concerned, what you might think and his age etc. So please just pretend like you don't know, ok?".

He lifts his hands in defense "ok, whatever you say honey, but why is he worried?".

"Because your reputation of being over protective of me and that you will think he is not good enough or too old".

My dad looks at me "I wear that reputation with pride and I know it was given to me after I chewed Bryan out, so the entire floor could hear me, after what he did to you. As for Richard, I frankly don't care how old he is, as long as he treats you right. You know as well as I do, that actors reputations travel ahead of them and Richard's reads like a 5 star dream, he is so good at what he does, always does a thorough job and is a pleasure to be around. If that is any indication, then I would be thrilled for you and to have him as a son in law".

My eyes shoot up "Dad! We just met, so chill okay.....there will be no wedding or grandchildren anytime soon, if ever".

He grins "Okay, fine and you know me too well".

"I do and thanks. I gotta head to work" and get up "are you and mom going to the farm this weekend?".

"Probably, are you coming? It would be great, you could go riding".

I smile "I might, maybe Richard wants to come except my brothers might scare him to death".

"I doubt it, they are just cautious too, they want you to be happy and not end up with another Bryan".

"I know, dad" and I walk over and hug him "bye".

"Bye honey".

Walking down the stairs, I see someone very familiar talking to the director of Richard's movie, he sees me too and breaks into a wide smile and ends his conversation. He comes over and hugs me, and plants a kiss on my cheek "what are you doing here, Ash?"

I see Richard round the corner as I kiss the guy's cheek and he stops in his tracks and even from across the room, I can tell he is instantly jealous. I wave him over as I look back at the guy I am currently hugging "I just came to say hi to dad".

Richard comes over with a mixture of jealousy, confusion and curiosity on his face and I smile "you can wipe that jealous look off your face, please meet my older brother, Thomas".

"Thomas, please say hi to Richard".

"We have met, I am camera and tech support on his movie, but hi again".

Richard shakes his hand "good to see you again, Thomas, didn't know you were Ashlee's brother".

Thomas looks at him and then at me "I didn't know you knew Ash. Wait....what is going on?".

I take Richard's hand "We don't know yet, but we ran into each other last night...." and I lift a warning eyebrow at my brother "and Thomas, don't start please".

"With what? I am a huge fan of Richard's, so as long as he treats you right, I don't care" and he touches Richard's shoulder "don't worry man, you are good" and he leaves.

Richard looks at me "does your entire family work here?".

I laugh "no, just Thomas and my dad. My oldest brother, Jerry lives on a horse farm about 45 min. from here with his wife, Amy and three kids. They breed Arabian horses and show them, they are quite up there in the horse industry. It is my dad's hobby too, but since he can't be there all the time, Jerry is the one that runs it. My mom is a nurse at the hospital in labor and delivery and she loves her job".

"Does Thomas have a family?".

"He has a partner, Steve, they have been together for 10 years and we all love him. They have 2 dogs. By the way, do you have plans this Saturday?".

"Tomorrow you mean?".

"Yeah".

"No, I was going to read up on the script and do some research, why?"

"I was wondering, do you want to come up to the farm with me?  We could go riding, if you are into that sort of thing? I know you rode horses in the Hobbit".

His eyes light up "I would love too, Ashlee. I like to ride, but don't have much time for it".

I give him a smirk "where you jealous a minute ago when you saw me with Thomas? I saw the look on your face".

Richard runs his hand over his face and looks a little bashful "yes, if you must know" and he pauses for a minute "I don't know.....it caught be off guard how it made me feel, I just wanted to go punch him".

I reach for his hand and he pulls me into an hug and I look into those blue eyes "aww, that is cute".

He looks at me softly "I don't know, Ashlee....I don't remember the last time I felt like this".

Touching his chin with my hand, I lean in "me neither, Richard" and we meet in a tender kiss.

He reluctantly lets go "and now, we REALLY need to get to work".

"I know" and we part ways after he steals another kiss.

...................................................................................................................

Richard, Graham and Amber have been sitting, standing and walking around for the last 3 hours with the director, going over and reading the script. Discussing their characters and their reasons for for doing the things they are doing or saying. This is one of Richard's favorite parts of doing any story, getting to the bone of his character and even though this is not a "heavy" story, it is still acting and getting to do what he loves to do.

They finally break for lunch and they are slowly making their way to Warner Bros. lunch area for a bite to eat. Graham walks next to Richard and looks at him "what is with you today? You seem extraordinary chipper and that is not like you".

Richard shoots him a look "are you saying I am usually a grump?".

"Well, kind of......you can be moody and distant, but today...I don't know".

Richard shrugs "maybe the jet lag is finally wearing off?".

"Nice try, Rich. What is it, did you, by some miracle, get laid last night?".

He looks horrified "No! And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you".

"So what gives, what made Mr. Sunshine make a rare appearance?".

Richard sighs in defeat "ok, fine....you will keep pestering me until you know".

Graham laughs "you got that right".

"I .....uhm....I ran into Ashlee last night and we spent the evening together", he sees the look that he gets from Graham and add "and no, not like that. We just talked and had a good time".

Graham slaps Richard on the back, probably harder than intended "that's great, man......so do you like her?".

Richard coughs from being hit from behind "yes, she is something else....I don't know".

The other man smirks "I think, Rich is falling in love".

Richard blushes "maybe, she is so different and very outgoing, no beating around the bush with her, a spade is a spade".

"Yes, I have heard from people here that is can hold her own, but everyone here just loves her bubbling personality and she is very caring. They seem kind of protective of her, which is sort of weird in this fast moving, often heartless industry of ours...something about a guy named Bryan...".

"Her ex fiance, that dumped her 2 months before they were set to marry".

"Ouch! No wonder dad is so protective of her".

Richard takes a deep breath "I know, if I had a daughter and someone did that, I think I would end up in prison. And Bryan is a jerk, we ran into him too last night and wow......he is a piece of work".

Graham looks at him "you had all kinds of fun yesterday, didn't you? And he must really be an asshole, you never anything bad about anyone, Rich".

"He is and I am a little worried for her, he seems borderline obsessed and psychotic".

"That sounds kind of scary".

They get to lunch and sit down to eat, just chatting about life and Graham fills him in on all the latest gossip from the Hobbit cast and here on set.

After lunch, Richard is heading to his trailer to hang out until they are meeting with costume people this afternoon. He is almost to his door, when someone calls out "Richard".

He turns around and see my dad walking over, he swallows hard and thinks to himself "oh shit, here we go" and he musters a smile "Mr. Taylor".

My dad smiles "please call me Ben, especially since I know you are locking lips with my daughter".

Richard looks at his feet for a second and back at my dad "you know?".

"I saw you two in the parking lot and she came and talked to me about it".

Richard looks concerned "she did?".

"Yes and warned me to stay out of it. I just want you to know, that whatever worry you might have about me and what I might think is unfounded" and he laughs "in the end it wouldn't matter anyway, Ashlee will do what she wants to do".

Richard smiles "yeah, I have already figured that out".

"Good and then you also understand that she can't know we are having this conversation".

 He nods "I know".

"I will tell you what I told her, you actors have a reputation that travels way ahead of you and while I know some might be false, most is true and tells us, as industry people, what kind of person you are. You can be a great actor, but a total jerk in real life. I rarely come across people that has the reputation you have, of being easy to work with, pleasant, caring and does such a perfect job every time".

Richard looks uncomfortable and my dad puts a hand on his shoulder "and just take the damn compliment, Richard. The notion also goes for you, that you are way too modest about your own abilities".

He looks at my dad and gives him a smile "thanks and I can see where Ashlee gets her frankness from".

My dad laughs "yeah, I guess so, her mother sure blamed me when Ashlee was young and would speak her mind. By the way, are you coming with her to our farm tomorrow, did she ask you?".

"Yes, she did and I am looking forward to it. I love to ride, but just rarely get the change".

"That's great, we would love to have you. We will wine and dine you too, if that is okay".

Richard beams "are you all foodies?".

"Pretty much and then I have a slight obsession with wine".

"So do I".

"Fantastic! Take care and we will see you tomorrow" and he walks off, leaving Richard by his trailer, shaking his head and wondering if this is for real.

...................................................................................

I have been so busy today after I finally got into work. Tracey looked at me, when I walked in 30 min. late, but didn't say anything-I can come and go as I want to as long as I get my hours in, but I usually keep a regular schedule. I have been on a couple of conference calls this morning, dealing with the pollution of the waters off Japan, causing the pearl farmers grief,  that then trickles down to us, in the form of less selection of pearls that are up to our standards. It has just been a busy day and we end up ordering pizza for everyone in the back office. I just grab a piece and head back to my office, hoping to answer a few emails. Tracey buzzes in on the phone "there is a delivery for you, can I bring it in".

I hit the answer button "sure".

Five minutes later she walks in with a bouquet of red, long stemmed roses and looks at me "did you forget to mention something to me? These just came and they better not be from Bryan".

I snort " I doubt it, I ran into him last night at Whole Foods and I called him an asshole and told him to go to hell".

"Wow!".

I look at her and she sits down "I might have pissed him off, I was not alone....and he got jealous as fuck about it".

Her eyes widen "who were you with? Richard Armitage?".

"Yes and we weren't planning that, just ran into each other at the store, had dinner and then he kissed me in the parking lot and Bryan saw that".

She squeals "WHAT?".

"Shhhhh, we are at work, remember".

"Sorry, but he kissed you? Wow....and then what?".

"Bryan got pissed, confronted us, I yelled and drove off and then it turns out, Richard is staying in the apartment next to me".

"So you slept with him?".

I look offended "No, I didn't sleep with him, at least not yet".

She laughs.

"We just had tea and then he went home, well...we might have kissed some more before that".

"Ohh Ashlee, that is so great. So are you seeing him?".

"He is taking me to dinner tonight and he is going with me to the farm tomorrow".

"You are seeing him".

"I guess you can say that, but I don't know.....dating a movie star can be worrisome".

"You will do fine and now you have told me that, care to find out who sent those flower?" and she nods at the bouquet.

I get up and take the small card attached and quickly read it: "Dear Ashlee, Thank you for such an enjoyable evening last night! RA". I smile "it's from him".

Tracey looks at me curious "and?".

"He just thanks me for a lovely evening and signed it RA".

She gets up too "my gosh, he is just like you think he would be, such a cutie and I think he is getting it bad".

I smile "I don't know, we just met".

"Well, keep me posted and text me if something dramatic happens over the weekend. I hope you guys end up naked in a bed somewhere" and she walks out.

.............................................................................................................................

I am so relieved it is the weekend, when I finally get out of there and I hurry home. Richard's car is there when I park and I rush upstairs, kicking off my heels, putting the roses on the kitchen table and feed Arwen and Aragorn. I have no idea where we are going and finally hit "RCArmitage" on my phone and put it on speaker as I fix my hair in the bathroom and touch up my mascara.

It rings a few times and is then answered by that deep, baritone voice of his "hello".

"Richard, it's Ashlee".

I can hear the smile in his voice as he answers "Hi Ash, how was your day?".

"It was crazy, but you made it better by sending those beautiful flowers, thank you very much".

"You are welcome, love" and I think I die a little when he says that.

"Where are we going tonight? I am wondering what to wear?".

He lets out a laugh "I am struggling with the same issue right now. Where do you want to go, I don't know anything about any places".

"What are you in the mood for? Formal, casual, in between? Mexican, American, Italian, what?".

"I don't know.....whatever you are in the mood for, but maybe something a little formal. I don't want to come off as some sort of cheap bastard on our first date".

I laugh "we could go to a burger joint for all I care, but there is a really good Italian place not too far from here, run by real Italians".

"That sounds good. So semi casual or?".

"I would say so.....and just so you know, the paparazzi likes to hang out there, it is popular. You ok with that?".

"I guess so...is the food worth it?".

"Yes it is and if we get there early, it might not be bad. Give me 10 min.?".

"You are fast and efficient".

"I like to be, bye".

"Bye" and he hangs up.

Taking off my shirt, I walk in the master closet and looks for a dress to wear. I find a hot pink lace one, I wore it to Tracey's wedding and love it. It shows a little cleavage, but is still tasteful. I wear it with some nude heels and just simple diamond studs. I open my jewelry box and find a pink sapphire ring to wear on my right hand, grab a smaller purse and throw my credit cards, keys and cell phone in it. 

There is a knock on the door and I yell out from the room "Come in, it's open". I hear the door and someone walks in. I get my purse and comes into the foyer, Richard is standing there, wearing a dark blue suit with a pink dress shirt and the last three buttons undone. 

He looks at me and swallows before pulling me in for a hug and a couple of kisses "you look beautiful, Ashlee".

I run my hand over his smooth chin "you look pretty good yourself Mr. Armitage and you shaved".

"Thought I better get use to it again. When I am not filming it is either day old scruff or a beard".

"I like the scruff".

He comes in for another kiss "it will make an appearance on the weekends, but I thought I better look my best tonight".

"Richard, I honestly think you could wear a rag and still look good".

He rolls his eyes "whatever. Shall we go?".

I lock the door and he takes my hand as we walk to his car and he rushes over so he can open the car door for me. Giving him directions we make it quickly to the restaurant and pull into the parking lot. He turns to me "don't move" and he comes around and gives me a hand to get out. He pulls me in for a kiss as I stand up and gives me another smile.

We cross the parking lot hand in hand and come around the building and there is only one photographer there and he smiles when he sees me "Ashlee, this is a surprise and with Richard Armitage?".

I hug him and turn to Richard "please say hi to Matt, he is the nicest paparazzi around and always courteous, so most celebs like him. We went to high school together".

"Nice to meet you Matt".

"Same here, huge Hobbit fan. I assume you don't want this in a rag mag?".

"Preferably not, but I also know you have to make a living".

"Don't worry, I wont, but I will take one of you and whomever you bring to the big charity event at Warner Bros. next week".

"Deal, thanks Matt" and we head to dinner.

We get seated over in the corner, it is a cozy little place and Rosie, one of the owners comes over and hugs me "ohh Ashlee, honey, so good to see you, haven't seen you for a while. Your parents where in here last week".

I stand up to hug her "good to see you too, Rosie" and I turn to Richard "please meet my friend, Richard Armitage".

She is a hugger and just puts her arms around him like she has known him forever "ohh, I know you, Thorin...welcome and you sure got lucky, taking this pretty gal out".

He smiles big and squeezes my hand "I know".

"What can I get you to drink dears? Melissa will be your server".

Richard looks at me and I look at Rosie "I'll have a glass of your red house wine".

He holds up his hand to stop her "we'll just take a bottle, thank you".

"Wonderful, enjoy your dinner".

I pick up the menu "the wine is really good, from a winery up in Napa".

"That sounds good" and he glances at the menu "so what are you suggesting?".

"Everything on the menu pretty much".

He snorts "I don't know if I can handle that and I am suppose to be on a horse tomorrow, don't want to break its back because I gained 50 lbs. overnight".

"Ok fine, Mr. Difficult" and he gets all goofy and pretends to hit me over the head with the menu.

"Whatever Miss Smartypants".

I laugh "no, seriously, it is all good....the fried calamari is to die for and so is the caprese salad if you are looking for appetizers and for the main course, lasagna or their tortellini with gorgonzola and for dessert *death by chocolate*, multi layered chocolate cake".

"You are not making this easy, you know, how about we order all that and share it?".

"Works for me" and when Melissa comes over Richard orders and after she leaves, he takes my hand, resting on the table and looks at me "so how was your day? You said it was crazy".

"It was" and I go into a long spill about all the trouble with the pearls and he listens intensely until I stop "am I boring you with all this?".

"No, no, it is quite fascinating actually, didn't realize it could be an issue".

"Well, enough about me and my day, how was yours? Did you start shooting?".

"No, probably next week. Rehearsed, talked about the script and did costume stuff, which was a piece of cake compared to the Hobbit, since I will mostly be wearing a suit".

I am very much aware of our hands, intertwined on the table as we talk "so what made you say yes to this, after googling you", he rolls his eyes, "this doesn't seem like your normal kind of thing".

He uses his other hand to gesture as he talks "that google will be the death of me, I think. I guess I just wanted a change in scenery and had never really done any work here in the States. This came up and I thought why not and I am glad I did" and he looks me in my eyes.

I smile "me too" and he leans in for a kiss that is quickly interrupted when Melissa brings us the bottle of wine and the appetizers. He takes the bottle and fill our glasses, he lifts his "cheers".

"Cheers" and we take a sip.

Richard gets a look of utter bliss on his face as he taste the wine "you were right, this is good stuff".

"Are you into wine?".

"A bit".

"Oh, my dad will love you.....he is obsessed".

Richard plays innocent and looks surprised "really?".

"Yes, you will see tomorrow".

We enjoy a wonderful dinner and just talk about our lives and he tells me about his family back home, his mom and dad and brother, how he misses them and especially his nephew. We finish dinner, eating the last bites of chocolate cake and he looks at me "that was great, but not sure if I can move".

"It was, thank you".

He leans closer "no, thank you for saying yes to going out with me" and he kisses me. "What do you want to do, go home or have another suggesting?".

"Do you dance?".

Looking surprised, he smiles "sometimes".

"There is a fun place a short walk from here, good music and lots of fun....not the crazy clubscene".

"Ok, maybe I can work off some of the 5,000 calories we just consumed" and we get up, after he pays the bill.

It is dark when we get out and luckily a big celeb just pulled up when we exit, so the photographers are busy when we slip out and take the short walk.

We spent the next hour on the dance floor and while Richard might be reserved, he sure isn't here and turns into a crazy animal. It is fun and he pulls me in close during a rare slow song and starts to kiss me with a little more passion. I wrap my arms around him and run one hand thru his hair as his hands are on my back and I feel one slowly travel lower. He pulls my behind flush with his hips and we both moan and he whispers in my ear "let's get out of here".

He more or less drags me to the car and pushes me up against it in the dark parking lot as we ravish each other, he grinds his hips against mine and I feel how aroused he is and grab his butt, pulling him as close as I can. He growls "we need to go home or we will get arrested".

I am panting into his mouth "ok, please hurry".

We jump in the car and he speeds home, giving me a lustful stare once in a while and I can't help but reach over and caress him thru his pants. He pushes himself into me and white knuckles the steering wheel, trying to keep his eyes on the road. I speed up and he lets out a grunt "fuck, Ash, you gotta stop or..".

I lean over and breathe in his ear "or what, Rich?".

He whimpers and I trace his entire length, those suit pants hide nothing at this point, he croaks out in a strained voice  "or I will come, I want you so bad, baby".

Smiling, I lick his ear "I thought we both had rules about not jumping into bed right away".

"We did, but screw the rules.....but, not to ruin the mood, do we need to stop and grab some rubber somewhere?".

I stop teasing him for a minute, appreciating that he is that thoughtful "it is up to you, I am on the pill because for my horrible cramps and I haven't been with anyone for over 2 years".

He lets out a laugh "it is so romantic to be discussing this".

"I know, Rich, but it is kind of important....prevents all sort of things later".

"It does and for your info I haven't been with anyone without a raincoat for years and years. Last time was when I was very young and very stupid.....I thought pulling out would be effective birth control.....I was lucky".

"Then we don't need to stop, if you are fine with that? To be honest, not a big fan of condoms, but sometimes they are a necessary evil".

He gives me a lustful look " I have yet to meet a guy that insists on wearing a raincoat if it is not mandatory.....it does take a little bit of the pleasure, but still better than not getting any".

I laugh "I agree and now we solved that issue, could you hurry up".

Richard steps on it and soon swing into the parking garage and as soon as he turns off the car, he lunges at me and devour me with his mouth until he all of a sudden stops "upstairs, now".

We get in the elevator and we kiss again with passion and we get to our floor and I let go "your place or mine? ".

He kisses me again "mine, if that is ok?".

"That's fine, let me go grab my toothbrush and some clothes".

"Ok, but please hurry, Ash".

He unlocks his door as I walk to mine and I get inside my door and just as he is about to close his, he hears me let out a loud scream "AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH".

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very brief mention of violent attack.......

I open my door and walk in, switching on the lights, I see Arwen and Aragorn standing by the kitchen door, looking like they are on high alert and as I walk towards them,  Bryan comes out of nowhere, violently grabbing my arms and slams me against the wall. I let out a scream "AHHHHHHHHHHHH" in terror and surprise. 

He sneers in my face "I am going to make you mine again", but before he can do anything else, my door slams open and Richard comes running in and grabs Bryan by the neck and arm..

Pulling him away from me, twisting he arm, Richard yells loudly "what the hell do you think you are doing?".

I stand there, stunned and shaken to the core, he scared the crap out of me.

Richard has Bryan against the opposite wall and looks very concerned at me "oh my god, are you ok, Ash? Did he hurt you? Call the police, I am not letting go until they get here".

Bryan's head is tightly twisted against the wall and he tries to wrestle himself free, but Richard is bigger and stronger than him. He does hiss at Richard "fuck you! She is too good for you and she belongs with me".

Richard is so angry he is shaking, he rarely looses his temper, but this gets his blood boiling. He is trying to keep himself in check or he knows he will beat Bryan to pulp. He gets in his face "shut the fuck up, Bryan and I swear to god, if I ever catch you anywhere near her again, you wont walk away from it".

I am about to call the police when there are noises from the outside and two officers come rushing in, followed by Thomas and Steve. The officers come over and take over for Richard, quickly handcuffing Bryan. One holds him and the other one comes over to me "you ok, miss?"

Richard is by my side within a second and I just break down, as I throw my arms around him and cry. He wraps his arms protective around me and walks me into the living room, turning on the lights and sitting down on the couch with me. I bury my head in the crook of his neck and the tears just fall and I am shaking so bad. He just holds me, stroking my hair and whispers in my ear "shhhh, it's ok, Ash, I got you". 

We sit there for a few minutes and I hear the voice of my concerned brother, feeling his hand on my back as he sits down on the couch, next to us "Ash, are you ok?" and he looks at Richard "did he hurt her?".

Richard looks at him over my shoulder "I don't think so, but who knows what he would have done if she would have come home by herself. How the hell did he even get in here? And how did you guys know there was trouble?".

The one officer is soon joined by 4 others, they had called for back up. Two of them stay in the room with us and the others are looking around and questioning Bryan out in the hall. 

I take a couple of deep breaths and finally sit up, wiping my tears, but firmly grasp Richard's hand as I look at Thomas "I'm ok, he scared the shit out of me" and I shutter "but there is not doubt he meant business" and I tear up again. Richard rubs my back and my brother puts his hand on my knee.

His partner, Steve is sitting across from us, looking upset and concerned and then speaks "That is what Thomas was afraid of......we were out for a drink after a movie and I ran into Bryan at the bar. He recognized me of course and he told me all about seeing you yesterday with Richard and how he was going to get you back. He clearly had  downed a beer or two, but he wasn't drunk out of his mind, he totally knew what he was doing. I went back to Thomas and we talked about it. Decided he was just talk, but then Thomas got a feeling it wasn't, so we came over here and we called our friends" he nods at the two officers "on the way over".

I give them a weak smile "I'm glad you did" and I look at Thomas "you have always been in tune with people. Steve, this is Richard. Richard please meet Steve, Thomas' better half".

They shake hands over the table "nice to meet you".

The one officer steps closer "I'm very sorry, but we will need to get statements from you all, individual. Please take your time and let us know when you are ready".

I look at him "where is Bryan?".

"They are taking him down to book him, starting with assault and I am sure we can add to that charge, once we get everyone's statements".

Sitting up straighter, I look determined "I'm ok since he is gone, so how do you want to do this? Feel free to spread out in whatever rooms" and I look surprised when Arwen and Aragorn come over and jump on the couch, sniffing me and Arwen paws at my face and meows. I hug her and Aragorn curls up next to me, between Thomas and me.

Thomas laughs "they were worried, they knew something was wrong".

Arwen purrs in my arms and then rubs her head against Richard's arm, he looks amused and finally reach over with his other hand and pets her on the head "they love her".

Steven looks at Richard "I think Arwen is falling in love with you" and we all laugh. 

The officers spread out and each interview us about the evenings events. I am allowed to stay on the couch with my concerned felines and I am able to calmly talk about what happened and about the confrontation we had yesterday. It actually feels good to talk about it, sort of allows you to work thru it. I look at the officer "how did he get in here? You need a security code or a card to even get in the building".

"We are not a 100% sure yet, but our theory is, he must have followed someone in and we think he used a credit card to access your condo, old thief trick, sadly works most of the time. They didn't bother putting better locks on the doors since the outside doors supposedly were secure with access codes".

"Nice".

"I know, we see it quite a bit actually".

Richard comes back in and sits down next to me, putting his arm around me and kisses my cheek "you ok?".

I lean into him "yeah, I think so".

Thomas and Steve come in too and Thomas looks at me "want us to stay? We can take the guestroom or the couch?".

Looking at Richard, I get the confirmation without words and I shake my head "no, you guys can go home".

My brother protest "But Ash...there is no way I am going to let you stay here by yourself tonight".

Richard takes my hand and looks at him "She wont be alone, I'll stay" and when Thomas lifts an eyebrow, he quickly adds "on the couch".

Thomas nods "ok, but you call us or the cops if you hear a squeak".

We get up and I hug them both tight and Thomas kisses my cheek "you take care, I'll call mom and dad tomorrow, don't want to wake them up, it is 1 am".

One of the officers sticks his head back in "Mr. Armitage, your condo door is open".

Richard nods "I know, I left it like that when I heard Ash scream, I'll come take care of it in a minute".

They all leave and I turn to Richard and let out a sigh "sorry to have ruined our sexy evening".

He snorts and comes over and hugs me, kissing the top of my head and holds me tight "don't be ridiculous, all I care about is that you are safe". He shutters a bit "I heard you scream and just knew he was in there and when I saw him holding you, I just wanted to kill him".

"Thank you for being there for me".

We stand there in silence for a few and he kisses my forehead "let's get you to bed".

"Ok, but either come sleep in bed with me or take the guest room, please".

He locks eyes with me "I am staying out here and no if or buts about it, I need to know you are safe and nobody gets past here. Walk over with me to get my toothbrush or you can stay here".

I see the determination in his eyes and know there is no way to argue with him. I am more shaken than I care to admit "I'll walk with you" and I grip his hand.

We walk across the hall to his condo and the door is open, the keys are on the floor, he picks them up and we walk in. I look around and he was totally right, this doesn't feel very homey, looks more like a furniture display at a store. We make it to the bedroom and everything looks very neat. He grabs his toothbrush and a few other toiletries and then opens a suitcase and starts roaming thru it. I look at him with interest and sit down on the edge of the bed "what are you looking for?".

"My pajama bottoms, they are in here somewhere, I remember packing them.......in case of a fire".

I am confused "well, didn't you sleep in them last night?".

He turns red and avoids my eyes "uhm no...I usually don't wear anything".

I smirk "nice, so if there is a fire, you will just put them on and run out?"

"That's the plan".

"Well, it might work better, if you could actually find them, Rich! I can just see the headline *Hobbit Star Richard Armitage left nude on the street due to fire*".

He looks at me with those twinkling blue eyes and throws a pair of socks after me "shut up, Ash" and he keeps digging.

I laugh and he finally lets out a triumphant shout "aha, found them". He gets a couple of more things and some tea from the kitchen and we walk back to my place, after locking his up.

Gesturing towards a door, I look at him "bathroom is in there or you can use mine".

Richard returns my look and goes over to throw his toiletries in the guest bath "I better use this one or we might end up in trouble".

"I'll go get a sheet and a pillow and blankets from the other room".

When I return, he sticks his head out of the bathroom, brushing his teeth and his suit and shirt are neatly folded over the armchair by the couch. He is wearing pajama bottoms and nothing else, barefooted and shirtless. I stop in my tracks and take a deep breath, he is gorgeous. His broad chest with a few sparse hairs and those beautiful shoulders and arms. He is solid.

He sees me staring and hurry and spit out the toothpaste and rinses. He walks back out and gives me a brooding look "see something you like".

I walk over to him and embrace him, kissing him and running my hands over his shoulders and down those arms "yes, I do".

"Good, because so do I" and he capture my lips in a warm and wet kiss. He does pull away and clears his throat "you need to get to bed, Ash....it has been quite a day and I think you said, we are expected on the farm at 10 for brunch?".

I nod "Yes and you are not late to a brunch feast at the Taylor Farm".

"Go get ready and I'll come tuck you in".

I sigh, I know he is right and as much as I want him, now is not the right time and I am tired. I make it back to my room, going the the closet to take off my heels and dress. It feels good to finally get out of my bra and I figure I better look somewhat modest, so I put on my matching sleepers in cheetah print, tshirt and shorts. I brush my teeth and stick my head back in the living room, Richard is putting the finishing touches on the couch, the sheet is draped over it, and the blankets spread out and he is fluffing the pillow. Arwen is sitting on the floor, watching him and he looks at her "oh no, you need to go sleep with your mom, you are not sharing the couch with me". He makes a motion towards my door at her "shooo...off you go".

I laugh and she looks offended at Richard and walks towards me and disappears in my room, jumping up in the cat tower in the corner to go to bed. He comes over "sorry, I can't have her sleep with me, I don't like cats and I would be worried I would roll over on her".

"It's ok, don't need to apologize...they actually don't sleep in my bed very often, they prefer their cat tower in my room".

"Ready?".

"Yep" and he comes in my room as I pull back the sheets and crawl in bed, I turn to face him, unaware that the way I am laying, gives him a view straight down the front of my shirt. His baby blues go a little wide and then turns dark and he gulps.

"What's the matter?".

He snaps out of it "Uhmm....nothing" and he hurries to bend down to kiss me "I'll get out here, goodnight" and he wont look at me.

I pull on his arm "Rich, what is it, why wont you look at me? Did I do or say something?".

He shoots me a concerned look "no, of course you didn't do anything, don't be silly" and he sits down on the bed in defeat and leans in to kiss me and whispers in my ear "it is more what you are doing to me" and he looks at my shirt.

It dawns on me and I smile and pull him down for another kiss "ohh, Rich, you are too cute for your own good".

He wraps his arms around me and our lips meet and our mouths open, letting our tongues duel, each of us trying to get the upper hand. He runs his hand over my face and then slowly down the front of my thin t-shirt and he can't help but gently touch my breast thru the fabric. I arch into him and he growls when he feels my hard peak of a nipple thru the fabric. Our kissing becomes more frantic and I move a little, forcing him to scoot closer and pretty much settle on top of me. He broad chest is against me and his hips settle between mine and I can feel him rock hard against my core. He bucks his hips and we both moan and I run my hands over his naked back, feeling every muscle flex.

Richard's arms are on either side of me and he grabs my face and kisses me hard again and then pulls back to look at me "Ashlee, I want you so bad right now it hurts, but I also know we are both tired and we need to get sleep".

I return his gaze, amazed at how expressive his eyes are "I know, Richard and I feel the same, but will you at least stay here with me, sleep on the side closest to the door?" and I give him my best puppy dog eyes "please?".

His mouth twitches "Okay, fine". We kiss once more and he reluctantly rolls off me and lays down on his back, I settle on my side next to him, still holding his hand on his chest. He kisses me again "Goodnight" and turns off the light.

I snuggle into him and mumbles "goodnight" and we are out cold within 5 minutes.

......................................................................................................................................

Starting to stir, I slowly open my eyes, rubbing them for a minute and last night's events come flooding back. I sit up and look over at Richard, he has his back to me and is clearly still asleep. I carefully get up and walk around and have to stifle a giggle, Arwen is curl up to his stomach and his hand is softly curled up around her. I hurry and go find my phone, taking a picture for evidence. I walk to the kitchen and look at the clock, we need to get going or we will be late for brunch. I put on the tea water and walk back in the bedroom, Richard moves a little and opens his eyes. I smile at him "Morning......I am beginning to think the cat thing is something you made up".

He looks down at Arwen, still curled up with her head in his hand and he smiles back and gently pets her "maybe it just went for the cats I had met before yours". He groans and sits up, making Arwin wake up as well, she stretches and rubs herself against his abs before jumping down and wandering in the kitchen. 

I sit down on the bed and he looks at me "did you sleep ok?".

"I did, thanks for staying here".

"Of course....what time is it?".

"Kind of get *our asses in gear* time, we need to leave in 30 min. or we wont make it".

His eyes pop out of his head and he jumps out of bed "oh my hell....... I'll run shower and what should I wear?".

I laugh at his panic "We'll be fine, I am making tea and I'll shower too. Wear whatever you want, something comfortable, we have riding gear up there and bring your script or whatever you needed to work on, their back deck is the perfect place to just chill this afternoon".

"Ok, I'll be back in 10 min." and he stops, comes back and plants a soft kiss on my lips "I enjoyed sleeping with you".

I slap his butt "very funny Mr. Armitage, see you in a few".

Hurrying in the shower, I throw my sleepers in the closet and jump in, quickly toweling off and wrapping a towel around my head. I put on underwear and find a comfortable tee and jeans and step into my cowboy boots. Going back in the bathroom, I braid my hair loosely to one side and just apply some face creme with sunscreen, no makeup today.

I go back in the kitchen and make tea and sit down at the table and scroll thru my phone. There is a text from Tracey about last night, wondering if I am ok and it dawns on me that her husband probably heard it over the radio or talked to his friends, Brent works for the LAPD. I text her back and say I am fine.

Richard comes back in, wearing jeans, a tshirt and some heavy duty biker boots. The scruff is back and he didn't bother shaving. He pours himself some tea and comes over and kisses me before sitting down "how did you even know this is my morning routine? "

"I didn't, but just assume you are very British that way".

He laughs and looks at his phone too "anything going on?".

"Not much, my friend Tracey, you know from Tiffany's.....she heard about what happened last night, her husband is an officer and checked in with me. Thomas left a message that they got an attorney to handle this mess and not to worry about it. Steve is a prosecutor for the district attorneys office, he deals with child abuse cases, so he knows all kinds of people in the field".

Richard looks at me and drinks some more tea "that will be good, I hope they throw the books at him".

"Me too".

He taps on his phone "are you on Twitter?".

"Maybe, why?".

"Because I want to follow you".

"I'm pretty boring, usually just retweet stuff".

He nods "I don't say a whole lot, but do post something once in a while, the fans seem to like that".

I rolls my eyes "I bet and everything gets analyzed to death. I was kind of frightened by some of your die hearts out there when I googled you, they talk about what and why you wore something etc.".

"I don't look at any of that stuff, but do see their comments on Twitter once in a while. Come on, humor me Ash, what's your Twitter handle?".

"Fine, just don't tweet sexy messages please, I don't want to feel the wrath of your entire fandom. It's ATaylor @QueenOfBling".

"Nice, ok I'm following you".

"And I just followed you back".

I get up and put my cup in the sink "we better go, do you want me to drive?".

He rises too and puts our cups in the dishwasher and I find that small gesture endearing. We haven't even done the deed yet, but acting like we have lived together for a while. He looks at me "Either way, but I don't mind driving and my car is bigger than yours".

I lift an eyebrow at him "are you making fun of my Volkswagen Bug?".

Richard gives me a mischievous grin "maybe, it is kind of small and it looks like a lady bug".

I look offended "and that is exactly the point Mr. Smartass..it is called a custom paint job and I rather like my small car, it is easy to zip around town and I can always find it in the parking lot".

He smirks and pulls me in for a hug and kisses me "I am just teasing you and it fits you, it is kind of cute like you".

"You are such a dork, but I like it. You can drive if you want".

We grab a few items and head out the door and is soon on the road to the farm. We just talk about odds and ends, it is still so easy to talk to him and the conversation just flows. Feels like we have known each other forever. Richard's phone keeps beeping and he finally hands it to me "see what the fuss is about, sounds like my twitter".

I open the screen "holy crap, that didn't take them long".

Richard keeps his eyes on the road "what?".

"Someone already picked up that you followed a new person and now asking you who it is and lots of replies. Want to hear?".

"I guess....".

I clear my throat "Richard, who is ATaylor?, Anyone know?, Where is Richard?, I can't see much from the profile, but clearly a girl, someone on the new movie is he doing? I think he is in LA at the moment, girlfriend? Rich doesn't have a girlfriend". I look at him and continue "I want to be his girlfriend, he is so hot, no seriously Rich, who is she? Could be a girlfriend, guys just stay out of his private life, wish we would get a sign of life soon, seems kind of random compared to the other people he follows" and I let out a laugh "seriously, they even compare me to who else you follow?".

He sighs "And that is why I usually don't read or respond to any of it. They did get one thing very wrong?".

"What?".

He reaches for my hand and squeezes it "that I don't have a girlfriend because I do, if she wants to be".

I intertwine my hand with his "I do, Rich....it just seems surreal, we just met".

"I know, but no pressure or anything, lets just see where this goes and if I survive this day with your two brothers". 

We turn down the driveway with white fenced pastures on either side, several horses are grazing and we pull up to the old style farm house with the big front porch. Several cars are parked over by the garage and I tell Richard to pull over there and find a spot. We get out and he looks around "wow, this is really nice". 

"I know, there are two big barns behind the garage and we have a covered riding arena and an open one plus all the fields. I love to come here."

We walk up to the front door, but before we can knock, my mom opens it and pulls me in for a hug "Ohh Ash, you ok? We were so worried after Thomas called us this morning and he just told us in person what happened" and she holds me out to look at me.

I smile "yes mom, I'm fine, Bryan didn't have time to do anything.....Richard bolted in when I screamed. Mom, this is Richard Armitage. Richard, please meet my mom, Jill".

My mom just hugs him, catching him off guard "so nice to meet you, Richard, welcome and thank you for being there last night".

I see him smile in surprise as she hugs him "so nice to meet you too and I am glad I could be there, it was scary".

My dad comes out too and say hi and then is followed by my brother, Jerry, his wife Amy and I am attacked by my nephew Scott, niece Emma and their youngest, Katelyn. We make introductions and Scott is so thrilled, since he is a huge Hobbit fan and loves Thorin, so Richard is an instant hit. Thomas and Steve join us and we all sit down in around the big table in the country kitchen and enjoy a fabulous brunch. We all talk and Richard gets along with my brothers, Jerry use to be an English literature teacher, before he decided to become a horse breeder, so they talk about English plays and Thomas and Steve sort of bonded with him last night. We are seated next to each other and he does reach under the table and hold my hand a couple of time and gives me little smiles. I catch my mom and Amy looking at us and I just smile and shrug.

We sit there for at least an hour and just laugh,eat and talk and then my nephew works up the nerve to ask Richard, if he wants to come see his steer, the one he is raising for the 4H program and the county fair in a few weeks. Richard happily accepts and trots of with the guys to go look at some beef with a promise that we will go riding when they get back. The nieces want to come too and show him their rabbits, leaving my mom, Amy and me in the kitchen. The family dog, a black lab named Miles, is trying to trip us in the kitchen, hoping to steal some food until I let him out "Out Miles, go bug the boys".

Amy turns to me "so.......?".

I look at her "so what?".

She smirks "what is going on Ash, are you seriously dating Richard Armitage? He is so good looking by the way".

"We just met the other day, so we are taking it slow......he is quite a bit older and I don't know".

"How old is he?".

"42 and he is already worried about that".

"Why? Age means nothing and you have always seemed older than you are and besides, I think that means you don't have to beat around the bush. He has been on this train long enough that he knows what he wants and from what I have seen the last hour, I think he wants you".

My mom has been listening the entire time and finally chimes in "Amy is right, Ash.....and he seems to be totally smitten, the way he would look at you when you spoke and I saw him reach for your hand".

"I really, really like him too and he is so sweet and considered of others. We have tons of things to talk about and I don't know......we'll see how it goes".

Amy smiles "the kids are thrilled, Scott was so excited when we told him Thorin was coming today. Anyway, so what is up with Bryan, he sure went psycho".

"I know, it was bad and pretty sad actually, to see someone you thought you loved and was going to marry turn into such a crazy person".

My mom will never forgive him "Just be thankful he did you such a favor and dumped you before you guys got married and had kids. I'm so glad Richard was there last night, from what Thomas and Steve were saying, Bryan was up to no good".

There doors swings open and the gang comes back in, laughing and Scott is beaming and Richard is carrying Katelyn on his arm and gently sets her down "here you go pumpkin" and he smiles at me "she showed me her rabbit".

Katelyn smiles at me "and he promised he would come to the fair and see it win a ribbon" and she runs off, happy as a clam.

 I look at him "you have never been to an American Country Fair, have you?".

"Nope, but it sounds fun and I hear there are lots of food".

"Oh yeah, one of the main reasons for going". 

He points to Scott "he showed me the steer and told me all about 4H, that is a really cool program and how they can sell them to earn money for college. I look forward to going".

I hug him and he seems a little hesitant to show me any kind of affection in front of everyone, but nobody seems to pay that any attention, so he wraps his arms around me and kisses me gently "ready to go riding?".

"Sure, let's go, I'll give you a tour of the farm first".

We hear giggles and squeals and Katelyn and her older sister, Emma are peaking around the corner at us and Emma says "Ewwww, aunt Ash..kissing boys is gross" and they have another giggle fit.

We laugh at them and head out the door, hand in hand toward the barn.

My dad looks after us and says to my mom "I think our daughter is falling in love with a movie star".

Jerry looks at them "and I think the movie star is already in love with her".

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and for your lovely comments and kudos, means a lot!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

We walk out to the barn, the weather is perfect, not too warm and no wind today. The doors are open on both ends and only a few occupants in the stalls, most are out in pasture enjoying the weather.

He is still holding my hand and I glance at him "want to change or are you ok?".

"I'm fine, we did bring a change of clothes".

Walking in, I open the door to the tack room "English or Western, we can do either?".

He thinks for a minute "probably English, that is what I have always done".

"That works for me, maybe we can do some jumping. Do you like that?".

"Uhmm, never done it, looks a little scary to me to be honest".

I hand him a saddle and bridle "it's fun.....I'll show you. Oh, helmets...don't want to be sued by Warner Bros. because you fall off and crack your head open".

Richard snorts "gee....you sure have a lot of faith in my abilities".

"Nothing to do with that, just want you to be safe" and I hand him a helmet "see if this one fits".

He puts the saddle over the nearest stall door and tries on the helmet "this will work, thanks".

I strap on mine, grab another saddle and head down the aisle "Jerry thought you should ride Abigail, not her real name, but she is great".

"Why is that not her real name?".

"Most Arabian horses are given names that has to do with their heritage, so they are often very long and foreign to us, so Jerry gives them regular names too".

We stop in front of a stall with a beautiful brown, curious head poking out and Richard reaches out and pets her "Hi Abigail, you are gorgeous".

"She is, has won several shows, she was given a break from being pregnant this year".

I walk over to the other stall and greet my old friend "Hi Bo, how are you buddy?".

Richard comes over and pets the black stallions head "he is a beauty".

"I know, this is what you get when you are a teenager and loves *The Black Stallion*, it was my High School Graduation gift from my parents. My friends got cars, college money and other stuff, I got him".

We saddle up and I am watching Richard "you sure know what you are doing".

"Well as I said, I love to ride, but just don't have much time for it. I do like to study and know what I am doing, so I paid attention".

I laugh "yeah, I think I am beginning to figure out you don't do anything half way".

We walk the horses out in the outdoor arena and mount them, Richard looks comfortable in the saddle and we just take our time, riding around for a bit. I love the feeling of being free when I am on my horse. Richard is having a great time and I can see sheer joy on his face as he gallops down the line on Abigail and it makes me smile. Jerry comes down to the arena with Scott and walks over to me "looking good, Ash".

"Thanks. Do you mind setting up a couple of jumps in the middle".

Scott and him set them up and go stand on the side, Richard looks skeptical at me "are you sure this is a good idea".

I ride over to him "yes, but you don't have to do it if you don't feel comfortable doing it".

"You go first and I will watch your approach and technique".

"Ok, but Abigail knows what she is doing, you pretty much just need to hang on".

I turn Bo around and go the entire length of the arena is a slow gallop and then gently turn the corner and go down the middle, speeding up as we approach the jump. Bo loves to jump, so he is eager and I lean forward as he makes the leap and lean slightly back as we come down on the other side, it is so fun and gives me a rush. We jump the next one too and then I come back to Richard "see, easy enough".

He is not so sure "I don't know.....but I don't like to be left in the dust and the grin on your face as you did it makes me want to try".

"I have faith, Richard, go for it".

He trots off and Abigail changes into a gallop and they gracefully come down the middle and make both jumps beautifully. Jerry and Scott cheer and Richard has the biggest smile on his face as he comes back over "that was fantastic, I get it...this is a blast".

"I told you" and we spent the next 30 minutes jumping and riding our hearts out.

It is getting hot and the horses are sweating from the work out and so are we. Riding back to the barn, we dismount and remove saddles and bridles and carry those back in the tack room, after securing the horses with a simple halter. Richard removes his helmet as I reach out to take it and he smiles "thank you so much for inviting me, this was great" and he gives me a sweaty kiss. 

"Anytime, glad you could come and this is usually where I am Saturday or Sunday".

I grab the bucket with sponges and brushes and we spent the next 30 minutes washing and grooming our horses before we walk them to pasture and put them out. Bo kicks back and takes off towards the others and Abigail follows suit. We stand and watch them for a minute before going back and putting all the stuff away. I look at Richard and he smiles, his eyes are bright and he looks very content "ready for a shower?".

"Yeah or I doubt I will be invited back or they will serve me dinner by the back door" and he reaches for my hand as we walk back to the house, making a stop by the car to get our change of clothes. He leans against the car, putting his feet out, so he is not towering so much over me and pull me in for a kiss and he looks at me "this was the most fun I have had in a while, thank you".

I kiss him back and can't help but open my mouth a bit and let my tongue roam and I reach up and run my hands thru his hair.

He pulls me closer with his hands on my butt and returns the kiss by forcing his tongue in my mouth and things get a little heated until we have to come up for air, he looks at me "I really want you, Ash, but we better wait.....don't want to embarrass your family by dragging you somewhere because I can't control myself".".

"I doubt they would care, Rich, but I know what you are saying.....maybe when we go home tonight....I would like to wake up next to you, naked".

He hisses in my ear "you wicked woman, now all I can picture is you naked".

I smirk "well, it is good you are having a cold shower now, isn't it" and I take his hand and drag him with me in the house. I hand him a towel when we get inside and point to the door "go ahead, I'll go shower in the kids' bathroom upstairs. He steals another kiss "ok, thanks, see you in a few".

I shower upstairs and Jerry comes out from their bedroom as I exit, he looks at me and smiles "so what is going on with you and Thorin Oakenshield?"

"Don't really know yet to be honest.....we met the other day and went out on a date yesterday, that's it...maybe it is just a short lived fling? I would like it to be a lot more than that".

He sits down on the coffee table in the open space/playroom "well, Richard acts like it is more than just a fling.....he looks at you like he has loved you from the minute he saw you".

I smile "I really like him too...".

"He is really great, Ash and you two looked so happy out there riding, I honestly never saw you like this with Bryan, it always seemed kind of forced. Richard has just been here a few hours and it just feels comfortable and he fits right in with everyone and of course, my kids think he walks on water".

"Well, Rich was very nervous to meet you all and if you would approve".

Jerry snorts "yeah, dad mentioned Richard doesn't seem to know he own worth and how brilliant of an actor he really is".

"He is a great guy and I better go rescue him from dad and mom".

Jerry gets up "sounds good, but just know I really hope this works out and I am really happy for you".

"Thanks".

I walk downstairs and Richard is out on the back porch with my dad and mom, wineglasses in hand and they are talking. I get out there and he smiles at me as my dad hands me a glass "we were just making Richard taste the white wine we just bought from our friends in Napa".

Richard takes another sip and get that blissful look on his face "this is amazing".

Tasting it, I nod "it is pretty good" and I reach for Richard's bag of dirty clothes "I'll take it to the car with mine, need anything else".

"Do you mind bringing my script, notepad and books in, I should at least pretend I am working".

"Sure".

I bring back Richard's stuff and he makes himself comfortable on the chaise out there, my parents leave so he can work and after kissing him, I go to the kitchen to help Amy prepare some side dishes for dinner. I am cutting vegetable for the salad and just watch him as he carefully goes over the scrip, making notes in the margin and scribbles in the notebook. He gets up at some point and kind of walks around out there, rehearsing lines and looks adorable as he does so. Amy looks at me "you really like him, don't you?".

"Yes, I do....maybe a little too much".

"How can you like someone too much, Ash?".

"I just met him and right now, I can't even imagine not having him in my life and that is a little scary.....it happened a little too fast".

"Just enjoy it and let it happened, you guys make a cute couple".

Emma and Katelyn come running in and starts bugging us, they are bored since everyone else went out to play with a new tractor. We need to finish making salad, roasted vegetables and twice baked potatoes. Amy gets stressed and finally yells at them "girls! Please go upstairs and play or do something else, you are making it very difficult for mom and Aunt Ash to make dinner!".

Richard sticks his head in "can I help?".

She looks at him "no, don't worry about it, you are working".

He comes in "I'm done for today" and he look at the girls "how about we read a book or something".

They light up "yay! Harry Potter!" and he settles down on the couch in the corner and starts to read. He has such a wonderful voice and is very animated, so the girls love it. Amy looks at me and smiles, nodding his way and whispers "awww, he is so cute.....he will make a great dad".

I give her a warning look and whispers back "don't go there!".

We are actually listening to Harry Potter too and enjoying it so much. Katelyn is totally engrossed and climbs up on his lap as he continues to read. I glance at him once in a while and can't help but sigh and fall a little more in love with him.

Everyone comes back from playing outside and Thomas and Steve fire up the grill to throw the steaks on. Jerry comes over and kisses Amy "looks good, honey. We might get a baby tonight, Misty looks like she might be ready".

I look up "really?".

"Yep".

"Hope it happens, haven seen a baby born in a quite a while".

"She is wearing the alarm, so we will know if she lays down".

He looks over in the corner "well, someone has those girls wrapped around his finger".

Amy smiles "yes, they were bugging us, but Richard came and rescued them".

My mom and dad come in from looking at the garden and my dad pours everyone a glass of his new favorite red wine and hands out glasses. I bring one over to Richard and he takes it "thanks, love".

I smile at him "your welcome and thanks for reading to them".

"No problem, but we better stop since dinner is almost ready".

The girls protest, but Richard gently lifts Katelyn down from his lap and stands up "better go wash up before supper, we can read another day" and they nod and run off.

He pulls me in for a sweet kiss and then keeps his arm around me as he swirls his glass lightly around, before bringing to his lips. I watch his face and his eyes almost rolls back in his head and he looks extremely satisfied. He lifts his glass towards my dad "Ben, this is great, wow!".

My dad grins "I know, isn't it".

Steaks are done and everything else is ready, so we sit down and enjoy quite a feast together as a family. We all linger around the table and everyone is talking, Richard has his arm loosely draped around my shoulder as our chairs are pushed back as we visit.

My mom looks at me "are you going to San Diego Monday, Ash?".

Richard turns and locks eyes with me "you are leaving?".

I see Thomas and Steve exchange an amused look as I answer "yeah, just heading to a 4 day convention for graduated gemologists, we will attend classes and speeches, I'll be back on Thursday".

My dad pipes up "and don't forget the charity thing is Friday, I bought an entire table as usual". He looks in our direction "Richard, please feel free to come sit with us if you are attending".

I lean in to explain it to him "it is that charity event that Matt mentioned, it supports a bunch of charities in the valley, you can buy a table like my dad did and then there is a silent auction. It is a big deal here and one of the only things we support as a family, the once a year my dad gets to show us off, if you know what I mean. It is not a Warner Bros. thing, just held at their studios, so don't feel like you need to go".

He looks at me "I'll go if you will be my date".

I smile "Sure and it is pretty formal, so get the costume department to get you a tux, if you don't mind. The media will be there, so is that ok?".

"I don't really care...we are there for charity and as Warner Bros. people, right?".

"Right".

Scott comes over with his Hobbit poster and asks if Richard will sign it, he is happy to do so and when he gives it back to him he says "and don't forget I'll come check out your steer at the fair, ok?". Scott just beams as he takes his new treasure back upstairs.

Steve and Thomas get ready to head out, they are doing some golf tournament tomorrow for the Humane Society and my mom and dad are calling it a night too, my mom has a day shift tomorrow. Thomas hugs me and whispers "boy, you would think you are leaving for a year by the look on Richard's face when you said that, he has it bad".

I hug him back "well, that makes two".

Amy offers us tea or coffee as we help clean up, which mostly consist of loading the dishwasher since we pretty much ate it all. Richard is bringing stuff over to the counter "boy, when you said you guys are foodies, you weren't kidding. This was wonderful, thank you Amy and Jerry".

"Your welcome, so glad you could join is" and Jerry puts a hand on his shoulder "and thank you for being so kind to the kids".

We sit back down over on the couch with tea and coffee and Amy's homemade cookies. The kids come to say goodnight and the girls hugs me "goodnight Aunt Ash" and Katelyn climbs up on Richard's lap again "thanks for reading to us, can you come back soon"?".

He smiles at her "Goodnight and yes, I will come back if your Aunt Ash invites me".

Katelyn beams at him "oh she will, she is falling in love with you". 

There is a moment of uncomfortable silence until Richard looks at me "well, I am falling in love with her too".

I blush and he squeezes my hand.

Amy calls from the stairs "ok, girls, time for bed" and she looks at us "I'll be back in a few and Scott, you can stay up for one more hour, ok".

"Ok, mom".

We sit and just visit with Jerry and Scott for a little bit and all of a sudden Jerry's cell phone starts beeping. He jumps up and looks at us "I think we might be having a baby, that is the alarm from Misty" and he rushes towards the door "Scott, come on, I might need your help" and he looks back at us "could you come too, this is her first foal".

I look at Richard "ever seen a foal born before?".

"No".

"Well, here is your chance or you can stay here if it makes your squirmish, giving birth is a messy affair" and I get up.

"I'll come and it doesn't, as long as it is not my own blood". 

We all head over to the other barn and quietly enter, heading down to the big stall and Jerry turns on the lights and peaks in "yep, she is down and pushing" and he opens the door and walk in there. We stand in the door and watches, already seeing two feet sticking out and she is trying to get the baby out. 

This goes on for 15 more minutes and I grip Richard's hand and say quietly "she needs to hurry, that baby can't breathe that much longer with the cord being squeezed like that".

The mare starts trashing around and Jerry kneels down behind her, breaking the sac holding the foal, exposing the long front legs and getting some air to the very tip of the nose we can see. He looks at us "Ash, get up by her head and see if you can calm her down, Scott, go get a bucket of hot water and Richard, I hate to ask you, but can you come give me a hand?".

We all get in there and do as we are told, Richard gets down next to Jerry and follows his instructions "grab a leg and when I say so, pull as hard as you can, but not before she is having another contraction or we will hurt her. Got it?".

Richard nods and grabs hold of one leg and Jerry has the other one, I sit down next to Misty's head and pets her and talks to her calmly. Her entire body tenses back up and Jerry says "now, pull down.....we are trying to get the shoulders out". Misty groans and lays all the way down on her side and the foal slowly comes out a little more and Jerry yells out "good, good and now stop, I think we can get it on the next contraction". Sweat is pouring over their faces and Richard wipes his forehead with the back of his arm.

Scott comes back with water and gets in to pull Misty's tail out of the way. We all rest until Jerry speaks again "ok, here we go, pull, pull..." and the foal slides all the way out with a gush and both men sit down in the hay. Jerry springs up and gets the bucket of water and starts to wipe the foals nose, cleaning it out, so it can breathe. Misty is still laying down, exhausted, but ok. Jerry quickly checks the foal "it is a colt and a big one, no wonder she had trouble".

I get up and go grab some more straw and I hand some to Richard "rub the foal with this, it helps stimulate him and wake him up".

Scott, Richard and I rub the newborn down and he perks up and then Jerry takes hold of his front legs "Richard, grab the back end and lets move him down to his momma" and they put him down by her head and she sniffs him and starts to lick him. 

We step outside and stand and watch as they start to bond. This is my favorite part and it never gets old. I glance at Richard and see, he is in as much awe, as I am and I snuggle into him, our hands are still covered in gooh. He kisses my head and whispers "this is pretty moving".

"I know". 

We stand there for a while longer and Amy comes over and joins us. Misty gets the strength to get back on her feet and soon the colt is trying to stand too. This is always such a tricky part, those very long legs cause a lot of trouble and it takes him several falls and tries, before he is finally standing on his wobbling hoofs. When he finally gets his first drink we cheer and everyone can relax and we head to the bathroom in the barn to wash up. 

Jerry looks at Amy "that was a tough one, but we had a good assistant midwife" and he slaps Richard on the back "thanks for helping, man".

Richard smiles "your welcome, glad I could help".

We got back to the house, giving mom and baby some time alone and Scott says goodnight and head to bed. Amy makes some fresh tea and we sit back down to visit for a little bit, the adrenaline still running a bit high. I glance at the clock after a while and look at Richard "want to head home, it is past midnight?".

Amy looks at us "just go crash here, either in the guestroom in here or go to the apartment above the garage. Don't drive home this late, we have extra toothbrushes and we will feed you breakfast in the morning".

Richard stifles a yawn "whatever you want to do, I don't need to be anywhere tomorrow since it is Sunday, but what about Arwen and Aragorn?".

"I actually thought we might stay, so I set their automatic feeder before we left, they will be fine".

He drapes his arm around me "then lets just stay, we can go back tomorrow sometime and I am honestly a bit tired".

We get up and Jerry thanks us again for helping and Amy hands me the key to the apartment "there are toothbrushes in the bathroom and towels and the fridge has a few essentials and you can make coffee and tea. Come over when you wake up and we'll fix breakfast. Goodnight guys" and she winks at me.

I ignore it as we say goodnight and we walk across the driveway and up the stairs and I unlock the door "you sure, you don't mind, Rich?".

"Yes, I'm sure. This has been a fantastic day, but I am beat and probably still jet lagged".

We walk in and Richard looks around "this is great".

"I know" and I let out a yawn too.

"You go first, love" and I go brush my teeth and get ready for bed. 

He goes in after me and I shed most of my clothes, except my panties, finding one of my old t-shirts in the dresser and put that one and crawl in bed. I can feel the exhausting as I lay down and Richard comes in and takes off all his clothes except his underwear and get in bed next to me. We are both so tired and he kisses me "goodnight and thanks for a great day".

I kiss him back "goodnight, Rich and thanks for spending it with me" and we are out cold within a minute, tired from the days adventures.

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the smut....so if that is not your thing, kindly move along! I wont warn anymore about it, just assume it will make an appearance here and there! enjoy1

I wake up when a rush of cold air comes in as he lifts the sheets to get up. I wrap the sheets around me and try to go back to sleep. I hear the toilet flush and the water running, him spitting as he brushes his teeth and then comes back to bed. I have my back turned to him and shiver as the cold air hits my back as he crawls back in bed. His warm body is soon flush against my back and he kisses my neck as he wraps his arm around me "sorry, love, did I wake you?". 

I mumble "you're fine" and I snuggle into him for a moment, but then nature wins and I sigh "now I have to go too" and I get up and head to the bathroom. After being done, I wash my hands and splash some water on my face and quickly brush my teeth. I walk back in the bedroom and Richard is laying in bed on his back and reaches out to me with his hand "come back to bed, please? Just 10 more minutes".

Taking hold of my hand, he lifts up the sheets and pulls me down on top of him, wrapping his arms around me and I loose all abilities to form a coherent sentence as we meet chest to chest. The only thing he is wearing is his boxer briefs and I am just clad in my panties and old t-shirt. Our faces are so close and he smiles at me as he studies me with those piercing blue eyes "morning, beautiful".

I snort "I think you lost your eyesight overnight, Rich. I just saw my own reflection in the mirror and that is not how I would describe my current look".

He lets out a deep rumble of laughter as he holds me "god, I love you, Ash and I do think you look beautiful".

I pretend I didn't hear the *I love you* part because I am not ready to address it yet. 

He moves a wild strand of hair away from my face and I think we both know, that once our lips meet, there will be no turning back. I run my hand over his face and feel his stubble under my fingers before I close the distance and we share a deep, searing kiss. Our tongues battle for dominance and our bodies just take over, his hands are in my hair for as minute as he tries to devour me and then I feel them travel down my back, becoming very aware of his growing arousal, as he cups my butt and pulls me closer. My hands are on either side of his face and then travel down over his shoulder and I caress his broad chest. I rock my hips against him and feel his hard erection and wetness pool between my legs and I moan in his ear "ohh Rich, I want you, baby".

He arches into me and place open mouth kisses down my neck and his hands move up under my shirt and I love the feel them against my naked back. I can't take it anymore and sit up and move, so I am straddling him and I see his eyes turn several shades darker, as he gives me a lustful look. I pull off my t-shirt and hear his deep intake of breath, as my breasts are revealed to him. He reaches up with both hands to caress each orb and runs his fingers over my peaked nipples, it goes straight to my core and I push my hips down, doing my best to rub against his hardness. I am so wet and I am sure he can feel it.

I kiss him one more time and then lick his neck before moving down his chest, making sure to swirl my tongue around each nipple. He tangles his fingers in my hair and his breathing speeds up in anticipation of where I am headed. I kiss his abs, his muscles flexing under my lips and I make it to the waistband of his underwear. I play with it for a minute and touch the hair peaking up, before snaking a hand down and finally feeling all of him. His cock is rock hard and he bucks his hips when I wrap my fingers around his length. I carefully pull his boxer briefs down, lifting them over his hardness and he shoves them all the way off. He is finally revealed to me and he is big and beautiful. I lick my lips and he is watching me as I gently kiss the very tip of his swollen head and he moans "fuck" as drops of precum leak and runs down his shaft. I lick every drop from his length, tasting him and swirling my tongue around the ridge of the head, making sure to pay special attention to the underside. 

His eyes roll back in his head when I do that and he grabs a lock of my hair "ohh shit, Ash! Fuck that feels good" and he tries not to thrust his hips at all, flexing his stomach muscles and fighting the urge. I take him in as deep as I can and use my other hand to slide up and down from the base. Richard is a mess at this point, one hand grabbing the sheets and the other one still tangled in my hair. I continue to lick and suck on him and he arches his spine. After a few minutes, he gently pulls away from me and croaks "you gotta stop or I am going to come".

I descend upon his mouth and we kiss with passion and his strong arms wrap around my body and he rolls us over, so he is looking down at me. I meet his eyes and see a mixture of love and lust before he kisses me again, while touching one of my breasts with his hand. He places wet kisses on my neck and collarbone and looks back at me "you are so beautiful, Ash". He moves down more and latches unto my nipple with his mouth and twists his tongue around my peak and I moan from the sensation it creates down below. The palm of his hand rubs down my flank and over my stomach, moving into my underwear and then finally gently over my mound. He dips his fingers between my soaked folds and back over my clit. I rock my hips, trying to get more friction and I wither in pleasure "oh god, Rich, more please". He hooks a finger under my panties and slides them off and tosses them somewhere.

He touches my delicate flesh again and traces around my opening with his index finger, before gently pushing it inside and back out. I groan in frustrated, I want and need more friction now. He grins at me "patience, love" and pushes two fingers inside and starts to move them, while applying pressure with his thumb to my clit, I place one hand on top of his, urging him on and the other one finds it's way to the back of his head and another moan escapes my lips "fuck, Rich..faster".

I am so aroused and wet, his fingers are sliding easy in and out and then he stops, but before I can protest, he slides me to the edge of the bed and stands up for a minute, he swollen cock aching for release against his stomach. He kneels and gently moves my legs apart and swings one over his shoulder as he dips down and finally puts his mouth on me. The feeling is almost too much and his scruff adds a little extra and it feels so good. He pushes his tongue inside and then move up, applying pressure to my clit and changing his speed and flattens his tongue. I am about gone and when he moves his tongue a little faster, I shatter into a million pieces and cry out as the orgasm wrecks my body "ohhh, ohhhh, OHHH". He lets me ride it out, letting up on the pressure, but still keeps enough to make it good.

I am completely out of breath and just lay there, trying to come back down to earth. He crawls back on the bed and gives me a wet kiss and I taste myself on his lips. I scoot up and pulls him down on top of me and we both sigh as he cock rests against my folds. I smile at him "well, some things you read online are true.......you sure know how to make a woman happy, that was mind blowing".

He looks at me with a satisfied grin "I aim to please" and he gets serious "are you sure this is want you want? It is not too late to say no".

We lock eyes and I reach down and wrap my hand softly around him and guide him to my entrance "I want this as much as you do, Rich, but go slow, it has been a while and you are not exactly small". He gently nudges me and slides his swollen head inside and it feels so good. I lift my hips a little bit and wrap my legs around him and he pushes in a little more, kissing me and carefully watching my face for any sign of discomfort. I wrap my arms around him and I feel my walls stretch to accommodate him and I let out a satisfied moan when our hips finally meet "ohh god, you feel good".

He holds still for a second, my walls pulsing around him and he slowly slides back out and pushes back in. He grits his teeth and grunts "fuck, you are tight....I don't know if I can hold back for very long".

I kiss him again and urge him to move and he starts to set a steady pace and I move my hips, to meet his thrusts. His breath is ragged and he lets a hand knead my breast as he thrusts in to me and I encourage him "then don't, Rich..... just fuck me harder, ohhh". I tighten my internal muscles around him and he slows down a bit, trying to read my needs and he pushes his hips down, rubbing against my clit. I am so worked up by having his cock slide in and out of me, caressing my walls and him hitting my clit with every thrust, it quickly sets me on the path to another orgasm. 

He senses it and looks at me "come for me, love, I want to feel you come around my cock" and my entire body curl and then the damn breaks. I grab his butt and probably leave fingerprints as I urge him to move faster and as he picks up the speed and pounds into me, he hits a spot deep within me and I convulse strongly around him and scream his name "Rich!".

He thrusts hard a few more times and follows me over the edge, coming with a growl "ohh fuck!" and I feel his warm release as he pulses within me. He collapses on top of me and bury his head in the crook of my neck and I hold him tight.

We are covered in sweat and our breathing is out of control and we stay like this for a few minutes, deeply connected and entangled, slowly coming down from the incredible high.

Richard nuzzles my neck and then lifts his head, we are nose to nose and he places a tender kiss on my lips and looks at me with so much love "that was incredible, Ash. I didn't hurt you, did I?".

I smile at him and cup his face in my hand "no, it was amazing..... worth breaking our *no rolling in the sheets too soon* rule" and I run my hands up his naked back.

He chuckles and kisses me again.

He doesn't want to crush me, so he slides out and gently rolls us over, so I am on top of him. I sigh and lay my head on his chest and he plays with my hair and kisses the top of my head. We just lay there, savoring the moment and wondering what this really means.....this was so much more than sex, it was a deep connection and bond that was formed, but neither of us are ready to verbalize it yet.

I begin to doze off again, but Richard softly shakes my shoulder "Ashlee, love....don't fall asleep, it is almost 10".

Snapping out of it, I groan and slowly roll off him and sit up "I know, we better get going or Jerry will come knocking, wondering if we died or something". 

I step out of the bed and Richard looks at me "do you know how beautiful you are, Ash?". I blush and look down and he gets out of bed too and brings me in for a hug and lifts my chin "hey, why are you blushing?".

Looking back at him, I try to give him a small smile "I guess it has been a long time since a man has said that to me when I was naked......Bryan would just always point out my flaws and that I should get implants".

Richard gently cups my breasts in his hands "I am so glad you didn't, these are perfect and so is the rest of you". He can see the doubt in my eyes "and I will keep telling you that until you believe me".

We walk to the bathroom and share a quick shower. Toweling off, we get dressed and ready for the day. We don't talk much, but are silently communicating with a touch, hug or kiss along the way. We gather our stuff and I pull the sheets from the bed and put on news ones, so it is ready for the next guests.

We walk hand in hand to the house after putting our stuff in the car. I throw the sheets in the washer in the laundry room as we walk in. Amy is in the kitchen and she looks up and smiles "good morning, sleepy heads".

I smile at her "morning, yeah, we slept in, sorry".

"Oh don't feel bad, we actually just got up too, Jerry is still in the shower". 

We sit down at the bar in the kitchen after I pour us some tea, Richard gently touches my hand and kisses me softly when I hand him his cup "thanks, love". I see Amy raise an eyebrow, but I ignore it.

Emma and Katelyn come busting down the stairs "Aunt Ash and Richard, you are still here".

I hug them "yes, we are, Misty had her baby so we stayed".

"Can we go see".

Amy looks at them "once your dad comes down you can go with him. Mom needs to make breakfast".

I get up "I'll help you".

Katelyn climbs up on the bar stool next to Richard and gets really close to his face and he finally turns to look at her, trying not to laugh "yes Miss Katelyn?".

"Can you come read some more Harry Potter, please?".

I look at him "go on, we will make breakfast".

They go back to the couch and he starts reading again, the girls are delighted.

I am cutting fruit and Amy is making blueberry pancakes and homemade syrup.

Jerry comes down and greets us all "morning" and he kisses Amy "I'm going to run check on Misty and the baby and let a few out for pasture, will be back in 10 min".

She looks at him "ok, but please take the girls, they want to see the baby".

He nods "girls, lets go, so we can hurry back and eat".

Katelyn tugs on Richard'r arm "can you please come too".

I give him a smile and he gets up "yes, I will come with you" and they trot out the door. Scott is still asleep.

As soon as the door closes, Amy pounces "you slept with him", it is more a statement than a question.

I blush as I look at her "how do you know?".

"There is just something different with you two this morning, something shifted and the way he looks at you and touched you, it is a lot more intimate. So sweet, he is in love with you, Ash and it is not just for the sex".

I turn a another shade of red "well the sex was just wow....., but it feels a lot deeper than that.......we'll see...".

They come back from the barn and Richard shows me a picture on his phone of the foal born last night "he is so sweet and look at those long legs".

I can't help but kiss him and Katelyn looks at us "why are you kissing him all the time, Aunt Ash? That is how you make a baby...are you going to have a baby now?".

Richard turns a dark shade of red, I am trying not to laugh and so are her parents in the kitchen, Jerry is hunched over by the sink and Amy is doing her best to keep her face straight "Katelyn, remember we don't need to talk about that when there are lots of people around".

The child looks confused "it's not a lot of people, mom, it is just Aunt Ash and Uncle Rich, they are going to have a baby, so they are married now".

Jerry bolts for his office and we can hear him laugh as the door shuts, Richard looks like he wants to run somewhere too and Amy hides her mouth with her hand and shoots me a look. I go over and kneel by Katelyn "sweetie, I am not having a baby and Richard and I are not married, okay? We really like each other, but you have to like someone for a while before you get married and have a baby".

Katelyn looks sad, but nods "okay......but I really want you to get married and have a baby".

I hug her "I do too, sweetie and it might happen one day".

Getting up, I walk back to Richard, who is amused and deeply mortified at the same time, I smile at him "out of the mouth of babes.......".

He nods "I know".

Amy goes over to Jerry's door "okay, you can come out, honey......the stories about the birds and the bees are over, for now".

Jerry comes out and has tears streaming down his face and lets out another snort, when he sees us "ohh man...that was great and the look on your faces, it was priceless" and he chuckles some more. He takes a deep breath "ok, I'm good now" and he pulls out his phone "on another note, I forgot to show you these yesterday" and he hands me his phone and I hold it so Richard can see too and we scroll thru some great shots of us jumping in the arena. 

There is a beautiful shot of Richard gracefully navigating the jump on Abigail and I text it to his phone, so he will have it. Scott finally comes down and Emma comes over from the corner, where she has been reading this whole time. We sit down and enjoy a great breakfast as a family.

We help clean up and then it is time to head back to reality, so we hug everyone goodbye and Richard is warmly invited back anytime he feels like riding and we jump in the car. He is typing on his phone for a few minutes, before putting it down and then starts the car. He looks at me and leans over, kissing me deeply "thank you, Ash, this was a lovely weekend on so many levels" and he wiggle an eyebrow.

I kiss him back and then pretend to be offended "men....is that all you freaking think about?".

"No, but after this morning......it might be all I can think about".

Giving him a serious look, I nod "me too, Rich".

We start heading back to LA and I scroll on my phone, seeing if I missed anything earth shattering at all, but nothing. I look at Twitter and Richard has posted the picture of him jumping "look what I did over the weekend, had such a great time". I smile and he glances at me "what?".

"Oh, just amused at the comments underneath your picture on Twitter" and I start to read " looking good Rich, where are you at, nice horse, fun, wonder if he is in London, he is still in LA shooting the spy movie, who's horse, looks like a farm somewhere, does it have anything to do with ATaylor he all of a sudden followed". I take a sip of water "wow, they never stop, do they?".

"No, but most are very sweet".

"They sure seem very protective of you out there. I know that is how it goes when you enter the celebrity scene, but it still kind of shocks me when it happens to someone that is close to me, you know".

There is not too much traffic, so we make it home fairly fast and when I unlock my door, the felines are overjoyed to see us. Aragorn purrs and rolls on his back so I can scratch his belly and Richard just follows me in and lifts Arwen up and pets her head and talks to her "yes your mum is back home, but not for long" and he looks at me "what about them when you leave tomorrow? Need me to watch them?".

"You don't like cats, remember?" and I smile.

"Well, I can feed them if you need me too" as he is still holding Arwen and she rubs her face against his chin and he gives me a look.

I roll my eyes "yes, you clearly don't like cats" and he smiles as I continue "it's fine, Tracey will come check on them a couple of times and clean their litter box, they just have their water fountain and automatic feeder. She loves them, but can't have a cat since her husband is allergic, so this is her little chance to take of some".

We settle in, he doesn't even bother going to his place, but folds the stuff from the couch back up and sits down, going to work on what he needs to do to be ready for tomorrow. I go and try to start packing some stuff and I stick my head out after a while "Rich, do you have any laundry? I'm throwing in a load and it seems dumb to run two washers".

He puts his scrip down and get off the couch "I do, but I can do my own laundry".

"I know you can, but I am offering, so just go get it".

"Yes miss" and he gets the stuff from the weekend and runs back to his apartment for a pile. I throw it all in and start the washer and go back to packing. He comes in after a while and plops down on the bed, laying on his stomach and talking to me with a hand under his chin "when do you need to leave?".

"Early, like at 6:00 since I am driving and traffic could be bad. I like to get in and settled in my room before the conference starts at 9am. Most people are arriving today, but obviously I would rather stay home as long as I can" and I smile at him. 

He reaches out and pulls me down so he can kiss me silly "me too, I about had a fit when I heard you were leaving last night, I'm not ready to let you go".

"Me neither, Rich, but I'll be back on Thursday and we have the big charity thing Friday, besides, you will be busy working on the movie".

I lay down on my back and he rolls over on his side, so he can play with my hair and kisses me again. I yawn and so does he and pretty soon we are out cold.

Waking up about an hour later, I feel groggy and I lazily stretch, he arm is draped over me and he is still asleep on his side, looking peaceful and happy. Arwen is curled up behind his back and out cold too. I sit up and he stirs and I gently touch his face "don't roll over, you have a feline port side".

He groans and rubs his face "ok, I wont, but now I feel so groggy".

I look down at him "me too, maybe we should run to the gym and work out, that might wake us back up. I need to go, I don't have time tomorrow morning".

He sits up too, careful not to crush sleeping Arwen, he clasps my hand in his and bring them up so he can kiss my fingers "that sounds good and then maybe I can take you to dinner?".

"You are always welcome to feed me" and we get up to go change for the gym.

We get to Warner Bros. and walk in, Richard hits the weights, he has some shirtless scenes coming up and trying to get in the best shape he can be. I jump on the treadmill and try to push myself to go 4 miles. I watch Richard as he pumps iron, admiring he physique and can't blame Heather for lusting after him. He gets done and jumps on the treadmill next to me and sets a fast pace. We run for the next 30 minutes, not talking much, but when we do slow down, he reaches over and grabs my sweaty hand. 

I lean over and kiss him and a booming voice comes from behind us "AWWW! Look at the two lovebirds! Way to go Rich!".

We turn around and Graham is standing there, grinning and we get off the machines and go say hi. Richard looks a little uncomfortable, but does smile at him "yeah, it kind of happened over the weekend, but please don't announce it to the world".

Graham slaps him on the shoulder "so happy for you man. She is a doll and you make a cute couple and don't worry, I wont call the tabloids".

I smile at him "thanks, that would be good".

"You take care of him, Ashlee and maybe poke him and get him out of his shell a little".

We say our goodbyes and Richard leans in and whispers in my ear "go get your change of clothes from the locker, let's shower in my trailer instead".

I whisper back "why?".

"Because I really want you" and he looks at me with those blue puppy dog eyes and I just melt into a puddle.

I grab my bag and he meets me outside and more or less drags me around the building and to the trailer lot. We get to his and he quickly opens the door and we walk in, it is not huge, but cozy enough to go have a nap or hang, in between filming. I drop my bag on the floor and before I can say anything else, Richard pins me against the table and ravish me with his mouth. He is pretty forceful and it turns me on. I return his kisses and take the hem of his tank top and yank it up and over his head when we break. He snakes his hands up my back and around the front, pushing my sports bra up as I run my hands over his solid chest, rubbing his nipples with my fingers, making them into hard peaks and he pushes his hips against mine. 

His hard erection is outlined thru his gym shorts and I moan as I feel him rub against my belly and I run my hands down his back and into his shorts, over his butt as I pull him closer. He is nibbling on my neck, but takes a sharp intake of breath when I pull him closer and he looks at me with hungry lust painter all over his face, his eyes dark with arousal "bedroom now". 

We are both worked up and bolts for the bedroom, shedding our clothes on the way and meet at the edge of the bed, naked. I push him down on the bed and are on him immediately, straddling him and rubbing myself against his length. He looks up at me and caress my breasts with both hands as I lean forward to hump him a little bit more and he pushes back against me "fuck you are wet".

I prop myself up and then guide him into me, throwing my head back as I slide down on his big cock. He takes a firm hold on my hips and lets out a grunt as our hips meet and I whimper is pleasure "ohh Rich". 

Starting to move, he helps me along and guides my hips up and down. I adjust myself and change the angle a little, leaning forward, which causes his cock to hit a certain spot every time I slide down. He hits it again and I am a withering mess, grinding my hips into him as I feel the familiar tension building. I rock my hips a little faster and he answers by thrusting a little harder and when he bring me back down, I convulse around him and grab his arms, to steady myself as I cry out "ohhhh, fuck yes!" and I ride it out and then collapse on his chest.

I am breathing heavy and he runs his hands up my back as he talks in my ear "that was fucking hot, love...to see you come like that".

Planting an open mouth kiss on him, I drag my teeth over his lower lip and I look at him "and now it is your turn, you are rock hard, baby".

He groans "I know".

"What would you like? Want me to stay here, get on all fours, against the wall or something else ".

Sounding a little unsure, he looks at me with nervousness "Uhmm, I don't know.....to be honest, don't have a lot of experience with different things, it has always been either me on top or her. I got going on this a little late and just kept doing the same old stuff, sorry".

I kiss him "don't apologize, but do you want to try something new?".

He gives me a wicked grin "I think you can teach this old dog some new tricks".

"Ok, sit up".

"With you like this, straddling me?".

"Yes" and he does as he is told and I wrap my legs behind him.

We are face to face, which we take advantage of right away and meet in a searing kiss. He looks down and clearly appreciates that my breasts are right against his chest, giving him easy access with his hands and mouth. He latches onto one nipple with his mouth and caress the other breast with his hand, causing me to moan and I rock my hips.

Richard arches his back as I do that, realizing this a totally different feeling because of the position and he is buried deep within me. I kiss him and run my fingers over his stubble "good?".

He opens his mouth to me and our tongue wrap around each other until our lungs are screaming for air and he pants "yes, this feels....ugh....ohh god" and he starts to move, his hands firmly grabbing my behind. I lean back a little and my breasts are bouncing in his face and he is moaning with every thrust, curse words flying out of his mouth that would make a sailor blush and I can tell he is close. 

I have my hands around his shoulders and I moan in his ear "this is so fucking good, Rich, ohhhh".

He goes even harder and then slams into me as he comes with a growl, biting my shoulder as he shoots his load and holds me firmly to him as he pulses within me, moaning in pure orgasmic bliss "fuck yeahh!".

My arms are wrapped tightly around him and I feel his strong arms encircling my back and we sit there, intertwined, body and soul. He takes a couple of deep breaths, his chest heaving and he gently cups my face and place a soft kiss on my lips. His blue eyes is staring in to mine and he speaks softly to me "holy shit, Ash...that was incredible, love".

I smirk and return the kiss "it was, Rich....I have had great sex before, but this.....wow".

He gets kind of serious "it was a lot more than sex and I think we both know that" and our lips meet again, nothing more need to be said right now, we both know what our souls feel.

My stomach makes a rumbles and Richard bursts out laughing "hungry?".

"Maybe a little" and I slowly untangle myself from him and stand up "we made a mess".

He gets up too "it's ok...I think there are some clean sheets over there. Go shower and I'll take care of it, unfortunately, the shower only fits one".

I swat his butt "geesh, your horny bastard".

Deep laughter is coming from him as he jumps out of the path of my hand "that is what you do to me, Ash".

Running my hand over his stomach and just slightly brushing over his crotch, I lean in and lick his ear and whispers "too bad the shower is so small.....shower sex is one of my favorites" and I walk in the bathroom to get cleaned up.

We are both showered and drive to a nearby Sushi joint, enjoying a good meal before heading back to my place and to bed, since it is an early day tomorrow for me. I am laying with my head on his chest and he has his arm around him, it feels like the most natural thing in the world.

I yawn "I left a key on the kitchen counter, make yourself at home if you want".

He kisses the top of my head Ok, I'll miss you, Ash".

"I'll miss you too, Rich, but I will be home before you know it.

We settle in for the night and are soon asleep in each others arms.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

I wake up when my pillow buzzes, I stuck my phone under there last night, so the alarm wouldn't wake Richard up. I wince and rub my face, then carefully get out of bed, I want him to sleep longer. I go to the bathroom and are washing my hands, when he comes up behind me and wraps his arms around me, kissing my shoulder and neck "morning, love".

I turn my head and kiss him "what are you doing up? Go back to bed, Rich. I'm just going to shower and then leave, you can still snooze".

He bites my shoulder and continue to nibble on my neck and then moves his hands up to cup my breasts, we slept naked last night. His hot breath is on my ear "I am not going back to bed, not until after you leave".

When his hands and fingers caress my breasts, I can't help but arch into him and I let a moan escape my lips as he hard erection is flush against my back "uuhmmmmmm, Rich......I don't have time, I need to shower".

He licks my ear "I can help with that and you said yesterday shower sex was one of your favorites".

Our eyes meet in the mirror and I take his hand and lead him to the shower, it is one of those glass block ones, built next to the jacuzzi tub. "Ok, Mr. Armitage, but you have 10 minutes or I will be late".

Turning on the shower, I step under it and he joins me, running his hands all over my slick body. He grabs my behind and holds me close as he thrusts his hip against me and places kisses on my neck and chest "ohh Ash, you turn me on, baby".

I yank at his hair and he pushes me against the wall and kneel down, gently spreading my legs a little and before I know it, I feel his mouth on me, sucking and licking my clit. I press my back against the wall, he uses one hand to hold me in place as he licks me and I feel two of his fingers slide into my depth, caressing my slick walls. I buck and grind into him, trying to get more friction "ohh god, Rich". He flattens his tongue and rasp it over my clit again and again and when he crooks his fingers inside of me, I come undone and convulse as the orgasm wrecks my body and I flood his fingers with my wetness. 

He stands back up and place a open, wet kiss on my lips and pulls me against him and I feel how hard he is. His eyes are a dark shade of blue and he looks at me "let's see if this will work" and he lifts me up in his strong arms and leans me against the wall, stepping in between my legs and I wrap mine around his waist. I reach down and guide him and he enters me in one fluid motion and bites my shoulder as his hips meet mine. His breath is ragged in my ear "fuck, sorry if this wont last, but...ohh god" and he grunts as he starts thrusting into me, hard and fast.

I am clinging to him with my arms wrapped around his broad shoulders and we meet in an open mouthed, wet kiss and I moan into his mouth "harder, Rich.....fuck me, baby" and he pounds harder and then I feel his hot release as he comes with a growl "ohh shit" and he slumps against me, still holding me up.

Our breathing returns to normal and he lifts his head and our eyes meet, he has a satisfied grin on his face "I agree, shower sex is great".

I kiss him again and unwrap my legs and he sets me gently down on the ground. We step back under the water and take a quick shower, getting out and drying off in record speed. I get dressed for the day and Richard sits on the bathroom counter only clad in his underwear and t-shirt, watching me get ready. I glance at him as I do my hair, clipping it up in the back "enjoying the view?".

"Very much so" and he pulls me in for a hug as he rests his forehead against mine "I'm going to miss you so much, Ash".

"I'll miss you too, Rich, but I'll be home before you know it" and we share a tender kiss.

We walk in the kitchen and I quickly throw a smoothie together and Richard makes some tea. I take the smoothie to go, gather my suitcase and purse and walk to the foyer. He looks gloomy as he hugs me and kisses me "drive safe, text me when you get there and I'll call you later".

I stand in his arms for a minute before kissing him again "have a good week on set, take care, Rich. Bye".

"Bye, love" and I walk out the door.

Richard stands there for a minute and then goes to the kitchen and plops down on a chair, feeling very empty inside. He gets lost in his own thoughts and why he feels the way he does, he realizes he is deeply in love and there is no way around it and it scares the shit out of him. His head keeps spinning and he wonders if he is too old for this, yet he feels like some hormone crazed teenager and tries to recall the last time he had sex three times in 24 hours......like never! It is going to be a long four days, He sighs, pour himself some tea and tries to get going to for the day.

................................................................................................................

2 Days Later:

I am sitting in the big auditorium at the fancy hotel/convention center, listening to someone ramble on about how to sell gemstones. It has been a good conference for the most part, but the evenings have been kind of lonely, I miss Richard so much. We have talked and texted, but he has been busy getting all ready to start shooting the movie, so he has gotten home late and tired, so it has just been a quick hi and how the day has been. We were only together for a few days before I left, yet it feels like a lifetime and right now, I can't imagine not being with him. 

We break for lunch and as we are headed out to grab a quick bite, me and my two conference friends, Debbie and Katie, my phone goes off as soon as I turn it back on. I look at the screen blinking "RCArmitage" and look at the others "sorry, I gotta take this. Just order me a cobb salad and I'll be right in". They nod and get out of the rental car and I answer "Hey Rich".

"Hi Ash, how is it going?".

"Fine, just have a lunch break. How are things there?".

"It's good, lots of rehearsal and getting ready. Should start shooting on Friday".

"That's good. How are things at home?".

"Fine, I checked on the cats and they are fine and uhmm.......Tracey left something for you on the kitchen table".

"Ok, what did she leave, Rich?".

I can hear him stumble over the words " uhmm...not quite sure, some box..".

"What's in it?"

"Not sure.......".

"Rich, for heavens sake just spit it out".

I am sure he is blushing, I can hear it in his voice "I think it is for the toy box...".

"Well, did you take it out and look at it?".

He sounds mortified "NO! It was left for you, in your house, I don't roam thru your stuff".

I laugh "where are you right now?".

"In my trailer, but I need to head back in a minute".

"It probably is for the toy box and in case you are wondering....Tracey sells adult toys and novelties as part of her home business, she goes to girl's nights etc. kind of like Tupperware".

"What? People do that?".

"Yes, some do and it is a riot to attend and I think people actually have better sex because of it, it gets you talking and thinking about what you like and don't like. Tracey will sometimes drop things off for me to test and give her feedback on, it helps her to know if a product suck or not, no pun intended. And that is how I got my toy box". It is dead quiet on the other end "Rich, are you still with me".

He croaks "yeah, I'm here, but I better go, I can't hear anything else about toys, sex and you".

I smirk and say in a husky voice "why?".

He almost moans "because it makes me horny".

"Well, if it helps any, I want you as bad and can't wait to come home tomorrow and have you fuck me".

"Oh god...... I gotta go, I'll call you later" and he hangs up.

I smile at the phone, trying to ignore the fire he has ignited down below. Tomorrow, I'll be home tomorrow.

Walking in the restaurant, I slide into my seat and they both look at me and Debbie pipes up "so...who was that and why do you look at little flustered?".

Katie joins in "new boyfriend? Did you finally find someone sane? No offense, Bryan was hot, but just a lunatic, never liked how he was always hovering and trying to control you".

I look at them, we go way back to when we attended gemology school and they know all the drama with Bryan and everything else in my life "yes, there is a new guy in my life, more like a man.....he is a bit older than me and almost too good to be true".

Debbie leans in "so how long have you been seeing him, what does he do, how old is he and do we know him?" and Katie adds "and did you sleep with him?".

It is good we have a corner booth "he is 42" and Debbie's eyes shoot up "what? Are you crazy?".

I lift my arms in defense "hold on......yes, that is a bit older than me, but he is everything I could have ever hoped for, we went up to the Farm over the weekend and my family loves him already. We met last week and yes, you might know him, he is an actor".

"Ashlee! I thought you would never date an actor ever in your life".

I look at Katie "well so did I and then I met him and I don't know......it is crazy".

"And you are crazy in love with him and can we have a name, please?" and Debbie starts eating her salad.

"I trust that you will keep this under wraps......Richard Armitage".

Michelle puts down her fork "the ultra hot actor from the Hobbit, with those searing blue eyes?".

"That would be him".

"Gosh Ash, you sure traded up" and she continues to eat.

"He is such a good guy, what you see in interviews is how he really is, just even better. He is shy, sweet, serious, but does have a naughty side, which I find adorable".

Debbie teases me "you are totally in love aren't you?".

I blush and poke at my salad "yeah...kind of scary".

"Why? Just let it happen, what's meant to be will always find a way".

"True....anyway, enough about me, what is going in with you guys. Are you still seeing the guy from Sony, Debbie?".

Katie interrupts "yes, she is and I think Dennis will pop the question soon" and we spent the rest of lunch talking about the possibility of an upcoming wedding.

..................................................................................................................................

Richard is walking back to set, he is moody today and doesn't want to admit why.

Graham catches up to him "hey Rich, everything alright?".

"I guess, why?".

"You just seem in a different world the last few days, not very focused and kind of moody".

He bites "Well, maybe I am, alright!!".

"Whoa Rich! Chill!".

Richard stops and puts an arm on Graham shoulder "I'm really sorry, I should not have snapped at you".

"It's okay, Rich, but care to tell me what is going on? Did you break up with Ashlee already?".

Richard's eyes go big "oh god no, we didn't break up, but she has been gone since Monday to San Diego for work and I know it is ridiculous......I miss her".

Graham laughs "it's that bad, huh?".

Richard looks at him, they have become pretty close over the filming of the Hobbit "it is and I don't know how to deal with it. I have been in love before, at least that is what I told myself and I meet her and I don't know what to think anymore. I just want to be with her and around her and I can't imagine not having her in my life. I spent the weekend with her family and they are so great, I want to be part of that".

"But?".

He rubs his chin and runs his hand thru his hair before he looks at Graham again "I don't know.....I just never thought I would really settle down with anyone, I was happy just having the occasional relationship and now, I just want to wake up next to her every morning".

"Did you tell her that?".

"No, I haven't told her, we just met and I don't want to scare the crap out of her by confessing my undying love" and he looks at Graham " it just feel natural, nothing is forced when I am with her and she is funny, caring and bold, which I find very attractive".

"She is also very pretty, Rich. I know looks are not everything, but they don't hurt".

Richard smiles "I know".

"So are you going to keep sulking or go see her?".

"I can't go see her, she is at a work conference".

"Well, I'm sure they don't have stuff in the evenings, at least not stuff that can't be missed. San Diego is just a short drive from here".

"I don't know....".

"Well, at least think about it and now, let's go prep some more for this movie. I think we are doing weapons this afternoon, that should help with some of your frustrations. We get to blow stuff up".

Richard cracks a smile "I will and thanks for listening to my ramblings" and they walk the rest of the way to set.

.........................................................................................................................................

The day is wrapping up, the last lecture is over and I am walking back from the conference center to the hotel, thru the lush gardens. I have the misfortune of being joined by Marsha Johnson, one of my least favorite people in the industry. She is stuck up, snooty and thinks she is God's gift to men, all the things I dislike. For whatever reason she has always been nice enough to me, but I have seen how she is with other people and I hate when you can't treat others like you want to be treated.

"So, Ashlee, any plans tonight? I think a lot of us are going to the Brazilian Steak house tonight, if you want to come?".

"Yeah, Michelle and Debbie mentioned that. I don't know....I need to rest, have a busy week the rest of the week. Once this ends tomorrow afternoon, I have to rush back and be in my store  Friday and then there is the big charity thing that night".

"That's right, are you going with someone?".

"Yeah, I have a date" and as we come upon the outdoor restaurant/bar area to the hotel, someone catches my eye. He is sitting at a table, wearing RayBan aviator sunglasses, a fitted dress shirt that hugs him in all the right places and the sleeves rolled up and blue jeans. He has a glass of red wine by his side and he is looking at his phone.

Marsha has apparently spotted him too "would you look at that fine specimen over there! I wouldn't mind getting some of that, wow!".

My phone rings and I see who it is and I turn to her "sorry, but I need to answer this, see you later" and I watch him as I answer "hello handsome, what the hell are you doing here?".

Silence for a second and then he regains his composure "Ash? How do you know where I am at?".

"Because I am standing across the reflection pond staring at your gorgeous ass....well, I actually can't see your ass right now, but the rest of you look pretty good".

I see him look up and a big smile spreads across his face as I hang up and walk over to him. He removes his glasses as he pulls me in his arms and gives me a soft kiss, pretty chaste since we are out in public "hi love, I missed you".

"I missed you too, Rich! What are you doing here, aren't you due on set tomorrow morning?" and I sit down next to him.

He takes my hand and our fingers wrap around each other "I am, need to leave early tomorrow to get back, but I couldn't stand it anymore and had to come see you. Do you mind?".

I lean over and kiss him again "no, of course I don't mind, it has been a long week without you".

The waiter comes over and I order a glass of red wine too and we sit out here for a while longer, just holding hands and quietly talking. He looks very intensely at me and I look back at him "what, Rich, something wrong?".

"No, that's just it....everything is right because I am here with you. I know it is silly, but I was a moody asshole for the past 3 days, poor Graham".

"I'm sure he is use to it by now, you guys hung out over 2 years in New Zealand. How is the movie going?".

He gets a funny look on his face "good, but we got revised scripts this afternoon and I don't know......".

"What, Richard? You have to run around naked?".

He sighs "if it was only that.....I am suppose to get captured and they waterboard me, to get me to tell the truth".

"It will just be pretend, right?".

"I'm afraid not......I want and they want it to look realistic, so I am going to let them do it".

"Rich, that is crazy and you told me you don't like water".

"I don't, it terrifies me, but I also want to make a great movie"

"So you will push your own boundaries to get there?"

"Something like that".

"And that is what makes you an amazing actor, you never compromise when it comes to your craft, you always gives it your all".

He looks a little bashful at me "I honestly don't know how not to give it my all".

I smile at him "and yet another reason I like you so much, you live your life the same way, you don't know how to do anything half way. Where is your stuff, didn't you bring a bag or suitcase?".

"Still in my car, I figured the front desk wouldn't let me in your room. We can go get it or do you want to go to dinner?".

"Either way, but we can go to dinner, then we don't have to go out later....".

He gives me a naughty look and gets up, leaving enough money on the table to cover our wine and a generous tip "I like that idea".

We walk hand in hand to his car and end up at a small Chinese place and enjoy a fabulous dinner, happy to just be together.

Getting back to the hotel, he grabs his bag and we head for the elevator and as soon as the door closes, he doesn't waste any time, he pushes me against the wall and take hold of my face with both hands as he attacks my mouth with his. I respond by pulling him closer and kissing him back with everything I got. The elevator stops and we have to break, he takes hold of my hand and drags me out of there "hurry, baby.....I have wanted you since lunch, when you told me about the toys......do you know how difficult it is to work and try to hide your hard on".

I giggle "I can only imagine" and I try to get my hotel door open as he kisses my neck "Rich, stop...I am trying to get the door open" and it finally gives and we more or less stumble inside.

He throws his bag on the ground and yanks me into his lap as he sits down on the bed. The passion is out of control as I kick off my heels and attempt to straddle him. I am wearing a skirt, but Richard pushes it up to my waist and he grunts in my ear when he takes a firm hold of my behind, sliding his hands under my panties and pulls me flush with his erection, straining in the front of his jeans. 

I do my best to dry hump him as I unbutton his dress shirt and pulls it of his shoulders and he helps me take it all the way off. I run my hands over his chest and lean down for a minute to lick his nipples. He slides his hands up under my shirt and unclasps my bra, reaching around to caress my breasts. He fumbles with the tiny buttons at the front of my blouse and I finally take over and quickly get rid of that garment and the bra.

He pulls me close and we both moan when skin makes contact with skin and we launch into tongue battle number two as our hands are every where on each other. I push on his chest to get him to lay down and he wraps his strong arms around, so I go down with him and I giggle "Rich, I need to get this damn skirt off first".

He sucks on my neck "I can help with that" and he reaches down and is able to unzip it in the back and slide it down my legs so I can kick it off, leaving me in nothing but my panties. He is still half dressed.

I got to work as I slide down his body, making sure to drag my breasts over his torso and he momentarily grabs my hair and moans as I do so. I get to his belt and make short work of it and then carefully unbutton and unzip his pants, revealing he is not wearing any underwear. He gives me a smirk and I look back at him "Rich!".

He grins "I figured it would be fas..." and he looses the ability to speak as I swirl my tongue around his swollen head and take him all the way in my mouth, feeling him throb under my tongue. He arches his back and grabs at the sheets, fighting the urge to move his hips. I swallow as much of him as I can and I taste precum on my tongue as I suck him a little harder. I can tell he is getting close, but he makes me stop before he can get there, pulling me back up on top of him and gives me a searing kiss. He looks at me "that feels so good, baby, but I want to be buried deep inside of you".

Richard rolls us over and manages to kicks his jeans the rest of the way off and he runs a hand up my thigh and under my panties, sliding them off as well. He looks up at me and then slides all the way down my body before he dips his head between my thighs, going to work on my clit with his tongue. He is holding me in place with his strong arms and he certainly knows what he is doing as he changes the speed and the way he licks me until I am a moaning mess under him. I grab at his hair and throw my head back "ohhhhh Rich, don't you fucking stop" and when he flattens his tongue against me, that does it and I come hard, pulsing against his tongue as he continues to apply light pressure.

He crawls back up my body and gives me a wet kiss and he smirks "good?".

I kiss him back "it is always good when you make me come, baby" and I sigh as I feel his hardness between my slick folds and I adjust my hips, so his tip is nudging at my entrance "want it this way or something different?".

He is so aroused and half way there, so he just pushes with his hips and sighs in contentment as he penetrates me to the hilt. He holds still for a moment and I feel him pulse and throb as my walls tightly hug him. I run my hand against his chin and lock eyes with him, reading his dilemma "Rich, it's okay...no need to hold off" and he returns my gaze, making sure I mean it. After that he doesn't hesitate and starts to move, thrusting hard, grunting every time he slides back in and I run my hands down his back and take a firm hold of his rear, urging him on.

His face is in the crock on my neck and I feel every breath and I moan in his ear "ohh god, Rich...harder" and I tighten my grip on his butt.

He lets out a stream of swear words, which is such a turn on. He can be so quiet and shy, but when he is having sex, nothing holds him back it seems. His pounds into me with force and his movements becoming more erratic until I feel the hot gush of his release as he thrusts one last time, collapsing against me with a shout "ohhh fuck, I'm coming!".

We cling to each other, covered in sweat and we relish in the post orgasmic bliss for a few moments, letting our breathing return to normal. I look up at him as he lifts his head and gives me one of his smiles, looking like he just ate the canary and his blue eyes sparkling, he kisses me "holy shit, Ash....I don't think I needed anything as much as I needed this".

I start to laugh as I hug him "whatever you say, Rich, but it was amazing, I'm glad you decided to come down".

He places a kiss on my nose and then another on my lips "I had to see you" and he pauses "I don't want to freak you out, but I have never felt like this before with anyone".

I look back at him "I don't think I have either, Rich" and I can see he is about to say something else, but I put my fingers over his lips "shhh, don't say it yet, I'm not ready.....sorry".

He looks a little hurt, but it quickly goes away and he nods "okay, I respect that, but can I ask why?" and he gently rolls to the side, so he can talk face to face with me, without feeling he is crushing me.

I run a hand thru my hair and finally look back at him "I'm not sure......I think I am scared to hear those words, believe them and then end up getting hurt as bad as the last time someone spoke those to me".

Richard gets a soft look on his face and reaches out to touch my face "ohh Ash, I would never, ever hurt you like that, ever. I know what you have been thru and I care about and respect you too much to ever do that, even if this for whatever reason and heaven forbid that, doesn't work out".

"Don't even say that, I don't know, Rich, but right now, I can't imagine you not being in my life and it terrifies me".

"Why?".

"Because what if you end up thinking I am too young or find someone that is more the norm age wise. I know what you do for a living and like it or not, we can't hide this forever and you know what the rag mags might say or your fans".

He gathers me in his arms and looks at me with those piercing blue eyes "Ashlee, darling.....I choose you, nobody else and yes, I would prefer to keep this our business, but I know it will eventually come out. I don't care what people might think, their problem, not mine. I doubt I will be able to hide it anyway, I am head over heels..." and he sees me lift an eyebrow "I wont say it, don't worry".

I smile at him, sighs and plants another kiss on his lips "I am head over heels too, Rich".

We meet in a tender kiss and then get settled in for the night, falling asleep, content to be with each other.

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

I wake up the next morning and roll over to embrace him, but the side of the bed is empty. I sit up and look around and my eyes fall upon a note left on the nightstand in Richard's beautiful handwriting:

_Ashlee, love,_

_You were out cold and I didn't have the heart to wake you._

_Have a good day and I'll see you tonight!_

_Rich_

I smile and stretch, getting up and ready for the day. I pack my stuff and go check out, throwing my things in my car, so I am ready to head back to LA once the lectures and seminars are done.

Wrapping up the work conference, I get in my car and start to head north, I dial Tracey so see what is going on, she comes thru loud and clear on the car speaker "Thank You for calling Tiffany's, this is Tracey, how may I help you?".

"Trace, it's me".

"Hey Ash, are you heading back?".

"Yep, just wanted to see if anything new was going on? I'll be in tomorrow morning and work for most of the day, before I have to get ready for the charity event".

"That is what I was planning on doing too".

"How are the furry kids?".

"Good, I checked on them yesterday, but I think Richard is pretty much staying at your place. I haven't seen him, but ...I don't know how to say this.....it looks like he has been there".

"What do you mean?".

"Uhmm...he is a little messy....".

I laugh "I figured, he is a distracted actor...keeping things tidy is just a minor detail, especially once he gets into a role. He came down to see me after work yesterday".

"He did, he must have it pretty bad?".

"Maybe as bad as me......it was nice to see him".

"Did he spent the night?".

I pause "yeah, he did".

"Ash! What happened to your rule..." and she looks around, aware that she is sitting in an open area at work.

I blush even though she can't see me " it went out the window over the weekend and it was totally worth it".

"That good, huh?".

"Yeah, I think the toy box might need to retire".

"Naah, make him play with you".

"He said he wanted to, but then I don't know....he might die from embarrassment, he could barely croak out that you had left a box for me".

She laughs "that's funny and yes, I did. Let me know what you think, it is suppose to be the latest and greatest with different speeds".

"I will when I get around to it. On a different note, what are you wearing tomorrow night?".

"I was going to wear the peach lace dress from our rehearsal dinner, what about you?".

I sigh "men have it so much easier, just throw on a tux and they are good to go. I have the long, flowing cobalt blue dress from your rehearsal dinner, I was going to wear that".

"Love that on you and since you are going with Richard, it will match his eye".

"How do you know I am going with him?".

"I assumed, him spend the weekend with you on the Farm and I figured your dad invited him to come sit with us at the table".

"He did and Richard said he would, if I would be his date".

"What about the photographers?".

"We talked about that, but this is a big charity thing, they will probably just assume we were set up due to Warner Bros. hosting and Richard shooting a movie for them".

"Good point, just don't make out on the red carpet".

I snort "that will never happen, I doubt he will even hold my hand or put his arm around me, which is fine, we are not ready to discuss this with the world yet".

"Yeah, I follow him on Twitter and saw the questions when he started following you".

"It is just part of it, I guess, but the invasion of privacy does worry me a bit. Anyway, I better go, but I'll catch you tomorrow at work, thanks for checking on the kids for me".

"Anytime, Ash, bye!".

I pull into the parking garage and Richard's rental is already there. I get my stuff and head up to my apartment and unlock the door "I'm home" and the cats greet me. I hear noises in the bedroom and walk that way, poking my head in and Richard is frantically trying to pick up his clothes from the floor and dresser. I laugh "what are you doing?".

He looks up and then back down "uhmm...Hi Ash... I am terrible sorry....I just didn't have time to pick up and it just got out of hand".

I sit down on the bed and reach out for his hand and he comes over and sits down next to me. I kiss him and then touch his face "Rich, I don't care, I know you get wrapped up in your role and this takes a backseat, I don't mind".

He studies my face "you don't?".

"No, I don't.....there are more important things in life that having your house always looking spotless, living and getting to do what you love to do is a privilege and a gift, so enjoy and savor it".

Richard looks at me and pulls me in for a kiss and wraps his arms around me "yet another reason I was meant to meet you, most of my former girlfriends would always get after me about it".

"Well, if the starts to look like I should be on *Hoarders* then I might take issue, but this is totally fine".

He raises an eyebrow "what is *Hoarders*?".

"Just a reality show....never mind, you don't qualify, so you are good".

"You haven't seen my flat in London....".

"No, but I don't think you will ever let it get totally out of control. I think you let it get messy and sloppy and then freak out and clean it up and then it repeats itself".

He sighs and runs his fingers thru his hair "yeah, pretty much".

I lay down on the bed for a minute and he is hovering over me within a second, I look back at him "that wasn't an invitation".

"Oh really......" and he moves closer, laying down on top of me and wrapping his arms around me, our noses are touching and he dips down for a kiss, slowly opening my mouth with his tongue. I put my arms around him as the kiss deepens and he is doing his best to hump me as I curse the tight skirt I am wearing.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

We look at each other and he is mumbles "dammit, it better be important" and he reluctantly gets up and gives me a hand to help me up. We walk to the door and I open it, finding the building maintenance guy, Rick outside.

He smiles at me "Hey Ashlee, sorry to bother you, but do you know the guy living in the apartment over there?" and he points to Richard's door.

"Yes and he is actually right here" and Richard steps out.

"Have you been home today by chance?".

Richard looks at him "no, I haven't actually been in there since Monday" and he shoots me a sheepish look.

"Sir, do you mind coming with me for a moment? We have had complaints from people on that side of the building that something smells, so we are just going around to check who is affected".

"No, not at all, let me grab my keys" and I hand them to him as we all walk over there and Richard unlocks the door. We step inside and I about loose my lunch, Richard makes a face and Rick gives us a sympathetic look.

Richard looks around "what the hell is that? There is no way I can stand being in here".

Rick looks at Richard "we think it might be a dead rodent or something that is either in the wall or in the air ducts. We do apologize and we will be more than happy to put you up in a suitable hotel until it clears out".

I interrupt "that is very nice of you, Rick" and I look at Richard "just move your stuff over to my place and we can go from there".

He looks at me "are you sure? I don't want to intrude".

I smile "my hell Rich, you have pretty much lived there anyway".

Rick looks at us amused and Richard nods as he blushes slightly "I guess so...". He gives Rick his phone number in case they need to update him.

So we spent the next hour moving all of his stuff over to my apartment and actually putting it away, so he doesn't need to live out of a suitcase. He hangs up all his clothes in the walk in closet, it is plenty big and I go find a storage box and start clearing out a couple of drawers in my dresser for his socks and underwear. He comes in the bedroom as I put various brightly colored things in the box, he looks and then his cheeks turns a light pink when he realizes what I am holding "Uhmm, is my stuff going in that drawer?".

"That was the general idea, yes" and I look at him "for heavens sake, stop blushing, Rich......they are just vibrators in various sizes and varieties and they failed the test, all the good ones are over in my nightstand" and I nod towards the bed.

He clears his throat "ok, fine, but do I dare ask what made them fail?".

"They were just weird, awkward or the speed was wrong etc. Anyway, just put your stuff in there, I doubt your underwear or socks will mind".

He is putting his stuff away as I am closing the box and he mutters under his breath "no, but I might mind...".

I put the box on the bed and go over to him, wedging myself between him and the dresser and look at him "why does it bother you?".

He gives me a small smile and embraces me, leaning down for a kiss and talks into my mouth "it doesn't bother me, it is just such a huge turn on, picturing you on the bed, testing toys".

I smirk "just like it is a huge turn on for me, imagining you in the shower, jerking yourself off" and we meet in a searing kiss.

Things escalate quickly, I yank his t-shirt out of his jeans and over his head and he lifts me up and plants me on the dresser, pushing my skirt up around my waists. I undo his jeans and zip them down, his rock hard erection springing free and he pushes into my hand as I wrap my fingers around him, gripping his length. He moans into my mouth as he hands roam under my shirt and cup my breasts thru the bra.

_RING RING_

We stop, out of breath and look down at Richard's pants, currently hanging somewhere on his lower legs. I kiss him again "let it ring".

He pulls away from me "I can't, it could be something important" and he hobbles over to the bed and sits down, so he can reach for the phone and almost growls "hello?".

I can't hear who is on the line, but he listens and nods "uhu..ok....yes". I have to withhold a laugh when I watch him realize, that he is pretty much naked, his socks are on and his jeans around his ankles, but his t-shirt is somewhere over by the dresser on the floor. He gives me a sheepish look and makes a move to pull up his jeans, but I jump down and get there first.

Pushing him down on the bed, he puts his hand over the phone and hisses "what are you doing, Ash?" and I just give him a smirk as I pull his jeans further down, as he attempts to yank them the other way. I am quicker and he looses the battle, as I triumphantly hold up his jeans and toss them on the floor. He gives me a nervous look and shakes his head rather vigorously, once it dawns on him what I might be up to, when I sit down on the bed and lean in over him. He scoots up, trying to escape, but doesn't get very far before I take hold of all of him, gently holding him so I can get my mouth on him.

He arches his back as I descend on his erection, engulfing his entire swollen head with my wet mouth, swirling my tongue around him. His entire body tenses up and he clenches his jaw as he tries to remain in control and coherent to the person on the phone, he is breathing thru his nose and his words sounds a little strained "ok...good...whenever". I open my mouth more and swallow as much of him as I can, hollowing my cheeks and using my tongue to stimulate him, making sure to pay attention to the vein and indent on the back. He bucks and grabs hold of my hair and then manages to hit end on his phone before a howl escapes his lips "Fuck, Ash....are you trying to....ohhh god...". I bob my head and softly roll his heavy balls with my hand before moving to the base, using it to move in rhythm with my mouth.

Richard is a mess and tries to pull me off, but I push his hand away as I intend to finish this. He is cursing and moaning as he fists the sheets with one hand, while still holding my head with his other one, fighting the urge to thrust into my mouth. I feel him go even more rigid and know he is so close and he manages to croak out "Ash, I'm going....." and I just close my mouth tighter around him and he comes with a shout "ahhh...fuck!". I swallow every last drop and slow down, making sure to draw out his pleasure as long as possible.

He lays totally spent on the bed, his chest heaving up and down and he has a satisfied look on his face. I crawl up next to him and reaches out and pulls me in for an embrace and I lift my head to look at him "good?".

"I think you bloody well know it was, Ash! But now I have to call the poor maintenance guy back and make up some story about my phone cutting off".

I smirk "you could have stayed on the call".

He snorts "and have him hear me moan as I came in your mouth, hell no! But it was fucking good, baby. Thank you" and he raises his head a tad to give me a kiss, surprising, since most guys will happily come in your mouth, but refuse to kiss you after.

"Welcome! Now can we go find some dinner, I'm starving!".

He sits up and go look for his clothes, only wearing socks and I can't help but laugh "very sexy look Mr. Armitage".

He throws his t-shirt after me "shut up, Miss Taylor".

I pick it up and go over and hand it to him as he pulls his jeans back on, he wraps his arms around me and we stand there, embracing for a few minutes. He kisses the top of my head "glad you are back home".

"Me too".

We make our way to the kitchen and I look in the fridge "should we make something or order in? We have a long day tomorrow and I am kind of beat".

He grabs a water bottle out of the fridge and takes a swig "we can just order in, I need to call that Rick fella back and look at my script, shooting first scenes tomorrow".

I pour myself a glass of orange juice and sit down at the table "what did he want anyway?".

Richard comes and sits across from me "well, before I rudely had to cut the conversation short..." and he gives me a naughty smile, "he was saying it should be cleared out by Saturday and I could move back in". He kind of looks sad when he says it.

I give him a serious look "why don't you just stay? No reason to move back unless you want to?".

Those piercing blue eyes study me for a minute "are you serious? We just met last week...".

"So? We are already sleeping together and you have pretty much stayed here anyway. We can see how it goes and you can always go back, if we end up wanting to kill each other".

He reaches over and puts his hand over mine and I turn my palm up as our fingers lace together. He clears his throat "I would very much like that, but don't want you to feel you have to or anything".

"Rich, I don't feel I have to do anything, I just think it might be a good way to test this, see if this is more than just a fling".

He looks offended "it is not just a fling, at least not for me".

I reach over with my other hand and touch his chin "it isn't for me either, Rich or I would never have gotten into bed with you. But you know what I mean....is this a long term thing and if it is, what do we do about it later on".

"I know what you mean......we will figure it out". He leans over and kisses me "now should be order some food?".

I get up and grab a stack of menus from the basket by the phone "what are you in the mood for?".

"Anything really, but maybe something lighter....we will eat like crazy tomorrow night for the charity thing I'm sure".

We settle on some thin crust pizzas from this Italian place with a couple of side salads. We end up eating on the couch, while Richard goes over his script and I play catch up on emails. We call it a night early since a crazy day awaits us tomorrow. It feels so good to crawl in my bed with him and we go to sleep quickly, content to be with each other.

..........................................................................................................................................

It has been a busy, hectic day so far, I hit the gym early with Richard and then headed off to work after a quick shower and kiss in the parking lot. I am trying to wrap it up for the day, I need to run get my hair done and then pick Richard up so we can go to my parents home to get ready for the evening, it has always been our tradition to gather there. I hit sent on the last email and get up, stretch and grab my purse and head out the door. I stop at Tracey's desk "Hey, I'm running off to have Adam do my hair and makeup. do you have the jewels we get to wear tonight?".

She smiles "I do, just sign off here for the insurance. It is good to work here today and they get free advertisement".

I sign my name at the bottom of the papers she hands me "yes, it is and i know Tiffany's loves when we get to flaunt their bling" and I take the bag she hands to me "thanks, Trace, see you at the table, I assume you are going to skip the red carpet?".

"Yep, I will peak at you all when you have to stand there".

"Gee, thanks".

"Anytime" and I stick my tongue out at her remark as I leave.

45 min. later I am speeding towards Warner Bros. and dialing Richard's cell and he finally picks up "hi darling".

"Rich, so sorry, I'm running behind, be there in 5 min. and I am going to pull behind the studio lots, so go out the back".

"It's ok, I just barely wrapped up for the day, I look like shit".

"I doubt that. How was the shoot? Did it go ok?".

"It was great, we got off to a good start anyway. I need my tux, what else?".

"Footwear might be nice, Rich, just saying".

"Ha, ha, very funny, but glad you said something it, I would have looked silly in trainers and a tux"

"Well, that might make Twitter explode".

"We wouldn't want that, I prefer to not cause too many waves".

"I know and I'm here".

"Be there in two, bye" and he comes around the building, carrying a garment and shoe bag and his gym bag. He opens the hatch and puts it in the trunk and comes around and gets in the passenger seat. Leaning over and giving me a kiss "hi, love".

"Hi, you don't look too bad, but you can shower at my parents if you want".

He looks at me "you look very pretty, Ash".

"Thank you, I just had him blow my hair out and then told him not to overboard with the makeup".

I drive towards my parents house and he is filling me in about his day and the shoot. He is excited and talks very animated with his hands. I love how passionate he is about his work and how he always tries to get deep into the character, to figure out what makes them tick, so he can better portray them.

We pull up to a beautiful house in the hills and I park the car. Richard gets out and looks at me "wow, this is nice".

"It is, but to me this is just home, we grew up in this house. The first thing my dad bought when he could afford anything and they love it and have just updated it along the way. We grab our stuff, I carry my dress and several bags as we make it to the front door and I walk in "hello, we are here".

My mom comes out of the kitchen "hi guys, good to see you" and she hugs me and Richard leans in to kiss her cheek and she looks at him "welcome to our home Richard, glad you could join us".

"Thanks for inviting me".

"Mom, we will go get ready, when will the cars be here to pick us up?".

"45 min. honey, so you have a little bit of time and when you are ready, dad will love to serve you a glass of something in the sun room".

"Ok, see you in a few and you looks great, mom".

I turn to Richard "we can change in my old room upstairs" and we carry our stuff up there and I lay my dress on the bed "this use to be my room, now it is a guest room to whomever might come visit and since I was the only girl, they gave me my own bathroom, so you can shower if you want".

He looks around "this is great and I love the window seat overlooking the backyard".

"I know, I spent a lot of time there reading whatever I found interesting at the time".

"I better shower so I look and smell somewhat decent".

I go over and hug him "I think you smell fine".

He leans down and kisses me "whatever....and stay out of the bathroom please or we will not make it to the event".

I drag my lips over his bottom lip, gently biting it "why?".

He attacks my mouth and says in a husky voice "because I really want you, baby".

I giggle "I want you too, Rich, but no time for hanky panky now".

He sighs as he lets me go and trots to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

I take off my work clothes and pull my dress out of the garment bag. I bought it for Tracey's rehearsal dinner and just love it. It is a cobalt blue layered chiffon, that just flows around you. It is layered so it hugs me in all the right places and it is strapless, makes me feel like a million bucks. I put it on and then step into the matching Jimmy Choo heels. 

Richard comes out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his solid waist and stops dead in his tracks, I look at him "what, Rich? Is it good or bad?".

He comes over and takes me in his arms and I run my hands up his still damp skin. His blue eyes reflects several things when I look at them, lust, love and just a genuine warmth and he clears his throat "it is really good, you look absolutely stunning, love" and he plants a kiss on my lips "I don't know how I am suppose to keep my hands off you all evening".

"You'll be fine and we better hurry, cars will be here in 25 min.".

He drops the towel and I can't help admirer his perfect ass and strong back, I love his broad shoulders and seeing those muscles flex as he bends down to pull on his underwear and reaches for his pants, after unzipping his tux bag. He turns around as he pulls on his crisp white shirt and catches me staring "see something you like?".

I smile back at him, not embarrassed one bit that he caught me drooling, he is extremely attractive and I am not sure he realizes the effect he has on women in general "yes, very much so, glad I get to grab that fine ass almost every night" and I start pulling out the boxes I picked up from Tracey earlier.

He swallows hard and starts to button the shirt and tucks it in his pants "not another word about that right now please". He goes in the bathroom to run a comb thru his hair, it has grown a bit since last week and I like it with a little length.

I open a big box and pull out a very elaborate cuff, handset with blue sapphires and diamonds and put it on my right wrist. Next is a necklace with a big, pear shaped blue sapphire and finally a blue sapphire ring on my left middle finger. I admirer the result "I love my job".

Richard looks as he pulls on his tux jacket and comes closer as he goes to tie the bow tie in the dresser mirror "holy shit, you might need security to follow you with all that bling".

"It's insured, so no worries".

"It does look great with that dress" and he kisses me.

I grab a small silver clutch and throw in my phone, keys and credit cards and he pulls out his phone and takes a selfie over by the window before throwing it in his pocket along with a few credit cards. He looks very handsome when he gives me a brooding look "ready, love?".

"Yep" and we walk down stairs and make it out to the sun room where the rest of my family has gathered. Everyone turns when we enter and Steve and Thomas make a few cat calls, Amy and Jerry smile and my mom comes over "wow, Ashlee, you look beautiful" and my dad hands Richard a glass "I think you will be the envy of every single man there tonight with that date".

Richard takes the glass "Thank you and I think so too, she looks stunning" and he gives me a warm smile.

My dad turns to us all "I just want to toast you all and let you know how grateful I am for the family we make and I am so proud of each one of you. Your mom and I didn't have much when we started out and we wowed to always remember what that felt like and to give back whenever we could. This is our big charity thing every year and I am so glad you have all turned into such wonderful, caring adults and to your significant others, it doesn't matter if you have been part of this family a long time or just recently joined us, we are just happy to have you. Cheers!".

Everyone joins in "Cheers" and we visit with each other for a little while.

Jerry comes over with Amy and they smile at us, Richard is holding my hand and doesn't seem like he wants to let go. Jerry speaks first "you make a stunning couple".

I can't help but lean into Richard and smile "thank you big brother, so does that mean you approve?".

"I have always approved of this, as soon as I saw you guys together on the farm, I knew it was serious".

Richard pipes up "it is. By the way, how is the foal doing?".

Jerry beams "he is doing beautiful, you will have to come see him soon".

"Oh, I will".

Amy looks at me "Ashlee, we have a huge favor to ask, can you come stay over next weekend, watch the kids and care for the farm overnight? We want to get away for the night and just enjoy some us time. Your mom and dad have something and same for Thomas and Steve".

"I would love too, I can take the kids riding and we will have a blast, sure" and I look at Richard "you are more than welcome to come join me, if you are up to babysitting and animal sitting for the weekend".

He is hesitant, but Amy touches his arm and nods "please feel free to do so Richard, but we know you are busy filming".

He grins "I usually have the weekends off, so that will be great, thank you" and he looks at me "I think I can handle it".

"Ohhh, our kids will love it. No offense Ash, but all they have talked about since last weekend is how Thorin came to visit and Katelyn is very disappointed when we try to read Harry Potter to her.......she says we don't sound like Richard".

"Sorry if I ruined it".

Amy laughs "oh no, no, it is fine". 

Someone rings the doorbell and my dad gets up "cars are here, see you on the red carpet".

We all get in the cars, we get our own and we sit in the backseat holding hands as we head to the event. He pulls out his phone "I should Tweet this before I forget" and he quickly posts the picture he took in the room , all dressed up with the caption *ready to go do some good at a charity event*. He leans over and kisses the top of my head "so glad I get to go with you".

I put my head on his shoulder "me too, Rich....and just so you know, I don't expect you to display any PDA".

He kisses me "I'll try and keep it neutral" and we pull up, it looks a little nuts with a wall of photographers, this is the big charity thing of the year in LA and I can see a section of fans a little further down, rumors spread quickly about who will attend.

This is not my cup of tea and never will be. I take a deep breath as the car door opens and Richard steps out first.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait for a new chapter, but I was on family vacation and soon found out that writing smutty fan fics with your family right next to you is not a good plan, LOL.  
> Hope you like the new chapter and I can't wait to write more, so many ideas floating in my head and waiting to be put on paper.

I step out of the car, taking the hand Richard offers me and we make our way from the drop off spot to the area in front of all the photographers. It is very noisy, lots of yelling "Richard Armitage, over here please, smile, who are you with, look over here please, Richard, Miss smile, over here, one more". We stand and pose, he drapes his hand lightly around my waist. It goes on for a few minutes, with more yelling and flashes going off. My entire family joins us and we get the *Warner Bros. Family Picture* before everyone scatters, most to avoid reporters down the red carpet.

Richard looks at me, our eyes meeting and he gives me a smile. We walk down to the few magazine and entertainment reporters allowed. He gets snatched up by Nancy O'Dell "Richard Armitage, so glad you could join us. Finished the Hobbit yet?".

"Yes, we are all wrapped and Peter Jackson is busy editing the last movie for release in December".

She smiles "so you are here shooting a movie?".

"Yes, I'm here to shoot a still unnamed action movie for Warner Bros.".

"Great and who is your lovely date for tonight? I saw you pose with the family of Warner Bros. exec Ben Taylor?".

He looks at me and I speak for myself "I'm Ashlee Taylor".

She gets a suspicious look on her face "are you guys dating?".

Richard speaks before I can get a word out "we are here together to support these great charities. Thank you" and we walk further down, talking to a few more reporters, but they just ask about what we are wearing and our favorite charity. 

We make our way to where the fans have been allowed to line up and there are quite a few hobbit fans and they go nuts when they see Richard: "Thorin please come here, Richard! We love you, please come over, Richard over here please!!! Richard!!!" and I smile at him "you better get your ass over there".

He nods and pulls out a sharpie pen from his pocket and I stand back, watching the spectacle as he signs as many autographs as he can and poses for a few pictures. He loves the fans and appreciates their support. He gets done and as we get ready to head inside, he just instinctively takes my hand, our fingers lacing together as we walk thru the door. We join my family and have a fabulous dinner with everyone. During dinner several charities are highlighted, my dad bought the Humane Society Table, since we all love animals. There are various items on display for the silent auction, a trip ti NY with theater tickets, a day at a spa, dinner cruise etc. 

People are mingling after dinner and placing bids on the auction items. My mom, Amy and I are walking around looking at the things to bid on. Richard is having a quiet moment at the table, kind of sitting in his own thoughts and looking at me from afar. Orlando Bloom comes over, touches his shoulder "hey man, so good to see you".

Richard gets up to give him a hug "good to see you too, Leggy. How are you?"

"Great, nice to have a little bit of time off. I heard you were here in LA shooting a movie".

"Yeah, it's good".

Orlando follows Richard's gaze and he smiles, we know each other since we run into each other at these events from time to time "she is gorgeous isn't she?".

Richard gives him a dreamy look "hmmm....yes she is".

"I know several men that would give their right arm to date her, glad she didn't marry that jerk she was with for a couple of years......Bryan I think, he was a complete asshole".

"Still is".

Orlando lifts an eyebrow "how do you know that?".

"Uhmm, because.." but before he can finish, I come back over.

I hug Orlando and he kisses my cheek "you look lovely, Ashlee".

"Thank you, Orly" and I stand close to Richard.

Orlando looks from Richard to me and then back to Richard and smirks "is there something I should know? Is that why you know that Bryan is still an ass?".

Richard takes my hand and looks a little shy at Orlando "maybe, but I would prefer you keep this under wraps for now".

Orlando touches his shoulder "of course, man, but I am really happy for you.....we all felt bad about your last dating experience in Wellington".

Richard snorts "please don't mention that".

Orlando looks at me "you deserve someone like him, he is one of the really good one".

"Thank you and I know" and I give Richard a smile.

We visit a little bit longer and the evening is slowly wrapping up. I end up winning a weekend at a winery in Napa Valley and Richard has the winning bid for a trip to NY with theater tickets. He looks at me "I hope you have some vacation coming up, if we are going to go on those trips".

"I can find some, but not until your movie wraps".

He nods "I know, Ash" and he leans in and kisses me, not caring that there are lots of people around us. He whispers in my ear "let's get out of here".

"Hmmm...why the hurry, Rich?".

He gets really close and runs his hand up my thigh under the table "because I'm a bit tipsy and quite horny, darling".

I giggle and return the favor, running my hand up his thigh, feeling the solid muscle under his tux pants and he stiffens up as I approach his crotch and he hisses in my ear "Ash, freaking stop or I will have to sit here for a while to cool down". I give him a wicked grin and get up and so does he. We say goodbye to my entire family, except Amy and Jerry, they left a bit ago to get home to the kiddos. 

I hug my mom "Mom, we might spent the night at the house, if that is ok? We need to stop by there and grab our clothes etc., so maybe we will just crash".

"That's fine, honey".

We walk out to the waiting car and believe or not, there are still some hardcore photographers out there, Richard smiles and just opens the door for me and helps me in, before he walks around and get in on the other side. The driver knows where to go, it is one my dad use on a regular basis.

We get dropped off and I thank the driver "thanks so much, Phil, appreciate you as always" and he drives off. I go over to the garage and punch the the code for us to get in, feeling Richard's presence as he presses up against me, moving my hair away, exposing the delicate skin right below my ear and leaning in to kiss it, making me giggle as it tickles a bit "Rich, knock it off, I'm trying to concentrate".

"Well hurry and open the damn garage then" and we walk in the house with him still semi hugging me and we somehow make it upstairs to my old room and Richard slams the door behind us. He doesn't waste any time, but comes up behind me and runs his strong hands over my entire body and ends at my breasts, cupping them thru the fabric and he presses against me, so I can feel exactly how much he wants me. He kisses my neck and I turn my head, so we can meet in an open mouthed kiss and I reach around with my hands so I can pull him closer.

Richard moans in my ear "fuck, Ash, I want you baby" and he quickly unzips my dress in the back, making it fall to the floor. His lovely hands are on my naked skin right away, moving them over my stomach and then back up to touch my breasts before sliding them over my shoulders and arms.

I can't take it anymore and turn around, undoing the button on his tux jacket and pushing it off his shoulders. His eyes are a deep shade of blue as he looks at me with a mixture of love and lust, discarding his jacket on the floor and stepping out of his shoes. He undoes the bow tie with one hand and go to work on the buttons on his dress shirt, as I reach over and unbuckle his belt and gets his pants open, pushing them off his hips and he steps out of his shoes and the pants. He pulls off his dress shirt and throws it on the floor before we meet in a passionate embrace, only clad in our underwear. I sigh as he pulls me in, feeling the warmth from his naked skin and he runs his hand up my back as I cup his butt to get him closer.

We are devouring each other with our mouths and I moan as I feel his hardness press into my stomach thru his boxer briefs "Ohh Rich" and we continue to kiss with passion and grind against each other until we have to come up for air and I pull away from him "you'll have to give me a minute to go wash this makeup off, I don't want to get it all over the sheets and you".

He lets out a protesting noise and then reaches up and takes my face in his hands and kisses me hard before letting me go "ok, but hurry back to me please".

I reluctantly make it to the bathroom and start to remove the makeup. This is one of the reasons I hardly ever wear a lot, it makes my skin unhappy and it is such a pain by the end of the day. I get rid of most of it and then wash my face, applying a toner and my night creme. Carefully removing all the jewelry I was wearing and putting each item back in the box it came in. I quickly brush my teeth and go back in the bedroom, stopping in my tracks when the bed comes into view:Richard is sprawled out, only wearing his underwear and he is out cold, snoring slightly. He looks utterly adorable and I smile as I crawl in bed, discarding my bra and laying down next to him and pulling the sheet and blanket over us. I lean over and place a couple of soft kisses on his nose and lips. He mumbles something and rolls over on his side, snuggling into me and placing a hand firmly on my breast. 

I snuggle back and yawn, soon drifting off to sleep as well, it was a long and busy week for both of us.

..............................................................................

Sleep is still weighing heavily on my body, but I slowly become aware of the kisses being placed on my bare shoulder and chest and then I feel a wet tongue wrap around my nipple, I can't help but arch into it and letting a soft moan escape my lips. I reach up and tangle my fingers in his hair and mumble with my eyes still closed "Rich, what are you doing, baby?".

I feel his mouth travel back up my collarbone and then his hot breath is in my ear, I almost shiver when that deep, husky voice whispers "making up for falling asleep on you last night, I'm really sorry........long work week and too much alcohol".

Opening my eyes, I am met with his piercing blue ones, just a few inches from my face and I can't help but smile "it's totally ok, Rich......I think we were both tired from the week".

His face splits into a smile too and he kisses my cheek and then my lips, his are so soft "morning, Ash, you look beautiful".

I snort and roll my eyes "whatever.... I'm sure my hair is a mess, my eyes puffy from sleep and you can add bad morning breath to that too, awesome.......not exactly my idea of beatuy".

Richard laughs, that deep vibrating kind that makes me shiver and he moves a little closer and sort of hovers over me. He gets a different look in his eyes, hunger and longing, before he attacks me with vigor, covering my body with his, feeling his warmth and kissing me with everything he has.

It takes me a few seconds to react, but as he descends upon me, I just naturally open my legs, inviting him close and when we meet in that heated his, our hips just grind together and I feel wetness and heat pool to my core as his rock hard erection is pressed against me.

Our eyes meet and he kisses me again "you are beautiful to me, baby and I want you" and he thrusts his hips into me and I grab his butt, wanting more friction. The bed makes a loud creaking noise and the look on his face is utter horror and he stops his movements at once.

I have laughter in my eyes and whispers "I know, that bed is a pain, but how do you tell your parents they need to buy a new one without either embarrassing yourself or them? I mean *mom, dad, can you please get a new bed for the guest room, it makes too much noise when you are trying to have sex*?".

He smiles into my mouth "I hear you, but now what? I might explode from blue balls if we have to wait until we get back to your place" and he looks a little miserable.

I throw the sheet aside and step out of the bed, trying not to blush when I see his hungry, appreciative stare as he lets his eyes roam over my body. I hold out my hand for him "come with me" and he takes it, getting up and I lead him to the bathroom. I flip on the switch to the ventilation fan and close the door behind us, turning around to face him "this should do unless you scream really loud".

Richard embraces me and pulls me in as close as he can, growling in my ear "well, I was going to make you scream my name" and he kisses me. He looks around "not a lot of room in here and that shower/tub is not going to work either".

I kiss him back and pull a towel from the rack and throw it on the sink counter and give him a naughty look "this counter works just fine" and I feel his strong hands as he takes hold of me right under my arms and quickly lifts me up and plants me there. He runs his hands over my torso, down the front, squeezing my breasts and then reaching down to slide off my panties and he sheds his boxer briefs. I can't help but admirer his cock as it springs free, big and beautiful and I lick my lips in anticipation, knowing how it feels to have all of him inside me.

He moves in close and I wrap my legs around him as he attacks my mouth again and he lets out a grunt as he hardness meets my wet folds "fuck, Ash".

Our tongues are waging war against each other and battling for total control and he runs his strong hands up my back and finally moves them to the front, cupping my breasts and I arch into him as he dips down to suck on one nipple, making me moan in desire "ohhhh, Rich".

He keeps licking and sucking on my nipple, knowing it goes straight to my core and I run my hands over his shoulders and his impressive biceps before going down over his back to his ass, pulling him closer. I nip at his ear, it drives him wild and he bucks his hips and I reach down, guiding him to my entrance and he looks at me with those intense blue eyes as he penetrates me to the hilt.

I try to keep eye contact, but the pleasure is too intense and I squeeze my eyes shut as he groans in my ear "oh god you feel good, love" and he reaches up and grabs my face with both of his hands and kisses me with so much intensity that is leaves me breathless.

He rests his forehead against mine, his nose is gently touching mine and we stay like that for a few seconds, just enjoying the intimacy and closeness we share in this moment, knowing things are about to get loud and rowdy, the way it usually ends up when we are having sex. 

I feel my mouth twitch and he looks at me and leans in for a soft kiss "what is so funny, love?".

Kissing him back, I look into his eyes "nothing really, just that right now we are so quiet and I know it wont stay that way, once you start to move".

Richard shoots me a wicked grin and smoldering look, grabs my butt and thrusts his hips, growling "like this?".

I throw my head back and let out a loud moan "oh god, Rich" as he starts to pound into me with force, i wrap my arms around his strong shoulders and hold on for dear life. Our cries and moans of pleasure mixing together "harder, fuck, right there, ohhh, ohh god".

He is panting in my ear "fuck, this feels good, Ash! Shit!" and he continues his assault for a little while longer and then he slows down, making me groan in frustration, but he leans in and captures my lips in a wet kiss and looks at me "patience, love, I want it to be good for you too".

"It's always good, Rich" and I kiss him back, moaning into his mouth as I feel his thumb starting to draw circles around my clit while he continues to move in and out of me, caressing my sensitive walls with his cock. He watches my face, trying to read me and he knows exactly how to touch me, bringing me closer to orgasm with each stroke of his finger. I clench my muscles around him, drawing a grunt from him and it only takes a few more feather like touches and I break, he senses it and pulls me closer, moving his pelvis faster as the orgasm washes over me. I convulse around him, biting down on his shoulder to try to muffle my scream of pleausure "OHHHH, Rich!" and he follows me a few hard thrusts later, his head buried in my neck as he comes hard "ohh god, fuck" and he keeps moving, drawing out the pleasure for both of us.

We are drenched in sweat and he holds me close, both trying to catch our breaths and I feel his muscles flex in his back as I hug him tight. He places soft kisses on my neck and I feel his hot breath as he tries to breathe and speak at the same time "Hmmm...you are going to kill me, Ash" and he captures my lips in a a tender kiss "sex with you is out of this world, love, that was.....wow".

I smile into his mouth and kiss him back, gently running my hands thru the damp hair on the back of his head "I know, Rich, it was hot, but so are you" and I give him a naughty look "you better be up for it old man, just wait 'til the toys come out".

He groans and kisses me again "you wicked woman" and I feel him twitch inside of me "how am I suppose to get anything productive done today with those thoughts planted in my head?".

I untangle my legs from around his waist and we lock eyes and share another tender kiss before he lovingly slides out of me as I playfully bite his lower lip "practice, Rich....use all your acting skills, darling".

He laughs as he tenderly runs his hands up my body and steals another kiss before we get in the tiny shower and get ready for the day.

We end up going to brunch with my parents, grateful it is the weekend and we can spent the rest of the day being lazy at my place. I am putting around, doing laundry, cleaning house and catching up on a few things while Richard is spread out on the couch, looking over the upcoming week's shooting and the script, making sure he is totally prepared. Script, notebook and books are spread out and I happily give him the space and time he needs, this is his job and he loves it, I understand that and admirer his dedication to his craft.

Richard is going over the script and refers to his notes ever so often, flipping between pages. He reaches for his cup of tea and takes a sip and looks up when he phone alerts him to a new text. He picks up the phone and smiles, when he sees "BBrother" flashing on the screen and opens the message:

_Hey Lil' Brother, how is LA treating you?_

Richard leans back and starts to type back, knowing this might take a bit, this is how they like to talk.

_Good, really enjoying being here and the movie is great. How are you doing?_

_Great and your picture showed up in my Google alert this morning, looks like you had a fun night out at some charity event........and who is Ashlee Taylor?_

Richard clicks on the link his brother attached and there is a photo of us from last night on the red carpet, posing and another, where the photographer has caught the moment we looked at each other. He types a reply:

_I did and Ashlee was my date, she is the daughter of a Warner Bros. Executive._

_She is stunningly beautiful, Rich! How did you manage that? Did you bribe her father? JK_

_Ha, ha.....and NO, I didn't bribe her father, believe it or not I actually asked her myself!_

_And she said yes? I'm kidding, but is there something I should know? The second photo, the way you guys look at each other, there is more than just the casual date to this? Looks like my little brother is deeply in love with this woman?_

_Maybe I am........I don't know.....thought I had been in love before, but this is a different ball game........_

_Are you serious, Rich? And how old is she, looks a little young, are you robbing the cradle now?_

_Yes, I'm serious, she is special and 29, almost 30. A bit younger than me, but the funny thing is, it doesn't even feel like it or bother me. I was concerned at first and so was she, but we talked about it......I can't wait for you to meet her, she is everything I could have ever hoped for._

_Wow, you have it bad! Did you tell Mum and Dad yet?_

_I guess I do, it is just different and I feel totally at ease around her, no awkwardness and she lets me be when I need space. No, haven't talked to Mum and Dad since last week, I should probably call them._

_Yeah, hello, Richie! Call Mum as soon as we are done, she worries about her baby, remember?_

_Okay, I will and she doesn't need to worry, I'm a grown up._

_It never changes, you will always be their parent. You'll get that when you have kids someday._

_I guess so. How is my nephew?_

_He is great, he misses you._

_Tell him, I miss him too. You guys should come over and visit before the movie wraps, come hang out. Ashlee's brother has 3 kids, they would get along really well and they have horses._

_You have spent time with her brother? So that is where you went riding, I saw your twitter......_

_I have met her entire family, they are great and I love her parents. Yes, her brother breeds horses, we went riding there and we are going back to watch his kids next weekend so they can get away._

_You are watching someones children, Rich? Wow, I need to meet this Ashlee since she can make you do stuff like that._

_Ha, ha, very funny. I have watched my nephew a few times._

_I know, but he is related to you, her family is not. OMG.....Rich, you are not thinking about marrying this girl, are you?_

_No comment.....maybe down the road, I don't know._

_Damn, I guess this is the real deal...._

_I am really hoping, she is amazing._

_I'm very happy for you, keep me posted and I will let you go, so you can call Mum before she worries too much._

_Ok, good to talk to you and seriously, think about coming out to LA._

_I will, talk soon, bye._

_Bye._

Richard sits there for a few moments, staring at his phone, rubbing his face and wondering if he told his brother too much too soon. He finally shrugs and dials his parents number, glancing at his watch, making sure it is not too late over there. His mother finally picks up the phone "Armitage Residence".

He sits up straighter "Mum, it's me".

She perks up "Richie! So glad you called, was getting worried about you".

"I know, Mum and I'm sorry, it has just been a busy week with filming".

"So things are going well on the movie, then?".

"Yeah, it is great, really like filming with Graham again and Los Angeles is great, not as shallow as I thought".

"Your brother stopped by today with your nephew and showed me your picture from something you went to last night. You looked really handsome and who is that pretty lady on your arm?".

Richard makes a face, of course his brother would have showed it to their mother, always tattling on the younger sibling and keeping tabs, in some ways he disliked it, but on the other hand, it was nice that he kept his parents up to date since they didn't use the internet much. He sighs and answers "thanks, Mum, it was a charity event and the lovely lady is Ashlee Taylor, her father works for Warner Bros.".

"And...?".

He runs his hand thru his hair, damn, his mother knows him too well, but then again, they had always been close, while his relationship with his father is a lot more complicated. His mother has always been there for him, loved, supported and cheered him on thru the years and showed total faith in his abilities, something he often, even to this day, still doubts. He takes a deep breath "and I am in love with her, she is very special. I have been seeing her for a little while and she is lovely".

He can almost hear the smile in his mother's voice "I knew it the minute I saw the picture of you looking at her, I don't think you have ever looked at anyone like that before".

"I know, Mum.....I don't know, it is still pretty new, but she makes me feel all kinds of things, I didn't know I could feel".

"Have you told her?".

"Kind of.....as I said, it is still pretty new".

"You will know when the right time comes, darling...I have no doubt about that".

"Thanks, Mum. How is Dad?".

"He is fine, but currently watching soccer, so we better not bug him".

He chuckles "Agreed, but tell him hi from me and I'll call you again soon".

"Okay, Rich and let me know how things go with Miss Taylor".

"I will, Mum. Bye..." he hesitates for a moments before continuing "I love you".

"I love you too, Rich".

He puts the phone back on the table and sits back on the couch, deep in thoughts and that is how I find him, when I walk in to check on him. He looks incredible handsome, just sitting there with his hand under his chin, the day old scruff peppering his face and he lifts his head and gives me a smile, when I slide in next to him. He puts his arm around me and kisses the top of my head "hey darling".

I lean my head on his shoulder for a few minutes, just enjoying this little moment, before moving it up and we meet in a sweet kiss. I smile at him "so who did you talk to?".

"My Mum and before that, I texted with my brother".

"How are they?"

He turns to face me and talks with his hands "they are good, wonderful. Seems like our picture already made it across the pond and my brother kindly showed it to my mother".

"And?"

"Nothing, I mean......I told them we were dating and left it at that, wasn't really prepared to answer anything else".

I get my phone from my pocket and look at him "you haven't been on Twitter today I gather?".

He gets a concerned look on his face and reaches for his phone "no, why?".

"Because I seem to have gained a lot of new followers overnight and they have #you and me in some of the comments" and I start to read "did you guys see Richard last night?, he looked so hot and so did his date, I guess we now know who ATaylor is, I think they were just set up on a date, the way he looks at her in that picture...something is going on with them, she is gorgeous, they look cute together, look at what I found (picture of us walking into the event, our hands laced together behind his back), that is way more than *just met* kind of a thing, they are sleeping together, she needs to stay the fuck away from our Richard, what the hell is he thinking and".

Richard cuts me off "Ash, stop, please" and he looks at me with a mixture of sadness and frustration on his face. He gestures with his hands "I'm sorry.....I don't know what to say".

I reach over and grab his hands "Rich, it's ok, you don't need to apologize for anything. We went to this together and it is what it is. People are going to say what they are going to say. I'm a big girl and remember, I grew up in this industry, I know this is part of what comes with this territory, like it or not".

He gives me a doubtful look and I crawl into his lap, straddling him and he wraps his arms around me and I kiss him deeply. We eventually have to come up for air and he studies me with his piercing blue eyes and reaches up and cups my chin "Ashlee, I know you might not be ready to hear this, but I love you".

I look back at him, trying to see if there is anything that should make me doubt this confession from him, but I find none and know it my heart he is speaking the truth. He looks a little worried, but I break into a smile and run my hand over his face "I love you too, Richard Crispin Armitage".

His face splits into a big grin and he hugs me tight "you do?".

"Yes, you big dork, I do" and he gives a big deep chuckle before we meet in a searing kiss.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading and I really appreciate the comments and kudos, means a lot and keeps me writing!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much just smut, so sorry.........not really sorry actually :0)

A few days later:  
It turns out this is another busy week for us. I am getting ready to help launch a new pearl designer series for Tiffany's and Richard has been busy shooting the movie. His big waterboarding scene is coming up next week and I told him I would bet there on set, if he wanted me to for moral support and he looked grateful for the offer. We kind of have a routine going: hitting the gym in the morning, shower in his trailer and sharing a quick breakfast before heading off the work in different directions. We meet at home, my apartment, after work and I either fix dinner or we order in, too tired to go out. 

We just finished a tasty pasta dinner with grilled asparagus and bacon. I am loading the dishwasher and Richard carries the rest of the dishes to the sink. He wraps he arms around me and kisses my neck "thank you, darling, that was very tasty".

I turn my head to kiss him on the lips "your welcome" and I move all the way around to face him. We stand in the kitchen with our arms around each other for a few minutes, I look into his eyes and run my hand over his chin "you look tired, Rich, hard day?".

He yawns "I guess a bit, did some fighting and running today, so feeling a bit worn out".

"Go to bed then, I wont be far behind you".

He smiles "we are really boring, aren't we? Almost like an old married couple, going to bed before the birds".

"No, we are not boring, just practical and acting like responsible adults, going to work and doing our thing".

Bending down for another kiss, he looks at me "I don't mind being responsible with you and maybe I will go get in bed and prepare for tomorrow by reading the script in there".

"That works. I'll be right in, just need to go switch the laundry" and he trots off to the bedroom, picking up Arwen on the way and taking her with him-she has taken a liking to curl up next to him when he reads and then she usually leaves the room when I come in. Both cats have found new places to sleep since Richard moved in, it is almost like they know we need the space for us. Aragon sleeps on the couch and Arwen will usually go to her cat bed by the window seat for the night.

I throw the wet clothes in the dryer and turn it on. Shedding my clothes from the day, I throw them in the washer and go thru the door to the walk in closet to take my bra off, putting on a a thin strapped, lace edged top instead. I look up on the shelve above and spot the box Tracey left for me with the newest toy, I must have stuck it there while being distracted. I open the box and pull out a very pink looking leaf shaped object, removing it from the plastic and studying it. I push on the "stem" part and the entire thing starts to vibrate and when I push it again, it goes faster and stops when I push it a third time. Interesting and it looks different from most of the others, most of them resemble some sort of penis. I carry the leaf in my hand and head in the bedroom, finding Richard leaned against the head board, shirtless and reading his script. Arwen is curled up next to him and he pets her once in a while with his free hand. 

He looks up and smiles "that was quick".

"I told you I would be" and I walk around to my side and open my nightstand, ready to deposit the newest toy in the drawer next to the others. I glance over at him and he is watching me and he swallows hard and I can't help but smirk "what is it, Rich?".

He coughs and clears his throat, putting his script on the nightstand on his side "is that what I think it is and why are you wearing that top, not your worn out t-shirt to bed?".

I hold up the leaf "this? Yes, that is the newest toy, about the join the others in the box and I am wearing this because I wanted to, does it bother you".

"No, but it does things to me" and he scoots closer and peaks in the open drawer "holy shit, Ash, how many is in there?".

"A few, as I told you, Tracey gives them to me to test and give her feedback, it helps her when she does her home parties".

"You tried all of them?".

"Yep and these are the good ones, all the bad ones is sent back or thrown out".

He looks at me, a faint blush creeping up his cheeks, but I ignore it "so what makes a good one, if you don't mind me asking?".

I plop down next to him, it was weird to me to keep standing "several things I guess, easy to use, soft and of course it needs to give you a good orgasm, that is what it is all about".

He surveys his hands for a moment before looking at me again "do they replace the real deal?".

I touch his hands and lean close to kiss him and run my other hand over his chest, currently clean shaven for his role "no, never! Yes, they will get you off, but having sex with someone else is so much more than that or at least it should be, if you know what I mean. Is jerking off as good as being buried deep within someone?".

"No, but it will get the job done when there are no other options and I agree, sex should be so much more than just getting off" and his cheeks turn a deeper shade of red and he rubs his face "I can't believe we are having this conversation".

I sit down on the bed next to him and can't help but give him a wicked grin "you started it, not me" and I grab my top by the hem and slide it over my head "is this better, you said it did things to you".

Several emotions play over his beautiful face as he looks at me and he lets out a soft moan "Ash, are you trying to kill me, love? That certainly didn't help, it made things worse" and he shifts on the bed. Arwen gives us a disgusted look and jumps down, leaving the room.

I pull the sheets aside, revealing his bulging erection straining to get out of his underwear and I run a hand up his leg, resting it on his tense thigh before climbing into his lap and straddling him. He grabs me with force and our lips crash together in a searing kiss. I moan as my chest meets his and run my hands over his shoulders before tangling my fingers in his hair and doing my best to grind my core against his hardness.

His breath is coming out in ragged puffs and I feel his strong hands caress my back, pulling me closer to his chest, making my nipples hard as they rub against his warm skin. I lock eyes with him and smile "well, that escalated quickly".

Richard laughs and then goes in for another wet kiss with lots of tongue "you do that to me, baby" and he moves his hands to my behind, sliding them under my panties and cupping my butt as he bucks his hips against me "fuck, you turn me on".

Moving my hands over his chest and rubbing my fingers around his peaked nipples, I lift my hips up as he tries to slide my panties off. It doesn't go as planned, they get stuck on my leg and I finally fall to the side, giggling and take them the rest of the way off. He doesn't waste any time, but yanks his underwear off with one hand, tossing them somewhere on the floor and then crawls over to me, hovering over me with his entire body, giving me a lust filled look.

I return his gaze and he slowly lowers himself on top of me and we both sigh when I wrap my legs around him and feel his hard cock rest against my wet folds. He moves his hip a few times, making me moan and wanting a lot more. He kisses me deeply and then pulls away, looking a little bashful "can we play with your toys? I have no clue what to do, so you'll have to show me".

I grin at him and wiggle my hips against him, feeling him twitch in anticipation "sure, but just one toy at a time, Rich....I'm not that talented and you only have two hands. Find one and turn it on".

He moves a little, holding himself up with one arm, his bicep bulging from the weight and roam in the nightstand with the other hand, finally pulling out the pink leaf I just put in there. He looks at it and fumbles around with it, trying to find the button to switch it on. I finally scoot up a little and reach my hand over his and press the stem part and he nearly drops it when it starts to vibrate. He lays back down next to me and kisses me again and leans close to my ear and says in a husky voice "and now what".

I give him a seductive look and place my hand over his, guiding him and the buzzing leaf to the top of my mound, placing it above my clit and moving it softly around. I arch my back in pleasure and moan softly "ohhh!" as he takes over and just follow his gut in what to do. I have one arm around him, my fingers tangled in his hair and the one that was guiding him is grabbing the sheets in pure pleasure. I try to maintain eye contact with him, seeing how he is closing watching me, paying attention to how I react as he moves the vibrator around my delicate flesh. 

Richard leans down and capture my lips in an open mouthed, dirty kiss and he breathes heavy in my ear "oh god, Ash, this is so hot, seeing you like this" and he moves the toy south, tracing my opening with it, moving me that much closer to climax and I tug at his hair "fuck , Rich, right there, ohhhh".

He can tell I am close and pulls the vibrator away from me and I let out a groan in displeasure and he covers my body with his, grunting in my ear "I want to be in you when you come".

I look at him thru lust hazed eyes "ok, but lets do something different and you can still use the toy. Let me up" and I turn around as he moves off me. I get on all fours and turn my head, seeing he is sitting, looking a little nervous "what's the matter? We don't have to do it this way if you don't want to".

"Oh, I do" and he kneels behind me, he aching cock dripping precum "it's just..." and he blushes again "I tried this once with a girl and I was drunk, aimed wrong.....she squealed, I lost my hard on and she left all pissed".

I pressed my behind close to him "it'll be fine, I have faith in you and you are not drunk right now".

He takes hold of his cock and nudges my dripping folds with the head and slowly slides in, he lets out a growl as he slides all the way to the hilt, amazed at how deep he can go "ohh fuck, Ash, this feels....." and he looses the ability to speak as he starts to move in and out.

Arching my back, I feel his hand tracing the curve of my spine and I moan from the raw sensation of being penetrated that deeply "ohhh, harder, Rich" and he leans over me, his chest against my back as he brings the hand, holding the vibrator around and softly moves it around my clit again. He hums in appreciation, the vibrations are all thru my pelvic region, creating an entire new feeling for him too.

He keeps thrusting his hips and grunts each time he slides back in, several curse words escapes his lips and I can tell he is getting close too.

I am a withering mess at this point, moaning in pure bliss, the tension building and I encourage him "ohhhhh, fuck me, Rich" and he swipes the vibrator over my swollen nub and hits something deep within me with his cock and I climax hard. I throw my head back and scream his name "RICH!" as I convulse violently around him as the orgasm wrecks my entire body. 

Richard lets go of the leaf, place both hands firmly on my hips and pounds into me a few more times and I feel his hot release as he shoots his load, coming hard with a final growl "ohhh fuck" and he pulses deep within me. He slows down and collapses on the bed, pulling me with him, still buried inside and spooning me. He kisses my neck and try to catch his breath "bloody hell, Ash!".

I snuggle into him, trying to come down from the incredible high and mumbles as I turn my head to kiss his lips "Mmmmm, I know, Rich". Something is buzzing by my stomach and quickly turn of the offending leaf.

His strong arms are wrapped firmly around me and we lay there for a few minutes, trying to recover from this mind blowing experience. I wiggle a bit and he slides out of me as I turn around to face him and we meet in a tender kiss. Gently nudging me, he pulls me on top of him and I sigh in contentment as I rest my head in the crook of his neck while he plays with my hair and place kisses on my head. 

Raising my head, propping myself up on one arm, we lock eyes and I trace his chin with my fingers and he looks at me with a penetrating gaze, he whispers softly "I love you, baby".

I kiss him "I love you too, Rich" and I draw circles on his chest "so did you like playing with toys".

He gives me a shit eating grin "that is a rather silly question, love.....it was out of this world, never knew what I missed all those years".

I smirk "I know, it kind of just makes it more powerful sometimes".

"And fucking you from behind....that felt amazing".

"It works better when you are not drunk".

He snorts "yes it does".

He pulls me down for another kiss and I roll off, snuggling next to him "wish it was the weekend, this week has turn into another busy, crazy one".

"I know, but we can make it".

I glance at him "I know we can, but sure wish it was Friday. By the way, I am heading up to watch the kiddos Friday after they get home from school, you can join me or come on Saturday".

"I'll try and leave with you. Where are Jerry and Amy headed anyway?".

"They are making a quick weekend trip to Las Vegas, my dad hooked them up with a suite at the Bellagio Hotel and show tickets for Saturday".

"I have never been there, but isn't it kind of a cheesy place?".

"It's actually a lot of fun, the hotel is great and Vegas is a great place for foodies, so many good places to eat".

"Hmmm.....I always thought it was for gamblers and men looking for sex".

"Well, you can do both there if that is your thing, but there are a lot of other things to do there as well. We should go sometime".

He turns to look down at me "Maybe we should" and he kisses me again "but right now we should try to go to sleep and make it to the end of the week".

"I know".

We snuggle next to each other and soon drift off to sleep.

..............................................................................................................................

Two days later:

The week didn't slow down, it has been some long hours and Richard came home late last night, a grueling day on set and today is not turning out any better. I drive over to Warner Bros. for lunch and go looking for him, finally finding him in his trailer. He looks up from the couch, phone in hand and I can tell right away he is moody and something is bugging him. I Come over and sit down next to him "hey" and lean in for a kiss. 

He gives me a quick peck, avoiding as much physical contact as possible and growls "hi".

I give him the eye "who peed in your tea this morning?".

Richard's eyes flashes right away, turning a darker shade of blue and he gestures with his hands "nobody! What the bloody hell is up with you, Ash?".

I'm tired too and not in the mood for his moodiness today and I get up "nothing is wrong with me, Rich! I came over to see how you are doing, i know it has been a couple of long days and then I walk in here and you avoid me physically and now you are lashing out. I understand you are tired and moody, but could you just keep your mouth shut instead of taking it out on me? I'm going back to work, I'll see you at home I guess" and I walk out the door before he can utter another word. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just can't stop writing, two weeks without was too long. Enjoy!

Richard sits there for a moment, stunned and slowly rubs his face with his hand, muttering "shit! and pounds his fist in the couch. He leans forward and buries his face in his hands and swears again under his breath as a million thoughts run thru his mind: "you big asshole, Rich, what the hell is the matter with you? Why are you pushing her away? Enough with the self doubt, oh god I can't loose her!". He glances at his watch, but realizes he doesn't have time to go after me now, he is due on set in 5 minutes.

I walk briskly across the lot towards my car and I feel the tears come, there is nothing I can do to stop them. I try to wipe them away and as I get to my car someone calls out "Hey Ashlee". I don't want to be rude and turn around as Graham exits his vehicle and he comes over, a warm smile on his face, but that disappears when he comes closer.

He walks up to me and puts a hand on my shoulder "What happened, are you ok?".

I try to force a smile "Hi Graham, yeah, I'm okay, I guess......".

He looks concerned "You don't look ok? Is it Rich?".

The mentioning of his name brings a new stream of tears and Graham quickly brings me in for a warm hug and pats my shoulder gently "it's alright, Let me guess, he is being a moody asshole?".

I sniffle and nod "Yeah, I went to see him for lunch since you guys have been so crazy busy. I know it has been some long days, but still........found him in his trailer and he about bit my head off. I told him to stop taking shit out on me and then left. I don't mind him being moody, but.....".

Graham lets me go and looks at me "good for you! What I have learned about Rich is that he is moody, but it really comes down to the self doubt he often torture himself with, which is totally insane since he is such an incredible gifted actor. I think he has spent most of his adult life either fleeing from his relationships or just kept them so casual that the women would not notice the moodiness. That all changed when he met you and he pretty much have lived with you ever since. So now he has to learn to act differently and deal with the moodiness while actually being with someone".

I smile "That is very insightful and I think you are right. I know he can get moody, I have already seen it, but I just let him be and he will come around. He has never acted like this, but maybe it was just the circumstances that made him lash out".

"He loves you so much, Ashlee. I can see it when he talks about you and the way he acts when he is with you, but he needs to face the demons and learn to deal with it. I'll bet he is sitting in his trailer beating himself up right now".

I look at my watch "I really need to get back to work, but thanks for listening".

He hugs me "It will be alright, he will come to his senses".

"I hope so, I wont live with someone that treats me like that, been there, done that".

"I know, Rich told me all about Bryan".

We say goodbye and I drive back to work.

..................................................

Graham walks towards the trailers and spot Richard exiting his and calls out to him "Hey Rich, wait up".

Richard glares at him, but stops and waits "Look Graham, I'm not really in the mood to chit chat".

"I know, I just had to console your lovely girlfriend before she drove back to work".

Richard looks at the ground sheepishly and runs his hand thru his hair "Is she ok?".

Graham practically yells "No, she is not okay, Rich! You treated her like an asshole and she doesn't deserve that. You need to deal with this moodiness crap before it cost you the most important thing in your life. She is amazing, Rich and she deserves to have all of you, you need to open up and trust her or it will eventually drive her away".

"I know, I know! I feel like a terrible person right now, I just don't know......what did she say to you?".

"She was crying".

"Oh god....."

"You need to go talk to her and be totally honest with her, let her into your world, all of it! No hiding or trying to weave around it".

Richard looks at his watch "We are due on set right now".

"Screw the set, this is more important, it is about maybe the rest of your life. Go talk to her, I'll cover your ass, but we might need to stay late tonight".

"You sure?".

Graham shoos him towards the parking lot "yes, I'm sure. Off you go and be brave, Rich, be brave!".

Richard looks back at him "Ok, thanks, man" and he takes off running.

...............................................

I make it back to work and walk past Tracey sitting in the reception. She looks up "how was lunch?".

Shaking my head, I make a B line for my office "I don't want to talk about it right now, I'll tell you later".

I make it to my office and goes over and get a water bottle from the little fridge and sit back down at my desk, looking at all the designs currently spread out. I sigh and sit with my head in my hands for a few seconds and there is a knock "yes?".

"Ash, it's me" and Tracey comes in and walks over and plops down opposite my desk and looks at me "dammit, we are best friends. What happened?".

I feel my eyes watering again and wipe a tear "Richard and I had a little spat, It will pass.....I think".

She reaches over and pats my arm "oh my god, what did he do?".

"He was just very moody and decided to lash out".

"What?".

"Yeah, I know and I told him that was not ok and left".

"Good for you! So now what?".

I shake my head "I don't know. I don't even feel like going home tonight or facing him right now".

"Well, you can always come crash at our house, you know that, right?".

I give her a weak smile "I know that, thanks".

"You ok?".

"Yeah, I'll be fine, we better get back to work, so much to do today" and I gesture towards the designs.

She gets up "I know, but I am here if you need to talk".

"I know you are, Tracey, thanks" and she leaves.

Standing up, I survey the papers, it helps me to look at the designs from afar, trying to decide what we need to start production on, what might sell. It is sort of a guessing game, but I do have a pretty keen eye for beautiful jewelry that people will want to wear and buy. I start sorting and hear some commotion outside my door and it burst open, Richard walking in and Tracey trailing behind and gesturing "I'm sorry, Ash, but he insisted".

I glance at him quickly and then at Tracey "it's ok, Trace" and she nods, closing the door as she leaves.

Richard looks like hell, he has pain painted all over his face and those gorgeous blue eyes look incredible sad at the moment. I lock eyes with him and he gestures helplessly and says in a quiet, beaten voice "I'm so sorry, Ash...".

Bursting into tears, I run into his arms and we hug each other tight as I cry into his chest. He sniffles and croaks in my neck "oh god, love, I'm sorry! You don't deserve to be treated like that and I feel like such an ass right now".

I look up at him "well, you kind of are".

He hangs his head "I know".

I gently move out of his embrace and take his hand, leading to the couch in the corner of my office and sit down and he follows suit. Still holding his hand, I draw my legs up and scoot close to him and caress his chin with my hand, looking at him "care to tell me what is really going on?".

He locks eyes with me "I just get in these moods and you have been so good about just letting me be until I came around. Today I just snapped and I am incredible sorry, Ash!".

"So why the moodiness in the first place, why don't you just talk to me about it and what is going on, instead of brewing and keeping it all inside? Don't you trust me?".

Richard looks at our hands and he laces our fingers together and finally meets my eyes again "I do trust you and that is what makes it even scarier for me...." and his voice cracks with emotion "I love you, Ashlee,  like I have never loved anyone before in my life and I want to be with you, but I feel insecure about myself and that makes me doubt a lot, doubt it will work, doubt you feel the same way or that I deserve you at all".

I lean in and kiss him gently "I love you just as much, Rich and it makes me incredible sad you feel that way about yourself. You are an amazing man, a gifted actor with so much talent that I don't think you even know you have. You care about people, are considered of others feelings...well most of the time.....", he looks down in shame "and you have a good heart. I am with you because I want to be and you deserve to be happy with whomever you choose".

"Well, I choose you! Please forgive me?".

I climb into his lap, sitting sideways since I am wearing a skirt "I do, Rich, but please open up, even a little.....I am NOT trying to change you, you are who you are, but just crack the door a bit for me once in a while and don't lash out".

He smiles "I will try" and we meet in a deep kiss as we embrace and rest our foreheads against each other.

I smile back "I'm glad you came over. How did you manage that?".

"Graham basically kicked me over here and said he would cover for me, but we might have to stay late tonight".

"Whatever you need to do".

He runs his hands up my back and gives me another kiss "Yeah, but I was hoping for some make up sex later".

I playfully hits his shoulder "you horny bastard!".

"Ouch!" and he gets really close to my face "well, isn't that what you are suppose to do after you make up?".

"Perhaps, but no time for it right now" and I point to my desk "I have a shitload of work to do and I think you are needed back on set".

Richard looks at me with tenderness, cupping my chin with his hand "I know and you know I am half way joking, right? This is not just about the sex for me, even though that is mind blowing, it is about loving you so much that I want to spent the rest of my life with you".

I place a soft kiss on his lips and our eyes meet yet again "that better not be a marriage proposal Mr. Armitage" and the realization of what he just said hits him and the look on his face makes me giggle and I kiss him again "I'm joking, Rich.....I know it is not".

He has been holding his breath and lets it out "you are evil trying to scare me like that, but you get what I am saying" and he looks at me, piercing my soul with those blue eyes "I love you, Ash! I can't tell you how sorry I am about what happened earlier and I am begging for another chance! I want to let you in my life, all the way".

I return the gaze and run my fingers thru his hair at the back of his neck, feeling him shiver "I love you too, Rich and we can make this work, we have to" and our lips crash together for another make up kissing session before he reluctantly leaves my office with promises of more later.

Sighing, I turn around and get back to what I was doing before and about an hour later there is another knock, I turn around "come in".

Tracey walks in with a huge bouquet of mixed flowers and a bag containing a sandwich from one of my favorite places "someone knows he fucked up today and is trying to make it up" she smirks.

I smile and read the tiny card attached to the bouquet "So sorry for ruining lunch today! You are my sunshine! Love Always, R" and I notice the sunflowers mixed in the arrangement and I just shake my head at his total, adorable dorkiness "oh Rich".

Tracey looks at me "well, at least he admits he was a total jerk".

"Oh he knows".

"He better and I hope he never does it again or your brothers will have his ass".

"I don't think he will, we had a really good talk about it"

"Good".

I look at her "On a different note, can you check on the cats on Saturday? I'm going to watch the kiddos for Jerry and Amy over the weekend".

"Sure, what about Richard?".

"He is going with me".

She lifts an eyebrow "ohh, you will be playing house, that is really cute".

I throw a pen after her "be quiet".

She laughs and heads for the door "okay, okay and yes, I will".

..................................................................

Friday finally arrives and we are on our way up to the farm. Richard is driving and we just talk on the way. He got home way late last night, but today was an easier day, so we are able to head out to grab the kids when they get out of school.

He talks with his hands as he drives "so we need to get them from school and then what?".

"Well, we need to get Emma and Katelyn, Scott is spending the night at a friends house, but will be home tomorrow in the morning sometime. The fair is coming up and he is part of the barrel racing team and needs to practice".

"Barrel racing?".

"Western style of riding.....you are timed as you race your horse around these big barrels. It is a blast, but requires a lot of skill and balance. You should try it tomorrow".

"Maybe I will" and he hesitates for a minute.

I put my arm on his thigh "what Rich, spit it out?".

"Can I ask why there is such a big age difference between Scott and the two girls?".

"Yes, of course. Basically Scott wasn't exactly planned. Amy and Jerry are high school sweethearts and she got pregnant right after they graduated, they decided to marry and had him. They got their teaching degrees and then finally felt more settled and had Emma and Katelyn".

"That makes sense".

"It was hard for them, they were so young, but my parents helped, we all pitched in and babysat for them. They are such a great example to me of what a family should feel and be like".

"Your entire family is, Ash. You are the poster child of one big happy family".

I snort "yeah right.....we do love each other, but do disagree on a lot of different things and when Thomas came out, that was really hard on my dad. He came around, but not before causing some grief and then when I got engaged to Bryan things blew up......nobody really liked him, but they wanted me to be happy. I think they secretly had a party when Bryan dumped me. We are not perfect, nobody is, Rich. So how about your family, your folks?".

He squirms a little, but does open up a bit "they are just ordinary, down to earth people. I guess I am closest to my Mum, she has always understood and supported me. I love my dad, but our relationship is a bit more complicated. I think he has struggled to understand why I didn't get a regular job, acting is still sort of foreign to him, if that makes sense".

"It does".

"I am close to my older brother too and my nephew, but don't see them as much as I would like. This job is the pits when it comes to family, you are always on to the next place and living in a suit case. I am trying to talk him into coming over before the movie wraps, maybe bring my parents, they have never been to the States".

"That would be great, Rich"

"I know" and we drive in silence for a bit. 

We arrive at the farm and is greeted by a barking Miles as we unlock the garage. Richard wrestles our bags in the house and I point upstairs "Amy said they cleared the master bedroom for us", he gives me a funny look "it's fine, Rich.....they put new sheets on the bed and I need to be upstairs in case Katelyn needs me, she is still pretty little, she is only 5. You can sleep in the guestroom down here if it is too weird for you".

He drops the bags and comes over to hug me in the kitchen "I need to sleep next to you and we still need to make up...." and he wiggles an eyebrow before trotting upstairs.

I shake my head and open the fridge to survey what is in there, Amy is always so prepared and stocked up. I look over the note they left on the counter and glance at the clock on the stove. I yell upstairs "Are you ready, Rich? We need to get the girlies".

He comes back down stairs "yeah and that is a nice bedroom up there and that big tub" and he comes up behind me as I am still reading the note. He wraps his strong arms around me and nuzzles my neck "we should soak in there later" and he nods at the paper "instructions?".

"Yeah, they left money for us to order pizza tonight and Amy made her yummy macaroni and cheese for tomorrow night, just need to throw it in the oven. The horses will be fed by the ranch hand, we just need to let a few in and out. The kids will feed their pets and the chickens and collect the eggs".

"Sounds pretty easy".

I snuggle into him for a moment "it is, but we better go, so we wont be late" and head back out the door to drive to the school.

It is a mad house when we get there, all the parents are trying to get their kids, school buses lined up to take other kids home etc. He looks at me and I can't help but smile "welcome to the American dream. See if you can find a parking spot somewhere and we can go get them by the kindergarten fence, Emma always picks up Katelyn".

Richard manages to find a spot and we get out, he takes my hand and walk together, he has been really attentive since his outburst yesterday and i know he feels more at ease since the chances of being recognized are pretty slim. I do notice a few women giving him the eye as we walk, but who can blame them, he is gorgeous in his casual jeans that hugs him in all the right places and a t-shirt, that might be just a tad too tight, showing off his upper body and straining around his upper arms. Biker boots tops off the look.

We get to the fence and I nod to a few others waiting as well. The bell rings and total chaos happens around us, kids running out the door laughing and screaming, good thing it is almost summer vacation time. Emma comes over and squeals "Aunt Ash" and I hug her, she lets go and look at Richard before hugging him too "Rich, are you going to read to us". 

He bends down to hug her "sure, if you want me to".

She looks at him, their eyes are almost a matching blue "oh we do".

The door to the kindergarten swings open and the littlest ones pour out, their happy laughter mixing as they try to find their way. Katelyn is one of the last ones out, followed by her teacher Miss Grace. Katelyn gets the biggest grin on her face and drops her back pack on the ground and runs straight to Richard and hugs his leg "you came with her". He squats down and hug her "of course I did, pumpkin. I had to see you, the animals and I wanted to be with your aunt Ash". I look at them and just melt, he is the cutest with those kids and they just adore him.

Miss Grace comes over and hands me the back pack "that is all she talked about today, that you were coming to watch them and she was hoping Richard would come too". She smiles at me "I'm really happy you have found someone, Ashlee".

I smile "thank you" and bend down to hug Katelyn too "hi sweetie".

Miss Grace turns to Richard, who stands back up "you are the new favorite, nice to meet you".

He smiles and extends his hand "nice to meet you too and I guess so".

She gets a funny look on her face as she hears his deep voice and British accent, she does a double take "Richard Armitage?".

He blushes a bit "yeah, that would be me".

She looks so excited "oh my gosh, I am such a huge Hobbit geek and I loved North and South".

He gives her a shy smile "thank you".

She looks at me "it all makes more sense now, Katelyn told me you got married to someone in the movies and you guys were having a baby, but I didn't know what part was made up".

Richard turns a deeper shade of red and I laugh "well, most of it is made up, we are obviously not married or having a baby, but he is in the movies".

Miss Grace chuckles "out of the mouth of babes".

We both nod and I add "oh, we know".

She looks hesitant, but finally asks Richard "please tell me if I am being rude, but would you mind taking a picture and signing my Hobbit book?".

"Oh no, not at all" and we follow her into her fun classroom. She hands Richard the book and a pen, he signs it and I take her phone as he gets next to her, putting his arm around her and I snap a picture.

She is all giddy "thank you so much".

He smiles "you are welcome" and we say our goodbyes and head to the car.

We get home and the girls are chatting away and we do our best to help them with their homework. Richard helps Katelyn with her alphabet letters and I help Emma with her math pages. After, Richard is dragged to the couch for a long Harry Potter reading session. I plop down in the armchair and just casually scroll my phone. Checking Twitter, I can see several of my *new followers* have retweeted what Miss Grace posted: two pictures, one of the book he signed today and the one of the two of them with the caption "Look who I ran into today! He was so nice" and she tweeted at him "Richard, it was an honor and thank you for being so gracious". I smile when I see what he wrote in her copy of the Hobbit "Miss Grace, thank you for preparing these little ones for the adventure of life! Richard Armitage".

I look over at the couch and it just feels so normal to be here with him. He glances at me and smiles before continuing to read. I turn back to Twitter and the comments "guys where is he now? Where is this? Looks like a classroom, maybe he is with Ashlee this weekend? Guys leave him alone and stop invading his privacy, he shouldn't be with her, she looks too young, it is none of our business who he is with, as long as he is happy". I get the familiar knot in my stomach and just have to turn my phone off. 

Richard looks up and gets a concerned look on his face "everything alright, love?".

Giving him a weak smile I get up "yeah, it's fine. Should we order pizza?".

The girls get up and jump "yeah".

We order pizza, eating around the big table and just enjoy a quiet evening before getting the girls in bed and we pretty much crash right after, it was a long, exhausting week for us.

....................................................................

The girls wake up fairly early, I can hear them talking out in the play room. I groan and roll over, trying to will my tired body to get out of bed. I feel him stirring and soon he is spooning me and nibbling on my earlobe "morning, love".

"Morning, Rich. Can we go tell them to go back to bed?".

"I doubt they will listen".

"I know" and I finally manages to sit up.

He jumps out of bed and comes around, giving me a hand "come on, we can make them breakfast and get going for the day, maybe take them riding?".

I stand up as he pulls me up and we embrace briefly before trotting downstairs, wearing sweat pants and old t-shirts. I cook waffles and we all have a few with whip creme and fresh fruit. After the girls walk outside, off to the chicken coop to collect eggs and I hand Richard another cup of tea as we make it out on the back deck. We just stand there, enjoying the peace and quiet and he puts his free hand around me and leans down for a kiss "thank you for inviting me, this is pure heaven".

I lean into his shoulder "I know".

We both jump and he nearly drops his cup when the most blood curdling, high pitched scream pierce the air, coming from around the barn, where the chicken coop is:

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Appreciate all the comments and the kudos!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

My eyes go wide and Richard looks at me. He throws his cup on the patio table and we yell at the same time "the girls!" and we both take off running towards the sound. Rounding the yard and getting the barn in sight, he sprints ahead as we see both girls come running, screaming and crying. He kneels down and catches Katelyn and I get to Emma as they fall into our arms, just sobbing. We look at each other and try to console them.

Katelyn is wailing and starts to cough because she is can't catch her breath. Richard sits down on the ground with her, cradling her head and rocking her "shhhh, pumpkin, calm down, it's ok, we are here. What happened?".

Emma is sobbing, but after a minute or two, she starts to relax. I am still kneeling and stroking her head "it's ok, we are here". 

She sniffles and I pull her head away to look at her, tears streaking her face and she gulps and then starts crying again, pointing to the chicken coop.

I have a sinking feeling of what might have happened. I hug her tight again "it's okay, honey. Did someone get to the chickens?".

Katelyn starts sobbing again and Emma nods and cries, finally croaking "yeah, I think so.......there is a lot of blood...and dead chickens and parts and...", it is too much and more crying.

I look at Richard, he is still rocking Katelyn and she finally stops sobbing and has her tiny arms around his neck. She gulps for air and he pats her back lightly "breathe, sweetie, breathe".

Our eyes meet "I think either a fox or a raccoon got in there, it is not the first time and it aint pretty".

"How could something like that get in, it looks pretty secure".

"I bet Miles has been digging holes around the yard, one of his favorite hobbies. He probably dug one over there somewhere and whatever animal it was, just had to finish it".

We sit there for several more minutes until the girls are calm and just sniffles once in a while. I look at Emma "you ok?".

She wipes her face "yeah, it is just so sad and disgusting".

"I know, honey, but that happens once in a while. I am sorry you had to be the one to discover it".

Katelyn clings to Richard and finally looks up and he smiles at her "hey pumpkin".

She puts her head back down and wont let go of him.

We hear a car pull up, Scott gets out and waves to his friend as they drive off. I yell out "Scott, we are over here".

He comes running over "what happened?" and he gives Richard a grin "hey, glad you came too".

I get up "I think something got in the coop and killed some chickens, the girls went to get eggs and came running and screaming".

He looks mad "not again. The damn dog needs to stop digging".

I raise an eyebrow "remember we have little ears here, watch your words".

He blushes "sorry".

"It's ok, but can you please take your sisters in the house and Rich and I will go survey the damage". Richard manages to get to his feet with a child still firmly attached to his chest.

"Sure" and he takes Emma's hand and Katelyn whines and wont let go of Richard, but her brother gently takes her in his arms "it's ok...you don't want to go with them to see that again, do you?". She shakes her head and they walk back to the house.

Richard looks at me "well, should be go have a look?".

"I guess we better, but I am warning you, it could be pretty gory".

We walk over to the coop and find 3 dead chickens and some parts that resembles chickens. It is disgusting. He looks at me "how many were in there?".

"I think 10, so maybe some survived" and I open the door to the inside of the coop, and we walk in, finding 5 very distraught birds, all perched in the far corner.

Richard looks at them "poor things, probably scared half to death. Now lets find out how the culprit got in there" and we close the door back up, giving the chickens some time to get over the nightmare.

We walk back to the outdoor part and Richard opens the door and we walk inside, careful not to step on anything. Sure enough, there is a weak spot over in the far corner, there was clearly a hole before that exposed the buried wire and someone pulled and tugged at that until they were able to squeeze under it.

He squats down to get a closer look "we are going to have to fix that".

"I know...don't know if we can, maybe we can call someone".

He gets back up "does Jerry have tools and wire somewhere? I'm sure I can fix it".

"Really, Rich? I didn't know you were handy like that and yes, he does, over in the storage part of the barn, next to the tack room".

He grins at me "there is a lot of things you still don't know about me, but I actually like working with my hands when I am not chasing orcs, arguing with elves or hunting diamond thieves".

"You are just full of surprises, aren't you?".

Richard steps close to me and takes me in his arms and kisses me deeply "maybe".

"Yet another reason I love you".

"I love you too, darling. Lets go back to the house, so I can change and maybe you can take the girls riding or something to distract them?".

I take his hand "when you get the mess cleaned up, can you put the 3 chickens aside? We can all go bury them in the pet cemetery by the flower garden? I think the girls would like that".

"That is a good idea".

We get back in the house, Scott put a movie on for his sisters. He is checking his phone when we walk in, he looks up "how bad is it?".

"I think 5 didn't make it and there is a hole, so can you show Richard where the tools and stuff are and he will fix it?".

"Sure, I can help him".

"That would be awesome, thanks, Scott".

He grins "anytime, I mean, I get to hang out with Thorin, you know".

I go over to the girls and hug them "you okay?".

They both nod. Emma looks at me "yeah, but we are bored".

"Well how about we go riding while Richard and your brother fix the chicken coop?".

Katelyn jumps up "yeahhhh!".

"Okay, go put on your riding stuff and I'll go change too".

They run off and I make it upstairs and enters the bedroom. Richard whips around, only wearing his underwear, but relaxes when he realizes it is just me.

I close the door and smile "relax, Mr. Armitage, it's just me and I have seen you naked before". 

He comes over, holding his jeans, but casually tosses them on the bed, before gathering me in his arms and kissing me silly. He nips at the sensitive skin on my throat and whispers in my ear "I know, you have, love and I really would like to be naked with you again".

I giggle "ohh you would, huh?".

His voice goes deeper and his hands travel down my back, pulling me closer, making me feel his desire "yes very much so Miss Taylor".

I kiss him again, swirling my tongue around his and pressing into him "I can certainly feel that and I am not against the idea by any means, but right now we have stuff to do" and I pull a little away and touch his lips with my finger "but maybe later I will take you for a wild ride".

Richard groans "nice, love....how am I going to fix anything with that thought planted in my head?".

"Oh I am sure you can manage" and I go over to find my riding clothes in my bag, quickly shedding my sweatpants, pulling on the tight, white spandex pants and removing my t-shirt before putting on a bra and a pink polo shirt. I catch him just staring and I grin "what, Rich?".

He slowly pulls on his jeans, looking pretty uncomfortable as he zips them up, muttering under his breath "well, these pants are not going to fit anytime soon when you are wearing that damn outfit".

I walk back over to him and push him against the wall, toying with his bare chest and he swirls us around and forcefully pushes my back against the wall and  attacks my mouth, doing his best to thrust his hips against mine and moans "fucking stop, Ash or we will never get that chicken coop fixed....god, I want you!", the last words coming out with a deep growl. I palm his broad chest and feel his nipples harden and put one hand around his neck, pulling his mouth as close as possible.

KNOCK KNOCK            "Aunt Ash, we are ready!".

Richard stops his assault and we both sigh. I kiss him again, dragging my tongue over his lower lip before letting go "welcome to a house with kids" and I breathe in his ear "to be continued..." and I make a move for the door.

He reaches out and drags me back in for one more wet kiss and briefly lock eyes with me "you better bloody believe it, love".

The girls and I head to the barn and it takes a bit to get all saddled up. Emma is going to ride Abigail and Katelyn has a pony, Ariel. We walk to the arena and spent a long time out there, but the girls are having such a good time. I figure I will get a chance to ride later or tomorrow, right now I need to be there for the girls and help them. We are wrapping up and I mount Abigail with Emma in front of me and we ride to the chicken coop with Katelyn leading the way.

Richard and Scott have been working hard. They have dug a trench all along the weak side and are now building a frame for the underground wire. They are both sweating, but Rich looks so content and happy as they work together on putting the wire on. They both look up and he comes over to give me a hand as I dismount.

He leans in for a sweaty kiss "hey, how was riding?" and he pets Abigail.

"It was fun, I think. Did you have fun girls?".

Emma jumps off "yes, it was a blast, thank you".

"Your welcome, honey".

Richard walks over to Katelyn and Ariel "how was the ride, sweetie".

She beams at him "so fun" and she jumps off too and we tie the horses to a pole, so we can look at their work.

Scott is carefully hammering the wire onto the frame and I smile at him "looks good".

"Thanks, we thought this would strengthen the wire and an animal wouldn't be able to pull it out so easily".

"Good idea".

He looks at Richard "he is very handy and knows a thing or two about building stuff".

Richard smiles "thanks and this one" nodding at Scott "is very helpful".

I look in the coop, it has been all cleaned up "should we go bury the chickens then and I'll go make some lunch after?".

They both grab their shovels and we all walk to the flower garden, the girls carrying the chickens in the basket Richard laid them in. Beyond the garden is a grassy area, marked with tiny rocks and sticks. Richard and Scott find an unmarked area and quickly dig a hole and we bury the chickens. The girls find some more rocks and pick a few flowers to put on there and we walk back to the horses.

Turning to Richard, I stand on my toes to give him a quick kiss "I'm going to go put the horses out in pasture and then fix some lunch".

"Need help?".

"No, we got it. The girls are good with helping brush them down, but thanks. Besides you guys still have work to do".

"I know, but we can get it done, right, Scott?".

Scott looks up from the project "oh yeah".

The girls and I walk the horses back to the barn, Richard watches us for a minute, lost in thought.

Scott clears his throat "you really love her, don't you?".

Richard snaps out of it "uhmm, what?".

Scott grins "my aunt Ash, you love her, don't you?".

Lifting an eyebrow, Richard looks at him "how old are you?".

"15, almost 16".

"So what do you know about love, Scott? No offense, but you are still pretty young".

Scott grins "well old enough to know that look.....and I don't blame you, my aunt is one of the coolest people I know".

Richard sighs and looks straight at him "she is and yes, I do love her, a lot. She is amazing, kind, patient and somehow puts up with me".

"Well, she loves you too, Rich and I am happy she has finally found someone that treats her right. Bryan was not good for her and we never liked him, he always looked at her like she was something he owned".

Putting his hammer down for a minute, Richard sighs and look back at Scott "I don't know why I am telling you this, but I almost blew it this week.....".

"Oh yeah?".

"I''m not proud of it at all and glad she didn't throw me to the curb".

"She is smarter than that, Rich and she probably knew you didn't mean it".

"I hope she did" and he shrugs, finding it amusing that here he is, talking to a 15 year old about his love life.

Scott gives him a thoughtful look "love and relationships are hard work, if you don't nourish and take care of it, it will die".

Richard gives him a surprised look "I can't believe those words came out of you of all people......again, you are so young, Scott".

"My parents spend a lot of time talking to me about things, a lot of things and maybe too much sometimes, but I do listen and pay attention. I see how they do take time for each other and how my grandparents and uncle Thomas and Steve care about each other. I hope to have that one day" and his gives Richard a piercing look "and I really wish that for Aunt Ash, she is almost like my second mom, she babysat me a lot when I was little".

"I know you are all so close and she loves you so very much. I felt at ease from the moment we drove in on the farm. I hope you know what a lucky kid you are, Scott, to have a family that are close and share so much love".

"Oh I do, even when I take it for granted most of the time, but then I see my friends or something on TV or the internet".

Richard looks at him "And I hope your aunt Ashlee has found that......I never thought I could love anyone like I love her".

They stand there for a second and it is almost like a spell is broken and they both look at little embarrassed and then quietly go back to the task at hand, but still profoundly affected by the powerful conversation they just had.

 ..........................................................................................

I am standing in the kitchen trying to figure out what to make for lunch. We got the horses put out in the field and the girls are watching cartoons. I look in the fridge and finally settle on BLT's, cut up watermelon and chips. I put out the lettuce and cut the tomatoes while the bacon is frying. I toast a bunch of bread and the girls come and help set the table while I finish up. I look at Emma "go tell your brother and Richard that lunch is ready, would you?".

Both girls run out the door and soon return with Scott and Richard in tow. They are both dirty and sweaty, but quickly wash up and soon we are seated around the big dinner table. Richard looks at me and smile "looks good, love. We are famished, right Scott".

Scott grins and reaches for some bread while chowing down on a piece of watermelon "yeah...working out there made me starve half to death".

I look at Richard "it looked good, are you all done?".

"Yeah, pretty much, we just need to clean up the tools and stuff. The girls let the chickens back out, hopefully they will feel more secure" and he proceeds to make himself a sandwich.

I get back up "want a beer, Rich? There is a cold one on the fridge, but there is a good bottle of wine for dinner, compliments of my dad".

He is chewing, but shakes his had and lifts his glass of water "no, water is great, thanks".

I help Katelyn make a sandwich and Emma eats all hers in piles, not all together. I look at Scott "are you going to practice after lunch?".

"Yeah, I should" and he looks at Richard "want to join me?".

Richard looks up, about to take another bite, but lowers his sandwich "I would love to, at least I will go riding, but not sure about the racing around the barrels".

"It is so fun" and Scott's phone pings and he reads the message and looks at me "Spencer wants me to come sleep over and watch a movie, can I?".

"Is homework done for Monday?".

"We don't have any, school is almost out".

"I guess, but go after you have practiced, ok?".

"Ok, thanks" and he happily tabs a message.

We finish lunch and Richard helps clear the table and put everything away. We load and start the dishwasher and I start a load of laundry. He pulls me into his arms when I come back from the wash room and hugs me tight before dipping down for a soft kiss, aware that the kids are around "thanks for lunch, that was wonderful".

"Your welcome, Rich" and we stand there for a few minutes, enjoying how normal this feels, us here with the kids.

We all walk out to the barn and make a stop by Misty to check out the foal that was born last time we were here. Walking up to the stall, I notice the tag on the door and point it out to Richard "look, Jerry wanted to  pay tribute to you for helping".

"That is kind of neat" and he runs his fingers over the tag saying "Thorin" right next to Misty's. We open the stall door and Misty comes over to see if we have any goodies. Richard pets her graceful head and runs his hand down her neck "hi beautiful, how is motherhood treating you?". She can smell the carrots stuck in his back pocket and tries to reach behind him.

I laugh "you better watch it or she might bite your butt in a minute".

He takes a carrot out and gives it to her "ok, ok, now can we see your baby?".

The foal comes out from behind his mom, curious about the new people and I stretch out my hand for him to sniff and he takes a couple of more steps towards out.

Richard walks closer, watching Misty to make sure she is ok with us approaching, but she just stands there, not alarmed. He wrap his arms around Thorin's neck and pets his back "wow, he is a beauty".

"I know, Jerry has high hopes for him and think that you helped deliver him, is so cool".

He looks at me with the biggest smile on his face "it was one of those moments that will stay with me for the rest of my life".

The girls come in to pet the baby too and then we let them out in the pasture for the rest of the day. Scott is already down, saddling up his Quarter horse, Bill and I open the stall to the other Quarter horse, Owen and make the introduction to Richard "this is Owen, he is a great, gentle horse, but does love to race around the barrels. Do you want to go grab his stuff and we can get you on your way to be the next cowboy?".

He laughs and goes over to the tack room and brings back the western saddle and Katelyn is carrying the bridle. He takes it from her "thanks, sweetie" and we get Owen ready. Emma and Katelyn run out to the play area for a bit and after putting on a helmet, Richard mounts Owen and follows Scott on Bill to the covered arena. I walk over and just watch them for a while until Scott jumps down to set up some barrels and I jump on his horse and take Bill for a couple of rounds, galloping down the line. I ride over to Richard, just waiting in the middle of the arena and our eyes meet, he looks so happy and content and I smile at him "good?".

He grins "this is so great, I think I could spent every weekend here if I had a choice. I can certainly see why this is where you go to get away".

"I know, it is just a nice place to come and ride, get away from work and everything else".

Scott comes over and I dismount and hand Bill back to him "ok, now show the old Brit over there how it's done".

Richard pretends to be offended "watch it Miss Taylor".

I stick my tongue out at him as I stand next to him, watching Scott in action, racing around those barrels at full speed. I am still amazed at how quickly Bill can change directions, guided perfectly by Scott's light hand. They looks awesome and the sheer joy on Scott's face is contagious as he comes back over to us.

Richard gives him a big grin "that looked fantastic, Scott, but there is no way I can even attempt to do that".

Scott looks at him "thanks and I think you can, just take it slow, Owen knows what to do. Concentrate on your balance and make sure to keep your rear in the saddle".

"Uhu...sure, I will fall on my ass, I think".

"No, you wont, Rich, just give it at try".

I pet Owen and touch Richard's leg "yeah, just give it a try".

He looks doubtful at both of us and then trots off, coaching Owen into a slow gallop and goes around the barrels. I can tell how hard he is concentrating, but he does well and stays in the saddle.

Smiling at him as he comes back over, I pet Owen "not bad at all, Rich, now go a little faster".

"Easy for you to say, have you tried this?".

"A time or two".

He smirks "then show me how to go faster without falling on your butt Miss Smartypants" and he jumps off Owen and hands me the reigns.

"Fine" and I mount the horse and go down the line.

Scott looks at Richard and says to him "she was the barrel champion at the county fair several years in a row, Rich".

Richard looks at him "what? Really?".

"Yeah, I guess she didn't mention that, did she?".

Richard chuckles "nope, she sure didn't".

I start in the corner and Owen responds right away, speeding up and we whip fast around the barrels in a perfect pattern and I feel just pure joy going thru my entire body, it is such a rush. We come back to Scott and Richard and I jump off and he can't help but gather me in his arms and kisses me silly "showoff!".

I giggle and hand him back the reigns and he gives it another go, going at little faster. Scott joins him and they spent the next 45 min. taking turns and Richard is getting braver by each run, going faster each time. The girls come back over to watch and when they finish, Scott lets Emma ride Bill back to the barn. Katelyn pouts, but is soon happy again as I lift her up, so she can sit in front of Richard and he takes her slowly around the barrels one time and then jumps off, walking next to Owen and me as she gets to ride up to the barn. Richard reaches for my hand as we walk back and I give him a content smile, which he returns. 

We get the horses cleaned up and fed. We put all the tools and stuff from fixing the coop back where it belongs and everyone gets back in the house. Scott goes to shower, so he can go to his friend's house and I get the girls in the tub, time to get cleaned up for the day. Richard and I meet in the kitchen where he downs two glasses of water as I lean against the counter, he comes over and wraps me in his arms for a second, kissing me and slowly making it down my neck. I giggle "stop, Rich, it tickles".

He looks at me "thank you for a lovely day, love, this was close to perfect".

I lift an eyebrow "what would make it perfect?".

He leans close and quickly licks my ear and whispers "making love to you later tonight" and he steals another kiss before putting his glass in the sink and going upstairs to shower.

I shake my head and laugh, he is something else. Checking on the girls, they are still playing in the tub and I go back to the kitchen and make a quick phone call to Jerry and Amy, assuring them everything is going well and filling them in on the chicken coop drama.

Scott comes back and sits down next to me "can you take me to Spencer's?".

"I'm going to have Rich take you when he gets out of the shower, if that is ok? That way I can get the girls squared away and I can shower".

"That's totally cool, Spencer will flip since he loves the Hobbit almost as much as I do".

"Well, remember, Rich is just a regular guy, so don't make a scene, ok?".

"I know that, Ash and by the way, he is even greater than I thought he was and he certainly loves you".

"Oh yeah?".

"Yep, he told him today and I told him that relationships are hard work. I guess he was not very nice earlier this week?".

"Kind of, but we worked it out" and I give him a thoughtful look "Scott, sometimes I think you are too smart for your own good, you certainly have always been kind of an old soul".

"Thanks, I think. Mom and Dad probably had a lot to do with it, they always talked a lot to me, they still do".

"You do have very wonderful parents, you are very lucky".

"I know, but I also had you and everyone else in the family to love and care for me".

I hug him "aww, you are so sweet, Scott".

He looks a little embarrassed, but hug me back.

Getting up from the bar stool, I let him be and go get the girls out of the tub, helping Katelyn find an outfit and they plop down on the couch to watch some TV for a minute. Richard comes back down, dressed in a clean pair of jeans and a plain white t-shirt, snugly fitting over his upper body.

He comes over and kisses me and I look t him "would you mind running Scott over to his friend's house and I will jump in the shower?".

"No not at all. Want me to take the girls, so you can shower in peace?".

"That would be great and I talked to Jerry for a second, he wants to know if you want a second job, I told him about Scott and you fixing the coop".

Richard grins "Probably not, but I will come help on the weekends in exchange for some riding time" and he calls out to Emma and Katelyn "come on girls, you are coming with me so your aunt can have a few minutes to herself" and he leans in for another kiss "bye, love, be back in a little bit".

"Bye and behave girls, ok?" and I look at Scott "have fun, just come home tomorrow after lunch or call us if we need to come get you, ok?" and they all head out the door.

I stand there for a few minutes, leaned against the kitchen counter, sighing in contentment and finally heading up to get cleaned up after a long, but fun and productive day.

  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things got out of hand....so pretty much smut, sorry! Not really sorry actually.........

I am back in the kitchen and uncork the wine on the table and pour myself a small glass and pour one for Richard as well. I turn the oven on and take out Amy's homemade macaroni and cheese and the steaks and hot dogs for the grill. I quickly make a salad and then take my wine glass and go sit outside on the deck for a minute, enjoying the peace and the view of horses grazing in the fields. 

Hearing happy chatter and fast feet, the girls come out, carrying ice creme cones, followed by Richard with his wine glass. He gives me a apologetic look "sorry, didn't realize supper was so soon" and he nods at the treats as the girls run to the play ground.

He plops down next to me and I put my hand on his thigh and steals a kiss "it's fine....they are only kids once and their parents are gone, I don't care".

Swirling his glass for a minute, studying how the wine clings to the side, he brings it to his mouth and takes a sip. I watch as pure bliss washes over his face and he makes a content noise "Mmmm....this is good".

I lean against his shoulder "I know, Jerry and my dad sure have a knack for that".

We sit there in silence, watching the girls play and he turns to me "Scott sure is pretty wise for his age".

"I know, he has always been an old soul in many ways, he is a good kid".

"He is amazing and so very thoughtful. You know he told me today that if you don't nourish and care for love, it will die".

I glance at him "yeah, he told me you had a little chat and you also told him about the little spat we had".

Shame and regret passes over his face and he takes my hand and stares straight at me "I hope you know how sorry I am for that entire thing".

I cup his chin and kiss him "I do, Rich and please don't bring it up anymore, no need to".

"But I'm so.."

I put a finger over his lips "shhh, not another word about it".

We snuggle on the couch out there for a bit longer before the oven beeps and I get up to throw the macaroni and cheese in. I come back out "do you mind cooking the steaks and hot dogs in about 15 min.?".

"Of course not, Ash, I'll be happy to" and he pats the space between his legs, he is leaning against the one armrest and is all the way stretched out on the couch "come cuddle with me, love".

I slide in between his legs, leaning my back against his solid chest and he wraps his arms around him, balancing his wine glass in one hand and can't help but dip down and kiss my neck. I turn my head to give him a kiss on the mouth, tasting the wine lingering and he deepens it a bit, our tongue meeting briefly. I reluctantly pulls way "the girls are here, remember?".

He wiggles an eyebrow and leans in and growls in my ear "oh I am well aware, darling....I would have done naughty things with you a long time ago if they weren't here".

Kissing him one more time, I get back up "well, they do go to bed sometime" and I give him a hand "time to turn the grill on".

Richard gets up and plants another kiss on my lips "and I am counting the minutes until they are asleep" and he goes over and lights the grill.

We sit down for a nice meal with the girls and they are little chatter boxes about the day and how much fun they have had. After cleaning up, we all take the food scraps to the chicken coop and throw it in there and the girls are finally able to collect the eggs, carefully putting them in the basket we brought. We walk over to the barn and put Misty and Thorin back in their stall along with a few other foals and their mothers, everyone else can stay out for the night if they so choose. The girls sort the eggs by size in a carton when we get back to the house and I can tell they are both tired, it was a long, eventful day for them. 

Emma and Katelyn get changed into their PJ's and Richard agrees to read to them in the playroom before bed. I finish tidying up the house, so it will look nice when Jerry and Amy return sometime tomorrow afternoon. We tug the girls in, leaving Katelyn's door ajar and the night light on, both in her room and the hallway. Emma is a good sleeper and wants her door closed.

Richard looks at me as we leave Katelyn's room "they are so lovely".

"They are, I feel like it is such a gift that I can come here and play mom for a few days since my own kids have fur".

We walk downstairs and he keeps talking "ever wanted kids?".

"Yeah, but I was waiting for the right guy to show up, you know. How about you?".

He leans against the kitchen counter as we get down there and looks at me "I have always loved kids".

I smile "I can tell and you are very good with them".

Running his hand over his face "but I have just never been with someone where I could actually picture that, you know....my job is hard on a family, unless you have someone that is willing to put up with that and sacrifice".

"Would you ever be willing to give up acting to have a family?".

He thinks for a minute "you bloody know how to ask the hard questions.....uhm, I don't know...I certainly would be willing to settle down and maybe do one thing for a while, like theater or a TV series, it would keep me in the same place, you know" and he glances at me "would you stop working and stay home if you had kids?".

"I would, but with my gemologist degree, I would actually be able to just set my own schedule, doing appraisal work either for private clients or a store".

"Oh, that is pretty clever".

I can't help but tease him "is this my interview to potentially carry your children, Rich?".

His eyes shoot up and he looks mortified and starts to ramble "oh god, no...don't you even think that, Ash...we were just talking and..".

He is such an adorable dork and I lean in to kiss him, to stop his rambling "I'm kidding, Rich! But I do like talking to you about things and how you see life, you are letting me in and that is a good thing" and I give him a serious look "but I am not opposed that we seriously talk about this sometime down the line".

He pulls me into his arms and kiss me with everything he has "stop teasing, I about had a heart attack" and he holds me out a bit and we lock eyes "but I agree, maybe we should discuss this further down the line" and we meet in yet another kiss. When we have to surface for air, he gives me a wicked grin "but can we go practice making babies right now?" and he trails kisses down my throat "we still need to make up from the spat we had the other day".

He has a firm grip on me with his strong arms and I tilt my head back, a soft moan escape my lips as I feel his lips on me, followed by his tongue "kind of a cheesy line there, Rich.....but we can".

He leans in over me and runs a hand down my back, pulling my hips against his growing arousal, straining in his jeans and growls into my mouth "I was trying to be a gentleman about it, but does *I'm going to fuck you senseless* sound better?".

Opening my mouth and devouring him while grabbing his ass, trying to provide more friction, I let out another moan of desire "much better, love". I look over his shoulder and make him walk backwards until the back of his knees hit the armchair and I make him sit down, not wasting any time and climb into his lap and straddling him. We lock eyes and I can see lust and love reflected back at me in his baby blues.

He hands go under my shirt and up my back, before he moves them to the the front and he moans when he realizes I am not wearing a bra, I didn't bother after the shower since it was just us being here. He kneads each orb and I arch into his hands as my nipples go hard against his palms. 

I grab his head with both my hands, running my fingers thru his hair and our tongues swirl together in a passionate dance of dominance. I grinds my hips and do my best to rub against his erection and I feel his hands go down my back and into my sweatpants, cupping my behind as he holds me against him while doing his best to thrust upward. I grunt and look at him "upstairs".

He attempts to stand up with me still wrapped around him, but I get off his lap and take his hand and we quietly make it up the steps. He drags me in the bedroom and I ease the door shut and lock it. I look at him "we are going to have to keep it down tonight, Katelyn is a light sleeper and her door is open".

Richard nipples on my ear "I know, but it will be hard, I love when you are loud in bed, baby".

I stifle a giggle and whispers "and I like when you curse and swear, but it will either have to be in sign language or very quiet, don't want to wake her and be interrupted, that would be worse".

He yanks my shirt off and I grab the hem of his t-shirt and pulls it over his head. He takes a sharp inhale of breath as we meet in a close embrace, starting the kissing war all over again. He sits down on the bed and pull me into his lap. while caressing my breast with his hand and he dips down to run his wet tongue over my nipple. Arching my back, I turn a little and push him down on the bed and hover over him, kissing him deeply again and both his hands roam over my naked back before going to the front and gently grabbing each breast and running his fingers over my nipples.

I slide down his torso, dragging my hands over his solid chest and then over his abs, he really is in such great shape right now and I feel his stomach muscles flex as my fingers run over his naked skin. I get to his jeans and make quick work of the button and zipper. I give him a naughty grin when I unzip him and it is revealed he went commando after the shower. I pull his jeans all the way off and toss them on the floor and turn back to him.

He is sprawled out on the bed completely naked and a gorgeous sight to behold. I shed my pants and underwear, leaving them in a pile on the floor and feel wetness pool between my legs as his cock twitches as he sees me naked. I climb back on the bed and he looks at me with deep blue lustful eyes and run a hand appreciatively down my back, curving it around my behind. I love his hands on my naked skin, but it is his turn to feel good.

I straddle him for a minute, settling my wet folds over his rock hard cock and he bucks against me and reaches up to pull me down for a full embrace and we meet in a deep kiss. Breaking, he looks at me, running his hand over my face and whispers "you are so beautiful, Ash. I hope you know that, love".

Blushing a bit, I dip down to kiss him again and can't help but rub myself against him, making him take a sharp inhale of breath and arching his back for more friction. He tries to get closer and I whisper "patience, Rich...I'm the one playing right now" and I give him a lustful look as I slither down his body, making sure my breasts rub against his chest and stomach. I follow with kisses and drags my wet tongue over his nipples, hearing his breathing speeding up.

Richard's abs flex as my mouth makes it over the skin and my fingers follow the trail of rough hair forming a little below his belly button and he takes a sharp intake of air when my hand finally wraps around his shaft. His skin is so soft, but he is hard as steel under there and as I thumb his swollen head, slick, pearly drops of precum leaks out from the slit. I spread it around, feeling my fingers glide over his head and shaft and glancing at him, I can tell he is trying really hard not to cry out in pleasure.

He grabs the sheets and grits his teeth as I finally swirl my tongue around him, tasting him and then swallowing as much of him as I can, hollowing my cheeks. His hips about come off the bed and I pull back a little, so I wont choke. He looks down and croaks "sorry", but I just continue my assault of his cock and use one hand to gently roll his balls before bringing it to the base, wrapping my fingers around him and moving in rhythm with my mouth. He goes even harder and he yanks me off, forcefully pulling me up on his chest, embracing me and attacking my mouth with his.

We kiss passionately for a few minutes and I have my fingers in his hair as I feel his hands travel down my naked back. He squeezes me tight and wraps a leg over mine as he rolls us over and he is now looking down at me, kissing me again and speaking softly "hey beautiful, my time to play" and he lovingly brushes a strand of hair away from my face. Maybe it is because we have to keep quiet or maybe it is just given the circumstances, this is our first intimate encounter since our fight, but this feels so special.

His hands are all over, he is exploring every inch of my body and he is kissing my shoulder and he hands come up and caress my breasts again and I arch into him, it feels wonderful. He smirks and then trails kisses from the shoulder, over my neck and then latches on to my nipples and swirls his tongue. It goes straight to my core and I feel wetness pool, I am about to cry out, but he quickly moves a hand over my mouth to silence me "shhh, love".

I look down at him "I know, but you need to stop doin..." and I buck as his mouth descends on my mound and he rasps his tongue over my swollen clit "ohh god, Rich". He moves down a little more and his head is between my thighs and he goes to work, gently exploring me with his tongue and I am fighting the urge to moan out in pleasure. He keeps licking me, changing his speed and flattens his tongue once in a while, I am soon a withering mess and so close and then he pulls away. I let out a low grunt in frustration.

He scoots back up and gives a sloppy, wet kiss and I taste myself on his lips and he mumbles "hold on, Ash, I know it is even better for you if I do this" and he plunges two fingers deep inside me, caressing my slick walls and applying pressure with his thumb to my clit. I throw my head back and grab his bicep for some sort of leverage and when he crooks his fingers while moving them in and out, it is over. He can feel it and puts his mouth over mine, to prevent me from screaming and he goes faster as I spasm around his fingers and he draws it out as long as possible. He kisses my neck once he is sure I wont scream and his deep voice rumbles close to my ear "so fucking hot, love, I will never get tired of watching you come like that".

My chest is heaving and I am slowly coming down from the orgasmic high and we meet in yet another searing kiss. I look at him when we surface for air and cup his chin "that was mind blowing, Rich and now it is your turn. What do you want?" and I reach for his aching cock, feeling the precum leaking and he groans when I spread it around his head and pushes into my hand. His eyes are dark with arousal and he hesitates for a second and I lick his lower lip "spit it out, Rich, don't be shy......want me from behind, on top, what?".

He pulls me with him as he rolls on his back and growls "I want you to ride me and then I want to sit up, it was incredible the last time we did that". I straddle him for a second while he grabs my breasts, one in each hand and kneads them, making sure to leave my nipples peaked. I prop myself up and take hold of him, guiding him to my entrance and he nudges his head inside and I bite my lower lip as I sink all the way down on him. I see the pleasure washing over his face as he penetrates me and we clasp hands, intertwining our fingers  as I slide up and down on him several times. His is looking at me and we have a silent conversation, exchanging words of lust, pleasure and love as I continue to ride him.

I stop for a minute and Richard lets go of my hands so he can brace himself to sit up and I wrap my legs around him. We are face to face and he runs his hands down my back while doing his best to devour me with his mouth. He is buried deep inside me and finally takes hold of my behind and starts moving me up and down again. I grab his strong shoulders and throw my head back in pure pleasure, feeling every hard inch of him and hearing his ragged breathing as he approaches the point of no return. I moan softly in his ear "ohh god, Rich! Harder, fuck me, baby" and I see sweat pour down his face as he picks up the speed and utters several hushed words in between breaths "fuck, Ash, ohhh, shit I'm close".

This feels so good and it is more than just sex, we are united like I have never been before with anyone and our feelings run very deep. We lock eyes for a minute, seeing the same love and deep connection each of us feel, reflected back. I kiss him once more and clench my internal muscles as he brings me back down on his cock, causing him to moan and a couple of more deep thrusts and he is coming hard, biting my shoulder as he holds me firmly to him, his warm seed flooding me. 

I cling to him, our arms wrapped tightly around each other and our heads buried in each others necks. His hot breath is on my ear as he tries to get his breathing under control "holy shit, love".

Playing with his damp hair, I nuzzle his ear "hmmmm....I second that, Rich" and we stay like this for a while longer, enjoying this intimate moment and the closeness. 

His chest finally stops heaving and he finds the strength to lift his head and he looks at me, giving me one of his open, beautiful smiles "hey, are you ok?" and his forehead frowns in a little worry "I didn't hurt you, did I? Was I too rough?".

I press my lips to his and open my mouth, letting his tongue back in and show him that I enjoyed every second of this as much as he did. I look at him "I'm fine, love, you didn't hurt me at all" and he trails kisses on my neck and over my shoulder.

Richard runs a hand over my face and then brings his fingers to my shoulder "I did hurt you, baby.....you have a nice set of teeth marks right here".

"Better me than you......you won't have to explain that away on Monday when you go back to shooting".

He steals another kiss "good point" and then he gives me the most tender look as he softly holds my chin with his hand "I love you, Ash....so very much".

"I love you too, Rich and I hope you know and feel that".

"I do and I'm sorry I doubted this earlier in the week and was a complete arse about it".

Putting a finger over his lips "no another words about that". We are still very much connected and I sigh in contentment "I wish we could stay here forever".

He leans his forehead against mine "I know, but maybe we should get to bed, we might have some early risers tomorrow morning".

Reluctantly we start to untangle ourselves from each other and he stands up to give me a hand "I think we made a mess" and he goes to the bathroom and brings back a towel, trying to clean up.

I shiver as I get out of the bed and Richard sees it "cold, love?" and he comes over, after tossing the towel on the bathroom floor and hugs me tight, kissing the top of my head "how about we fill that tub and get warmed back up?".

Snuggling against his warm body, I mumble into his chest "that sounds like heaven".

We walk to the bathroom and he turns the faucet to the big tub on and goes over to brush his teeth. I pour some bath oil under the running water, swirling my hand in it and then go wash my face, applying toner and night creme before brushing my teeth too.

Richard steps in the tub and sits down with a content sigh. He holds out a hand for me as I step in, sinking my body below the warm water and he pulls me in between his legs and I lean back against his chest. I close my eyes and just breathe, feeling the warmth of the water and the soft kisses on my neck from the man I love so deeply.

He snuggles into me and I feel his strong arms around me as he hugs me tight and he nipples on my ear lobe, sending shivers down my spine. I wiggle a little and our skin is slick due to the water and he lets his hands roam freely, enjoying how my wet body feels under his fingers and hands. His cock twitches against my back and I let out a soft whimper as I feel that and turn my head to give him an open mouthed kiss that quickly grows into a very passionate one. He grows hard instantly and I squirm as I feel heat and wetness pool to my very core. 

I lift an eyebrow at him as I reach down and wrap my fingers around his hard shaft, gently running my thumb over his swollen head "not bad for an old man".

He groans and playfully bites my lower lip "hey watch it young lady" and he pushes into my hand "that is what you do to me, Ash".

Twisting my body around as he pulls me sideways into his lap and deepens the kiss as he hands roam over my body. He places a firm grip on my one breast and caress my nipple and I can't help but moan "ohhh, Rich" and he lets his other hand travel up my leg and I shamelessly open my hips to him, encouraging him to touch me. He slides his hand up my thigh and then goes between my legs, tracing my clit and opening, lightly fingering me. I arch and whimper "more, Rich, please touch me".

He plunges his index and middle finger inside of me, stroking my walls and then uses his thumb to draw circles around my clit, alternating the pressure between soft and hard. I am a mess as he brings me to the brink of orgasm and then pulls his hand away from me. I literally grab his face with both hands and moan in frustration "you bas.." and that is all I get out before he crashes his lips on mine, devouring me.

We finally have to break to fill our lungs with air and he pants into my mouth "I want to feel you come around me, baby" and gives me a horny look and we both get out of the tub with lightning speed. I bend down to grab a towel, but he comes up behind me and gently coaxes me down on the big, fluffy bath rug in front of the tub. I know what he wants and I get on all fours and he kneels behind me. His hands lovingly trace my back and he caress my behind before I feel him at my entrance. I push against him and throw my head back in pure pleasure as his big cock slides all the way inside of me.

He lets out a grunt "ohh fuck yes" as he starts to move and the angle and deep penetration is almost too much to handle. He reaches a hand around me and quickly finds my clit and starts to circle it with his thumb again, as he fucks me from behind. It feels amazing and I lower my arms to make him go deeper and the head of his cock hits a spot deep within, sending jolts of pleasure thru my entire body.

I don't recall ever being fucked this good and I let him know "ohhhh god, Rich!" and a couple of more strokes coupled with his thumb and I am sent into a mind blowing orgasm. I scream "RICH" as I spasm around him. His movements become more desperate and he grabs my hips and thrust deep one final time and he is coming too, with a deep, satisfied moan "fuck".

He collapses on my back for a second, breathing deeply "god, you are going to kill me woman" and I am out of breath too. He pulls me down with him on the floor and we are a tangled mess of limbs, sweat and skin, laying on the heated tile floor, trying to recover from this latest escapade of out of this world sex.

Richard rolls on his back and I snuggle next to him, laying my head on his chest as I draw circles on his abs and he strokes my arm as he kisses my hair. We lay there for a minute and I prop a hand under my elbow as I look at him, tracing my fingers over his scruff and kissing him. I give him a smile "I love you".

He gazes at me with his blue eyes "I love you more and that was......wow". 

Putting my chin on his chest, I look back at him "I know and now we better go to bed".

Looking a little concerned "I hope Katelyn didn't hear us".

"She would have been been knocking by now if she did" and I get up, giving him a hand to get up too. I throw the bath rug and towel in the corner and glances at him "we better do some serious laundry before they get home tomorrow".

He grins and drags me in the bedroom, pulling the sheets aside "I know, love, but it was worth it".

I go unlock the bedroom door before climbing into bed with him, snuggling up to him as he lays on his back, my hand on his chest and we are soon out cold. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and your kudos and comments, it keeps me writing!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy, cuteness and fluff!

"Wake up, Aunt Ash!"

I am slightly startled as Katelyn comes running in and sticks her smiling face next to mine "are you awake, Aunt Ash?" and she carefully touches my cheek. Richard is currently spooning me from behind and thankfully the sheets are all the way up to our necks since we are very much naked.

Opening my eyes, I smile at her ""Morning, honey" and I rub my face "yes, I'm awake now" and she climbs in the bed, sitting next to me, waiting. I feel Richard go stiff as a board and then reaching down to pull the blanket up, trying to cover up. I hide a grin behind my hand and our eyes meet for a second as I sit up, pulling the sheet with me and he has a slightly desperate look on his face and motions towards the door with his eyes. He is shielded behind me and I look at Katelyn "do you need something, sweetie?".

She just bats her eyes at me "no, I just want you to get up and Rich too".

"Well, Rich is still sleeping, honey, don't want to wake him up" and I point to the door, not realizing the sheet is falling off my shoulder "why don't you go downstairs and I will be down in a minute?".

I see her eyes go wide and she points to my shoulder "did someone bite you, Aunt Ash? Looks like someones teeth right there" and she pokes me.

"Uhm, I don't know.....maybe someone did when I was sleeping".

"Like who? The monster under the bed?".

"Katelyn, remember there are no monsters under the bed".

She looks over behind me "did someone bite Rich too? Did you look?".

I am doing my best not to laugh and glance at him, he is covering his face, his cheeks slightly pink and his mouth is twitching "no, I don't think anyone bit him. Where is Emma? Why don't you go see if Emma is awake for me?".

"Oh, she is, she is watching cartoons downstairs".

"Okay, why don't you go join her and I will get dressed and come down and fix breakfast, ok?".

"Okay" and she happily trots out of the room and downstairs.

As soon as she is out the door, I jump up and run over and lock it and turn back to Richard, who is sighing in relief, throwing the sheets aside and laying sprawled out for a minute "bloody hell, I thought she would never leave and we would be stuck under the covers forever".

I walk back towards the bed "I guess that's what we get for not wearing clothes to bed last night".

He gives me an appreciative look and hold out his hand "come here for second, love" and he pulls me down on top of him and wraps his arms and legs around me. 

I squeal when he grabs my sides "Rich, I need to get dressed or she will come back again".

He kisses my neck and move the hair away from my face and looks at me with tenderness "I know, but I just wanted to hug you and tell you, I love you".

I plant a kiss on his soft lips "I love you too, Rich and last night was....".

Richard smirks "out of the this world" and he kisses me back "I don't think we need the gym today, it was quite the workout".

I enjoy our full body contact and feel a dull ache in muscles I didn't know I had. I lay my head on his chest and he lazily plays with my hair and runs a hand down my naked back, cupping my behind.

Biting my lower lip, I glance at him as I feel him stir against me "don't even think about it Mr. Armitage, that is how we got in trouble last night and you might have to explain a lot more than some teeth marks to Katelyn if she comes in".

Stealing another kiss, he snorts "I don't want to do that, bad enough she saw this" and he runs his fingers over the mark on my shoulder. 

I reluctantly get up and lend him a hand "Let me get dressed and start making breakfast".

He stands up in all his naked glory and stretches "ok, I'll jump in the shower and be down in a few minutes". We share another tender kiss before he walks in the bathroom and I hurry and throw some clothes on and head down to the girls.

I make eggs, toast and bacon as the girls set the table and Richard joins us for breakfast. It is a lazy morning and we walk over to let the foals and their mothers back out and as we are walking back, Scott gets dropped off by Spencer's mom. I walk over to talk to her for a minute, Scott heads inside to change since he wants to go riding. Richard and the girls go to the coop to look for eggs.

She smiles at me "thanks for letting Scott hang out, they had fun".

"Sure, he gets bored sometimes since his sisters are so much younger".

"Well, it sounds like he had quite the weekend and he was so excited to hang out with Richard Armitage. Our entire family loves the Hobbit, so it was quite the treat when Scott was dropped off yesterday by no other than Thorin himself". She sighs "he is a really nice guy, glad you finally found someone good, Ashlee".

I glance over at Richard, currently heading into the the chicken coop to get eggs with the girls "he is amazing and I am too, sure took me long enough".

"Well, I'm sure he was worth the wait.....see you later, Ashlee and thanks again".

"No, thank you for having him over and yes, it was. See you" and she drives off.

I walk over to the coop as they come out with a basket with a couple of eggs, Katelyn looks disappointed "only a couple today".

"Well, honey, the chickens were scared and probably didn't feel like making eggs. I'm sure your mom and dad will buy a few more chickens when they get home".

She looks at me "can we go buy some today? They sell them down at the feed store".

Emma chimes in "yes, they are little fluffy chicks, but they will grow into chickens, I promise".

Both girls look at me with excitement and then look at Richard, knowing they have him wrapped around their fingers. I sigh in defeat "I guess, maybe we can have lunch at the local hamburger joint on the way".

"YAYHHH!" and they run back in the house all excited.

Richard looks at me "I would have told them no".

"Like hell you would, Rich" and I lean up to kiss him.

He lets out a laugh "you're right, they look at me and I have no defense against their begging eyes".

"You better not tell them that or they might ask for a pony or a car next".

He takes my hand and we go back to the house.

Scott comes out from his room as we come in and I look at him "hey, we are going to lunch at "Barry's Burgers" if you want to come and then I guess we are buying some chicks".

He grins "sure, I'll go".

I roll my eyes at him "of course you will, always a sucker for food".

"Yep, always".

"I'm going to run shower and then we can go".

"Sounds good".

Richard leans over and kisses me "go shower, I'll clean up after breakfast".

"Thanks, love" and I head upstairs.

I return 30 min. later and the kitchen is sparkling and Richard is on the couch, reading to Emma and Katelyn.

Smiling at the sight before me, I look at them "ready?"

Richard nods "yes, but can we all fit in my car?".

"We should, but we can also take Jerry's truck, it's in the garage"

Scott comes out of his room and grabs the keys from the holder by the phone "can I drive then? I need to practice".

"I guess, but I think you know how to drive, Scott.....you have driven tractors and 4 wheelers here for years".

We head to the feed store first and spent some time wandering around. Richard is holding my hand and observing everything "this is very interesting, a whole new side of American life that you certainly don't see in LA".

"I know, it is a very different life here an I enjoy that a lot".

We make it over to the area with the chickens and they are all very cute and fluffy. Katelyn and Emma are in heaven and just stare at them all. Scott comes over with a pair of boots he really wants and I agree since he has his own money. I am studying the different chicks and look frustrated at Richard "I have no idea what breed to get".

He gestures with his hands "well, don't look at me.....they all look the same to me".

I turn to Scott "help us out here".

He looks at them and points to one cage "I think those are the kind we have right now".

We get 6 fluffy, yellow chicks in a little card board pet carrier and go pay for them and the boots. We pile back in the truck and drive to the burger joint, I turn to Scott "I think the chicks will be fine, just roll down the windows and park in the shade, we wont be too long".

Heading inside, we get seated in the corner booth, it is one of those old fashioned diners and the food is to die for. Katelyn gets a cheeseburger, Emma wants chicken nuggets and Scott orders a bacon cheeseburger along with us. They are fast and efficient here, so we get our food fast and enjoy it a lot. Richard looks at me while still chewing, gesturing with his hand "this is really, really good".

"I know, we love to come here for a quick bite to eat".

Stuffed, we drive back to the farm and Emma and Katelyn carefully carry the chicks to the barn. Scott and Richard go roaming in the storage area for a heating lamp, water dispenser and food tray. We go in the empty stall next to Katelyn's pony, putting fresh pine shavings on the floor and they put the carrier down.

Richard and Scott rig the heating lamp in the corner and we set water and food in there. Emma reaches down in the box "can I hold one?".

I open the box more "yes, but be careful, they are fragile and you can hurt very easily" and I hand her a chick to hold.

Katelyn chimes in "me too" and Richard lifts one out for her.

He picks one up and I just melt, something so cute about this big man, holding this tiny, fluffy animal in his hands. I can't help but take out my phone "Rich, look at me for a second" and I snap a picture of him with the small chick in his hand "ok, I just sent it to your phone".

The girls carefully take out the rest of the chicks and we turn on the heating lamp and walk out to let them get use to their new home. Scott is saddling up to go ride and I take the girls, so Richard can get a couple of hours of peace to prepare for next weeks filming. I take them riding in the open arena and we wave to Richard a couple of times as he sits on the back deck, reading the script and making more notes.

We get done and the horses cleaned up and put away, Scott goes to shower and the girls run to the playground for a bit. I walk up to the back deck and Richard looks up from his stuff and gives me a smile "hi love, how was it?".

I lean down to kiss him and sit down next to him as he is sitting on the chaise part of the couch "It was great, they had a blast". 

He puts his stuff down and takes my hand "this has been a great weekend, I can't even fathom that we have to drive back to reality later today".

"Duty call for both of us and you have the big waterboarding scene this week, right?".

He gets a grim look on his face "yeah, I think Thursday, but I'll let you know, if you still want to come?".

I squeeze his hand "I would love to come if you want me there, don't want to be a distraction at all".

He leans over and kisses me "I would really like for you to be there. Nothing you can do, but i like to know you are there".

"Then I will be there, Rich" and I get up "thirsty?".

"Actually yeah, maybe just water, but I can get it, love".

"I'm already up" and I go in and bring back two water bottles from the fridge and hand him one.

Taking a sip, he sighs "thanks, I needed that" and he pauses for a minute "I talked to my publicist this afternoon and...".

I look at him "yes?".

"I wasn't going to go, but I think I should do Comic Con in San Diego in a couple of months, to support Pete and the movie. Most of the cast will be there for a panel, a signing and a ton of press".

"That sounds like a blast, Rich and why weren't you going to do it in the first place?"

"I didn't know where we would be in shooting, but it will almost be wrapped if not wrapped and Graham has been bugging me to go too. Besides I owe it to Pete, Philippa and Fran".

I turn to face him "I think it will be fun and you will get to see everyone. So why did your publicist call?".

"She, her name is Ellen, wanted to know if I was going so she could confirm with the con etc. and..." he pauses and looks at his hands, before looking back at me "she also asked about you. She saw the pictures from the charity night and she is not stupid, she could see something was up".

I take his hand and we lock eyes "so what did she want to know?" and I can tell he is uneasy about it "Rich, relax....".

He talks with the hand I am not holding "wanted to know if she should issue a statement and I flat out told her no and that I had no comment and it wasn't anyone's business. I hope that is ok with you?".

I rub his hand "of course it is, Rich. I trust you and you decide what you want to say or not say about us, it is not a big deal to me".

"Well, it is your relationship too, Ash".

"I know, but you are the one that will be asked the questions etc, I am just over here in the background and that is so ok with me. Is Comic con still in the middle of July?".

"Yeah, how to you know?".

"Because I use to go with my dad and brothers, actually Thomas still loves to go with Steve. My dad will still head down if Warner Bros. has a big thing, so he might for the Hobbit circus".

Richard smiles "Hobbit circus?".

"Well, it is kind of crazy with all the fans, media etc. and the Hobbit will be such a big hit and the fact most of you will be there".

"I guess, will you come down with me?".

I hesitate "I can't, I will be gone. I'm leaving the night of the 4th to fly back to Antwerp to buy diamonds and then stopping in London to visit the Tiffany store for some business".

He looks crushed "you are leaving for 2 weeks?".

"Yeah, sadly so, but I have a job to do too".

Freaking out a little, he rushes to correct himself "sorry, Ash, that is not how I meant it and I know you do. It is just...." and he looks down "I'm going to miss you".

I scoot closer to him and put my head on his shoulder "I'll miss you too, Rich, it will be hard, but maybe I can fly in to San Diego, then I could be there for Saturday and Sunday".

His eyes light up "really? That would be great and I think we had the signing Saturday and media stuff and then the panel is Sunday".

"I would love that, I will be hiding in a corner or something".

He smiles "I don't care as long as you are there and I get to share a hotel room with you at night".

"Oh, I thought you wanted to share with Graham and the rest of the dwarves".

" Very funny, Ash......after not seeing you for 2 weeks......" and he wiggles an eyebrow at me and I giggle.

"I will try and book plane tickets tomorrow and get it squared away. Are they taking care of hotel for you guys in San Diego?".

He roams thru his papers and find one with a bunch of notes on it "yeah, I think they booked the Grand Hyatt for us and some of the press stuff will be held there, I guess the Comic con venue is not big enough for everything".

"Great, then I wont worry about that, but I need hotel in Antwerp and London".

He looks up from the paper "why don't I just give you my key to my flat? I'll even have someone come clean it before you get there".

"That's nice, Rich, but you don't have to".

He kisses me "yes, I do, I have pretty much invaded your space since we met, so please and it is close to the tube and where you need to go".

"Ok, fine and thanks, but it will be weird you not being there".

"Well, hopefully we can be there together later this year or the next. I also talked to my agent today..."

"And your lawyer, doctor and accountant?".

He tries to tickle me and I squirm "stop it, Miss Smartypants and I don't have a lawyer or an accountant, well, I guess I sort of do...he does my taxes every year...anyway, you are distracting me".

I smirk "so sorry".

"Sorry my arse.......but my agent sent me an email and I called him back, I might do a play in London all next summer".

"That would be awesome, Rich. What play?". 

"The Crucible...don't know if you know it?".

I nod "I do, remember Jerry use to teach English literature etc. and my parents wanted to expose us to a lot of different things".

He smiles "true...I hope it all works out, but it depends on who is directing and so forth".

"I think it would be awesome, it would kind of be a full circle moment for you since that is where you started, in London on stage".

Looking thoughtful at his hands for a minute and then back at me " I know, it would be nice".

"And a good excuse for me to come to London if we are still together then".

Richard's eyes shoot up "what do you mean......?".

"I mean there are no guarantees in life and you might have gotten sick of me by then or found an older model".

He gets a serious look on his face and brings his hands up to cup my face "Ash, love......don't you even think that, ok? I love you and only you".

I look into his blue eyes "I love you too, Rich....and I know, but also know that life happens and things happen".

"Well, I am planning on life happening with you in it, so there" and we meet in a sweet kiss and he hugs me "this has been such a lovely weekend with you".

Sighing, I bury my face in his neck, inhaling the scent that is so him "I know, love".

We sit there for a moment and then I hear a car pulling up, Miles gets up from the lawn where he was sleeping and barks and runs around the house. I look up as Amy comes around the yard and we get up. She smiles "awwww, the two lovebirds are making out on the deck".

She comes up and hugs us and I look at her "how was Vegas?".

Jerry comes around the corner with a big grin "it was freaking awesome" and he gives Amy a big grin.

The girls come running up "Mom! Dad!" and embrace their parents.

Amy looks at us "where they good?".

"Yes of course and someone is wrapped around their little fingers, so....." and I nod at Richard.

He blushes a bit "they were really good and such great kids, you guys should be proud".

The girls are talking over each other, trying to tell their parents all the fun they had and what we did, they get a little sad when they mention the chickens and Jerry looks at Richard "hey, thanks for fixing that, I owe you one".

"Not a problem, I actually like to fix things and Scott helped a bit" and Richard looks around "where is he anyway?".

I nod towards the house "probably in his room, playing games or watching TV" and I turn to Amy and Jerry "he went riding both days and did so well".

We chat for a bit longer and are getting ready to take off. We all walk back in the house and Katelyn looks at her dad "there is something in your room upstairs, dad".

"What is it, honey?".

"I don't know, but it has teeth and it bit Aunt Ash while she slept, on her shoulder".

I stop in my tracks and glance at Richard, who has turned beet red and not sure if he should duck or run.

Jerry is trying to keep a straight face and Amy looks at us and has to hide her mouth. Jerry coughs "ohh, I'm sure it is ok".

Katelyn's eyes are really big and serious "no really dad, it might get you. Aunt Ash, show him".

I feel the heat in my cheeks and I think Richard is about to have a stroke, but Amy steps in "no, it's okay, sweetie, we believe you. How about you go show mom the chicks you bought? But say bye to Ash and Richard first".

We hug her and Emma goodbye and promise we will come back or they can come down to stay with us for the day soon. They trot off towards the barn after Amy says goodbye and when the door closes, Jerry looses it and roars with laughter and looks at us both "that good, huh?".

"Zip it, Jerry", but I can't help but burst out laughing too and soon Richard is joining in as well. We say goodbye to Jerry and Scott comes out, they wave as we drive out of the driveway and start heading back to LA.

Richard looks at me " that child will be the death of me".

I snort "I know, she speaks her mind".

"Sounds like someone else I know".

"Whatever......but you are probably right and can you imagine what she would have said if she had caught us doing the deed?".

He shutters "no and I don't want to think about that".

We make it back to the condo quickly, with a stop at Whole Foods for some sushi to take home for dinner. Unloading our things, I get laundry going and Richard finishes prepping for tomorrows shoot. I come join him on the couch, catching up on emails and messages and scroll over Twitter and see he posted the picture with the chick earlier today "a fluffy weekend" and I can't help but read the comments "awwww, so cute, Richard, where are you? are you back on the farm? wonder if he is with Ashlee, hope he had a good weekend, we miss you, please come to comic con, post a picture of you and Ashlee, please, you are so hot" and it goes on and on.

I put my phone down and look at him, he is still reading and Arwen is curled up on his chest, purring as he scratches her chin once in a while. I smile and pet Aragorn next to me and get up "hungry?".

"Sure, give me a minute".

"I'll bring it in here" and we sit on the floor eating our dinner and then call an early night, getting in bed and reading some more, before snuggling close and drifting off to sleep after a long weekend. 

  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading and all your kudos and comments, means a lot!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little drama and some more cuteness!

A few days later:

I am headed over to Warner Bros. to support Richard on set today, they will be shooting the waterboarding scene and I promised I would be there. I park my car and walk towards the set buildings, looking for the right place. This place is huge, but I finally find the right building and walk in. I make it thru a couple of hallways and around a buzz of people, it takes so many people to actually make a movie, what you see on screen is a fraction of what actually goes on. I see Graham talking to Thomas as he is checking some cameras and they both see me.

Thomas hugs me quickly and rushes off with one camera "hey, gotta run, this aint focusing right".

Graham comes over and hugs me "hey, good to see you. Richard is in make up right now, want me to go get him?".

I hug him back "no, it's ok.....I'm just here to offer moral support and not get in the way".

He looks at me "you are really good for him, Ashlee".

I raise an eyebrow as he continues "you let him be who he is, understand this industry, what it takes and you support him. I'm glad he opened up to you about his moodiness".

"I know, I was taken back when he lashed out, but after we talked, I can see where he was coming from and I don't think he will ever do that again".

Graham snorts "I think you are right, he was so disgusted with himself and thought he had lost you".

"I don't really know what kind of women he dated before, besides the tabloid talker, but it would take more than that to make me run the other way. Everyone has issues in their relationships once in a while".

"Aint that the truth! The only other woman I know he has dated was the one that went to the tabloids. Poor bloke, he was so mortified and hurt, he thought she was different since she was not in the industry".

"I actually told him when we met that maybe he should date someone that understood this crazy movie circus".

Graham smiles "Well, I'm glad he listened and I am thrilled he decided to do Comic Con".

"Me too, it will be a blast for you all and I am sure the fans are freaking out".

"I love to do those, it is always so much fun and I love to meet people. Rich.....not so much, but he also knows it comes with the job and he wants to support Pete. He told me you will try and join us?".

"I will fly in from my trip overseas, so I should be able to catch the signing and press on Saturday and the panel you guys are doing on Sunday. I actually love to just people watch and it will be fun to watch you all".

He laughs "It will be something" and he looks over "oh, here is your man".

Richard comes walking in and sees us. I'm not really sure if he even wants to talk to me right now, I know he is trying to concentrate, so I wait for him to make the first move. He surprises me by coming right over and wrapping me in his arms and placing a tender kiss on my lips and he whispers "hi love, thanks for coming". He is wearing cargo pants and boots, but is shirtless, his beautiful upper body on full display.

We break and I smile at him "anytime, glad I could be here".

Graham watches us and snorts "you guys are so in love it is disgusting".

Richard gives him a smile "yes and what is wrong with that?".

"Nothing and I am actually very happy for you. Rich, it is about damn time you found someone sane".

"Thanks, I think" and we walk towards the set, he is still holding my hand. I know that there is almost a secret code on film sets, what you see or hear needs to stay right there and maybe that is why he doesn't mind showing such open affection for me here.

I nod to the director as he comes over and he looks at Richard "ready?".

"Yeah, whenever you guys are" and he kisses me and we exchange a look filled with unspoken words and he steps onto the set they have built to look like some 3rd world country prison.

I find a spot in the corner and just watch, Graham comes and stands by me as they set the scene up. Richard is over in the other corner and I can tell he is nervous, he posture rigid and his chest is heaving a little more than normal. It might be minor things and I have not been with him for that long, but I feel I know him so well. I can read him right away and we have grown even closer this last week since our little spat. He has really let me in and I know it took a lot of courage from him to do that and trust me that much. I didn't think I could love him more, but I do.

The director yells "action" and the *bad* guys haul Richard in, throw him on a table and starts water boarding him. It is incredible hard for me to watch and I just cringe internally and not realizing I am actually holding my hands in front of my mouth. They yell at him and give him a break, he is sputtering and shaking and they continue, all part of the plot. More water gets poured and Richard's entire body jerks and right away I can tell something is very wrong. I let out a gasp and the director realizes something is not right either and yells "cut, cut! Oh my god, please check on him".

The *bad* guys stop right away and Richard is spitting and his entire face is scrunched in agonizing pain and several people rush over to help him up, Graham about knocks over a couple of people to get to him. Richard grabs his own back as they try to sit him up and makes a face, I can tell he is not playing and this is not good, I know he has had back issues before. 

The director clears everyone out except a few people. Graham is supporting Richard and quietly talking to him. I wait until people are gone and then finally rush over there, kneeling so I can look into his face, since he is sort of hunched over "Rich, what happened, you ok?".

His eyes are squeezed shut, but he opens them and looks at me, croaking "I don't know....I heard something snap and pop when I jerked" and he tries to straighten up with Graham's support. Sweat is pouring from his face and I wipe his temple, he manages to stand up, but is kind of wobbly and he mutters "fuck this hurts".

I look at Graham "we need to get him to the hospital".

Richard waves his hand "no, I'm fine....just give me a minute".

Shaking my head, I look at him "no, you are not, Rich......we need to get it checked out in case it is something major, you can barely stand on your own, let alone sit down".

Graham chimes in "listen, Rich, now it not the time to play a hero, man. Just go to the freaking hospital and get checked out".

He knows he is outnumbered and finally nods "ok, fine".

I turn to the director "can we call an ambulance?".

"Already done...".

Richard looks mortified "great....it will be all over the news this afternoon".

Graham rolls his eyes "will you just shut up, Rich! Your long term health is more important than some tabloid thing".

The doctor on call at Warner Bros. comes running in and Graham steps aside so he can check on Richard. I am about to step aside too, but Richard grabs my hand and grips it tight, so I stay by his side. The doctor looks at him and asks him a bunch of questions and it is hard for him to really answer since he is in so much pain. He squeezes my hand and I put a hand on his shoulder, gently rubbing his shoulder blade. The doctor takes his vitals and listens to his heart "well, your blood pressure is elevated and your heart beating faster, but it is probably due to the pain".

Richard deadpans "no shit" and I have to stifle a giggle.

The doctor smiles "well at least you haven't lost your sense of humor, but go get checked out, I'll call over there so they know you are coming and they can do x-rays and probably give you some good drugs".

"Ok, thanks" and Richard looks at the director and gestures "so sorry".

"Richard, stop please! Just go get checked out and get better, that is all I care about right now".

The EMT's arrive and they carefully strap Richard to the gurney, Graham comes over "take care, do you need anything? I assume Ashlee will go with you?".

Richard gives him a weak smile "she better and do you mind bringing me my cell phone and notebook later, if we need to stay?" and he gets the key to his trailer from his pocket and hands it to Graham.

"Not a problem, take care and call or text me".

They wheel him out and I walk beside him and they get him loaded in the back, luckily only a few people are even aware and are watching. They allow me to sit in the back with one of the EMT's and since it is not really an emergency, they can drive to the hospital with regular speed. He reaches for my hand again and I look at him "how are you feeling?".

"Fine as long as I don't move at all.....I think i pulled or sprained something".

My phone goes off and it is a text from my dad and I read it to Richard "Ash, please tell me that it is not Richard they just took to Memorial Hospital....I just got a text from Thomas about it. Call me when you can".

I just text him that we are headed to the ER and I'll call him later.

Richard squeezes my hand and reach up to touch my face "I'm glad you were there today, thanks".

"Me too".

We get to the hospital and they have an underground entrance, away from prying eyes and they get Richard in a room and moved to a bed. We thank them as they wish him good luck and leave. A nurse comes in and gets his vitals and asks some more questions and then we are left to wait for the doctor to come in. I get a chair and sit down next to the bed and he still wants to hold my hand. I rub my thumb over his hand and he closes his eyes, trying to relax.

A young, energetic doctor comes in and extends his hand to Richard "Mr. Armitage....I'm Dr. Stevens and it is nice to meet you, big Hobbit fan".

Richard tries to smile "thanks and it is nice to meet you too" and he turns to me "my girlfriend, Ashlee Taylor".

It makes me blush to actually hear him introduce me as his girlfriend and I extend my hand as Dr. Stevens takes it "nice to meet you, Miss Taylor" and he turns back to Richard "so what exactly happened to you today? Threw out your back during filming?".

"I think so, I heard it snap and pop....it has happened before, but this feels worse. They were actually waterboarding me".

Dr. Stevens eyes shoot up "for real?".

"Yeah...we wanted it to look real, so...".

Dr. Stevens looks at me "he is really dedicated, isn't he?".

I pat Richard's arm "yeah, just a tad".

"Good for you, man. I am going to take x-rays and do you think you can roll over on your stomach for me?".

Richard tries and almost blacks out from the pain, but finally manages and Dr. Stevens looks him over and applies pressure down his back. Richard is fine until he touches his mid to lower back, he lets out a deep groan in pain and about break my hand when he grips it tight. Dr. Stevens lets up right away "ok, sorry about that...I think you sprained and pulled those muscles really, really bad. I still want to get an x-ray to make sure all bones are where they need to be. I'll give you a shot to at least numb it for now and then we will take it from there".

Richard just nods, breathing heavy and he is finally able to turn back over after he gets a shot in the back. He looks exhausted and I just rub his face "sorry, love".

His eyes are closed, but he opens them "I'm ok...at least I can't feel it right now. I feel terrible if it will delay the movie".

I slap his arm "Rich, will you quit worrying about that and just worry about your freaking back right now".

He snort "nice, now I am being assaulted by my girlfriend too". I blush and he notices "why are you blushing, Ash?".

I look at him "I like when you call me your girlfriend, it sounds nice....I know it is dumb, but....".

He reaches for my face "no, it is not dumb and you are my girlfriend, love....come here".

I have to stand up to lean in over him and we meet in a tender kiss, he caress my cheeks and then brings me in for a deeper kiss and we look at each other. I move a strand of hair away from his eyes "I love you, Rich.....I still find it hard to believe you are my boyfriend".

"I love you too, Ash and I think I'm the lucky one".

We kiss again and then quickly break apart when they come in to take him down for a couple of X-rays. I stay in the room and wait, texting a couple of people back and Graham comes with Richard's stuff from the trailer. 

I take it from him "thanks so much, we appreciate it".

He grabs a chair and sits down "how is he?".

"They think he pulled and sprained some muscles in his back pretty bad and of course all he is worried about is the movie".

Graham rolls his eyes "of course and ouch, he has done it before. He was down for a few days during the Hobbit shoot and he did the audition for it, while in horrible back pain".

"I know...they are doing X-rays to make sure all bones are lined up, if not, then he might need to see a chiropractor too".

"You guys need anything else? I need to head back to set, we are shooting some other scenes until we know what is going on with Rich".

"I think we are good, but thank you so much for bringing his phone. I'll let you know what they tell us" and he gets up and leaves after another hug.

They wheel Richard back in, now wearing one of those charming hospital gowns and the corner of my mouth twitch "hey, nice outfit".

"Watch it, baby...not exactly the sexiest thing to wear".

I'm about to say something else, but Dr. Stevens comes back in with the X-rays and put them up "so the good news is that no bones seem out of line, but you certainly pulled and sprained some muscles, maybe even tore one a little" pointing to a slight shadow "it is hard to tell and doesn't really matter. You need to go home and just rest and I mean really rest, allow the swelling to go down and the healing to begin. You'll be out for at least a week, ice it to help with the swelling and then apply heat once it feels a little better. Sit in a tub if you have one, to help those muscles to relax. Got it?".

Richard nods "I think so. Gym is out?"

"Yeah, pretty much, sorry. Don't do anything that might make it worse and take it slow when you feel you are better, many overdo it and make it worse. I am going to sent you home as long as you promise to stay still" and the doctor looks at me "I am trusting you will make sure of that" and then he looks at us both "and this might be a little personal, but no wild sex until it is healed.....go with your gut here, if it hurts or strains your back, stop". I nod and I can see Richard blushing, his sex life is not something he wants to talk to anyone about, especially since he saw it plastered all over the media last year.

We thank the doctor and he leaves. Richard sighs and I hand him his phone "Graham dropped it off, but had to head back to the studio. So do you think you are ready to go home?".

He rubs his face "I guess, but I need to get dressed and I don't even have a shirt to wear and how are we going to get home, our cars are sitting at Warner Bros.".

"I know, I realized that when I was waiting for you to come back from X-rays. I called my dad and he got hold of my mom, she is actually here working right now, so she will bring the keys to her car and my dad will pick her up later".

He looks unsure "I don't want to be a bother to them, we can call a cab".

The door swings open "you better not, Richard and it is not a bother" and my mom walks in, hugging me and leans over to kiss his cheek "how are you feeling?".

"I guess it could be worse, but I think the shot will wear off in a bit".

"Oh it will, so you guys better get home now and we are bringing you dinner, no if or buts about it" and she hands me a bag "I got the pharmacy to fill his prescriptions so you guys don't have to stop and I got a scrub top from one of the doctors, so you wont blind anyone with your naked torso, Richard".

I hug her "mom, you are the best, thank you" and she gives me the keys to her car "it is on the 1st floor, have Richard wait at the main entrance and you can pull up there". She smiles at both of us "well, better get back to work, lots of babies on the way today, I'll see you in a bit".

"Thanks, mom".

Richard attempts to sit up and does manage and reaches out to hug her "thank you so much, Jill, you are wonderful".

"Take care, guys" and she heads back out.

He looks at me "your family is the best".

I smile at him "they are kind of good aren't they" and I go get his pile of clothes from the bottom of the bed, it is actually just his cargo pants, socks and boots "ok, Mr. Armitage, can you get dressed?".

I help him undo the robe, but we both realize that there is no way he can bend over to pull his pants on. I have him sit on the edge of the bed and help him get into them and pull them up, putting his socks on and then the top "I look ridiculous" he mumbles.

"Well, it is a lot better than the gown, but we can switch it back if you want".

He gives me a moody look "shut up, Ash" and I know he is joking and I get his boots on.

We manage to make it home and he goes to the bathroom and then I help him take his clothes off, so he can get into bed, only wearing his underwear. He winces as he eases into the bed, but I get him situated with a bunch of pillows and I bring him the medication, so he can start taking it. He finally seems to settle in and I leave him be, calling work and letting them know I will be working from home tomorrow and feeling grateful it will be Friday. 

Richard's phone is sitting on the coffee table as I try to sort out a few emails and phone calls and notice that the news has broken about him being taken to the hospital earlier today, damn tabloids. Nobody got any pictures, so that is the the good news and I am sure there will be another news story tomorrow. His phone goes off and I can see it is his brother, but I don't want to wake Richard, so I finally decide to answer it "Richard's cell, this is Ashlee speaking".

"Hi Ashlee, this is Rich's brother".

"Hi there and I know, I don't usually answer his cell, but I figured you saw something come across the web?".

"It is nice to finally talk to you, you are all he talks about when we chat....and yes, I did, is he ok?".

"He hurt his back on set today and is sleeping right now, but he should be fine, just need to rest and let it heal".

"That back has given him trouble in the past".

"I know, but he is ok and I will have him call you when he gets up, if it is not too late and I'm sorry we haven't called you".

"No, no, it is just fine, I know it was probably hectic until they figured out what was wrong. I'll call my folks and assure them, in case they hear".

"That would be great, thanks and I will have Rich call them too, don't want them to worry".

"Are you doing ok? Where you there when it happened?".

"I'm fine, thanks and yes, I was there and it was hard for me to even watch them....they were waterboarding Rich.."

I get cut off "they were doing what to him?".

"I know, but he wanted it to look real and......"      

        ***********LOUD BANG and CRASH coming from the bedroom*************

I jump off the couch "So sorry, but I gotta go......I think Rich fell or something, I'll call you back" and I hang up and run in the room. The bed is empty, but I hear sounds coming from the bathroom and make my way there. Opening the door, Richard is leaning against the sink and throwing up, trying to hold himself up and support his back at the same time. I rush over there and support him, he is sweating and I can tell he is in so much pain. I turn on the sink and help him get cleaned up and hand him his toothbrush. He gets done brushing and turns around and leans against the counter, he looks like hell and tries to smile, but fails.

I just gently hug him and look up at him "you ok? What happened?".

He coughs, his voice sounding rough "I don't know, I was sleeping and then I work up and I had to hurl".

"Probably the pain killers and your stomach don't agree. Let's get you back in bed and I was actually talking to your brother when I thought you fell, so better call him back". 

We hobble back in the bedroom and I help him back in bed, putting pillows under him to prop him to where it is comfortable and I hand him the phone "want to call him back, he saw the news come over Yahoo".

"That is fucking great.......not! But yes, I will call him back and Ash..."

"Yes?".

"Thank you and I love you".

"I love you too, Rich and your welcome" and I lean down to give him a tender kiss.

I leave so he can call and go tidy up the house and finish out my work day. Checking on him a little while later, he is actually asleep and Arwen is curled up next him. My parents stop over with some food, but don't stay since he is asleep. I spent a quiet evening next to him in bed, reading and I am happy he is finally getting some rest when I turn out the light and snuggle next to him. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading and your kudos and comments!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smut....sorry.....

A couple of days later:

I come back from the store and carry the groceries in the kitchen, yelling out "I'm home".

Richard's voice is coming from the bedroom "I'm still in here, tied to the bed".

I snort "you wish...." and I shake my head. He has been more or less confined to the bed the last two days, slowly getting better. His back is still hurting, but he is able to get up and move around as long as he does it slowly. He has read a lot and gone over the script, spent hours on the phone with the director and even had a conference call with Graham and Amber, so they could rehearse a couple of scenes. He just doesn't know how not to work and especially since he is in the middle of a production, it would probably been a little different if it was in between things. He has handled it pretty well and not been too moody, which is good.

Getting the groceries put away, I scoop some chocolate ice creme in a bowl and get some berry sherbet for me and carry it in the room, my bedroom rule of no food kind of went out the door. He is sitting up, leaning against the leather headboard, just wearing an old t-shirt. He had a shower today, which made him feel better and he smiles as I hand him the bowl "thanks, love......are you trying to fatten me up?".

I sit down on the edge of the bed and lean in to kiss him "perhaps...".

He peaks in my bowl "what do you have?".

I just took at big spoonful and open my mouth to talk "berry sherbet" and I feel some of it run out my mouth and down my chin.

Richard reaches out and wipes it with his thumb and as he brush against my lower lip, I can't help but let out my tongue and run it over his finger, licking off the sherbet. He gulps and just stares as I take his thumb in my mouth and just slowly suck on it. He puts his bowl on the nightstand and he shifts on the bed and a low moan escapes his lip "Ash...please stop".

He is horny and I know it, we had a busy week before his injury, so not much time for sex, which was very hard since we are still in the *can't get enough* stage and we would be humping like rabbits, if we had the time and energy.

Giving him a seductive look, I put my bowl next to his and crawl into the bed, his thumb still in my mouth and I lean over him "why?" and I swirl my tongue around his finger.

He pulls his thumb out with a pop and grabs my hands, pulling me into his lap, me straddling him and our mouths crash together in passion and he growls "because you turn me on, baby" and he runs his hands down my back and pulls me flush to him. It is my turn to moan as I feel him rock hard thru my sweatpants and I roll my hips against him a couple of times.

Richard winces as he wants to arch his back and I stop moving and look at him "we better stop, I don't think you are quite ready".

He grabs my shirt and yanks it over my head "like hell we will" and he quickly sheds his tee and we both sigh as he pulls me against his naked chest. He grabs my face with both hands and devours my mouth with his, wet kissing noises is the only sound filling the room. We break and I start trailing kisses down his chest and over his abs, looking at him as I pull the sheets away, revealing his bulging erection, straining to get out of his boxers and already forming a wet spot in the front. I lick my lips and he helps me get rid of them really quick. I run my hands over his chest again and his nipples are already peaked and he shivers in anticipation and I glance at him "just relax and please let me know if you need me to stop".

I dip down, wrap my hand around his hard shaft, sliding up and down, while firmly squeezing him a couple of times, making him moan "ohhh, fuck that feels good". I stick my tongue out and swirl is around his swollen head and lap up all the precum and his moans gets loader "ohhhh, please, more" and I swallow as much of him as I can, working my tongue over him and tracing the big vein on the underside. 

He has a fist in the sheets next to him, fighting the urge to move his hips and the other hand is tangled in my hair. I have one hand wrapped around his base and the other is holding his hip, preventing him from moving, don't want to hurt his back. I continue my assault on his cock and he is a withering mess as I glance up at him, his cheeks are flushed and he is trying to watch me. I increase the pace a little and hollow my cheeks, I know he loves when I do that and he lets the swear words fly, which is a huge turn on for me, I love when I can get him to totally let go.

I can tell he is getting close, but all of sudden he pulls me off with a loud pop and I look at him with confusion, but before I can utter a word, he crashes his lips against mine in a passionate kiss and then tears his mouth away as he works on my pants "you are way overdressed love" and I pull them off along with my panties. He hesitates for a minute "uhmm, can I play now?", I lick his lower lip and try to straddle him, but he holds me off " can we play with the toys?".

Giving him a naughty grin, I crawl over him and slide the drawer open and he reaches over and caresses my behind with his hand and mumbles "so damn beautiful". I find one I like and crawl back to him and our eyes meet and I read his silent question and give him an open mouthed kiss before gently spreading his legs a little and I plant myself in between them, my back against his chest and his hard cock flush in between us. He clearly appreciates that my breasts are right there for him and he reaches around and starts touching them with both his hands. I run my hands up his thighs and moan softly as he stimulates my nipples with his fingers.

He is kissing my neck and letting his hands roam over me, his husky voice in my ear "god, you are beautiful, love" and I can't stand it anymore, I want and need him to touch me right now. I spread my legs, a silent invitation and he gets the hint as he lets his right hand brush over my mound and playing with my wet folds. I buck into him, wanting more friction and he lets out a grunt in arousal when he dips his finger into my opening and feels how wet I am "fuck, baby". 

Arching into him, I beg him for more "Rich, more please" and a loud moan escape my lips when he slides his fingers up around my clit "mmmnn...yes, like that, more". I practically shove the vibrator in his hand and he turns it on and starts to draw circles around my delicate flesh and moves the other hand to my beast, running his fingers over my sensitive nipple.

I am so aroused and tilt my head back and our tongues meet briefly as we exchange another heated kiss. He is watching what the vibrator is doing and it turns him on even more, his hot, ragged breath is in my ear and he growls "shit, Ash....this is so hot, watching you like this....come for me, baby".

He moves the vibrator south, knowing that tracing my opening is what I love and it provides just the right amount of buzz to sent me over the edge. I feel the orgasm approaching and he can tell I'm almost there, so he does a couple of light strokes around my clit and then brings it just inside my vagina and that does it, I come hard, pressing against him and moaning in pure bliss "Ohhhh, ohhh Rich". He is quick, but as soon as I come, he moves the vibrator and plunges two long fingers inside of me, feeling me convulse around him and drawing out my pleasure as long as he can.

"That's it, love....ride it out" and he has one hand on my breast and the other still deep inside me and I feel him twitch against my back and go even harder. I am so out of breath and slumped against him, slowly coming down from the high. Kissing my neck, I turn my head, so out mouths can meet and he mumbles "good?".

I sigh "I think you felt how good it was" and he slowly withdraws his fingers and I turn around as he gives me a smoldering look as he brings them to his mouth and seductively licks them. I take hold of his hand and stick my tongue out and finish licking them clean and his piercing blue eyes are watching my tongue and he swallows hard.

He bites his lower lip and croaks "oh god..." and I move myself over him and let a hand down to caress his rock hard cock, feeling the precum running down his shaft. He pushes himself hard into my hand and begs "please, baby".

Kissing him, I look at him "what do you want, Rich and what do you think you can do without hurting?".

Richard pushes the pillows on the floor and then slides down the bed, so he is laying flat and he take hold of my hips and gently moves me with him. I realize what he wants and when he is situated, I guide him to my entrance and slowly sink down on his cock. I watch him and his eyes almost roll back in his head as he slides home and he groans "fuck yes"and I hold still for a moment, just enjoying being this connected with him.

We lock eyes and clasp hands on either side as I start to move up and down, riding him. I know this wont last long, he is already so worked up and I speed up my movements. He lets go of my hands and I brace myself against his chest as he grabs hold of my hips and starts guiding my movements. His cheeks are flushed and his mouth a little open as his breath is coming out in heavy puffs. I concentrate on feeling him slide in and out of me, I love how big he is and he feels so incredible. I throw my head back "ohhh god, you feel so good" and his fingers dig into my skin as he is approaching climax. 

He is trying to let me do the work and I clench my muscles around him every time I slide back down, causing him to utter several swear words in between grunts of pleasure and I feel how he goes even harder and then he is there, coming with a moan "ohhhhhh" as he pulses deep within me. I keep moving until he is totally spent and he exhales with a deep, satisfied sigh "shit that was good, love" as he pulls me down and gives me a very wet and deep kiss.

I lean my chin on his chest and he lovingly moves a strand of hair stuck to my forehead and our eyes me and we exchange a soft kiss, my lips lingering on his and I break into a smile "good?".

Richard smiles back and I lay my head in the crook of his neck and he kisses my nose "Hmmm, it was great, darling and just what I needed".

We stay like this for a while, just relishing in the intimacy and the post coital bliss. My legs are starting to feel numb, I'm still straddling him and my back starts to ache from the odd position. He has gone soft, but is still inside of me and it is with regret I finally have to shift away from him and I stretch out, laying down next to him. He carefully shifts and rolls on his side, looking at me and kissing me softly "I love you".

"I love you too" and we just embrace, no other words need to be spoken, we both know this is getting serious. I am not ready to talk about it yet, but I can picture myself marrying him and it excites and terrifies me, we have only knows each other for such a short time.

I finally get up and redress, so I can get a few things done and Richard gets up too, walking around a and also trying to get a little work done. He settles on the couch for a bit and spends some time on the phone, I have no idea who he is talking to since I am dong my own thing, doing laundry and cleaning the condo a bit.

The doorbell rings and I go to answer it and bring several things to the couch and set them on the coffee table. He hangs up when I come in "what is all this?".

"Deliveries for you, news spread quickly that you are injured".

I sit down as he opens the cards and it warms my heart that several people thought about him. Graham and the rest of the dwarves sent a couple of bottles of wine with some fine cheese. Pete, Fran and Philippa wishes him a speedy recovery with a beautiful basket of flowers and Orlando sent a fruit basket on behalf of the elves, which is very sweet. 

Smelling the gorgeous flowers, I look at him "that is so very thoughtful of all of them".

"I know and I did spent several years with these people".

We sit and talk a while longer about those years and I can tell it was very special for him and something he will carry with him for the rest of his life. He takes my hand and kisses my knuckles "you know, it is so nice to actually share this with someone".

I rub my thumb over his hand "I love talking to you, Rich".

He hesitates for a minute "can I talk about something else with you?".

"Sure, anything".

"So my parents want to come see me".

"Yes?".

"Like in 2 weeks and I don't know...?" and he wrinkles his forehead in worry.

"What is it, Rich?".

He rubs his face and runs a hand thru his hair "I mean, I want them to visit, but I also feel stressed about it since we got behind on shooting because of this shitty back injury...but i don't have the heart to tell them no, that I don't have time for them".

"Then don't, have them come and I can take some time off to be with them and that is around the county fair, so maybe we can take them to that and visit the farm?".

He looks at me a little doubtful "You would do that? You can do that?".

I smile at him "Yes, I would be happy for do that and I can do that....the launch of the new pearl designer line is next Friday in store and after that, I can just work from home for a little bit and prepare to fly to Antwerp to buy diamonds. That is, if you think your parents would be ok with that and if they will even like me?".

He leans in and kisses me "they better love you and that would be wonderful, they would enjoy the farm and the fair and you can come to set with them one day. They wont stay for too long, maybe just a week and I figured they can just stay at my condo since it is empty anyway".

"So your brother is not coming then?".

He looks a little sad "no, unfortunately not.....they just found out that they are expecting, which is absolutely wonderful since they have been trying for a while, but my sister in law gets really sick while pregnant, so he thought it was best he stayed home. My nephew is sad, but it will be ok".

"That is wonderful, you will be an uncle again, Rich".

"i know....just wish I was closer, like to see them more".

"Well, only you are in control of that and maybe you will be there all next summer if you do the play, then you can see them often".

"I guess..." and I can tell there is something else, I scoot closer and run my hand up his face "what else is bugging you about it?".

He raises an eyebrow "you already know me too well...." and he coughs "it's just....I guess I deep down wish it was me.... you know, expecting a baby....I feel I am getting old, running out of time" and he gets a concerned look on his face and he raises his hand in defense "and please don't think I am putting pressure on you or trying to guilt you into something you might not be ready for.....".

Smiling at him and softly kissing his cheek "I don't feel that way at all, Rich and I understand where you are coming from. As I said not too long ago, I am not opposed to talking about this kid thing down the line, but still feel it is a little early" and I smirk "I guess that is the upside to you robbing the cradle, it bought you some time in regards to having kids and from what I have seen, I don't think we need to worry about you being able to perform".

He looks at me for a second and then breaks into a deep laugh, the one that rumbles deep in his chest and he pulls me in for a deep kiss "you are bad, love, but that is why I love you so much".

I kiss him back "I love you more, Rich". We cuddle on the couch for a bit, just enjoying being together.

KNOCK KNOCK

He looks at me "better not be any more stuff for me".

I kiss him and then get up "I'll get it, stay here".

Walking into the hall, I run a hand thru my ruffled hair and open the door.

Jerry, Amy, Scott, Emma and Katelyn are standing outside with big smiles and I hug them all "hi guys, that is a nice surprise".

Amy hugs me "we wanted to come see how Richard is doing, the kids have been begging since Ben called and told us".

"We brought encouragements" Jerry holds up two bottles of wine.

"He is in here" and we walk to the living room and Richard has gotten up, Katelyn runs over and hugs his leg.

Richard looks down and touch her head "hi pumpkin, I'm sorry, but I can't bend down and hug you right now".

She looks up at him "why?".

Scott comes over and hugs Richard "because he hurt his back, remember".

They all say hi and we sit back down and as soon as Richard is seated, Katelyn climbs onto the couch and into his lap".

Jerry gets after her "Katelyn, come back here, it might hurt him".

Richard puts his arm around her and moves her a little "it's ok, she is fine".

Katelyn smirks and snuggles into him and we all laugh. Emma goes to find the cats, she just loves Aragorn and Arwen and to play with them.

We sit and visit for a while, just talking and we mention Richard's parents are coming out.

Amy smiles "that's great, we would love to have them come visit us. You can all come up and we can have dinner and stay overnight so we can attend the fair together".

I look at her and Jerry "isn't it too much, you have to get a horse, some rabbits and the steer to the fair that day too?".

Jerry shakes his head "oh no, it will be fine, not a big deal".

Richard looks at them gratefully "thank you, that is very nice of you, I think they will really enjoy that".

We decide to order pizza for dinner and Jerry opens the bottles of wine for us to enjoy. We end up sitting around the table talking and visiting for a while. The kids are playing with the cats and Scott is watching TV and texting his friends.

They finally leave and we get ready for bed and as I am laying with my head on his shoulder, he kisses my forehead "that sure was a nice way to spent the day".

I look up at him "which part?".

He gives me a look "all of it, but maybe especially the sex, I missed being with you".

I sigh "well, in a month, you better get use to it, I'm leaving, remember?".

"I'm in deep denial about that right now".

"Oh, it will be reality before you know it".

"I guess, but I am going to miss you, Ash and not just the sex. I will missing cuddling with you and talking to you".

"Me too, Rich" and I stretch and yawn "we better get some sleep".

"I know, love" and we settle in for the night and drift off to sleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Couple of weeks later:

I am sitting in my office, wrapping things up before taking a few days off to play tour guide for Richard's parents. He is feeling almost all better after his back injury, but I keep reminding him to take it easy and not think he is superman. They are arriving today and he will pick them up in the airport. We stocked his apartment and tried to make it as homey as possible. I could tell he was a tad nervous this morning when we parted, he loves his parents and this is a big deal, having them come and meet me.

KNOCK KNOCK 

"Come in" and I tear my gaze away from the email I am currently writing.

Tracey comes in with a smug look on her face and holds up the latest *People* magazine "look who made it in the celebrity round up pages this week" and she hands it to me.

I flip to the page she has bend and there is a picture from last weeks Tiffany's event. Richard and I, holding hands as we stand in front of the store. He is looking gorgeous in his dark blue suit, with a lighter blue shirt under it, the first few buttons undone and I am in a black, lace little number and nude heels, wearing several pieces from the collection. The caption reads "Hobbit star Richard Armitage steps out with Ashlee Taylor, the daughter of a Warner Bros. executive, they attended the Tiffany's pearl jewelry launch in LA".

"You guys look smashing".

I look at her "thanks" and I sigh "not sure I'm ready for this crap".

She looks at me confused "but you knew there would be photographers there".

"We did and it is not so much that, it is part of the job when you are an actor, it is more all the online stuff that comes after, the nasty comments etc. I don't really care what they say about me, they can think what they want, but it bugs me when so called fans tweet totally out of line things to Richard".

"Stop reading his twitter then".

"I know, maybe I should or just move to the North Pole".

"I don't think there is a lot of movies being shot there or many jewelry stores for you to work in".

I laugh "funny, Trace......and I know, it is just something I guess I need to learn to deal with. I can totally see why Richard is so guarded when it comes to his life etc, everything gets twisted in the tabloids. I was actually surprised he agreed to come to this thing with me, knowing the press would be there".

Tracey gives me a serious look "he loves you, Ash and so, so much. You might not notice, but the way he looked at you several times that night, especially when you gave your little introduction to the collection....swoon, he was so proud of you and so in love".

I blush "that is very sweet of you to say".

"It is the truth and if you think the fan stuff is bad now, just wait until all the Hobbit premiere stuff and the press junket for that".

I groan "I know, I know......I have a feeling I will get a taste of it in San Diego during Comic con".

She gets up to leave "just be who you are and love him, ignore all the rest".

"Thanks" and she heads out the door.

I wrap up the emails and tidy up my office. Put my iPad and laptop in my bag and head home, thankful there is not too much traffic. I pull into the underground parking and see Richard's car is already there, he sent me a text a little bit ago that they got back from the airport.

I feel nervous all of a sudden and take a deep breath, reminding myself that they are just his parents and it will be ok. I take the elevator up and unlock my door, thinking they are probably over at his place, but no, they are in my living room as I can hear their voices as I enter. I put my stuff down on the table in the entrance and Richard comes out, calling "Ash, is that you, love?" and he breaks into a smile when he comes around the corner.

Smiling back, I give him a quick kiss on the lips and he leans down for a deeper one and I break into a giggle "Rich, stop".

He grabs my hand and drags me in the living room, so excited and two lovely people rise from the couch as he introduces me "Mum, dad, please meet Ashlee".

"Ashlee, my parents".

I shake his dad's hand and our eyes meet, he is friendly and curious about me "nice to meet you, Ashlee".

"The pleasure is all mine".

His mom hugs me "oh, it is so lovely to finally meet you, dear. You are all Richie talks about when he calls home".

Richard blushes "mum...please don't".

She smiles at him "what.....there is no shame in being in love". 

He turns another shade of red and coughs "no and it is not that, it's just....don't embarrass her".

His dad gives me a wink and looks at his son "I think it would take more than that to embarrass this young lady of yours"

Richard puts up his hands in defense "ok, fine.... but how about some tea?".

We all laugh and sit back down and enjoy a cup of tea while visiting. I really like his parents and they seem so down to earth. Richard is sitting next to me and I can tell he is slowly relaxing as we talk and he hesitates for a moment before he softly grasps my hand in his and he looks at me and smiles. I just melt. We spent a quiet evening with his folks and I whip up a quick meal of pasta and a salad for dinner, before they call it a night, hoping to beat the jet lag that usually follows when you travel overseas.

The next day:

We are headed to Warner Bros. to visit Richard on the set. He left early to get a few things shot before we get there. He had to take my car so his parents don't have be squished in my tiny car, which was hilarious and he told me to shut up a couple of times as I watched him crawl in and drive off in the ladybug.

I get his parents and they assure me that they got a good nights rest and I take them to brunch at one of our favorite breakfast places nearby. I was afraid it was going to be awkward to be with them, but it isn't, conversation flows easily as we talk about life here. His dad asks me all sort of questions about my gemology degree and what exactly it is I do and about my diamond buying trips and that entire process. I guess it is sort of a closed world and you don't know much about it unless you are part of it.

We enjoy our tea and then get served hash browns, bacon, ham eggs plus toast. His mom finally interrupts his dad "okay, enough diamond talk for a minute, let me ask about the fair and the farm. I understand your brother owns a farm and you guys have done riding up there?".

"He does and I love to spent the weekends there, riding and hanging out with all of them up there".

"Yes, Richard really has enjoyed that too and he adores your nieces and nephew".

"The admiration is mutual, they love him".

She smiles "he has always been good with kids" and I can tell she wants to say something else, but stops.

We finish eating and drive to the studio, I flash the pass to the security guard and we find a place to park.

His dad steps out and looks around "this place is big".

"I know, one of the biggest studio lots in LA".

He points at the guard house "and is security necessary?".

"Sadly, studios are very protective of their secrets and movies until they come out plus the fans can get a little crazy sometimes, can't have them running all over and the tabloids".

He snorts "yeah, Richard found out all about the tabloids not too long ago, I didn't even know they would publish stuff like that".

I look at him "oh they will if they can get a hand on it".

His mom chimes in "poor Richie, he was so embarrassed about it".

I nod "I would have been too" and I point "shall we go see if we can find him?".

We walk over to the building where they are shooting and enter, Graham is standing right by the door and comes over to greet us, he has met Richard's parents a few times when they came to visit on the Hobbit set. They chat and I am standing kind of lost in my own thoughts, but are jolted out of them, when I feel a pair of strong arms wrap around me and Richard nuzzled my ear, whispering "hi love". I turn around to face him and he fully embraces me and gives a soft kiss on the lips and our eyes meet "how was brunch?".

I momentarily touch his face, moving that stray strand of hair away from his forehead and give him a smile "it was good, your parents are lovely".

"I know" and he takes my hand as we walk over to them and he slaps Graham shoulder "okay, enough of you telling my parents more embarrassing stories from the Hobbit set".

Graham grins "I actually wasn't, I was telling them how disgusting you have become since meeting Ashlee...being all love sick and cuddly".

Richard leans over to kiss his mom's cheek and he put a hand on his dad's shoulder "whatever, Graham...it is not that bad" and he pauses and then looks at me "maybe it is".

We all have a good chuckle and Richard takes them around to meet the director and the rest of the cast and crew. I stand over to the side and just watch him, I can tell he loves them very much and that they love him back. It makes me smile how his parents beam with pride as people praise their son and his incredible acting abilities and kindness.

Thomas comes in with a new camera to try and shoot with and is introduced as well and then he gets busy with the crew setting it up. Richard goes over to get ready for a scene with Graham and Amber, they are in an office type setting and they are discussing how the diamond thieves got access to a vault. It is a lot of technical lingo, makes my head spin, but I can easily follow along once Richard is suppose to rattle off a list of the kind of diamonds that were taken, their cut, color, clarity etc. 

His dad is very interested in the equipment and those cameras and Thomas is happy to share his knowledge. I am still standing over in the corner, out of the way and I am just quietly watching Richard rehearse with his cast mates, it never gets old. His mom comes over and I smile at her, she follows my gaze and then looks back at me "you really do love and care for him, don't you?".

I look her in the eyes "more than I even thought was possible, he is more than I could ever have hoped for".

She looks fondly at her son "he is wonderful in so many ways, so quiet that I think many fail to actually see that, but it seems to me that you share something special. I have never seen Rich this open with anyone, it was always sort of suppressed and hidden. He would never show open affection in front of us with the girls we knew he had. We did meet the one that went to the tabloids and she tried to get him to be more lovey dovey in front of us and it just resulted in him getting irritated and retrieve and she got her feelings hurt".

I am still watching him, how he talks with his hands as they discuss the scene and how good he looks in that suit he is wearing today. I snap out of it and smile back at his mom "he is something else and he is trying to let me in, which is good".

"I know, he called me after your little spat and was devastated and kicking himself for being so moody and taking it out on you".

"He called you?".

"Uhu...as he was going over to talk to you. He was pretty upset and I had to calm him down and remind him that he was still a good person and you would be willing to listen".

"His self doubt drives me nuts sometime, that he doesn't see his own worth and how brilliant of an actor he really is".

She puts a hand on my shoulder "I know, dear....those things run deep and some of it comes from his childhood and the bullying, but some is just who he and so humble. He is very much like his dad in that regard".

"He was bullied as a kid?".

She looks sad "a bit, it wasn't always easy for him and he has had to fight to get where he is today.....he has come a long way".

I look at the person we are talking about and he catches me looking and gives me a wink and a shy smile "he has" and we all go quiet as they are about to start shooting.

They film for the next 2 hours and we just stand or sit to watch. I love the dedication on a film set, how all the tiny details need to be right or it looks like something is off. Reminds me of a fine piece of jewelry and how everything needs to be right, angles, lines, designs and stones or something will seem off with the piece.

The director yells "cut" and they are done for the day. Richard says goodbye and thank you to everyone before he comes over. He wipes his brow and looks at his parents "how was it?".

He dad gives him a look "always interesting to watch you work".

Richard takes my hand and leans in for a kiss "I need to get this makeup off and take a shower, I stink",

I touch his arm "I know you do, go shower and get cleaned up....I'll take your folks to meet my dad, so come up there after".

He kisses me again and waves to his parents "see you in 30 min. Ashlee will take good care of you".

His dad smiles "oh she already has".

We walk over to the main office building and up the stairs, down the hall and I nod to my dad's secretary and knock on his door.

It swings open and his smiling face is revealed "hi sweetie" and he hugs me and then looks behind me "you much be Richard's parents, so pleased to meet you, come in" and he shakes hands and gives Richard's mom a kiss on the cheek. "We are very fond of your son".

We visit for a while and then Richard joins us for some afternoon tea in my dad's office and we end up being invited to my parents for dinner and enjoy a lovely evening with our folks. They get along great and I think we both breathe a sigh of relief as we snuggle in bed that night, it went well.

A couple of days later:

The bed is so warm and I feel so comfortable, the idea of even wanting to get up is being shoved to the back. Too warm and too comfortable. I slowly remember where we are at and that we probably need to get going. We arrived on the farm yesterday afternoon and went riding while Jerry showed Richard's parents around and then we had a lovely dinner. The kids were so excited we were here and Richard was forced to read more Harry Potter before the girls went to bed. His parents are staying in the apartment above the garage and we are in the guest bedroom on the main floor. Today is the big day for the fair, it has been going for a few days, but today is the judging of the girl's rabbits, the barrel racing contest and the auction for Scott's steer, he is hoping to earn money for college.

I stir a little and feel Richard's warm body snuggle up to mine and I turn around and run a hand over his face and placing a soft kiss on his lips "morning, Rich".

He groans and stretches out against me, running a hand over my body and placing his fingers at the apex of my legs. I squirm and press into him, feeling his hard shaft against my upper leg and I mumble "what are you doing, Rich? Last night wasn't enough?".

He breathes in my ear with that deep voice "it is never enough, love" and he softly pet my mound, running a couple of fingers over my clit.

I can't help but moan "Riiich..." and I tilt my head back and roll over to embrace him. He latches onto my mouth with his and I throw a leg over his and he doesn't waste any time, shifting, so he is on top of me and shamelessly grinds his hips into mine. I run my hands down his back and cup his butt, urging him closer and he slides his erection over my clit, making us both moan. Things are about the get wild, but I do have enough sense to glance at the clock and break from his mouth for a second "Rich, it's 6:40am".

He stops for a second and mutters a couple of curse words under his breath and then adds "I promised Jerry I would help him load at 7am".

I reluctantly start to untangle myself from him "you better get your ass in the shower then".

He throws the covers to the side, making me shiver and he stands up, naked and his erection flush against his belly, he gives me a hand "I have a better idea...we will both shower".

So that is how I end up pressed up against the shower wall, my legs wrapped around his waist, his one arm around my torso and the other supporting my rear as he pounds into me. I know this will be over quick and that is ok, sometimes that is what you need. His hot breath is on my neck and he gives me another deep kiss in between grunts and then he slows down and pulls my butt closer, changing the angle and we lock eyes "can you come this way?" and I clench my muscles around him as he rubs his pubic bone against my clit and a few more strokes and the orgasm hits me. I arch my back and cry out "ohh, Rich!" as I spasm around him and he thrusts a few more times and comes hard, growling in my ear "fuck yes". 

We are out of breath and meet in a searing kiss before I unwrap my legs and he sets me gently back down and pulls me in for a hug, the water hitting his back "good?".

I hug him back "hmmm...yes always" and we hurry and shower. He steps out as I rinse my hair and he hands me a towel when I turn the water off. I give him a smile "thanks" and I look at the clock "you got 5 min. Rich".

He towels off and runs in the bedroom, pulling on his underwear and jeans and throwing a t-shirt on. He pulls on his socks and comes back in the bathroom quickly running a comb thru his hair. I am still drying off and wrap a towel around my hair. He comes up and hugs me, placing kisses on my neck and shoulder and kisses my lips "I know how to be on time, baby....I'll see you when you guys get there".

I return the kiss and yelps as he pinches my butt "ouch!" and I swat his ass as he turns to leave "see you in a bit".

Shaking my head, I get back to getting ready and blow drying my hair.

We spent the day at the fair with his parents and my parents join us. The girls are delighted since both their rabbits got a ribbon and Scott took second place in the barrel racing competition, wining a belt buckle and $500. We sample all the fair food:hand dipped corn dogs, funnel cakes, corn on the cob, cotton candy and everything that you could ever imagine deep fried. We take the girls on a few carnival rides and after a bit, Katelyn is getting tired and starts to whine. Amy tries to bribe her and my dad attempts to reason with her, but nothing works. Amy is getting frustrated, we still have the auction, the rodeo and fireworks. 

I kneel down next to Katelyn "honey, what's the matter?".

She cries "my legs are tired, I don't want to walk anymore".

"I know and I'm sorry, but none of us can carry you and your dad is over helping Scott get the steer ready".

Richard comes over and squats down too "what's the matter, pumpkin?".

She bats her eyes at him "I can't walk anymore".

He tries not to laugh "okay, so you want someone to carry you?".

She lights up "yes".

I look at Richard "no, you better not with your back".

He puts an assuring hand on my knee "it'll be fine, just help her up on my shoulders".

I know it is pointless to argue with him and lifts her up on his shoulders and give him a hand so he can stand back up. Katelyn beams and grabs onto his head and we continue walking, major crisis avoided as we make our way to the arena. 

As we walk I notice a couple of younger ladies kind of watching us and talking, I try to ignore it, but when they pull our their phones, I feel dread in my stomach. I keep walking, but we stop to buy ice creme for the girls, mostly to keep them quiet during the auction and as Richard bends down, so we can lift Katelyn off, they approach. They look at little nervous, but one finally speaks up "so sorry to bother you, but you are Richard Armitage, right?".

I can tell he is not too happy about it, but also still a gentleman, so he smiles "yes, that would be me".

The other one chimes in "I knew it, we are huge fans".

"Thank you" and he quickly looks at me.

"Can we please have a picture and your autograph?".

I have to turn around for a second, because I can tell what he really wants to say, but he agrees and hands me their phones "would you, please?".

Smiling, I take them and they scrunch in close to Richard and I snap a couple of pictures and the girls take their phones back. The one looks at me "OMG..you are Ashlee Taylor, I saw the picture in *People*".

The other one adds "it is a gorgeous picture".

I smile "thank you".

They look at us both "it is none of our business, but you guys make a cute couple".

Richard blushes "thank you" as he hurries and scribbles his name on some paper.

They both thank him very much and smile at me as they leave. 

The rest of the family has sort of retreated over by the ice creme truck and we rejoin them and Richard whispers in my ear "well, that was awkward".

I take his hand "it was fine, Rich...they were actually nice and as long as they don't post it all over, I'm sure it is ok".

We find our seats and there are several auctions, each category is separate and the steers are the last one. It is always fun to see these kids with their animals they have cared for and raised. Scott walks in proudly with his steer and when they are all lined up, they are up for auction one by one. The hope is that the kids will get enough to cover the cost of raising them and maybe get one for next year and hopefully some extra money for college. Scott is up and it soon becomes apparent that my dad and Thomas and Steve are going to try and outbid each other. My dad raises by $100 and Steve or Thomas will raise it again by $200. It is hilarious and so great they see this as a way to help their nephew or grandson with college, they could just pay for it, but they want him to have worked for it. This goes on for a little bit and the arena is roaring with laughter and the bids are getting up there, we are at $5,000. I am holding Richard's hand when all of a sudden he raises the other hand and says in a clear voice "$7,000" followed by stunned silence.

My dad, Thomas, Steve and everyone else just stop and stare and they throw up their hands as the auctioneer hits his mallet and yells "sold to the English gentleman over there" and point our way. I throw my arms around him and kiss him "Rich, that is so sweet, you didn't have to do it".

He looks at me "I did it for Scott, he is a good kid and will put the money to good use".

"I know he will" and my family comes over and embraces him. Scott is beaming from the arena and throws a thumbs up Richard's way. 

Richard's turn to me in panic as we make our way down to make payment arrangements "he keeps the steer, right?".

I put a hand on his shoulder "well, actually you just bought the darn thing, so no...you actually own it" and I see the concern on his face "but I'm sure Jerry will let you keep it on the farm, it will make some tasty steaks in a couple of months".

"I hope he will, because it wont fit in my flat or yours".

Scott comes over and gives Richard a serious look "thank you very much".

He hugs Scott "your welcome, I'm sure you will be great at whatever you choose to study".

We walk over to inspect Richard's new pet and he hands me his phone so I can take a picture of him next to it. He hands over his credit card information and we make our way back to our seats, the fair is coming to an end with a little rodeo, a family tradition for us to attend together.

The sky goes dark and is soon lit up with the grand finale of fireworks. Richard is standing behind me and I feel goosebumps as the chilly air gets to me. He wraps his arms around me and I snuggle into him. He places a soft kiss on my cheek and whispers in my ear "this was a great day, love".

"I know, I think everyone enjoyed it".

He nuzzles my ear "I love you".

"I love you too, Rich".

  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was such a struggle, so I hope you enjoy!

About a month later:

I breathe a sigh of relief as I take my seat in business class on the plane heading from Heathrow to Denver. I have a 3 hour layover and then on to San Diego and to him. I exhale slowly as I fasten my seat belt and is brought a glass of ice water. I miss Richard, it has been almost 3 weeks since I was last wrapped in his arms. And wrapped we were, we spent the last 24 hours before my trip making love and just snuggling, it was like we both wanted to remember every touch, every moan and every curve. I was asked to go even earlier than I had planned, so I could do a little work at the Tiffany's store in London. Their gemologist had a family emergency and since the manager knew I was going to stop anyway, he called and asked me to come work there for a week. I said yes because I really like him and maybe it will buy me some goodwill later, if I ever need a job in London. 

I shake my head and try to chase that thought out of my head, I don't even know if that would even be a option, but after being separated for 3 weeks, it seems more and more likely. I love him, there is no way around that. It has been hard not seeing him. I did spent time in his apartment and that made it even harder in many ways, it smelled like him and curling up in his bed every night sure made me wish he was there. We have raked up quite the cell phone bill I'm sure, but it was worth it. We would check in at least once a day and I think it made him miss home when I told him what I did in London and what I had seen. I went to Antwerp first, met with the diamond buyer and purchased what I needed and then headed to London for the remaining time.

I chuckle when I think about first entering his place and how clear it was that he lived here alone. He might have brought women for a short stay, but none ever lived here with him. Very much a bachelor pad and it suited him. Books and papers all over the couch, coffee table, kitchen table, his nightstand and even in the bathroom next to the tub. I told him not to worry about having anyone come clean it before I came and it was clean, just kind of disorganized, kind of how Richard gets when acting takes over and everything else just falls in the background.

It tugged at his heart when I talked to him after meeting his brother, sister in law and nephew for dinner one evening at their home. We had a lovely time, his family means a lot to him just like mine is priceless to me. Richard has been at my parents house several evening getting fed a descent meal and hung out on horseback at the farm on the weekends. We have been holding on to every little bit that remind us of each other.

One morning I discovered his racy magazine stash under the bed and he was utterly mortified and embarrassed, which I found adorable. I told him it was ok and I was sure he had some dry spells and still had needs. He had swallowed hard and made some sort of groaning sound and then hurried and hung up after I told him I bought a new toy in Antwerp. I had tried to talk him into some dirty phone sex, but I guess Richard does have a limit and as filthy as his mouth can be when we are in bed, there was no way he was going to repeat any of the stuff he might have been doing to himself over the phone. He did manage to let me know more than once that he missed me and us rolling in the sheets. He is such a contradiction sometimes, painfully shy and easily embarrassed, but once his clothes comes off and he is buried in me, he turns into someone else and he is not afraid to let go and be loud. Moaning, grunting and growling Richard is a major turn on and I love he is so loud during sex.

I mentally groan and decide I better get those thoughts out of my head for now and maybe try and catch some shut eye. I am actually returning a day early and didn't tell him, wanting to surprise him. I made up some story about being extremely busy a Tiffany's and that is why I probably wouldn't answer my phone. I informed my dad and made sure I would be able to access to the hotel in San Diego, assuming security would be tight. My dad will attend as well, there will be a Warner Bros. social something for the cast and some press Friday night. A time for the press to mingle with the cast and ask questions in a less formal setting.

Waking up after a few hours, I feel groggy and slowly stretches in my seat, we are descending and soon touch down in Denver. I walk off the plane and clear passport control and then customs with my suitcase. I make my way to United's Airport Lounge and grab a bite to eat and I check my phone. There is a message from my dad saying they are checked in and that Richard left an envelope with a key at the front desk since he thinks he will be at the signing, when I arrive. Richard sent a message earlier that Graham and him were headed south to San Diego and that he was so excite to have me back home tomorrow.

I scroll thru Twitter as I eat my sandwich and there is a picture of Richard and Graham in front of a car and the caption "looking forward to seeing you all in San Diego". I smile, he enjoys his Twitter account and I remember a few weeks back when he posted the picture of him and Scott's steer titled "my new pet" and he was flooded with confused comments. The young ladies we met that night had posted their picture with him, but refused to say where they were at, just that they had seen him, he was nice and with me and he did end up buying that steer at auction. I am still not sure I want to be in the middle of the public eye, but I guess that is part of what comes with having a boyfriend that is starring in box office hits.

Feeling grateful for having raked up enough airline miles to have access to the lounge, I go the the back to use one of their luxury showers. I wheel my suitcase in the big room and lock the door. Roaming thru it, I find some clean clothes and put it out. I should arrive by early evening, so might be able to catch the Warner Bros. dinner with my dad and Richard which is why i opt for business attire- a white, free flowing top with an interesting tie detail at the waist and a black lace skirt, comfortable enough to wear on the last leg of my journey. I take off my lounge wear and then remove my earrings, placing them carefully on the counter along with my right hand diamond ring I always wear, a crisscross design. I look at those earrings again and they bring a smile to my face, Richard gave them to me the night before I left, after another round of making love:

I am laying naked next to him, my head on his bare shoulder and he has one arm wrapped around me and the other one is lazily tracing lines down my body. We are both sweating and trying to catch our breaths. He exhales with a puff and bend his neck to kiss my forehead "that was incredible, love".

I smile up at him and place a soft kiss on his lips and run my hand over his solid chest, tracing circles around his nipples "Hmmmm, I think you say that every time, Rich".

He chuckles, one of my favorite sounds he makes "probably, but it is true and this will have to tie us over for a while, I guess" and he squeezes me "I'm going to miss you, Ash and this".

"You'll be fine, you are trying to get this movie wrapped and then on to Comic Con, besides" and I get close to his ear "you can always relieve the tension in the shower".

Groaning, he rolls over to kiss me properly "you are bad".

I smirk as I pull him in for a deep kiss "yeah, but it works".

He covers me with his warm body and I wrap my legs over his, pulling him close and he tenderly runs his hand over my face and we lock eyes "I love you".

"I love you too" and we kiss some more.

He breaks "I want to give you something before you leave and you better like it" and he gets out of bed, walking naked, which is a gorgeous thing to behold, over to his jacket and pulls a very familiar robins egg blue box out, carefully tied with the signature white bow. He comes back to bed as I sit up and reach for a sheet to cover myself. He pushes the sheet away "hey, you don't need to cover up, you are beautiful and I want to look at you".

I blush a little, but leave the sheets alone as he sits down next to me and hands me the box. I take it and look at him "Rich, you don't need to buy me things".

"I know I don't, but I wanted you to have these".

"But of all places, from my of work?".

He smiles "don't worry, Tracey helped me and gave me the employee discount. Come on, open it".

I carefully untie the bow and open the box and smile when I see what is inside "how did you know?".

"That they were your favorite from the collection? Because you wore them that night and Tracey told me".

"Thank you, Rich" and I put the box down and grab his face with both my hands and give him a deep kiss.

"You're welcome, love".

I look at the earrings once more, they have a line of sparkling diamonds and then a gorgeous peacock colored Tahitian pearl dangling at the end, elegant and so sophisticated. I close the box and put them on the nightstand and then proceed to climb in Richard's lap, straddling him and he wraps his arms around my torso as our noses rests against each other. I could get lost in his blue eyes as we communicate without words and then I sigh "I'm going to miss you, Rich".

"I'll miss you too, baby" and we get lost in passion once more.

I am transported back to reality when my cell phone chimes and I glance at it, a text from Richard "Hope your last day goes ok and I can't wait to have you in my arms again". I smile and jump in the shower, enjoying the warm water and feeling instantly refreshed. Stepping out, I blow dry my hair and get dressed, stepping into my black heels and getting ready to start the last leg of my journey.

We finally touch down in San Diego and when I step out of the airport, the air feels so good and I do like it is warmer, London was still a bit chilly. I wheel my suitcase over to the line of cabs and one quickly jumps out and takes it from me "where to, Miss?".

"The Grand Hyatt please".

"Okay, hop on in" and he opens the door for me.

We chit chat as we fight evening traffic "attending Comic con?".

I smile "kind of....I have friends that are in it".

The cabdriver looks at me "no offense, but you don't really seem like the Comic Con type".

I chuckle "none taken and I guess you are right, this business attire doesn't help, but maybe if I put on jeans and a t-shirt I would pass".

"Maybe" and we pull up behind the line of cabs trying to get to the entrance of the hotel "I hope you have a reservation, looks crazy here today.....somebody told me the cast from the Hobbit are staying here for the weekend".

"They are and don't ask me how I know and yes, I do have a reservation".

We finally pull up and I get out, paying the drive the fare and a tip. The bell hop comes down "can I take that for you, Miss?".

"Sure, that would be great" and I get ready to walk in when I hear my name "Ashlee Taylor!". I turn and see a group of Hobbit fans behind the barricade the hotel put up and the two younger ladies Richard encountered at the fair, waving among the group. I smile and wave back before heading inside the lobby.

I walk over to the desk and the bell hop stands over to the side, waiting. I get up to the front desk and are greeted "Good evening, checking in?".

"I think I already got checked in, I just need to see if there is an envelope left for me, Ashlee Taylor?" and I hand him my ID, knowing they are very careful who they hand info to.

He looks thru the drawer "yes, here we are. For Miss Taylor, left by Mr. Armitage, but it says you will not arrive until tomorrow" and he returns my ID.

"I had a change of plans".

He gives me a knowing look "well, I am sure it will be well received. Have a lovely evening and please let us know if we can do anything to make your stay more comfortable".

"Thank you" and I walk over to the bell hop "please take it to room 507" and I hand him a generous tip and he leaves. I look around, trying to figure out where Warner Bros. might be at and notice the extra doorman and security all over. I make my way from the lobby towards the back of the hotel, getting my phone out and text my dad.

I head towards the conference rooms and my dad slips out one of the doors, holding his phone. I call out "dad" and he turns around and smiles.

He gives me a hug "hi honey, did you have a nice flight?".

I hug him back "yes, it was fine" and I start walking with him down the hall "so where is he now? I don't want to bug him if they are doing their press thing, I'll just go to the room and wait for him there".

My dad leads me towards the pool area "no, no, you need to come and say hi. Warner Bros. is hosting a little social pool gathering for the cast, all their goddamn publicists that follows them everywhere", he catches my raised eyebrow "I know, it is part of the circus, but can't one person just represent all of them for once?" and he gestures with his hand "and the big wigs at Warner Bros. and then of course Peter Jackson and Philippa Boyens. A few selected press people will be allowed in later for a 20 min. Q and A and then we are done until tomorrow".

I grin at him "dad, are you stressed?".

"No! I'm not stressed" but then he looks at me and starts to laugh, running his hand thru his hair "okay, maybe a little......you know I hate these grand affairs almost as much as your Rich. He misses you like crazy, mom and I felt really bad for him when he was over for dinner".

"Well, maybe I should just wait upstairs, I don't want him to be put on the spot if I am standing there all of a sudden".

He takes my arm "no, the entire cast is dying to meet you, Graham has told everyone how you have turned Mr. Grouch into a little cuddly puppy dog".

I roll my eyes "awesome, just awesome...." and we walk past the extra security and around a couple of cabanas onto the the pretty pool area.

At the same time:

It is a beautiful evening in San Diego, the weather is perfect and the Hobbit cast is currently mingling and enjoying some tasty finger food and catching up with each other. The publicists are huddled over in the corner, almost like watching their children play, making sure nobody hurt theirs. They talk quietly among themselves.

People are kind of gathered in little groups, the elves are in one group right now, Orlando giggling loudly every now and then while talking to Cate, Lee and Evangeline, who is sporting a baby bump- she is 4 months pregnant with Orlando's baby. So Legolas got his Tauriel after all. They met on set and Orlando's marriage was already on the rocks and he met Evie and it sealed the deal, well, besides the fact his wife was caught with Justin Bieber of all people. Luke is standing next to Lee, and they keep sending each other looks, another romance to come out of those movies.

Peter Jackson is talking to Philippa, Andy Serkis, Benedict and the VP of Warner Bros.

The dwarves are standing in a group, they became so close during the shoot, Graham, Aidan, Dean and Richard. The latter is currently nursing a glass of red whine, enjoying it immensely since he has tried to stay away from alcohol during the week because of the movie. He looks around and feels deep gratitude to all these people, for being allowed to share this very special experience with them all, making these magical movies.

Aidan and Dean are the two trouble makers and love to tease and give others a hard time. Aidan shoves Richard elbow "so I hear you have met someone?".

Dean chimes in "yeah, Graham tells us you are not grouchy anymore and actually quite nice now".

Richard blushes a little "Graham needs to keep his trap shut, I think", removing his Ray Ban Aviators before he looks at Graham, to let him know he is joking " but yes, I have met someone and she is very nice". He hangs the sunglasses in the V of the blue t-shirt he is sporting under his black leather jacket. He is in jeans and dress shoes, everyone is kind of casual tonight.

Aidan smirks "Graham also says she is a knock out and a wee bit younger than you. What did you do, Rich...go hunting at the nearest High School?".

Dean looks at Richard "damn, I didn't think you had that in you, man".

"For your information, I didn't rob the cradle and yes, Ashlee is pretty".

"Rich, quit being modest, she is gorgeous and quite the catch" Graham says really loud "right, Orlando?".

Orlando looks over at them "what?".

"Rich's girlfriend, she is pretty, right?".

Orlando laughs, knowing they are all teasing Richard "yes, she is, don't know how he managed that".

Richard takes a sip of wine "hey now.....are you saying I am not good boyfriend material?".

Aidan laughs "no, but just wondering how you managed to snare her, being so grouchy and all".

"I'm only grouchy when I need to be around your lot".

"Ohhh, ouch, that hurts uncle" Dean says as he takes another swig of his beer.

They all have a good laugh and then get talking about something else and Richard can breathe a sigh of relief, for now.

The Warner Bros. VIP asks for everyone's attention and he says a few words "first of all, thank you for coming to help us present this last movie to the media and the fans. We are grateful you are all here and to Peter, thank you for hanging in there with us and getting these incredible movies made. We will let the media mingle with you in 10 min. and they have been told to wrap it up in about 30 min. and then you are off the hook tonight, but again thank you for your support and for being here".

Graham looks at everyone "ready for this media frenzy?".

Richard runs a hand over his face and thru the day old scruff "no really, but we do what we have to do, right?".

Aidan's eyes fall on the entrance to the pool area and the nice Warner Bros. executive, whose name eludes him at the moment, comes walking towards everyone, followed by me. He perks up and says rather loud to the rest of the dwarves "well, she can interview me any day, preferable in bed, hot damn!".

Richard has just taken a sip of wine and can't help but look over to see who Aidan is talking about and he nearly chokes! He is sputtering and Graham hits his back and looks at Aidan "congratulations, you just managed to hit on Rich's girlfriend, that is Ashlee".

Aidan's eyes go wide and he nervously looks at Richard "shit, sorry, man...didn't mean any disrespect, but wow"

Richard lifts his hand, dismissing Aidan's comment and puts his glass on the nearest table. The entire group is watching him and Dean motions to the elves, so all eyes are on him as he walks towards me, our eyes meeting and he breaks into the biggest smile before he takes my hand and yanks me behind the nearest cabana followed by cat calls and loud applauds.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

I follow my dad down the hall and we are headed to the back of the hotel and outside. We pass another security check point and then a couple of cabanas before the gorgeous pool area comes into view. I notice a bunch of people mingling in groups and then I see Richard. He looks up, stops and then chokes, coughing as Graham pounds his back a few times. He puts his wine glass down on the nearest surface and heads towards me. I am slightly aware that people are watching him, but then our eyes meet and I smile as his entire face just lights up. He takes my hand and pulls me behind the nearest cabana.

He turns towards me and gathers me into his arms, lifting me up and then our lips meet in a searing kiss. He grabs my face as he deepens the kiss and we don't break until our lungs are screaming for air. He puts me back down and looks at me, croaking in my ear "what are you doing here? I thought you were coming home tomorrow".

"I got done early and wanted to surprise you. I was just going to go to the room, but my dad insisted that I come in here".

He kisses me again and pulls me flush against his body "god, I missed you, Ash".

"I missed you too, Rich" and I wrap my arms around him, enjoying the feel of his solid body against mine. I touch his chest "I'm going to sneak up to our room now, I'll see you in a bit".

He hesitates and then motions with his head "no, please stay, you'll have to come say hi to everyone.....Graham has done a very good job of telling everyone about you. So lets get this over with".

"You sure you want to do this?".

"No, but Graham or the rest of them wont let it go until they have met you, so better to just do it and before they let the press in".

"And do you know there are fans outside too?".

"Yeah, your dad mentioned it earlier". He kisses me again and then takes my hand and we walk out, Richard with a shy smile on his face that turns into a blush as the dwarves cheer loudly, joined by Luke, Orlando and Lee. He introduces me to everyone and Graham hugs me "welcome home, we are all glad you are back" and he looks at Richard "he has been back to his grouchy old self since you have been gone".

Richard acts offended "I have not!".

Graham nods "oh yes you have".

Orlando comes over and kisses my cheek "hi, good to see you again".

"Thanks, you too" and I am introduced to the elves.

Evangeline gives me a hug "so nice to meet you, we have all been dying to see who could tame the grumpy dwarf king".

I smile at her "it is nice to meet you too, love Tauriel".

Richard takes me over to meet Philippa and Peter and she hugs me " nice to meet you, Ashlee. I can tell he is really smitten".

"So nice to meet you too".

Peter gives me a warm hug "so happy to finally meet you, Ashlee. I know your dad really well and I tell you, when we didn't know if these movies would ever be made, he was one of our biggest supporter".

I look at my dad, standing next to them beaming "he is pretty great".

A waiter brings me a glass of wine and I stand around visiting for a few more minutes and then Richard pulls me to the side "they are letting in the press, so just go mingle over there if you want, eat some food, it is really good and then I will be done and then..." his voice trailing off.

I smirk at him "and then what, Rich?".

He swallows and gives me a warning look "Ash, don't say a word, I just can't right now..." and he kisses me quickly and goes over to stand with the rest of the cast, Aidan giving him a smug grin and Richard giving him a threatening look.

Chuckling I walk over to the food and put a few things on my plate and I go stand by my dad, as he is watching the press as they talk to the cast and Pete and Philippa. I feel someone touch my arm and turn to see a middle aged woman with glasses, she extends her hand and smiles "I'm Ellen, just wanted to say hi".

I smile back "of course, Rich's publicist, so nice to meet you".

"It's nice to meet you too, you are pretty much all he talks about".

"Rich talks to you?".

She smiles "well, you know.......it is more what he doesn't say sometimes".

"I bet, but he does really appreciate you and your no non sense".

"He is an interesting person to work with, that is for sure".

I look at the media circus going on "I hope he survives this weekend".

"He will be fine and he sure looked like a kid on Christmas morning when he saw you".

"I wasn't suppose to come in until tomorrow".

She looks at me "you just made his weekend that much better" and she gets serious "I don't know what it is, Ashlee, but I could tell something had happened after he started seeing you, he seemed more grounded and relaxed. Richard will probably always doubt things, himself, but it doesn't seem to consume him as much as it did".

I look down for a moment before meeting her eyes "thanks, I think".

"Your welcome, I just wanted you to hear that from someone that has known him for several years now and it makes me happy, he deserves that so much". She glances at her watch "time is suppose to be up" and several of the publicists get ready to swoop in, but the VP of Warner Bros. has it under control and let the press know to wrap it up.

The reporters leave after taking a few more pictures and the cast are talking among themselves for a few minutes, being led by Orlando and Graham. They seem to come to some sort of agreement and Richard comes over, looks at both Ellen and I "we are going to run sign for those poor fans waiting out there, it should be quick".

I nod and Ellen gives him a look "sure that is a good idea?".

He gives me a quick kiss "yes, security will go with us and there are not that many" and he grabs my hand, intertwining our fingers "walk with me, love, you can hide in the lobby".

Ellen touches his arm "Richard, there are photographers out there".

"I know, but it is not like it is a state secret Ashlee is here".

"But are you ready to answer any questions about it?".

 "No and I wont, it has always been my position that I don't talk about my private life".

We walk with everyone else and Orlando kisses Evie before she goes upstairs, she is worn out. We walk thru the lobby, causing a stir, people whip out their phones to try and get a picture or two of this cast. Richard has a firm grip of my hand and he keeps squeezing it and looking at me. I smile at him and whispers "what?".

We are still walking, but he leans down and close to my ear "I just can't believe you are actually here". We get to the hotel doors and almost on cue, the publicists hands sharpies to everyone, except Richard already has one stuffed his in inner pocket. He reluctantly lets go of my hand and they all walk out together. We can hear the roar of approval from the fans and it turns into quite the scene out there. I can't help but fish my phone out and I walk outside and snap a couple of of pictures of the excited fans, getting to see some of their favorite stars from the movies.

My dad comes over and watches with me for a few minutes and then hides a yawn "well, I'm going to call it a night, honey. See you around sometime tomorrow? Maybe we can have lunch?".

I kiss his cheek "goodnight, dad, see you tomorrow. Lunch would be great, I'll text you once I know what Rich is doing" and he leaves.

They wrap up and come back in, Dean and Aidan are heading to the club down the street with Lee and Luke. Everyone else seem ready to call it a night. Richard kisses Ellen's cheek "thank you, darling, I'll see you tomorrow".

He is holding my hand and she looks at both of us "have a lovely night and the cars should pick you up at 1pm. tomorrow, the signing is at 2pm, but they are accounting for traffic, getting into the venue etc.".

We say goodnight and head for the elevators with a few of the others, most of the cast is on our floor. Graham went to the bar with his old pal. Orlando squeezes in the elevator at the last minute along with a bunch of other hotel guests, which means it stops on every floor. We are over in the corner, Richard is behind me and I try not to jump when I feel his hands on my hips, just a slight touch and then he quickly runs a hand over my behind. I shift my legs and lean ever so slightly into him, pressing my rear against the front of his jeans. He grabs my hand and laces our fingers together.

I bite my lower lip and pray this elevator ride is over soon. We finally arrive on the 5th floor and we follow the others out and Richard is walking briskly with me down the hall, fishing in his pocket for the key card. Orlando walks by us and he pats Richard's shoulder and gives him a look "have a great night guys, but please remember there are people here, that are trying to sleep" and he giggles.

Richard mumbles something incoherent to him and comes to a stop by 507 and he fumbles with the card until he finally gets it in the door and he opens it. We walk in and he more or less slams the door shut behind us and pushes me against the wall, his mouth on mine as he sheds his jacket and wraps his arms around me. I give into the kiss with everything I have and run my hands down his solid back and grab his ass, pulling him closer. I tear my mouth away from his and moan when I feel his erection thru his jeans "somebody is aroused" and I move my hand around to touch him thru his pants.

It is his turn to moan and he presses into me, kissing my neck "I know, love, that was the longest 2 hours of my life, from the time I saw you and until now, this is all I could think about" and he rubs himself against my hand and I can feel his entire hard shaft. Wetness pool between my legs and he runs one hand up my leg, under my skirt and he reaches for my core and I press myself against his hand as he snakes a couple of fingers under my panties. He lets out a growl "fuck you are wet" and he teases me a bit.

We lock eyes and go to work on freeing each other of our clothing. I yank his t-shirt over his head and he fumbles with my blouse, trying to untie the bottom, but I finally do it for him and he pulls it over my head. We kick off our shoes almost at the same time and then he drags me in for another searing kiss, both of us gasping for air as we meet skin to skin. I love the feel of his naked back, tracing all the muscles. He looks down at the swell of my breasts and dips down to kiss the top of each orb, still covered in my lavender lace bra. He mumbles "this is new, I like the color".

I smile at him, running my fingers thru his hair "I might have done a little shopping in London". He reaches behind me and unclasps it and latch hungrily onto one nipple with his mouth and greedily kneads the other breast with his hand. It goes straight to my core and I lean against the wall, moaning in pleasure "Hmmmmm..." and my hands reach his belt and I curse until I manage to pull the loop out and pop the button on his jeans and I carefully unzip them and pull them down and he kicks them off. I cup the front of his boxers and trace his length, rubbing the head of his cock, being rewareded with a growl and the feel of wet fabric under my fingertips.

He reaches behind me and finds the zipper in my skirt and quickly gets it undone and my skirt falls to the floor. We stumble to the bed and he sits down and pulls me into his lap, kissing me silly and reaching down with his one hand to remove his socks. We are left in our underwear. I straddle him as his hands are all over my body and I feel the slight callouses on them and they make me shiver. Our tongues are battling for control and I run my hands over his shoulders and down his back. His hands trace my arms and shoulders, down my spine and come to rest on my rear, his fingers sliding under the lacey fabric and he pulls me into his rock hard cock. I arch my back and do my best to rub myself against him, but he takes hold of me and gently shift to one side, so he can lay me down.

He is over me like I am his pray and he places kisses from my mouth and then follows a trail down my body. He nips at my sides, making me squirm and then hooks a finger under my panties and slide them off as he comes back up to kiss me "I like you got a matching set, but they need to come off now". His hand is back down between my legs and I can't help but open my hips, encouraging him. I gasp when his fingers expertly pet my delicate flesh and I moan when he very gently runs them over my clit, feeling how swollen I am. I am so worked up and when he slides his fingers inside of me, I buck my hips and he covers my mouth with his to muffle my moans "shhh, love...we have neighbors".

I push him over on his back and it is my turn to place kisses on his face. I lick his chin, loving the scruff from his lack of shaving this morning and then breathe in his ear "stop teasing me, I want your cock" and his lets out a groan. I go over his solid chest with my lips and tongue, his nipples are peaked already and he tightens his abs as I lick them. I play with the sparse hair peaking up from his waistband and then I carefully pull off his underwear, finally freeing his beautiful erection.

Richard's sighs when his aching cock is released and he grits his teeth as I swallow his head and swirl my tongue, tasting the precum leaking and I feel my arousal going straight to my center. I take more of him in my mouth and he twitches as he pulls on my arm and croaks "oh god, Ash...you need to stop or I am going to explode".

He rolls over and takes me with him and he looks at me, we both want it to last, but pretty much know it wont, once he enters me. We are both too aroused and it has been too long. He kisses me and settles down on top of me, I love to feel his weight and I wrap my legs around him and his hard shaft settled between my wet folds. He pulls back a little and make sure to rub the head of his cock over my clit several times, my hips about come off the bed and I almost climax from that sensation alone. I squeeze my eyes shut and throw my head back, moaning "oh god, Rich....just fuck me, please fuck me".

He attacks my mouth again and growls "I missed you talking dirty to me" and we lock eyes as I reach for him, guiding him to my entrance. He holds his breath as he pushes in and I feel my walls stretch to accommodate him, it feels so good and he lets out his breath when our hips meet "oh fuck, Ash".

I'm panting too "I know" and he starts to move, drawing a blissful moan from me "ohhhhh". I tighten my internal muscles around him and he grabs my rear with one hand, bringing me up a little and then he pounds into me hard and he hits something deep inside, sending shivers thru my spine. Richard is grunting with every thrust and I encourage him "harder, Rich", he hits that spot again "yes, right there, ohh god" and a couple of more and I shatter into pieces as the orgasm hits me. My entire body curls and then convulses around him as I scream his name "RICH!" and he pounds into me hard and then comes with a deep groan "ohhhhh...fuck, yes" and he collapses against me as we both moan in utter bliss.

Hi head is buried in my hair and neck and I am clutching him tight, having my arms wrapped around his back. We are both totally out of breath and panting like crazy. He gets the strength to lift his head and places a loving kiss on my lips, his mouth half open and I return the favor. I look at him and can't help but smile into his mouth "oh fuck is right".

The corner of his mouth goes up and he blushes just a tiny bit "well...".

I start to laugh and gently touch his face with my hand "Rich, stop being embarrass,  it is one of my favorite things about you in bed, that you are loud, I don't have to wonder if it is good or not".

He kisses me again and ever so slightly moves his hips, he is still buried inside of me "it is always good with you, love and this was as you said...oh fuck is right".

"I miss you, Rich and I missed this" and I wiggle my hips a bit, feeling him twitch and harden a little. I raise an eyebrow, but he just gives me a smile and kisses me again.

We stay intertwined for a while, but then he rolls us over, not wanting to crush me with his weight and I untangle myself from him and slide down next to him, resting my head on his shoulder. We both exhale and just lay there in the afterglow. Our hands are laced together on his chest and he places a tender kiss on my forehead "I missed you so much, Ash, it was a lot harder than I thought it would be".

"You were busy, weren't you? The movie is almost wrapped and all that".

"I was, at least during the day, but it felt really lonely to come home to an empty flat, I mean besides the two monsters".

I giggle "my furry children?".

He pretends to groan "yes, they are awful and they would try and come sleep with me at night, especially Arwen"

Leaning up to kiss him on his mouth, I let out a snort "whatever, Rich...you have come to love them and you sent me a selfie of Arwen and you last week, in bed, so I think you let her get away with it".

"I probably do" and he stretches at bit "your parents sure were nice and invited me over for dinner, I think they knew I was lonely".

"Yeah, my dad told me that, but they were happy to have you" and I turn my head to glance at the clock "speaking of dinner, I am starving, that finger food didn't do much for me".

He rolls to the side and grab a binder of the nightstand and hands it to me "room service, love......because I am not leaving this bed tonight".

I snatch it out of his hands "well, I can go out by myself and get something to eat Mr. Difficult".

"No, you can't" and I give him a look "I wont let you leave" and he gets this mischievous grin on his face and his hands come up my side and he tickles me. I drop the binder and squeal loudly "Rich! Stop!" and I buckle over in a giggle fit. He holds me down until I am out of breath and then stops, looking at me and place a tender kiss on my lips "I love you, Ash".

"I love you too, Rich" and we embrace, holding each other for what seems like a long time. 

He picks up the binder and lays down on his stomach next to me "lets order something, I am kind of hungry too, the finger food was tasty, but not that filling. Graham and I had lunch what seems like forever ago. Another glass of wine sounds good too".

I roll over on my stomach too "we can't drink an entire bottle", he gives me an eye "well, I guess we could, but probably shouldn't, it is late and you have stuff tomorrow".

"They probably have half bottles" and he flips to the wine list "yes, they do, so that is one glass each".

"Ok, but what are we going to eat with the wine?".

"Don't know, we had a burger for lunch, what did you have?".

" A sandwich at the lounge in Denver, so not too much" and I turn the pages to see what there is "oh, they have a cheese platter with some fresh bread and fruit, that sounds good and it will go with the wine".

He reaches for the phone and orders and I try not to yelp in surprise when he puts his hand on my butt while still talking and runs it up my back, goosebumps forming in its wake. He hangs up and covers me with his warm body "cold, love".

"A bit and also having a hard time breathing at the moment". 

Richard rolls off, but pulls me next to him and getting the covers "sorry",

"It's fine" and I snuggle close to him "I guess one of us will have to get somewhat dressed to go answer the door soon".

He nuzzles my neck "yeah, in a minute" and we both drift off to sleep.

KNOCK KNOCK   "Room service".

Richard shoots out of bed and attempts to pull his jeans on, but it doesn't go well and he about trips. I am stifling a laugh and throw the sheets aside and get up, walk over to my suit case and call to the door "just a minute, please" and I open it and find my new robe, quickly putting it on and motions for Rich to hide in the bathroom.

I dig in my purse for a tip and then open the door and hand it to the guy on the other side "thank you so much" and I roll the tray in and close the door. "Ok, Rich the coast is clear".

He comes walking back out in his robe "whew...that could have been bad".

"No, he would just have had to wait a bit longer, but I didn't really want him to come in" and I point to the room in general.

He looks around, our clothes is pretty much all over the floor, the dresser and the couch, the sheets are a giant mess and there is no doubt what we were doing before we got hungry. He laughs "I guess you have a point".

He pours the wine and hands me a glass and we plop down on the couch and have a nice little meal and just talk about everyday things. After a bit, I get up and at least somewhat pick up and then get ready for bed along side him. Richard fixes the sheets, drops his robe and climb into bed, naked and holds a hand out "come here, beautiful".

I take off my robe and fold it on the night stand, seeing how his eyes just roam over my naked body. I take his hand and join him between the sheets. I snuggle up to him and jet lag hits like a ton of brick and I'm out cold. He rolls over and just looks at me, brushing a strand of hair away from my face and kisses me, whispering "goodnight, love" and he settles down for the night.

 


	20. Chapter 20

I wake up all of a sudden and is just totally awake. I groan and roll over to look at the clock on the nightstand "2:47am", I hate jet lag and how you are tired one minute and then up the next. Richard is right next to me, his arm draped around my body and I turn over to face him. He is out cold, his breathing even and I study his face, that very distinct profile of his and I can't help but kiss his nose. I know he doesn't always like that nose, but that is one of the things that I love most about him.  

Snuggling into the sheets and close to him, I try to go back to sleep, but it is not working. I jump when a door slams next door and Aidan's voice comes thru followed by a bang against the wall and then some other noises. I feel the pit in my stomach, it is turning me on and I finally roll out of bed, walking to the bathroom, hoping I can't hear the mating sounds in there. I don't realize Richard woke up when the door slammed shut and he is now laying in bed, trying to ignore the noise and the fact his body is reacting to it.

I turn the faucet on to the tub and pour some bath salt under the running water, leaning in to swirl it around. I don't even hear him come in, so I am surprised when I feel his arms around me as he hugs me from behind "hi love, couldn't sleep?".

"No, the fun of jet lag. Sorry if I woke you up".

He nibbles on my ear "no, you didn't wake me, that bunny rabbit named Aidan did".

I stand up and turn around to face him and he pulls me flush with his body and I press into him when I feel his erection "Hmmm...feels like you had the same reaction I did".

His mouth slowly descends on mine and then he continues down my throat and on to my shoulder, giving me a hickey. I moan with my head back and run my hands over his butt cheeks, trying to pull him closer. He groans and reaches behind me, shutting off the water to the tub "sorry, but the bath will have to wait" and he sweeps me off my feet, getting a good hold of me and carries me back to bed.

Richard puts me me down on the bed and lowers himself next to me, kissing me deeply and running his hand up my leg, palming my thigh as I sling my leg over his hip and gently push him to his back. I lay down on top of him, spreading my legs and making sure to slide my wet core against his hard cock several times. His hands grabs my behind and he holds me against him as he grinds his hips and then slide them up over my back and brings me down for a passionate kiss. 

I smirk at him "who is the horny bunny rabbit now?" and I lick his nipples and run my hands over his biceps and shoulders. 

He gives me an almost painful look "Ash, please...".

"Please what, Rich?" and I lift my hips and take hold of him, running my thumb over his slick head several times, making him moan and push into my hand. 

I place myself right over him and slowly start to ease down on him while looking him in the eyes. He grunts as he slowly enters me "oh fuck.." and he bites his lower lip, but slow is not good enough and he grips my hips, holding me in place as he pushes himself to the hilt and growls "you are such a tease".

Opening my mouth to respond, my words turn into a whimper as he lifts me up and slams me back down on his cock. I put my hands on his broad chest for some support and start moving faster, making him moan in pleasure "ohhhhh, Ash....". He lets go of my hips and reaches up to caress my breasts and he rubs his thumbs over my sensitive nipples, sending little jolts of pleasure straight to my core. 

I keep moving, but slow the pace a bit and he reaches between us, putting a little pressure on my clit with his thumb, slowly moving it over my swollen flesh as he watches me carefully. I concentrate on the feeling in my pelvic region and how he strokes my walls very time I slide up and down on him. The pressure is building and he can tell from my breathing and the way I move, that I'm close, he thrusts a little harder "come for me, love...you are so beautiful".

My entire body stiffens up right before the dam breaks and I throw my head back and let out a cry of pure bliss "oohhhhh" and I contract around him and ride it out, drawing out the pleasure as long as possible.

Leaning down, I kiss him, our tongues trying to wrap around each other. He is rock hard inside of me and our eyes meet and I read what he would like. I sit back up as he braces himself to sit up too and I put my legs behind his butt and we meet chest to chest. We embrace, his strong arms are enclosing my upper torso and my arms are wrapped around his strong shoulders and we just sit there for a moment, reconnecting and relishing in the intimacy. Our faces are touching and he looks at me with so much love and I can't help but smile and give him another kiss.

I wiggle my hips a little, which makes him grunt "ugghhh" and he pushes up, making me moan in pleasure. The look on his face changes and he runs his hands down my back, caressing my spine and come to rest on my behind. He gives me a look and I move with him as he starts sliding me up and down his rock hard cock, our breathing speeding up and our moans meshing with every thrust. I throw my head back and he takes advantage of the fact that my breasts are right in front of him, lowering his head and licking my erect nipple. He keeps one hand firmly around my rear and moves the other to caress my breast and a couple of more thrusts and I feel him go harder as he starts to pulse deep within me, his head buried in my neck as he climaxes with a deep growl "ohh fuck yes!". He slows down and our lips meet again, both of us trying to get our breathing under control and he rests his forehead against mine. 

Richard nips at my lower lip and whispers in a husky voice "hey love".

I smile into his mouth "hey yourself" and he sighs in deep satisfaction as we sit like this, arms and legs more or less intertwined. Eventually sleep is threatening to overcome me and I carefully unwrap myself from him and we settle down, him spooning me from behind and we drifts back to sleep, happy to finally be in the same bed again.

Several hours later:

BEEP BEEP BEEP

I cover my head with my arm, trying to tune out the noise, feeling Richard plastered to my back and his arm around me.

BEEP BEEP BEEP     *sound increasing*

Groaning, I poke him "Rich, honey.....your phone....".

He buries his head in my neck, his scruff tickling my bare skin and he mumbles " five more minutes, Ash"

BEEP BEEP BEEP 

That's it, I can't take it anymore and sit up and crawl over him, pretty much sticking my breasts in his face to reach for his phone and shutting the damn thing off. I let out a huff as I turn it off and try to slide back, but he wraps his arms around me and pulls me down on top of him, kissing my neck and finally my mouth. He mumbles "sorry, love...I was out cold".

"I guess so, but it was getting annoying".

"Sorry...I think I set it to go work out with Graham, but.." and his baby blues get a naughty glint in them "I'll rather work out with you" and he slides his hands all over my body " and you can wake me up any day by sticking your breasts in my face" and he reaches around to touch the mentioned body parts.

I stretch against him and kiss him back "I think we got enough workout overnight".

He hugs me and laughs "agreed, but it was worth it".

"I'll go work out with you though" and I see him lift an eyebrow "...downstairs. Mr. Armitage, get your mind out of the gutter".

Smirking, he rolls us over "well, that is a little hard since we are both naked right now" and he makes a point of moving his hips a little. I reach down and pinch his butt "Rich, stop acting like a sex deprived teenager" and I squeal when he tickles me "RICH! Stop, please" and I have a giggle fit. 

He leans in and gently bites my ear "but I am sex deprived, love".

I snort " hardly.... after what we have done the last few hours, twice" and the hot air from his breath tickles and makes me giggle even more.

He laughs too and we wrestle around for a minute before we look at each other and he gently touches my face "I love you, Ash, I'm so happy you are back".

"I love you too, Rich. It was hard to be away from you for that long" and we meet in a tender kiss and then he gets up and reach down with his hand to help me out of bed.

We get dressed for the gym and get ready. He grabs the key card to the room and I get my bank card "we can grab a water or a smoothie at the juice place on the way to the gym, I saw it yesterday when we walked to the pool". 

He reaches for my hand "ready?" and he glances at the room "hope they come and clean it while we are gone, that bed is a mess".

I kiss him before we open the door "yes, but you made it.....I only helped" and he smacks my rear as we walk out the door.

We take the elevator down and step into the lobby and walk towards the gym, the hotel is buzzing with people, but we go unnoticed. We just get a banana and some water before making it to the gym, Graham is already there, lifting weights. He looks up and grins "there you are, thought you forgot".

Richard blushes a tiny bit in the cheeks and looks down "sorry, we overslept".

Graham snorts "I bet you did".

They spot each other as they lift weights and I get on the treadmill and run a few miles, getting my body to wake up and get rid of the jet lag. The gym door open again and Aidan, Luke and Dean come in and they go over to Richard and Graham, joining them at the weights. I finish my 3 miles and slow down a bit and eventually stop. I jump off and walk over to the guys, taking a sip of water and saying hi to everyone. I look at Aidan and smirk "thanks for the wakeup call at 2:50am this morning".

He gives me a shit eating grin and then looks at Richard "your welcome and I think we heard just as much as you guys did" and Richard turns pink as the other guys tease him.

I giggle and hold put my hand for the key card and he gives me a quick kiss "see you upstairs" and I leave the gym. I decide to take the stairs up and make good run for it, so I am panting by the time I walk onto the 5th floor, almost running into Evie and Orlando "so sorry guys, didn't see you there".

They both smile and Orlando teasingly says "you fit right in with him and Graham, nobody loves the gym as much as them".

Evie smacks his shoulder "look who is talking.....you love it too".

I laugh "well, Graham loves it, for Rich it is more of a necessary evil, to keep in shape" and I look at the two of them "heading to the pool?".

She nods "yeah, I feel really tired, so laying there like a beached whale sounds good".

"You are hardly a beached whale yet, you look gorgeous".

"Thanks".

Orlando looks at me "you guys should come join us for a few hours, the bar out there serves the best lunch".

"Maybe we will, but you know Rich is not a fan of water".

"I know, but he doesn't have to get in the pool".

"I'll try, that sounds like heaven right now. See you guys, have fun" and we part ways.

Walking back to our room, I unlock it and the maid service has been there and I make a mental note to leave a generous tip to housekeeping tomorrow. I jump in the shower and get all cleaned up, it feels good. I dry off and then go roam in my suitcase for my swim wear and finally find it. Just a simple black two pieces that hugs me in all the right places. I put it on and a loose cover top and sit down by the desk and turn my laptop on, checking emails and messages.

KNOCK KNOCK and Richard's deep voice comes from the other side of the door "it's me, love".

I go over and open it and he is sweating like a dog when he walks in, he stops and looks at me "where are you going?".

"I was thinking the pool...Evie and Orlando are down there and they said the food is excellent and it sounds good to just go be lazy for a bit".

He looks unsure "well, you know me and water..." and he hands me a smoothie he brought from the juice place.

"I know, but you don't have to get in, just come down and hang out and eat lunch" and I lift my drink "thanks".

He kisses me, but I try to hold him at arms length because he is so sweaty "Your welcome, thought we needed that" and he takes a sip of his own and then smiles at me "sure, we can go sit there for a while, but let me go shower first, so anyone would even want to be near me"

"Good idea".

Richard comes back out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and I take a minute to just admirer how gorgeous he really is, the gym is paying off, his chest and arms are very defined right now. He goes over and bends down to look thru his suitcase for his swim trunks and he looks over at me, catching me just drooling "see something you like?".

I smile "oh yeah" and I walk over and put my arms around him as he stands back up and we kiss "very much so".

His hands roam under my cover and then down to cup my behind "well so do I, but we better go or we wont make it out of here".

I can't help but play with the top of his towel, lightly letting my fingers roam around the edge "really?".

He gives me a warning look and put his hand over mine "Ash, don't you dare...I can't walk down there with a hard on".

Giving him a quick kiss "I know, Rich, but it is just so fun to tease you.." and I walk away as he mutters something about "evil woman" under his breath as he lets the towel fall and pulls on his swim trunks. 

Looking back at him, I give him a pouty face "you are not wearing the speedos, I liked when your wore those in that show..".

He throws the wet towel at me "shut up, Ash and there is no way I would ever wear them with you around, at least these might hide something".

I catch the towel and throw it back at him "you can only hope, huh".

It hits him on the shoulder and he turns and looks at me and then gets a smirk on his face "that's it" and he gets over to me in three steps and grabs me around my waist, holding me to him and kisses me silly. He finally lets me go and he grabs his phone, the script and a fresh towel after throwing on an old t-shirt "ready?".

Reaching for a towel and my phone, I turn and follow him out the door.

The pool area is really gorgeous with several pools and cabanas and lounge chairs all around. We find Orlando and Evie partly shaded by an umbrella and plop down next to them. Orlando is listening to some music with headphones, but he sits up when we get there "glad you guys could join us".

Richard puts his towel on a lounge chair and sits down "well, Ash talked me into it".

Orlando looks at Richard "us Brits could use some sun once in a while, Rich".

I lay down next to Evie, she is looking gorgeous in a bright pink bikini showing off the slight baby bump and I look at her and smile "how is the baby?".

She sits up and takes another sip of water "she is doing fine".

My eyes go wide "you know what it is?".

"No, not officially, we find out in 2 weeks, but I am convinced it is a girl, he thinks it is a boy" and she nods at Orlando next to her.

He smirks "it is a boy, love...I just know it".

She snorts "yeah right, you are not the one carrying the child, so I think I know better".

I look at them both "do you care what it is?".

They answer at the same time "no, not really..." and she adds "we just like to tease each other".

I smile "that is great, either way you guys are so blessed and lucky and I know it is such a cliche, but you look gorgeous pregnant".

"Thanks". 

I turn to Richard next to me, he is sitting up still, looking at his phone "you can lay down, honey and take off your shirt".

"We forgot the sunscreen, love".

Orlando throws a bottle over Evie "Rich, catch".

I look his way "thanks" and I turn to Richard as he pulls his shirt off and starts applying sunscreen, knowing he will be burnt like a lobster in no time if he doesn't lather up. I get some and apply it to myself, I don't burn as easy, but better safe and sorry. I pull of my cover and he gives me a funny look and then quickly lays down on his stomach, motioning with his hand "can you get my back, please?".

I kneel next to his lounge chair and he inhales sharply as I squirt a whole bunch on his back and slowly rub it in his skin, making sure I get his shoulders and neck. He starts to relax and lazily turns to me "need me to do your back?".

"No, I am going to lay on my back and get some vitamin C to my face" and I settle in my chair and we chill here for an hour or so, just relaxing and talking to Evie and Orlando. Rich actually falls asleep and we try not to laugh as he lets out a couple of snores. I let him sleep for about 1/2 hour and then gently wake him up, so at least he can turn over. 

Richard groans and sits up, looking a little out of it, I hand him a bottle of water and he takes it "thanks, love, must have fallen asleep.....".

Orlando looks over and smirks "rough night?".

Richard's eyes dart down and then back at Orlando "not really...maybe a little".

Evie teases Richard "hard to be away from the woman you love for that long, huh?".

He shoots her a look "perhaps...".

"Oh Richard, stop being such a tight ass about it, we can all see how smitten you are and it is nice to see".

He blushes and looks at me "thank...and I guess I am".

"So just flaunt and enjoy it, you are not getting any younger".

I stifle as laugh as he huffs, talking very animated with his hands "are you saying I am old?".

She laughs "no, just that life is too short not to value, enjoy and really appreciate what you have. You deserve this, Rich and it just warms my heart to see you are acting like a lovesick teenager around Ashlee, it's cute".

Someone calls out "there you are" and my dad comes walking over "I was looking for you kids" and it makes me smile he calls us kids, since non of us hardly are.

I look at the others "lunch?".

Evie gets up "that sounds good, the baby is starving".

Orlando rises from his chair and follows Evie, Richard gives me a hand up and I throw on my cover as he pulls his t-shirt on and we walk with my dad to the covered bar area and find a table. We enjoy a great lunch and just chit chat with each other. Richard reaches under the table a one point and rests his hand on my thigh, I reach down and cover his hand with mine and he turns his palm over so our fingers can lace together.

We are eating and Orlando all of a sudden says out of the corner of his mouth "creeper photographer over by the 2nd cabana". We look over and sure enough, there is some lady with her cell phone, I sigh and Richard squeezes my hand. 

I look at Orlando "how do you ever get use to it? I see your picture almost every week in something, when you are just out doing your normal stuff".

"You don't, but you learn to live with it, I guess......it doesn't really bother me anymore, only when I am out with my kid".

Richard shakes his head "it's bad here and I think it is getting bad to a certain extend in London too, wish they would leave us bloody alone".

I nod "I agree, it is different if you are attending some event or if they even have the courtesy to ask, like the girls we met at the fair, you know....but this is a bit much".

Evie chimes in too "exactly, we expect photographers later today and tomorrow, but when we are having a private lunch".

My dad makes a motion to get up, but the lady disappears before he can do anything else. Orlando mutters "it will be all over Twitter later today, just wait".

We finish lunch and then head back to our rooms to get ready to go to the venue so the Hobbit cast can attend the signing. We walk back in our room and I look at the clock "we got 40 minutes before the bus or whatever will be here, I'll go over there with my dad and he gave me this" holding up a Warner Bros. VIP tag.

Richard throws his phone on the bed and comes over to give me a kiss and wrap his arms around me "Ellen said we would get something once on the bus" and he playfully bites my shoulder "I should probably shower again, it got kind of hot out there" and he pulls my cover down a little "and it should be illegal for you to wear that bikini".

I kiss him back "oh yea?".

"Yes, there was a reason I had to lay on my stomach for a while, I had to calm the hell down".

"You'll get use to it...but you better shower first" and he looks at me, but I shake my head "no way, Rich....we can't shower together, you know how that would end".

He pretends to pout, but places a soft kiss on my lips and then reluctantly lets me go "I know, but it was worth a try" and he jumps in the shower.

I go pull out some clothes to wear, glad it is just casual today, so some capri jeans, wedge sandals and a white t-shirt. I find some underwear too, another new set made of almost all white lace. He comes out, still a little wet and we trade places. I quickly shower and wash my hair, turning off the water, I step out as Richard comes back in and hands me a towel. He is wearing jeans, a white t-shirt and his trusted black leather jacket.

Drying off, I wrap my hair in the towel as he runs a comb thru his hair and I walk over and wrap my arms around him from behind, hugging him tight "you look hot, Rich".

He puts the comb down and grab onto my hands and flips me around and gives me a full body hug, placing kisses on my naked shoulder "and you are absolutely smoldering, love but please put some clothes on before I throw you on the counter and have my way with you". 

I smirk and run my hand over his jeans, feeling him go hard under my touch "I am no opposed to that at all, but it might be a tad embarrassing if you are late to comic con, because you were busy humping me in the bathroom". I let him go before quickly blow drying my hair and I walk out to get dressed. I pull on my panties and bra as Richard is sitting on the couch, scrolling his phone, he looks up "well, putting that on doesn't help any".

I pull on my pants and the t-shirt and then carefully put on the earrings he gave me "something wrong" and I watch him shift uncomfortable on the couch.

Richard hurls the nearest pillow at me "zip it Miss Taylor" and I let out a laugh, but then I walk over and plop down next to him, gently stroking his cheek "poor, Rich"

He leans in and kisses me "it's fine" and he shows me his phone "and Orlando was right, look what is on Twitter already" and it is a picture of us all having lunch today, captioned with "look who was enjoying lunch at the Grand Hyatt today".

I sigh "and she even told everyone where it was taken, well, that is going to be great".

He put a hand on my leg "I think it will be fine, at least they are really good with security here and she was obviously another hotel guest".

"I guess so...." and I look at him "so tell me again what you guys are doing tonight?".

Running a hand over his face "there was some sort of drawing and 10 fans have won dinner with Pete and the cast and they will be the first to see the trailer, you should come, I think your dad is attending".

"Where is it at? Here?".

"I think here, so none of us would have to go out of our way and I heard they catered the food from somewhere really good".

"I don't know, Rich.....I don't really want to be on display so to speak".

He takes my hand "you wont be, love...nobody will know who you are, I mean all the publicists etc. will be there too".

"If you are ok with me going, I'll be there".

"I want you to be there" and he kisses me again "I love you, baby".

"I love you too, Rich".

We make our way down to the lobby at 1pm and everyone else is there. The cast get ready to head to the bus and he leans down and places a quick kiss on my lips "see you in a bit".

"Have fun" and I watch them head outside and board the bus, my dad and I follow in a smaller bus with a few of the Warner Bros. people in it, Comic Con here we come. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	21. Chapter 21

The closer we get to the Comic Con venue, the more traffic we encounter and I am just happy I am not driving. It is utter chaos when we finally pull up in the front and there is a roar from the crowd as the Hobbit cast get out, they all wave and are then led inside. I step out with the rest of the Warner Bros. people and we walk in behind them. We are led into a closed off area and all the publicists are there and the cast is waiting and getting instructions from the staff, telling them how this thing will go down.

My dad and I walk out where the signing will take place, things are very well roped off and the fans with tickets for that have been waiting for hours. I stand over behind the tables and just watch and then more loud cheering as everyone files in and take their spots and the craziness begins. Fans have been told one item and it is really cool to see how excited people are to finally come face to face with their heroes from these films. It is a fun mixture of young and old and some very serious fans. I love to just stand there and people watch for the entire hour and make sure to snap some pictures, sending a few to Richard's phone.

They are finally done, but then it is on to several interviews with the media, so I get to walk around on the main venue floor for a while and just enjoy the vibe of Comic Con. I love all the cosplayers and their costumes and I have to laugh when I see two familiar faces standing over in a corner posing for pictures dressed as the men in black. Thomas and Steve see me and come over to give me hugs, Steve kisses my cheek " Welcome home, where is your man?".

"Somewhere doing some press, you know how that goes. You guys look awesome".

Thomas beams "well, it helps to work at a movie studio, you know. Glad you are back home, Rich was a mess with you gone".

"Yes, it does has it perks. Are you coming tonight with dad to the dinner? And that is what I hear, he was happy to see me that is for sure".

"We weren't planning on it, but he said he could get us in to the panel tomorrow" and he smirks "I bet he was".

"That is the hottest ticket in town".

Steve laughs "yeah, but again, it has it's advantages to know several people at Warner Bros.".

Thomas wiggles an eyebrow "and it also helps if you are sleeping with the star of that movie franchise"

I blush a little and they both tease me, "okay enough, do you know when mom is coming down? I think she was bringing Scott and his friend, Spencer".

"She will be down late afternoon today, she will attend the dinner with dad and the boys".

"Oh I bet Scott is thrilled".

"He is out of his mind excited" and my brother adds "Rich really thinks a lot of that kid".

"I know he does, they get along great".

"You should have seen them when you were gone, they had so much fun riding on the weekend we went up to the farm".

Steve chimes in "it is almost like..." and he hesitates and I finish the sentence for him "like Scott is the son Rich never had".

They both nod "yeah exactly".

I look around, it is kind of odd having this conversation in this place with them dressed up, but they are family and we grew up among some of this stuff. I look at them "I know and I wonder if he thinks that sometimes, but I have never asked him about it...might hit a little too close. I know he has regrets not having kids".

Steve puts a hand on my arm "you still have time" and he quickly adds "if that is what you want".

" I think we do, but it also feels so soon, I haven't known him for that long...".

My brother adds "don't wait too long, if it is right, it's right and I think we all feel that Rich is right for you. We all just adore him and he fits right in with us all".

"Thanks" and we are politely interrupted because people would like a picture with them. I hug them and move on, looking up at the walkway above one of the big convention halls, when there is loud applauds and cheering as the Hobbit cast stand up there and wave to everyone. I study Richard for a minute and he looks happy and relaxed. I make my way to Weta's display and booth, Richard has told me what artists and geniuses they really are. I marvel at their sculpture of the three trolls and I take a picture and someone calls out "hi Ashlee".

I look up and the two younger ladies from yesterday outside the hotel and from the fair are standing there. I smile "hi, how are you guys".

The one speaks up "we are good and we should probably introduce ourselves, I'm Emily and this is my bestie Lilian".

I shake hands "nice to officially meet you both".

Lilian smiles "nice to meet you again too and thanks for being so nice to us. You looked gorgeous when you got to the hotel yesterday".

Emily almost interrupts "we were so excited when we saw you, we were hoping you would come down with Richard and we felt sad for him when he arrived by himself".

I don't really know what to say "thanks...".

Lilian gets serious "we don't want you to think we are crazy fans stalking Richard, we just happened to be at the fair and of course we wanted to come to Comic Con".

Emily is very animated with her hands "yeah, we just really admirer him as a person and as an actor and of course it helps he is easy on the eyes".

I smile at that comment "I have to agree, but I think most women would find him attractive".

And they say in unison "or they are blind and stupid".

We all laugh and I look at them "well, I want you to know that I really appreciate you not posting what fair you guys were at, it was very thoughtful of you and Rich appreciates it too".

Lilian beams "yeah, he told us that yesterday when they came out to sign and that was really nice of him. People need to respect his privacy".

Emily looks a little nervous "well, we just wanted to say hi to you and as we said when we saw you at the fair, we think you guys are great together" and Lilian adds "yes, we saw you at the fair and how cute you guys were. We have never seen Rich like that with anyone in all the time we have followed his career, I mean not that we really have seen him, just pictures....like with that cow.....sorry, but she is, that he dated in New Zealand and talked to the tabloids".

I laugh "thanks, that is very sweet of you both. Are you having fun and are you going to the panel tomorrow?".

Lilian nods "it is a blast here and yes, we are going, my older brother is currently sitting in line outside hall H".

"Yes, we keep checking on him and bringing him food".

"It should be great and I hear the trailer is awesome, I haven't seen it yet, actually I don't think any of them have".

"We are so excited! Thanks for talking to us".

"Enjoy the rest of your time here" and they leave.

I walk around some more and then get a text from Richard saying they are having a break from media in some sort of room, so could I please come hang out for a bit. I tell him where I am at and my dad soon comes out and leads me back thru several doors and hallways "he wanted to see you, I think this is a bit much for him".

"I know it is, dad, he doesn't like crowds and too many people asking questions. Rich is ok as long as he is with people he knows, but this media thing kind of overwhelms him, but he knows it is part of the job and he wants to support Pete".

My dad snorts "it is too much for me and I don't even have to answer any questions".

We enter a room with couches, chairs and a couple of long tables lined up against the wall with food and water. Evie is sitting on the couch, she looks at little hot and Orlando is sitting next to her, fanning her with a piece of cardboard. Everyone else is standing around in groups, snacking and visiting. Richard turns his head as we walk in and he comes over, takes my hand and pulls me over to the corner where he kind of shields me so he can kiss me properly. I smile when we break "how are you?".

He takes a deep breath "ok, it is just kind of mentally hard, you are just on all the time when you are out there".

I put my hand on his face "I know".

He leans his forehead against mine and holds both my hands with his "but thanks for coming to say hi, it's nice" and he kisses me again.

A couple of loud cat calls are coming from the dwarves and Aidan yells out "hey Rich, you don't have to hide her in the corner! We know she is here and we know you really like her, so just bring her out, man".

Richard looks at me and I see a faint blush creep up on his cheeks, which is just adorable and he can't help but crack a smile and he motions towards the tables "hungry?"

"Yeah, you know me, always" and we make our way over there, him still holding my hand and I say hi to everyone. He hands me a water bottle and takes one for himself and we nibble on some finger food while taking to Graham and a few of the others. After a bit, a staff member comes out to inform them that round two of the media interview are about to take place, so they are get ready to walk back into one of the interview areas set up.

Richard gives me a quick kiss and nods "go follow Ellen in, you can stand over in the corner along with the rest of the entourage we have with us, nobody will know". So I walk with Ellen and the other publicists and we get to watch the cast with Peter and Philippa answer the same questions over and over again. This goes on for about an hour, TV and radio crews being rushed in and out and then they are finally told they are done. Everyone breathes a sigh of relief and start filing back to the buses. He looks at me from across the room and I just nod, understanding that we will catch up back at the hotel.

My dad comes over and lets out a breath of air "glad that is over, now we just have tonight and tomorrow. Are you ready to go?".

"Sure and I gather tonight will be less hectic, it is just at the hotel and no press, right?".

"Right, it is just a Warner Bros. thing, we did the contest and no media is invited. Pete wants to do a short video to post online, but that's it, just mingle with the fans, show them the trailer and eat some great food".

I look at him as we begin to walk to the car taking us back "have you seen the trailer?".

"Yes, I saw it this morning and it will blow you away".

"I bet, I'm excited to see it and so glad mom and Scott could come. That was very nice of you to have Scott come".

He stops and smiles "well, I think if i hadn't invited him, your boyfriend would have, he loves Scott".

"I know he does, dad, I guess those two just clicked when they met".

"And Richard sure loves you, honey".

"Hmmm, yes he does".

"So maybe you can work on getting me some more grandchildren soon".

"DAD! Really? I told you that would not happen anytime soon".

He laughs "yes, but that was when you had just met Richard, this is now....I mean, you guys have practically lived together ever since".

"Yes, but we still haven't worked out a lot of things....his movie wraps in like two weeks and then I have no idea what will happen. I have been gone and he has been busy....he could just go back to London and that would be it".

"He would never do that and you know that, Richard is not that kind of man and besides, he really loves you, Ash....I think he would be lost without you at this point, just like you would be lost without him".

We arrive at the car and jump in along with a few other Warner Bros. people and I look at him "I know he does, dad, but we still need to figure things out".

He says with a devilish grin "you will, honey and mom and I are hoping for a summer wedding in the English country side".

My eyes go wide, both because what he said and the fact there are other people in the car "dad, stop" and he chuckles along with a few others as I roll my eyes.

We arrive back at the hotel and news spread quickly, I guess......there are a bunch of Hobbit fans outside and most of the cast is over there signing away, including Richard. My dad goes inside, but I stand and watch for a little bit, snapping a few pictures. They get done and turn to head back inside, Richard sees me and walks over, taking my hand and we make our way upstairs to our room. He sheds his jacket as soon as we get back in the room and goes to sit on the couch, letting out a heavy sigh "it's been a long day".

I open the mini fridge and get a couple of water bottles out and go over and hand him one, sitting down next to him "I know, Rich....one more thing and you are done for today. You know Scott is coming with Spencer and my mom, right?".

He looks at me and smiles "yeah, your dad told him he would invite him or I would have asked him to come myself". Looking at my hands, I take a deep breath and Richard reaches for my hand, bringing it to his mouth and kissing my fingers "what is it, love, something you want to say?".

I draw my feet up under me and turn to face him "...kind of.....I think we have both avoided to talk about it....when exactly is your movie done?".

"We should wrap in probably 2 weeks, maybe a little less than that".

"And then what?".

He gestures with the hand that is not currently holding mine "then we will have an after party and..."

I cut him off "dammit, Rich.......you know what I mean...".

He takes a deep breath and our eyes meet "I'm sorry, love and I know what you mean", he pauses, thinking "and you are right, we have been avoiding talking about what happens after...maybe we were just enjoying this developing relationship and hoping it would stay like this forever".

"You know as well as I do that is not realistic, I mean, I can just keep working and you could just stay in LA and do things, but I don't think that is what you really want".

He studies our intertwined hands and then looks back at me "it isn't, but I am scared shitless, because I can't imagine my life without you, but I also know how close you are to your family and how much you love it here. You love your job and you are damn good at it. This is your home and I get that, I never thought I would find this with anyone or that I could love someone else's family as much as I love yours, Ash".

The tears come as I hear him speak those words and I sniffle and smile at him "that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me, Rich and you are right, I love my family and we are very close, but I also love you more than anything else in this world and can't imagine my life without you either".

Reaching over, he wipes a tear from from cheeks "sorry, love, didn't mean for your to cry, but I mean every word I said to you. I love you so much, but I don't know how much I can ask of you?".

I squeeze his hand "probably more than you think".

He hesitates for a moment "will you come to London with me, live with me and" he makes a motion to get off the couch.

I put an arm on his leg "Rich, don't.....unless you have asked my dad, I know you will regret it later, if you don't do it the right way".

He lifts an eyebrow at me "you don't even know what I was going to say".

"Yes, I do....and I think you know what the answer will be, but I also know you and how traditional you are with some things and you would feel bad about it later".

Settling back down on the couch, he smiles "you know me too well and you are right, I would be excited about it now, but then feel terrible later and felt like I let your dad down and that is the last thing I want to do".

I scoot closer and run my hand over his chin, loving the scruff under my fingers and we lean in and share a tender kiss. I look into his blue eyes and see nothing but love, acceptance and devotion "but to answer your question, yes, I will move to London with you, but it will have to take some time to figure this out and how it will work".

He looks utterly surprised "you will? Are you sure?".

"Yes, I am sure, I wasn't born yesterday and I spent a lot of time in Europe thinking about us and where this might lead. I knew we would have to move to London if we wanted a life together. I said yes to go early partly because I wanted to figure out if I could be happy there and also to see if there might be a job at Tiffany's down the line".

I can hear the tension in his voice "and?".

"I love the city, but you already knew that and I know it is different when you live there, but I could be happy there and Tiffany's would be a possibility and if not, having your own appraisal business or diamond buying business would work too.".

He gets really serious "I hope you know I want and need you to do it for you, not for me, because that would never work".

"I know that, Rich and that is why I had to go and see for myself".

We stare at each other for a minute, both slowly realizing what we just talked about and what it might mean. He cracks a big smile and pulls me into his lap and I wrap my arms around him and we share a passionate kiss. He gently touch my face with his hand "I love you so much. I am relieved we talked about this, but also scared out of my pants".

"I love you too, Rich and I am too, but we will figure it out together and make it work, this is what we both want".

He kisses me again "I know, love" and we embrace, just holding each other tight for a moment. He looks over on the clock "we are due downstairs in 5 min. Are you ready to go?".

I reluctantly get up "are you wearing the same thing? Is it formal or anything?".

He stretches as he stands up "uhm...I don't know, probably not too formal, but good point, maybe I better wear something a little nicer" and he walks to his suitcase and pulls out a dress shirt and his blue suit "if i don't wear a tie, it will be casual enough".

I zip my suitcase open and start looking "well, then I am changing too....gosh, I can't wait to not live out of this anymore" and I take several things out, looking for what I need, finally finding my wrinkle free, black, wrap dress and my heels. I hurry and change, running to the bathroom to fix my hair and adjust the dress. It is simple but with the earrings Richard gave me, it looks elegant enough.

He comes in buttoning his shirt, leave the last three undone, quickly combing his hair and then throwing on his jacket. He comes up behind me and hugs me, kissing my neck "you look lovely, Ash".

I turn around to kiss him properly and straighten his collar "you look pretty nice yourself" and we head out the door. We take the elevator down and walk to one of the big ball rooms, there is a big sign outside saying "Warner Bros." and the security guy nods to Richard and opens the door. It is beautiful in there, round tables decorated with fresh flowers, a couple of tables with displays of things from the movies and off to one side, rows of chairs in front of a big screen. Most of the cast is there talking to Pete and Philippa and off to the side is several Warner Bros. executive, some with their wives, including my parents. We walk over and I embrace my mom "mom, it's so good to see you".

"You too, honey, you look lovely and I hope you had a good trip".

"I did, London was lovely......".

She gives me a knowing look "I bet it was and I'm glad" and she turns to Richard "hi Rich".

He gives her a smile and leans in to give her a hug and a kiss on the cheek "hi Jill, lovely to see you" and the dwarves make fun of him from across the room, making him blush.

Scott gives me a big hug and I say hi to his friend Spencer "you guys excited?".

They both beam and answers "yes" and Richard gives Scott a hug and shakes Spencer's hand "well, come on, I'll introduce you" and they walk with him over to the cast and get to meet everyone. Selfies are taken and everyone signs their posters, they are just thrilled. We move just a little away, over in the corner.

I stand there, watching with my parents and I look at my dad "where are the fans, I thought they would be here?".

"They will be here in a few minutes, they were told to meet up somewhere else and then getting bused here".

My mom is looking at me and I feel it, she finally says something "you are moving with Richard to London, aren't you?".

I turn to look at them both and I try not to cry "yes, I think so...how do you know?".

She hugs me tight "oh honey, don't make us all cry, it't suppose to be a good and happy thing and I just knew when I saw you guys walk in hand in hand, something changed between you and you guys seemed more settled". She gets a wide eyed look on her face "he didn't, did he?". My dad perks up, he was trying to hide his misty eyes.

I shake my head "no, no....almost though, I told him to wait until he asked you" and I look at my dad.

"He doesn't have to do that, we don't live in the olden times anymore".

"I know, dad, but think about Rich and how he thinks...he is kind of old fashioned in some ways and this would be one of those, where he would regret it later".

My mom nods "your right, honey, but I think you know that we would both be thrilled if you end up marrying him. We love him and the way he loves you".

My dad hugs me "we will miss having you around, but it's not like we will never see you and there is Skype. You guys need to be where you can both be happy and pursue your dreams".

I wipe my tears and smile "I love you both so much".

They both hug me and we enjoy a Taylor family moment.

Scott and Spencer come back over, looking very happy and pleased, Scott looks at us "that was so awesome, thank you".

Spencer chimes in "yes, thank you so much" and we all sit down at the nearest round table.

Richard hurries over and bends down by me, looking concerned "everything ok? You've been crying, love".

"It's fine, Rich, nothing to worry about, I'll tell you later".

He kisses me "ok, they are going to let the fans in, so we will eat and mingle".

I nod and kiss him back before he goes over and line up with the rest of the cast. The doors open and the lucky fans are led it and it is always kind of fun to see peoples reaction to actually be in the same room with the people they admirer and love so much. It is kind of awkward and fun, but everyone in the cast are so down to earth and friendly along with Pete and Philippa, so it doesn't take long before everyone is just busy talking and taking pictures. The fans had to answer a questionnaire, so they end up at the table with their favorite person, so Richard gets seated with Graham, Aidan and 3 women, a coupe of table over from us. 

Warner Bros. pulled out all the stops and the food is divine and we all enjoy it. I love just sitting with my parents and Richard and I look at each other once in a while. They all seem to have a good time at that table and Graham knows how to keep people entertained with his stories. Peter Jackson stands up and says a few words and then have the honor of doing a surprise drawing, one of the fans here will win an all expense paid trip to the premiere of the last Hobbit movie in LA later this year, for two. There is shouts of excitement and surprise in the room and then Pete reaches into a bag and draw a name "Mindy" and the girl next to Richard jumps up from her chair in excitement and runs up and hugs Peter.

We continue to enjoy dinner and the tastiest desserts are served, several different kinds on each table. I have a piece of chocolate cake and look over to see Richard eating the same thing. Everyone is free to mingle for a bit while they get ready to show the trailer. We get up to stretch our legs and Richard comes over, with Mindy walking behind him, looking a little shy. He gestures "Ashlee, please meet Mindy....she follows you on Twitter and wanted to say hi" and he adds "she is one of the nice ones".

I extend my hand "so nice to meet you and congratulations, I'm so excited for you".

She takes my hand "it's an honor to meet you, I told Richard that I am so happy for him. you guys look so in love in the few pictures I have seen" and she takes a breath and beams "thanks, I can't even believe it, that is such a cool thing for Peter to do and such a surprise. I can hardly wait, I have been a fan of Richard's forever and love the Hobbit".

"I'm excited to see it too and the trailer tonight, none of us have seen it".

Peter announces that they are ready for us and everyone files over to the chairs set up in front of the big screen. I sit down in the back and somehow Richard makes his way over there too and he sits down next to me. Our eyes meet and I can tell he is worn out from this long day. The lights dim and he reaches over and grabs my hand, bringing it to he lips for a kiss and then holding it in his lap. The trailers roars over the screen, it is dead quiet in the room, but several gasps can be heard as it plays. When it cuts and the Hobbit logo is left, there is loud applauds and cheering. They turn the lights back on and I look at Richard "holy shit".

He smiles "I know, that was amazing".

Everyone gets the last things signed and it is time to say goodbye. The fans and the cast pose for a group picture and the day is finally over. We say goodnight to my parents, Scott and Spencer and agree to just meet them downstairs at 10 am for the buses to take us to the panel. We get in the elevator along with most of the rest of the cast, except Aidan and Dean are going back clubbing, but even Lee and Luke opt to call it a night, knowing it will be along grueling day tomorrow.

Everyone says goodnight as we get to the 5th floor and as soon as we get in our room, we make a line for the bathroom and get ready for bed. We strip down to our underwear and throw the rest of the clothes in a pile on the chair and crawl in bed. Richard pulls me in for a hug and a kiss "goodnight, love".

"Goodnight, Rich" and we snuggle together and are soon both out for the night, in each others arms.

 


	22. Chapter 22

Somebody is kissing my face, making their way down to my shoulder and neck, placing soft butterfly kisses all over and then I feel a breath in my ear, followed by that deep voice "wake up, love....I got you breakfast".

I slowly open my eyes and are met with his baby blues and his happy smile. I reach out to touch his face and return the smile "morning, Rich...gosh, I guess I finally slept" and I sit up in bed, rubbing my face.

He rises from leaning over me and sits on the edge of the bed and takes my hands and kisses me again "yes, you did....didn't even stir when I got up". I look at him, he is already showered, but just wearing his robe and he motions for the table by the couch "I ordered breakfast, it is almost 8:45am, I am due downstairs in a little over an hour".

"That's so sweet, Rich. Let me run to the bathroom and I'll come eat with you" and he helps me up and I trot in the other room. Washing my hands, I look in the mirror and it is kind of frightening, eyes a little puffy from too much sleep and my hair is quite the mess. I splash some water on my face and run a comb thru my hair. I am only wearing my panties, so I reach for my robe on the door and slip it on before walking back out.

Richard is busy playing waiter, setting up all the food on the coffee table and he hands me a glass of orange juice "here, love...come and eat, who knows when we will get food again".

Kissing him as I walk past him to sit down, I take the glass from his hand "thank you, baby and you are right, however, I doubt Warner Bros. will let you starve".

We sit down and enjoy a great breakfast since he ordered eggs, bacon, toast, fruit and yogurt with granola and of course tea. I take a sip of tea and lean back "this was wonderful".

He leans back too and looks at me "it was. I'm going to prep for next weeks shoot while you shower".

"When are you due back on set, tomorrow or Tuesday? Do we need to drive home tonight after the panel and interviews?".

He thinks for a minute "up to you, really....Graham and I are technically not due until Tuesday, but we can go in Monday if we are back".

I take his hand, laying by his side and we just lace our fingers together "either way for me, I told them I likely wouldn't be back to work until Wednesday since I didn't know how jetlag was going to go. We can drive home tonight if we feel like it, that't fine. Maybe see how late it gets and go from there?".

He brings our hands to his mouth and places kisses on mine "sounds like a plan" and then he gets serious "Aragorn and Arwen will be excited to see you".

I smile "I know, I missed them too".

He puts his cup on the table and turn to face me "so have you thought about them... when you move? Are you going to take them with you to London?" and he gestures with his free hand "they are welcome, if that is what you want to do".

I raise my eyebrow at him "and that is coming from a cat hater?".

Smiling one of his little smiles "now hate is such a strong word, love.....maybe more dislike, but I have grown to like these two rascals".

Wrinkling my forehead in thought, I finally look at him "well that is one of the things I kept thinking about and I didn't know how you would feel about them, it is your place after all".

Richard cuts me off "it is not going to be my flat anymore once you move in, it will be ours".

I squeeze his hand and give him a smile "that is very sweet of you to say".

"Well, it's the truth".

I clear my throat and take a deep breath "however...after much soul searching and thinking, I actually got on Skype with Jerry and Amy and had a long chat with them. They would be happy to take Arwen and Aragorn, the girls would be so thrilled and they would keep them indoors, which is a must".

He pulls me into his arms and kisses me "are you ok with that? I don't want you to feel like you have to give them up, that would make me feel guilty, I actually already feel bad about it".

I cup his chin in my hand and look into his eyes "don't feel bad, Rich....I thought long and hard about it and already cried about it too, so it is ok. I am doing what I think is best for them and us. They will be with people that love them and I think it wouldn't be fair to them if we took them, they would be in a new place and we don't have anyone that can watch them and they would have to be boarded every time we left".

"That's true, but I'm sure there are good places to board them".

"Oh I don't doubt that at all, but we need to think about them too and I have a feeling we will be gone a lot, either for work or to see my family here".

"Likely and I see what you are saying. And if you can't stand it, we can always get them later".

I smile "I know...and since we are planning the rest of our lives, what are your plans after the movie wraps? Headed back home right away or are you going to stick around? I will need at least a month to talk to work and figure everything out. I'm keeping my condo here for now....and then we will have a place to stay when we come back here".

"Fair enough" and he runs a hand thru his hair "I was going to hang around and try not to bug you. My agent is going to sent me a couple of scripts to read and decide upon, so I'll do that and wait until you are ready to come home with me....." and his voice trails off.....

I snuggle closer to him and hug him "something wrong, Rich....having second thoughts about this".

He pulls me all the way into his lap and kisses me with everything he has "no, never! I just really can't believe we are doing this...living together first of all, let alone moving to London into my flat...but it is a good, good thing".

"It is, Rich and I love you so much".

"I love you too, baby" and I place a final kiss on his lips before I head in to shower "thanks for ordering breakfast, that was great".

Stepping out of the shower, I towel off and quickly blow dry my hair. I walk back into the room and Richard is still on the couch, but half way dressed. He is quite the sight sitting there in his grey boxer briefs and his open dress shirt. He has a pen in his mouth and he is staring at script for the upcoming week. He glances up and I see him swallow as I walk in naked.

I pretend not to notice and go over to my suitcase and start searching for something to wear for the day. I bought a hot pink lace underwear set in London and put it on and then proceed to start organizing my suitcase by taking stuff out, so I can find what I need. I come across a velvet pouch and look up at Richard and he is just sitting, staring at me "what's the matter, Rich?".

He croaks "no, not really except you shouldn't come out here naked and then proceed to put on sexy underwear" and he shifts on the couch "it disrupts my concentration".

Smirking, my eyes travel over him, down his solid chest and his abs and the bulge in his underwear tells me exactly what this is doing to him. I throw the velvet pouch at him "oh yeah... here...I bought this in Antwerp, they have a fun shopping district for adults. This might distract us both".

 He opens it and pulls out what looks like a black rubber duck, but it is softer and has a bright pink beak. He looks at me in confusion "a rubber duck?".

"Push the tail" and he does and looks at me with a wicked grin.

"Ahhh, very clever, love...does it work?" and he motions for me to come over.

Glancing at the clock on the nightstand, I climb into his lap on the couch and kiss him deeply and mumbles into his mouth "you have to be downstairs in 20 min.".

He sucks on my lower lip and looks at me "I'll make this quick, I promise" and he holds me in place with one strong arm and uses his other hand to hook a finger under my panties and drag them off my legs in no time. He is still holding the rubber duck and he leans down and meets me in a steaming kiss while started to trace my inner thighs with it. I can't help but moan into his mouth and open my legs, wanting him to get closer. He moves it up on my stomach and I try not to giggle when he moves it to my flanks before dipping it south, lightly putting it on my mound.

I squirm in his lap, my breathing speeding up and when he finally touches the sensitive flesh around my clit, I buck my hips "hhmmmm, more, Rich, please, baby" and I use one hand to guide him to where I need the vibrator to go. He gets the hint and moving it a little more south, touching my opening and then back up. My entire body feels like a giant spring and when he moves it over my clit again, the spring snaps and I come hard, him covering my mouth with his to muffle my scream of pleasure. He continue to move softly around my tender flesh until I am totally spent. 

Clinging to him, I slowly come down for the high and he smiles "well, I think that answers that question.....". I latch onto his mouth and run my hands under his open shirt, up his back and I shift in his lap so I am straddling him and he wraps his arms around me. He whimpers when I settle on top of his bulging arousal and I have no doubt he can feel my wetness through his underwear. He pulls me even closer and grinds his hips.

We break and I give him a seductive look before starting to place kisses down his throat, on his collar bone and then down his chest, while caressing his abs with my hands, feeling them tighten as I move south. I can feel his eyes on me and hear his breathing speed up as I play with the waistband of his underwear before snaking a hand in and wrapping it around his cock. He pushes into my grip and moans "Ash, please..." and I tug at his boxer briefs as he lifts his hips so I can slide them down his legs.

His throbbing cock springs free and I lick my lips before I leans over him, swirling my tongue around his swollen head, lapping up all the precum. He grits his teeth "fuck, baby" and I open my mouth and swallow as much of him as I can, licking his entire length. His eyes are squeezed shut and he is gripping the back of the couch with one hand, fighting the urge to thrust his hips. I open wider and take as much of him in as I can and place one hand as the base, slowly moving in the rhythm with my mouth. His breathing is coming out in ragged puffs and he rubs a hand down my backside, caressing my naked back.

I move my other hand up his thigh, feeling the tightened muscles under my finger and trace his inner thigh before reaching up and gently cupping his balls, he lets out a grunt "ohhh god...". He is a withering mess and I stop for a second and glance up at him, licking the pulsing vein from base to tip "want me to stop, you need to get going". He open his eyes and glares through his arousal filled haze "don't you dare..." and I smirk before returning to his rock hard erection, begging for release.

Sucking harder, I hollow my cheeks and he white knuckles the couch cushion with one hand and the other go to the base of my head, tangling in my hair. His chest is heaving and I speed up a little as he throws his head back as I feel him twitch and the hot gush hits the back of my throat, as he comes hard with a strained shout "fuck", I continue to suck on him until he is all done and he slumps against the couch, letting out a very satisfied sigh.

Tenderly I let my mouth slip off him and sit back up, his head is still back, sweat is beading on his forehead and his chest is still going up and down in rapid speed as he tries to recover. He opens his eyes and gives me a wicked grin "bloody hell!" and he pulls me back in his lap and gives me a slow, deep, wet kiss with lots of tongue while lovingly touching my entire body with his hands. We embrace for a minute and our eyes meet, he touches my face with his hand "I love you, Ash".

"I love you too" and then my eyes go wide as they look at the clock and I scramble to get up "shit, Rich....we are due downstairs in 5 minutes". 

Richard springs off the couch too and attempts to pull on his underwear, currently around his ankles and hurry and buttons his shirt and throw on socks. He grabs his jeans and slides them on, while putting his feet in his dress shoes at the same time. He shoves his shirt down his pants and zips them up while hurrying to the bathroom.

I get dressed in record speed too, panties, jeans and a simple, gray, v neck t-shirt. I hurry in the bathroom and we both brush our teeth and he runs a comb thru his slightly ruffled hair. I hurry and pull my hair up in a clip and throw on the earrings from Richard and step back into the room, looking for the shoes I wore yesterday. I slip them on and my eyes falls on the couch and the rubber duck is still there, so I almost collide with him as I walk back in the bathroom to rinse it off and stick it back in the pouch, Don't want to give housekeeping a heart attack. 

Richard smiles when he sees what's in my hand and he gives me a quick kiss in the doorway as we almost run into each other "that's a keeper, love".

I smack his jean clad butt as we pass each other and I get the toy back in my suit case in no time. We gather our phones and a few other items and we are about to head out the door. He turns right before we leave and leans against the wall, pulling me in for a hug and a passionate kiss and he looks at me as we break for air "just wanted to do that before we go back out in public" and we leave the room.

Aidan comes out of his looking a little tired, Richard looks at him "rough night?".

"Maybe a little, but nothing I can't handle".

Richard smacks him on the shoulder "that's the spirit".

Aidan gives him a funny look "wow, someone is chipper this morning".

"That's what happens when you actually don't go to the clubs for half the night" and we enter the elevator together.

"Ouch uncle, no need to rub it in that I am half hung over and wanted to stay in bed".

"Nothing a strong cup of coffee wont fix, Aidan" and Richard actually goes to the Starbucks in the lobby and gets him some as soon as we get out of the elevator.

I stand next to Aidan and Dean as Aidan leans over and whispers to Dean "I think Rich got laid this morning, he is in a very good mood".

They both turn and look at me, I just smile and wink at Aidan as Richard comes back over and hands him the coffee "drink this, you'll feel better".

The bus arrives to take them over to the venue, Richard bends down and gives me another kiss "see you in a bit, love" and they leave. I get in the van with my dad, mom, Scott and Spencer and it is a total mad house when we get there. The line to hall H is really long and they are slowly letting people in, trying to control the crowd. We are led in through a side door and taken in to the room and shown some seats off to the side. Thomas and Steve are already there and we sit and chit chat until it starts.

The entire hall gets crazy loud when the cast walks in along with Peter and Philippa. Peter says a few words and then it goes dead silent as the trailer plays and when it ends the room erupts in deafening applauds and cheering. Once everyone settles back down, the panel begins and we sit thru about an hour of great questions and answers from the cast. Richard looks relaxed up there and does catch my eyes a couple of times and my phone buzzes, glancing at the screen there is a text from him "love you so much" and our eyes meet and I can't help but smile.

After it is over they have another couple of hours with press, but we do manage to meet for a quick snack in one of the "green rooms" set up by Warner Bros. I am standing in the room with my family as the cast comes in and before I can turn, he comes over and wraps his arms around me and just stand there, with his head on my shoulder and nuzzling my neck. Thomas looks at us "you guys are so in love it is disgusting. Don't forget to invite us to the wedding".

I laugh "very funny, Thomas".

Richard kisses my cheek "oh, don't worry, we will" and drags me over to get some food.

Pulling on his hand "Rich".

He turns to face me with a grin "what? I don't think it is such a secret to your family that we are heading that direction sometime, is it?".

I smile "no, it isn't, it is just weird I guess to hear you actually talk about it".

We have a quick snack and they head back for more press. I opt to go back to the hotel to start packing so maybe we can head home after they get done. My parents are staying until tomorrow with Spencer and Scott, school is out so they get to hang out.

A couple of hours later:

The cast is walking back into the hotel after stopping outside to sign for some faithful fans that have waited outside. Richard gets on the elevator with Orlando and Evie, but he gets off on the 3rd floor. Orlando looks at him "where you going, man?".

Richard looks back at them as he exits "I have something I gotta do" and he walks down to room 325 and knocks, taking a deep breath.

The door opens and my mom looks in surprise "Richard....come on in, is everything alright?".

"Yeah, everything is great, but can I please talk to you and Ben for a minute?".

"Sure" and he walks in to the hotel room, which is actually a suite and my dad is sitting over on the couch.

He gets up and motions for Richard to come sit "hi Richard, this is a pleasant surprise, please come sit. Want something to drink?".

Richard takes the chair across from the couch and shakes his head "no, I'm okay, thanks" and he feels his heart hammering in his chest and his hands are clammy. Damn, this is harder than he thought it would be.

My mom comes and sits down next to my dad and they both look at him with anticipation as my dad speaks "what can we do for you, Rich?".

He looks at them and gestures with his hands as he talks "I apologize for doing it here, I would rather do this in your home, but I feel I better get it over with". He takes a deep breath "I don't have to tell you how much I love your daughter....Ashlee has changed my life in so many ways and as you know we have plans to move to London" and he inhales deeply again and runs a hand through his hair "it might be a bit old fashioned, but I have come to formally ask for her hand in marriage".

My mom jumps off the couch and runs over and hugs him "oh Rich, that is so sweet".

My dad stands up and comes over to shake his hand and pulls him in for a bear hug and looks him in the eye "it is not old fashioned at all, just good manners and I think Jill and I both knew this was coming and we are more than happy to give you our blessing. We have come to love you as our own and we would be thrilled to have you as our son in law".

Richard lets out a sigh of relief "thank you very much".

My mom hugs him again "we are so excited for you both, so when will you ask her?".

"I have no idea, I haven't even bought her a ring yet....I guess I need to try and talk to Tracey from her work, the ring should probably come from there".

"It really is up to you, Richard, but Ashlee loves their classic solitaire. Tracey will be able to help you out".

They visit for a little bit longer before Richard bids them goodbye and heads up to the room and we make the drive back to LA.

 

A month later:

It has been a crazy month since we returned from Comic Con. I let the bomb drop at work that I was leaving, but I actually don't think many were that surprised. I talked to the store in London and will be able to work as an independent appraiser for them, on an as needed basis, which gives me a lot of freedom to get settled and go with Richard, if he has work elsewhere.

We moved Arwen and Aragorn up on the farm and they have settled in there nicely and adapted well, which was such a big relief for me. We have gone up there to see them several times and gotten as much riding and time with the kids in, before it is time to say goodbye for a while. We have plans to come back for Thanksgiving since it is an American holiday and then we will spent Christmas with Richard's folks in his hometown.

I am leaving all of my furniture in the condo, not really attached to it anyway and just shipping a few boxes with some art pieces and some smaller items. Richard has said we will go buy some more furniture for the flat when we get there and a new bed, he says he got spoiled here sleeping in a king size one.

It is two days until we fly out and I am rushing home after taking care of some last minute bank and insurance items. I walk in the door and Richard is sitting on the couch with a couple of scripts, reading them and taking notes. He got a couple sent to him and he is trying to decide if it is something he is interested in doing later this year. The play is still in the works for next summer in London.

He looks up when I walk in, putting his things down and getting up, pulling me into his arms for a hug and a kiss "hi love, got the stuff squared away?".

Kissing him back, I lean my head against his chest for a second and let out a breath "I think so, I talked to the bank, changed the insurance" and groan in frustration "shoot, I forgot to stop by the pharmacy, I was going to get a few months worth of birth control pills, so I would be covered until I find a doctor there. I guess I have to go back out".

Richard pulls me down on the couch as he sits next to me, holding my hand "how about you don't get anymore?".

I look at him "you mean stop taking them?".

"Yeah....would that be a bad idea?".

I gesture with my hand "no, not if you are saying we try and have a baby".

He smirks "that's exactly what I'm saying".

"Are you ready for that?".

"Probably as ready as I can get".

I smile and kiss him "I love you, Rich and I can do that, besides it could take a while before I get pregnant anyway".

"Why" and he looks at me apologetic "I honestly don't know how the pill really works".

"It works in several different ways, but since I have been on it for a while, it can take a bit for my body to get back on a regular cycle and who knows, maybe we wont be able to get pregnant at all".

He squeezes my hand "lets cross that bridge if we get to that point".

"I know it is a little dramatic to say that, but I look at Tracey and they have tried for a couple of years and still nothing. It makes me sad, she would make such a cute mom".

He pulls me into his lap and ravishes me with his mouth "I know she would, love, but I don't think we need to worry yet, we haven't even tried" and he gives me a naughty grin "we have practiced at lot".

Shifting so I am straddling him, things escalate quickly and soon we are both panting and I drag him in the bedroom "how about we go practice some more?".

 


	23. Chapter 23

I wake up the next day with him spooning me and still sleeping soundly. This is in many ways one of my favorite parts of the day, just quiet and peaceful. I take his hand that is draped over my torso in mine, lacing our fingers together as I study his hand. He has beautiful hands, well, actually everything about Richard is gorgeous. He is so handsome on the outside, but what makes him so stunning is what is on the inside. I have come to love him deeply and with every fiber of my body. He is thoughtful, kind and caring and has a wicked sense of humor. Yes, he still gets moody, but we have learned how to deal with that and live with each other. He might withdraw for a bit, but will eventually come talk to me and open up.

I can't believe this is out last day here in  LA, we have an early flight tomorrow, a stop in New York with theater tickets for a few days and then on to London, our new home. I am excited, but also sad to be leaving my family and my life here behind. I said a tearful goodbye to Arwen and Aragorn a coupe of days ago and tonight we will gather at my parents house for one last dinner and get together. It will be a new life for us both, but it is exciting. 

Richard stirs and pulls me closer and kisses the skin behind my ear "you awake, love?".

I roll over to face him and he pulls me flush with his body, so I can rest my head on his chest and he has one arm securely around my shoulder. He kisses the top of my head as I run my fingers through the hair on his chest-the movie wrapped and he stopped shaving every day. He has grown his beard too, which I am still trying to get use to, it tickles when I kiss him. I sigh in contentment "glad we don't have anything we need to do today".

He runs his hand down my flank and uses his other hand to lift my chin so he can kiss me "I know, love....I guess we are all ready to go". We packed our suitcases last night and tidied up my apartment. Our eyes meet "you okay?".

Smiling, I kiss him back "yeah, I'm fine....just a little bitter sweet to leave, you know, but I am excited to start this new part of my life. Get to work in London and I am happy I already have one girlfriend living there, it will be nice to be able to hang out with Claire and her family".

"And we can see my family more often too".

"I'm really looking forward to get to know them and you have a new niece or nephew joining the family, early next year".

Richard rolls to his side and pulls me close and gives me a deeper kiss, exploring a little with his tongue and then nips at my ear "maybe we will have a baby on the way sometime next year too?".

I smirk and throw a leg over his thigh "well, if you keep this game up, we might" and he places his hand over my lower back and curves his fingers around my behind, pulling me closer to his erection, threatening to burst out of his underwear. Arching my back and pressing my core against him, a low moan escapes my lips "Hmmm.....Rich".

He gives me a lustful look and then his body takes over, rolling me onto my back and quickly covering my body with his, while devouring my mouth. I wrap my legs around him and he grinds his hips against me and he growls "fuck you turn me on, baby". He is rock hard against me and I grab his ass, wanting him closer and I pant in his ear "yeah, I can feel that". He starts to ravish my body with his hands, kneading my breasts and then slithering down, licking and sucking on each nipple as I moan, tugging at his hair and feeling myself throb in desire for him.

I squirm as he licks my belly button and he moves further south, quickly pulling my panties off as his mouth decent on my mound, slowly licking and tasting. He gently coaxes my thighs further apart and he dips down to lick me from my opening to my clit and I buck into him, moaning loudly as his beard add a little extra stimulation "ohh god..Rich, more". 

Holding me firmly in place with one hand, he continue to stimulate my sensitive flesh with his tongue and then he plunges a couple of fingers inside of me, moving them in and out, stroking my walls. It doesn't take very long before I am overcome with a mind blowing orgasm and I throw my head back as I convulse around his fingers "Ohhhhhh". He knows how to draw it out as long as he can and when I am finally done, he tenderly pulls away from me and sits up for a second, giving me a wicked grin.

I look at him through my post orgasmic haze, seeing his grin, eyes dark with arousal and traveling down his torso and lower, his desire evident with a big, wet spot forming in the front of his underwear, feeling myself contract in desire to have him buried deep within me.

Almost like he is reading my thoughts, he sheds the offending boxer briefs, his cock springing free and I reach up and wrap my hand around him, thumbing his head and spreading the slick drop leaking from the slit. I can't tell he is so worked up and we lock eyes as he lower himself and I guide him to my entrance, where he proceeds to enter me in one fluid motion. His mouth is right next to my ear, his beard tickling my earlobe as he grunts as our hips meet "ohhh fuck this is good".

Panting, I wrap my arms around him and hook my legs behind his rear, urging him to move "I know, Rich, but even better if you moved.." and it turns into a moan "ohhhhh" as he starts to thrust into me with force. I'm digging my fingers unto his bicep as he tries to keep some weight off me and he kisses me again, letting our tongue battle for dominance.

He runs a hand down my side and cups my behind, tilting my pelvis a little and slowing down as he looks at me "come for me, baby...." and I tighten my inner muscles around him as he grinds against me. He knows what drives me wild and he latches on to one nipple with his mouth as he sucks and then flicks his tongue, sending it straight to my core and I clamp down tighter around his cock and he groans "shit, baby".

I love when he gets loud in bed and he senses my imminent climax and picks up the speed, thrusting hard one more time before I come, throwing my head back and moaning his name "Rich". 

My pulsing walls spurs on his orgasm and he pounds into me with force and I feel his hot release deep within me as he growls in my ear "fuck I'm coming" and he collapses as I wrap my arms around him and we meet in a searing kiss as we both come down from the high of really good sex. He tenderly moves a stray hair out of my face and lovingly caress my chin "you ok? It wasn't too rough, was it? I might have gotten carried away".

I touch his face, running my fingers over his beard "no, it was great as always, Rich and that is what I like, when you get carried away and wild, turns me on". We kiss again and he rests his head in the crook of my neck and I rub his naked back and whispers in his ear "I love you".

"I love you too" and he carefully pulls out and rolls on his back and tucks me close and we just lay there for a good while, relishing in the intimacy and the closeness we share.

We finally get up and enjoy a lazy morning, putting around in our sweats and showering close to noon. I come out of the walk in closet and go looking for Richard, but he is not in the living room or the the kitchen. "Rich, where are you? I got a text from Thomas.." and I finally find him coming out of the guest room and hanging up his phone, with a funny look on his face "is something wrong?".

He seems jittery "no, not at all, just had to talk to my agent....".

"Rich, it is after 8 pm in England".

He avoids my eyes "I know, it couldn't wait" and I can tell he doesn't want to talk about it, so I drop it. He finally looks at me "you said something about Thomas texted you?".

I frown "yeah, he said to come to their home in Malibu instead of mom and dad's, we are having dinner there, I guess".

"Okay...fine with me, we have only been there once and we could go walk on the beach either before or after dinner".

I smile "I guess that would be lovely, one last family walk before we leave" and I go silent for a moment before adding "I'm going to miss them".

Richard pulls me in for a hug "I know you will, love and I will miss them too, you have a very loving family".

Sniffling, I wipe a tear "damn it, I was not going to do this...it is a happy thing we are doing".

He hugs me tighter and rubs my back "it is, but I understand where you are coming from".

We got out for a quick lunch and then back to the apartment to finish packing and making sure everything is ready for tomorrow.

Richard turned in his rental car when the movie wrapped, so we just have mine, so I am driving to Malibu and Thomas and Steve's gorgeous home on the beach. We arrive as the last people, so we greet everyone as we walk in. Katelyn and Emma were heartbroken when we told them we were moving, but they have had a little while to get use to it and it helped we would be back for Thanksgiving and then we promised they could come next summer to visit us in London. 

Thomas pulls Richard into his office when we get there and they emerge 10 minutes later, looking like they are up to something. I look at Richard as he comes back and hand him a glass of wine "what are you guys doing?".

He looks nervous "uhmm...nothing, I just had to talk to Thomas about something".

I lift an eyebrow "what?"

"Nothing....I'll tell you later".

"Okay...." and he catches the worry in my voice.

He takes my hand and brings it to his lips "it is nothing, love, please don't worry".

My mom comes over and hugs us, she kisses Richard's cheek and touches his shoulder "you take care of our baby".

"Mom! I'm not a baby".

"I know, honey, but you are our youngest".

He smiles, yet gives her a serious look "oh, I will, Jill, don't worry about it".

"Oh, I'm not worried, I just want you two be the happiest you guys can be"

My dad joins the conversation "now is she all worried about you guys?".

"Just a little bit, dad" and I look at them both as I stand there, holding Richard's hand.

"Well, that is what mom's do....you'll get that once you have your own children" and he looks hopeful at us both.

Richard blushes and l am mortified, rolling my eyes "dad, really?".

My mom touches his arm "Ben! Give them some space and a break...you will get more grandchildren in due time".

My dad roars with laughter and slaps Richard's back "I know, it is just so great to see you both squirm, sorry" and we all laugh, knowing my dad means well and just wants the best for us.

Steve comes out of the kitchen with Jerry and Amy "dinner should be ready in 30 min. We can all walk to the beach to see the sun set and then come back here".

Everyone agrees that would be great and we all walk out, the kids with Thomas and Steve's dogs on leashes and we head towards the water. We left our shoes at the house and just walk barefoot and I'm trying to memorize the feel of the soft sand under my feet. Richard puts his arm around me and we stroll intertwined to the shoreline. We brought blankets and sit down, watching the soft waves wash over the beach as the sun sets over the sparkling water.

I am sitting next to Richard and he nuzzles my neck and places a kiss on my lips, caressing my arm and our fingers lace together "this is almost perfect, love".

"I know, Rich, a perfect ending to the magical months we have spent here in LA".

He gently yanks at my hand "I said it was almost perfect".

Confused, I look at him "what would make it perfect?".

"This" and he kneels in front of me, still holding my hand and digging in his pocket with the other.

I am stunned and finally bring my hand to my mouth and burst into tears "Ohh, Rich...." and I reach out to touch his face.

"Ashlee.." and his voice cracks, he clears his throat and tries to get his emotions under control "you have changed my life almost from the moment we met, I love you more than you will ever know and I would be the happiest man in the world if you would be my wife" and he holds the shiny ring between his fingers, it is sparkling and moving, since his hands are shaking so bad. We lock eyes and he manages to croak out "Ashlee, love...will you marry me?".

I get up on my knees and throw my arms around him, laughing and crying at the same time and he holds me out a little to look at me and I grab his face between my hands "yes, Rich...bloody yes, I will marry you".

He breaks into laughter as he hears me answer him and we close the distance and meet in a tender kiss, it starts out soft and then deepens into something a little more passionate. We are reminded my entire family is here when they cheer and we look up and I see Thomas standing with a camera, he captured the entire thing.

We are still kneeling and Richard looks at me and lovingly takes my left hand and slides the Tiffany solitaire on my finger and then kisses me again "hope you love it, you picked the diamond".

I look down at my hand "I did?".

"Yeah, I think Tracey made up some story about a every picky client and needed a perfect diamond".

My eyes go wide "yeah, yeah, like 3 weeks ago and I found a 1.5carat. stone with the perfect specks.....that was you?".

He looks at me sheepishly "yep".

Looking at my hand again and admiring the stone "it is gorgeous, but I also know what that rock cost. Ouch, Rich...that was a little too much".

"Nothing is too much for you, love" and he kisses me again and helps me stand back up as we are attacked by my entire family.

My mom and dad are wiping tears and my dad hugs Richard "nicely done, congratulations and we are thrilled for you both". My mom hugs me tight "oh honey, so happy for you" and she kisses Richard's cheek "we love you, Richard and thrilled you are part of our family".

Jerry hugs us both "I knew it from almost the first moment I saw you guys together. This is awesome, so happy for you both". Amy is crying and laughing and we each get a tight hug. Scott hugs us and we have to kneel down to get hugs from Emma and Katelyn. Katelyn looks at me "can I be your flower girl, Aunt Ash?".

I give her a tight hug "probably, sweetie, I would love for you to be my flower girl" and she jumps into Richard's arms "I'm so happy you will marry Aunt Ash" and she looks at him with her blue eyes "are you gonna have that baby now too?".

He looks at her and smiles "we don't know yet, pumpkin, but we hope so".

Steve and Thomas come over, one had a camera and the other one a video camera, so our magical moment was captured on film. Steve hugs us "that was wonderful, congrats" and Thomas beams as he hugs me "this is what we were talking about earlier in my office...Rich had to make sure we were good to go".

Richard hugs Thomas and then looks at me "and i was also talking to Thomas earlier today, when I came out of the guest room, I had to make sure they got the ring".

I laugh "all so sneaky, but it was worth it, you guys pulled it off" and I look at my hand again, not quite believing that ring is still there. 

We pose for a couple of pictures and Steve captures a stunning shot of us standing in the surf as the sun sets, barefooted and looking very much in love, my hand resting on his arm, showing off the shiny token of his love. 

We also manage to take one with the entire family since Steve brought the tripod, so we get a family photo too and then head back to the house. We enjoy a wonderful dinner with everyone, great food and good wine. We laugh and talk for a couple of hours, trying to cherish this time with my family.

It is a tearful goodbye when we finally call it a night and we both collapse into bed when we get home, spending our last night for a while in the condo. Richard pulls me close as we get situated, I lay my head on his chest and he laces our fingers together as we both stare at the shiny ring on my finger. I look up at him "it was an amazing night, Rich....I still can't believe it".

He kisses the top of my head "me neither, love, but it will be wonderful".

"Does your parents know?".

"Yes, I called and I told them a week ago that I was going to do this".

"And?".

"They are delighted, they like you a lot, which is a huge compliment, they haven't always liked who I dated. I called by brother too and he is thrilled".

"That's good" and we snuggle close and soon pass into dreamland for the night.

 

Two days later:

Waking up as the sun slowly creeps in through the curtains in our hotel room, I yawn and slowly stretches my body against his back. Richard has rolled over and is currently still asleep on his stomach, his strong back on full display and his head is under the pillow. I sit up and then trot to the bathroom, and as i am washing my hands, I can't help but smile at my reflection in the mirror, my hair is a mess and I look hung over from too much sleep. We spent yesterday just enjoying the city and eating some tasty food and then retired to our room early and some more great sex. We can't get enough of each other right now.

I look at the clock and it is almost 10am, but we don't need to be anywhere until tonight for "Wicked" on Broadway, so we have all the time in the world. I look at the ring on my finger and smile, I still can't believe he pulled that off, but it was so special to have my entire family there to witness it and be part of it. 

Walking back in the bedroom, Richard is still asleep, but has rolled to his back and is lightly snoring. He is adorable. I pick up my robe and put it on and make my way to the sitting area-we are in a suite at the Four Season's in New York and I could get use to this. This is the the weekend Richard won at the charity auction a few months back, but I kind of have a feeling he called and upgraded a bit. I pick up the iPad on the table and tab into the hotel's room service menu and order us some breakfast and turn on the TV for the news, catching up for a few minutes. 

The iPad informed me that breakfast will be delivered in about 20 minutes, so I should probably go get the birthday boy up. He already said he didn't want to make a big deal of it, but we had cake the night before we left LA with my family and I know his parents and family will celebrate when we get to London in a couple of days. He is still asleep, sprawled out on the bed and it is quite a sight to behold since he is as naked as the day he was born. I shed the robe and climb on top of him, straddling him and leans down to kiss his chest and up his neck and then his mouth.

"Rich, love...wake up, baby" and he mumbles and reach up and cups my behind with his hands, pushing his hips up and I feel him go instantly hard against my core. He open his eyes and my face is next to his and I smile at him "morning, Rich and happy birthday, love".

He gives me a wicked grin and then quickly rolls us over, pinning me beneath his hard body and it is his turns to ravish me with kisses "morning, baby and thank you". We kiss some more and things are about to get a little more heated when we are interrupted with a knock on the door. He looks at me in disbelief "you're gotta be joking!".

"I'm afraid not, I ordered breakfast, but it got here earlier than I thought, besides..." and I give him a deep kiss, pulling on his lower lip with my teeth "I didn't expect you to be horny this morning".

"I'm always horny when you are naked".

KNOCK KNOCK "Room service".

He stands up in all his aroused glory and looks for his robe, but I put on mine "I'll get it" and close the door to the bedroom before opening the hotel door. Room service rolls in the cart and leaves after I hand him a nice tip and Richard comes out, dressed in his robe. I take one look at him and just burst out laughing.

He comes over and wraps his arms around me and kisses me "what's so funny?".

"You have a very bad case of bed hair, looks like you got laid really good last night".

He nips at my ear "well, I did and I think you did too...".

We kiss again "yeah..." and we sit down for a nice leisurely breakfast together. He skims the paper like he always does while drinking his tea and I enjoy the fresh fruit and scroll my phone.

I am reading Twitter and concentrating on that, not aware that Richard has put the paper down and just looking at me, but I all of a sudden have a feeling I am being studied. I look up and he sits there with a goofy smile on his face and our eyes meet "what, Rich?".

"Nothing, you are just so beautiful and I can't believe you are mine" and then he gets a little serious "what are you reading, you looked concerned?".

Shrugging, I take a sip of tea "oh nothing, just your Twitter feed...........lots of Birthday wishes".

"And?".

"The fans are anxious to hear something new from you, you haven't tweeted for like 10 days, they are hoping for a birthday tweet, they are excited for all the press for the last Hobbit movie, they think you might have a broken heart because they haven't seen or heard from you and they are wondering if we broke up and....".

He reaches across the table and takes my hand "Ash, hold it....why are you reading it anyway?".

"I don't know, I am just curious I guess and also feel kind of protective of you".

"I'm a grown lad, I can look after myself".

Running my thumb over his hand, I look back at him "I know you can, it's not that...it's just....I don't know....".

Richard smiles "I get it, love...." and he looks down before meeting my eyes again "I scroll your twitter feed too, worrying that some crazy fan is insulting you....I guess that is part of what technology has done, before people might think it and say something to a real person, now it is just thrown out there for all to see".

We talk some more, I love the discussions we have about life and the things we observe. I get up after a bit and go get something from my suitcase and hand a wrapped gift to him "I know you said you didn't want anything for your birthday, but I got you something anyway, hopefully it is useful".

He reaches out and grab my face with both his hands and place a sensual kiss on my lips, coaxing my mouth open and deepens it "thanks, love, but you didn't have to do anything, having you is enough and the fact you said yes to me the other night, is more than I could ever hope for".

"Just open it, Rich" and he pulls me into his lap, his arms around me as he quickly unwraps the present: two different size journals, bound in rich, black leather and stamped with "RCA" on the fronts in gold foil, along with a couple of Mont Blanc pens.

He kisses my neck and gently bites my ear "thank you, beautiful...those are very thoughtful and useful".

I turn my head so he can kiss me properly "you're welcome, I thought you could use those".

He runs his hands over the smooth leather "they are perfect" and he puts them down on the table and nudges me up "let's go have a shower and I will show you how much i appreciate your thoughtful gift" and he drags me in the bathroom and proceeds to make love to me against the shower wall. It is unhurried, but full of want and passion. When the final moans and shutters come to an end, we are wrapped tightly together against the wall.

We spent the rest of the day doing a little shopping and just enjoying being together. He has his own stylist and doesn't always care too much about clothes, but is a sucker for a nice pair of shoes or a good suit. We know all the premieres for the last Hobbit movie are coming up, so he finds a suit he likes and I buy a bright red evening gown to wear to the LA premiere in December. We eat dinner at the restaurant at the Four Season's complete with a honking piece of chocolate cake with chocolate ice creme to mark his birthday, it is just a quiet celebrating, kind of what Richard wanted anyway. We both enjoy "Wicked" on Broadway and then head back to the hotel, ready for our next adventure, our new life in London. 

 


	24. Chapter 24

A month later:

We have settled into life in London and it has been wonderful. It felt different coming here, it was official that we actually live together and we got a few new things for his flat, so it doesn't resemble a bachelor pad as much anymore. He has been meeting with his agent, trying to plot out next year and the play he is hoping to do as well as a couple of other roles. I have been working freelance for Tiffany's and been able to just set my own schedule, which I have enjoyed so much.

We have spent a lot of time just being together, enjoying the city and each other, knowing things are about to get crazy hectic. The rumblings of the last Hobbit movie are on the horizon and Richard will be gone a lot, promoting the movie and doing all the press. Still not sure how it will all go, but we know we are expected in LA for Thanksgiving and will attend the premiere here in London as well as LA together.

Richard posted a picture from the dinner at the Four Season's for his birthday, one I took and it was analyzed right away on Twitter and concluded he didn't take it himself. We haven't really discussed the media frenzy that is about to hit us and that might be good, not sure I'm ready for it yet. I had scrolled Twitter on the way home on the underground today and I guess someone spotted us the other day, out strolling the streets of London and managed to take a couple of creeper pictures of us having afternoon tea. We were totally unaware, but now the pictures are all over the internet. Richard's fans has gone to town on them, zoomed in and sure enough, someone spotted the rock on my finger and have bombarded him with questions about it on Twitter, I don't think he has seen it yet.

I walk up the stairs to our flat and unlock the door "Rich, I'm home, love...".

His voice carries from the living room "in here, sweetie" and I walk that way after kicking off my boots and find him lounging in his favorite armchair, a couple of scripts on the table and he is currently holding his iPad and concentrating deeply.

I go over and kiss him and he seems distracted "what are you reading, Rich?".

He looks up and then recoils a little "uhmm..nothing", but I grab the iPad out of his hands and he looks embarrassed "please don't make a big deal out of this, love".

Letting out a laugh as I see the headline of the article he was scrolling *sexual positions to increase the chance of pregnancy* and there are some colorful illustrations, I sit down in his lap and caress his flustered cheeks "ohh, Rich...must you research everything?".

He gives me a bashful smile and gestures with his hands "yes, I can't bloody help it" and he kisses me "how was riding today?". He had introduced me to a stable as soon as we got to London, knowing that it was one of the things I would miss the most.

I put the iPad on the table and straddle him "are you trying to change the subject?" and I grind my hips against his jeans "but riding was great, if you really want to know".

Maybe looking at sexual positions turned him on, because he is rock hard against me and croaks in my ear "perhaps I am...." and he pushes back against me as he caress my behind, just clad in my spandex riding pants and a grunt escapes his lips "ohhh, Ash".

"What, Rich?" and I smirk at him as we lock eyes and our mouths crash together in passion, need and want. He holds me firmly to him as he thrust his hips and I moan as I feel his erection bulging in the front of his jeans "mmmmm" and I grab his face as we devour each other.

He growls "bedroom, now" and I slide off his lap as we both more or less run for the bedroom, shedding clothing on the way. I take my t-shirt off and toss it on the chair and his follows suit and I toss my bra in the hallway as he tries to unzip his jeans. I manage to get my socks off and Richard is hobbling in the bedroom with his jeans around his ankles and about trips, but catches himself on the dresser, managing to free himself of the offending garment.

Giving me a lustful look he comes over, his cock outlined in his boxer brief, a sight that always gets me wet. I struggle with my riding pants, but he doesn't help free me, instead his pushes me down on the bed and attacks my bouncing breasts, kneading each between his hands and flicking his tongue over my nipples, knowing it drives me insane. I arch my back as he lays down next to me and he runs his palm over my stomach before he finally helps me pull my spandex off and they get tossed somewhere. My underwear quickly follows suit and he ever so lightly touch my folds with his fingers, making me squirm.

Sitting up, I make short order of his boxer briefs, carefully lifting them over his hard shaft and toss them on the floor. I know he is watching me and I lick my lips as our eyes meet and he supports himself on his elbows, so he can see what I am doing. His stomach muscles flex in anticipating and he squeezes his eyes shut and moans "fuuck" as I close my wet mouth around his swollen head. I suck harder and swirl my tongue as I take more of him in and he is fighting hard not to buck his hips.

I look up at him, his head back and cheeks flustered and when I gently roll his balls between my fingers he about comes off the bed, curses flying out of his mouth. I keep working my mouth and hand over him, hearing his breath coming in ragged puffs and I can tell he is getting close, but he pulls away before he gets there, panting. His eyes are a dark with arousal and he moves down next to me and captures my lips in a wet and sloppy kiss "your turn" and he gently lays me down on the bed.

He hovers over me for a second, sliding his hands appreciatively over my torso and my breasts, looking at me with so much love "you are gorgeous, Ash" and he bends down and kisses me on the lips and then trails more kisses down my body. I giggle when he comes to my stomach and he nips at my flanks, his beard tickling me as he moves further south and coax my legs open. He hums as he explore a little with his tongue and I moan as he finally flattens it over my clit "Rich...more, please".

I yank at his hair to get my point across and he hooks his arms around my thighs as goes to work pleasuring me with his mouth. I didn't like his beard at first, but sure have come to appreciate it as he licks and sucks around my tender flesh. He can tell I am getting close as my moans get louder and when he switches the speed of his tongue again, I come undone, flooding him with my release and he slows down, aware that I am hyper sensitive. 

I exhale deeply and he crawls back up my body and kisses me, letting me taste myself on his tongue, he smirks "good?". I feel him rock hard against my dripping wet folds, his swollen head nudging at my entrance and I wrap my legs around his hips, adjusting the angle so he can enter me.

We try to contain eye contact, but he can't help but squeeze his eyes shut as he slide in, my walls hugging him in a tight grip. He grits his teeth "ohhh god you feel amazing, love" and he holds still for a minute, trying to reign back control and prevent himself from coming right then and there. 

I cup his face "you ok, Rich?".

He manages to croak "yeah, just don't want it to be over quite yet, I'm not some hormonal teenager".

Pulling him down for a hug, I start to giggle and he can't help but laugh too, that deep rumbling kind coming from deep in his chest and we embrace for a minute. When we settle back down, he caresses my face and his eyes says so much as he looks at me "I love you so much, Ash".

"I love you too, Rich and you better start moving" and I feel him twitch inside of me. 

He grabs a pillow and sits up slightly for a second "now, don't make fun, love....I want to try this" and he sees me roll my eyes "just humor me, please" and he shoves it under my behind, raising me up a bit.

"I think it is all bullshit, Rich.....your tadpoles can find their way and besides, I need to either be ovulating or close to it for this to work".

"Well, are you?" and he starts to move his hips and I loose all ability to think, the angle he is penetrating me at creates an entire new sensation. 

Richard clearly feels the difference too and when he thrusts deep again he lets a loud moan escape his lips "ohhh fuck" and he forgets about us having a conversation of sorts.

I am a complete mess under him, clawing at his back and encouraging him "harder, Rich......ohhhh god" and he brushes a spot deep inside of me and it sends me into a second orgasm and I bite his shoulder as I come hard, convulsing around him.

Sweat is pouring from his face and the pounds into me a couple of more times and I can feel his hot release as he climaxes with a deep grunt against my ear "ohhh fuck" and he collapses against me, still pulsing deep within me. We are both completely out of breath and just hold on to each other for a few minutes. He finally has enough strength to lift his head and look at me and he just smiles and kisses me deeply, conveying all his love in that one kiss.

Richard rolls off me, not wanting to crush me with his weight, but pulls me close and we just lay there, I let out a breath "holy shit, Rich...that was....".

He caresses my chin "I know, love" and we embrace again.

I give him a teasing smile "I eat my words, you can try new sexual positions with me any day" and I sigh in contentment. We snuggle close to each other and drifts off to sleep for a while.

The thrill ring of his home phone jolts us both out of our slumber, he reaches over and grabs the handset from the nightstand and growls into the phone "hello". He looks glorious as he lays there naked, the sheets ruffled around him and he rubs his face as he listens to the person on the other end of the line.

"Uhu...,..yeah..yeah...I agree....when is it?" and he sits up, leaning his back against the dark brown leather headboard-we purchased a new bed and headboard when we got back to London. His bed really was not good for his back anyway and I guess he hasn't been home enough to do anything about it until now. 

Richard sighs and glances at the clock on the wall "ok, I should be able to make it and Ashlee is coming too" and he holds the phone away from his ear as the person on the other end talks louder.

I look at him and mouths "Ellen?" and he nods.

He answers her a little testy "well, I think it is my business alone who I bring and she is my fiance for heavens sake and no, that doesn't mean we need to announce it to the public. It is none of anyone's business really" and she has a long response to that and he fires back "that's the way I see it, end of story....see you in a while, bye" and he hangs up and groans into his hands.

Sitting up next to him, I reach for one of his hands "what's the matter and where are we going tonight?".

"She thought it would be good if I showed my face at this charity event in London, a dinner and silent auction, it is a good cause, support children's education. She thought it would be good for me to start sticking my head out, drumming up some publicity for the Hobbit".

"But? I heard you had a disagreement of sorts and why did she not tell you about this earlier?".

He lays back down and pulls me with him, embracing me closely, wrapping his legs around mine and placing soft kisses on my neck and lips "I don't know...I assume she figured I was just sitting around at home doing nothing" and he moves a strand of hair out of my face "yeah, we don't see eye to eye when it comes to my private life.....she thinks we need to make some sort of announcement about us and this", he holds up my left hand with the sparkling ring "and I whole heartely disagrees, it is our business alone".

Running my hand over his chest, I draw circles around his nipples and lazily palms his abs "you haven't seen Twitter today, have you?".

Looking down at me, he frowns "no, what now?".

I sigh "we were spotted the other day having tea at *The Cottage* and someone posted creeper pictures. Some of your adoring fans have studies them and zoomed in, pointing out how smashing you looked and also noticed the ring on my finger. They have bombarded you with questions about it, some happy for you and others saying less than flattering things about your choice in women and me in general".

Richard makes a sound between a groan and a huff "shit....but I guess it was bound to happen at some point" and he pulls me up on his chest, looking at me with so much love "and just so you know, I think I have excellent taste when it comes to women........I'm really sorry you have to be subjected to this, love".

I kiss him and lay my head on his chest, one of my favorite places to be "it's ok, Rich....I'm a big girl and I figured this would eventually come with the territory of being your girlfriend".

He caresses my back with his his big hands "and soon to be wife" and he lets out a small laugh "I still can't believe I will have a wife".

"Me neither, Rich, but you make dealing with this occasional intrusion of privacy, worth it. I can see where Ellen is coming from, being your publicist, but I also agree with you, this is not anyone's business".

He kisses my forehead and run a hand down my back "exactly, love" and we cuddle for a little bit longer before jumping in the shower and getting ready to head out.

Richard is carefully trimming his beard in the bathroom and I wrapped my hair with a towel and go find some underwear and roam in the closet, calling back to him "Rich, how formal is this thing? What are you wearing?".

Sticking his head out, razor still in hand, he gives me a thoughtful look "uhmm....I don't know, probably my navy suit, shirt and tie".

"Ok..." and I flip through my dresses, finally pulling a short blue one with very classy lines, just sleek and simple looking. I put it on and step into some strappy silver heels. Drying my hair some more with the towel, I just fixes it with my fingers, I know Richard loves it when it is just naturally down and slightly curly. I go put on the earrings he gave me and I step back in the bathroom as he finishing his beard. 

He looks up and smiles "you look lovely".

Giving him a quick kiss "so do you, beard looks nice, I never thought I would actually like it, but I do".

He comes up behind me and wraps his arms around me, our eyes meeting in the mirror "yeah, I know, but tell me again why exactly you like it..." and he smirks.

I reach behind him and pinches his butt through his boxer briefs "you very well know..".

"Ouww, love" and he pulls away laughing and go get dressed as I put on minimal makeup.

Ellen sends a car to pick us up and we are soon on our way and when we get there it is a bit of a mad house. a line of cars and we are let out when it gets to the red carpet part. Richard steps out and reaches in to give me a hand, so I can get out. There are lots of fans lined up behind the robes and they go crazy when they see Richard, he was well loved here in England before the Hobbit. He takes my hand and smiles shyly and wave to the fans. Ellen comes over "you guys look smashing tonight, glad you could make it" and she leads us onto the red carpet. We stop in front of the photographer's lined up, posing and smiling.

It is pretty noisy, lots of yelling from the photographers "Richard over here please, smile, miss look this way, Mr. Armitage right here, over here, what you are wearing, who's your date? One more, yes hold it right there". We don't answer any questions and are soon led down by Ellen, running a tight ship, but we do get stopped by a couple of reporters. I am about to let go of his hand, letting him do this alone, but he grips my hand tight, letting me know to please stay. This very loud woman approaches us and there is no way around her "Richard, so good to see you, where have you been? We haven't seen you for ages until you popped up having tea the other day in London".

He smiles "I have been in LA filming a movie for several months and I am getting ready to promote the last Hobbit move".

"Well, we are glad you are back home and is this the lady you had tea with the other day? And what's your name?".

"I'm Ashlee Taylor" and I give her a smile.

She looks me up and down and then back at Richard "are you dating her? Rumors has it she is your girlfriend, maybe even fiance?" and she tries to look at my left hand, but Richard has his hand wrapped around it with his fingers covering the ring.

I feel the tension in his entire body as he politely says "as usually I don't have any comments in regards to my private life, thank you" and I just smile and shake my head when she turns to me for an answer and we walk further down, answering a few more questions before entering the event.

We get seated at a round table and enjoy a nice dinner and Richard donates a nice amount of cash to provide books to children in need. It is a nice evening and it ends with some dancing, which we both enjoy and it is rather late when we finally make it back to our flat and into bed.

The next morning:

I finally wake up and find his side of the bed empty, but I can smell toast in the kitchen and throw on my robe and walk in there. Richard is sitting at the kitchen table, enjoying some tea and reading the paper. He looks up and smiles, but I can tell he is moody "morning sleepy head".

Walking over, I kiss him and then sit down, pouring myself some tea and yawn "yeah, I guess I was tired, glad we don't have to be anywhere today".

He frowns "well, I don't know if I ever want to go out again".

I reach over and touch his hand "what, why? What happened?".

He hands me his iPad "look at Twitter.....and I apologize in advance, but I want you to see it...." and he looks worried "maybe you want to rethink being with me".

I am shocked "Rich, stop right there....why on earth would you say that? We are stronger than this" and I feel the tears "unless you are having doubts.....".

Realizing that maybe this is not going the way he intended, he moves his chair over next to mine and gather me in his arms "oh god, no love, I will NEVER have doubts, I'm sorry if it came out that way.....I am just worried and angry and upset, pissed actually, about the tabloids today and I don't want you to feel you are trapped with this, with me".

I cup his face "Rich, I am not trapped, I choose you and to be with you, including tabloids and whatever they might choose to write. Remember I grew up in the industry, I know that is part of the game".

"I love you, Ash" and he kisses me, wiping the tear that escapes my eye "and I'm sorry, didn't mean to make you cry".

"I love you too, Rich and I always will" and I look down at his iPad and see all the messages at him on Twitter with headlines from last night: "Hobbit Star off the Market, Richard Armitage engaged to much younger woman, desperate North and South Star robs the cradle, Lucas North seen out on the town with a gorgeous woman". There are lots of pictures from last night of the two of us with comments " the Hobbit star was seen at the charity event held in London last night with Ashlee Taylor, a much younger woman, daughter of a rich Warner Bros. executive. Rumor has it they met when he was filming in LA recently and have been together ever since. They make a smashing couple and people that attended said they acted very much in love, he only had eyes for her and she was seen wearing a rather pricey, shiny diamond on her left hand. So is he actually spoken for? The couple refused to answer questions when asked, but there is no doubt Mr. Armitage is very smitten and he sure could afford such an expensive ring with the money he has raked in for the Hobbit, with one final installment coming up in December".

He is clearly watching me as I read and when I look up at him, his expression says it all "it is too much".

"Well, it is what it is, Rich, there is nothing you or I can do about it, they are going to write stuff..." and I am in deep thought.

Picking up on that, he takes my hand "but...I can tell you are thinking something".

I take a deep breath "I know you are against it, but maybe you/we......whatever.......need to just release a simple statement, that would put the rumors to rest and then there is nothing to speculate about....".

A small smile creeps up on his face and he kisses my forehead "I love you, Ash.......and I sort of came to the same conclusion, I guess I have to eat my own words" and he lets out a laugh, sounding relieved "oh Ellen will never let me live that one down".

"I know she wont, but it might be worth it" and I get a piece of toast.

He is still sitting in the chair next to me and reaches over and nibbles on my neck, making me giggle "oh, I agree, love" and we finish breakfast.

We get showered for the day and after I get dressed, I find him in his trusted armchair, writing in his notebook, several drafts scrunched up on the coffee table. He looks up and I sit down in the chair next to him "what are you writing?".

He rubs his beard in frustration "I'm trying to write something for our statement" and he puts the pad down "but nothing sounds right".

I grab it and the page is blank, so I write what I think and hand it back to him "how about this, just simple and formal?".

He looks at it and reads "Richard Crispin Armitage and Ashlee Lynn Taylor are pleased to announce their engagement. They plan to wed sometime next year and kindly request that you respect their privacy, thank you". He smiles and reaches for my hand and brings it to his lips and kisses my knuckles "brilliant, love...I will take a picture of it and Ellen can release it, maybe it will calm things down".

Reaching for his phone, he looks at me "let me do something else too, it might make the fans feel I am not keeping them in the dark, not that they are owed anything" and he holds his hand out and tells me to put mine over his, my fingers wrapping around his, the ring sparkling in the light coming from the window. He snaps a couple of pictures and quickly taps in the phone and he shows me his Tweet with the picture of our hands "Yes, it's true and I could not be happier, she is the love of my life".

Tears come to my eyes for the second time today, but this time it is from pure happiness, the love I feel for this man sitting next to me and how lucky we are to have met each other. I sniffle "that is beautiful, Rich, but please don't feel you have to".

He gives me a soft and tender kiss "I don't love, but maybe it is time I stop giving a fuck" and he smiles "and on occasion let people know how I feel and I have not doubt how I feel about you" and he hits send.

 


	25. Chapter 25

Two months later:

Our lives have been nuts the past two months. Richard flew back to New Zealand to do some last minute stuff for the Hobbit and then started promoting it heavily in Europe and will soon hit the States too. He has done a ton of interviews, a couple of photo shoots and still working on getting the play rolling next year. I have been busy with work too, appraising things and traveling to Antwerp a couple of times to buy diamonds. Things have settled down since we made our official statement about our engagement and Richard still wont say much if asked in interviews other than he is very happy.

We have seen each other here and there, he will be gone for a few days, come home for a few and then out the door again. It has been hard, but we knew that it was going to be crazy until the final film is released. We are grateful for Facetime and iMessage since that is how we have stayed in touch over the past few months. I miss being with him for more than a couple of days and miss just having our routine in London. 

I am not in London right now, but arrived back in LA a couple of days ago, we are going to spent Thanksgiving with my parents and family on the farm. Richard is due to arrive this afternoon, he has been in New York doing press and I can't wait to see him and just be together for a couple of weeks. Luckily a lot of the press can be done in LA, so we can finally take a breather and relax. 

I am meeting my mom and Amy at one of the posh bridal shops in LA just to get a feel for what is out there. Richard and I have loosely talked about marrying next year and it will be in England since London is home and to honor his heritage. I park my car and meet up with them in the parking lot. I saw my mom the day I flew in, but haven't seen Amy yet, so we give each other a big hug "so good to see you, Amy".

"Good to see you too, Ash, you look radiant".

"Thanks" and I hug my mom too. She looks at me "you do look really good, London must agree with you" and she looks over as a familiar face comes over to us "I invited Tracey to join us too" and I hug one of my best friends, who is really looking radiant and glowing since she is 4 months pregnant with their first baby after trying for so long.

We all walk in the store and are greeted by Patricia, one of Amy's girlfriends and store owner "hi ladies and Ashlee, it is so nice to meet you, I feel like I already know you through all Amy's stories".

"Thank you, that is very kind".

"So do you know what you are looking for and when and where is the wedding?".

"I have no clue, but next year, maybe spring in an old English Church by Leicester".

"So it will be rather formal?".

Looking around, I see Amy, Tracey and my mom already pulling gowns for me to try on and I look back at Patricia "yeah, probably, he will wear a tux and it is in England".

"No bare shoulders then, but besides that, it is pretty much up to you. Anything you like in particular, simple, straight lines, lace. classic?".

"I'm pretty open, but do like the pretty lace and I know I want a veil with lace edges, you know the kind that goes over your face".

She motions for me to follow her as she talks over her shoulder "yes, so we need to find a formal gown, big enough to impress without drowning you" and my mom holds up a gorgeous dress, covered in lace and Patricia points "how about that?".

I didn't realize I would have such a strong reaction to a dress, but I am blown away with it's beauty and carefully reach out and touch it "that is stunning".

"Well, let's have you try it on, only way to find out" and she takes it into a dressing room "let us know when you are ready and I will come tie the corset back for you".

Nodding, I pull the curtain and quickly shed my pants and t-shirt, touching my stomach and wondering.....but pushing the thought out of my mind and focusing on the task at hand. I carefully remove the dress from the hanger and step in it, pulling it up over my shoulders and put my arms in the short, lacey sleeves and I look in the mirror and is already loving it. It looks very classy and elegant, a mix between an old gown with a lot of history and something new and modern. I call out "Patricia, I think I'm ready".

She comes in and stares "ohh, Ashlee, that is beautiful on you" and she expertly threads the ribbons in the back and tying it "ok, now go show everyone" and she pulls the curtain aside as I step out.

My mom gasps and both Amy and Tracey fling their hands over their mouths and my mom wipes a couple of tears "ohhh wow, Ash...that is...wow".

I look at my mom and feel the tears "mom, please don't start...." and I look in the big mirrors and turn my back, so they can see it.

Amy chimes in "that is stunning, Ash and I love the back".

"Me too, might be my favorite part" and I look at Tracey "thoughts?".

"I love it on you and it looks like something you would wear, it is modern enough and with a veil".

Patricia brings one over, it is long and she clips it in my hair, which is hanging down today and she flips the one part over my face. The edge of the veil is covered with delicate lace and crystals. I turn to the group and my mom nods "breathtaking, Richard will die when he sees you like this".

"Well, I am pretty sure this is it, but let me try on the other ones you guys found and see" and I jump in and out of gowns for the next hour, but in the end, we always return to the first one.

I decide to put a deposit down on it along with the veil, but when I go to pay, but mom hands Patricia her credit card instead, I look at her "mom, Richard and I can pay for our own wedding".

She hugs me "oh, I know you can, honey, but you are also our only daughter and we are going to at least buy your dress for you".

Bursting into tears, I hug her tighter "thanks, mom".

"You are welcome, sweetie, that is the least we can do"

We thank Patricia and leave, heading to a favorite Mexican restaurant for lunch and enjoy some girl time, eating, laughing and bonding. It is late afternoon by the time we are done and say goodbye, I stop by Target and get a few things, dropping them off at the apartment before driving to LAX to pick Richard up.

I find a place to park and walk over to arrivals and can't help but notice several photographers camped out, hoping to catch a celebrity as they leave the airport. I look at my watch and Richard should have landed by now and I soon get a text "walking off the plane, love, can't wait to see you". I keep looking and a rush of people come out and he is among them, wearing a baseball hat and his aviator sunglasses. His face splits into a big smile and he puts down his carry on bag and wraps his arms around me and gives me a searing kiss "hi love, god I missed you".

"I missed you too, Rich" and we kiss again, then walk hand in hand to collect his suitcase. He takes off his sunglasses and sticks them in the v of his t-shirt and he sends me a couple of longing looks and wraps his arms around me as we wait and his luggage finally arrives and we head towards the exit, I tuck on his hand "paparazzi warning, there are a few outside".

He nods, still holding my hand tightly and wheeling his suitcase with the other, but before we get there he is stopped by a couple of ladies asking for an autograph and a picture. They gush over seeing him on TV this morning and he smiles and says a polite "thank you". I can tell he is tired and just want to get home, but he is a good sport and signs and I snap a couple of pictures, before he nods and keeps walking. 

We step out and sure enough, he is recognized and they try to get close and in his face. He shields me behind him and keeps walking, finally growling at one that keeps following us "do you mind?" and the tone of his voice is enough to get the photographer to back off. We make it to the car and he loads his things in the back and we both get in and he takes a deep breath "bloody hell, I don't miss that about LA"

I reach over from the drivers seat and put a hand on his thigh "I know, Rich, but I am afraid it will get worse until this last movie gets out".

He grabs my hand and gives me a smile and reaches up with his other hand behind my neck and pull me in for a deep kiss, gently exploring my mouth with his tongue and we don't pull apart until we need air. He leans his forehead against mine "I know, but I am just tired and want to go home and take you to bed".

Kissing him again, I start the engine "I think that can be arranged" and we drive home, just getting each other caught up on things that has happened since we last saw each other a couple of weeks ago. We get to the apartment and he drops his suitcase in the closet and we go in the kitchen to make some tea. I am filling the pot and he is looking through the bags I dumped there from Target earlier. I turn around and he is holding a box and just stares a me "Ash...?"

I look at the box saying pregnancy test* on it "yes?".

"Are you, could you be?" and his face expresses all kinds of emotions.

"I don't know, but maybe.....felt kind of funny, not sick, but just different".

He walks closer "did you miss your period?".

"You know....hard to tell, we were so busy and stressed, I think I just spotted, but I figured since I was coming off the pill my body was confused".

He rips the box open "can we try and find out?" and he pulls out the very long instruction leaflet, starting to read it.

I take it gently from his hand "oh Rich, some things you don't need to research" and I take the stick and head in the bathroom, him right behind me. I glance over my shoulder "yes, can I help you?".

He looks nervous and a little bashful "I just need to know you are doing it right, don't want it to be false".

Rolling my eyes at his cuteness, I open the package and shut the door to the toilet compartment in the bathroom, talking through the door "I think I can manage to pee on the stick by myself".

I carefully carry it back out and he is standing right there "well?".

"It needs to sit for 10 minutes, so lets go have our tea", but I feel a little jittery too as we walk back to the kitchen. 

We sit down at the table and he looks at me "you ok?".

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just trying to prepare myself to not be disappointed if it isn't positive. Tracey went through this for almost 2 years or more".

He reaches for my hand and brings it to his lips, kissing my knuckles, one of the many habits I love "it will be ok, baby" and we sit there in silence, just holding hands for a few minutes . He looks at me "should we go look?".

"You go look, Rich....I'm too nervous".

"Ok" and he gets up, leaning down to kiss me before he walks off. I sit there, but then can't stand that either, so I make my way to the bathroom, finding Richard standing, staring at the counter and silent tears streaming down his face. I run over to him and he turns to me, a smile spreading on his face and he sniffle, not ashamed of his emotions and we lock eyes "ohh, Ash.....I guess we are going to be parents" and he holds up the stick, clearly showing two blue lines.

I stare in disbelief and we hug, laughing and crying at the same time. He hugs me tight and just gently rubs my back. I look at him "wow......I really can't believe it".

Richard reaches over for the instruction papers, still holding me in his arms "wonder how fool proof these things are? What is the percentage of false positives?".

"Rich, just stop....I think they are pretty accurate, but I will go to the doctor here tomorrow to make sure".

"Do we tell anyone?".

I snuggle into him and he leans against the counter as I speak "I don't know, maybe we need to wait until we know for sure and after we hit the 3 months mark. I don't feel sick at all, so we should be able to keep it a secret".

He kisses the top of my head "good idea and can I go with you to the doctor?"

"You want to?".

"Yeah, I do....this is our baby and I want to be involved"

"Our baby...that sounds unreal right now".

"I know, but I am so happy".

"Me too, Rich" and we kiss again. 

We take a couple of pictures of the pregnancy test and then go back in the kitchen, trying to decide what we are going to eat for dinner. He gets the keys to the car from the counter "let's go out and celebrate, maybe go back to the Italian restaurant where we went on our first date?".

"Aren't you tired, you have been on a plane for most of the day?" and I look concerned.

"I'm fine, I really want to take you out" and we leave to go have our own little celebration.

Later, sitting over dessert, him still nursing a glass of the house red, he keeps looking at me with this goofy grin on his face and I reach over and touch his hand "what, Rich?".

"I'm just so bloody happy right now, I still can't believe it" and he leans over the table and kisses me tenderly.

"Me neither, but maybe tomorrow we will believe it a little more if we can see the heartbeat".

His eyes widen "we can see that now?".

"Maybe, it depends on how far along I am, but this doctor has the newest equipment, she use to be my OB/GYN and my mom swears by her". I see his slight worry and know what is on his mind "no, she wont tell my mom, she knows how to keep a secret".

"All this is kind of foreign to me, never really thought about it, always just how to prevent from having a baby, you know".

I smirk "well, I'm sure with your research skills, you soon will know more than you ever wanted to know about pregnancy and childbirth".

He finishes his wine "are you teasing me?".

"Maybe.....".

Richard pays the bill and we drive home and he comes up really close behind me as I try to unlock the apartment door, kissing my neck "Rich, stop...I'm trying to open the door".

"Well, hurry up, love...." and as soon as the door is open, he takes my hand and drags me in the bedroom.

I manage to drop the keys and my purse on the dresser before he has me pressed against the nearest wall, kissing me silly. I grab his face and look at him "what's with you tonight?".

He growls in my ear "I haven't seen you for days and I missed you, love" and he deepens the kiss and I grab the back of his jeans, pulling him closer. He groans and can't help but thrust his hips and I moan in response, feeling his hardness through the fabric.

I find myself sliding down on that hardness a few minutes later, Richard pretty much yanked me in the bedroom and set a speed record in undressing himself and me. Our hands are laced together on either side as I impale myself on his hard cock and my walls clamp tight around him as he mutters through gritted teeth "fuck, Ash". I hold still for a second when our hips meet and he grows impatient, letting my hands go and placing his gently on my hips.

Smirking, I put my hands on his solid chest, running them through his sparse hair "no patience today?" and I start to slide up and down his hard shaft, letting out little moans of pleasure.

He grips my hips tighter and grunts "hell no, I haven't seen you for 2 weeks and I miss you and this" and he lets out a stream of swear words as I pick up the pace. He moves one of his hands to where we are joined and uses his thumb to rub circles around my swollen nub and I press against him, whimpering. He reaches up with his other hand and caress my bouncing breasts, making sure to brush my nipples with his fingers, sending jolts of pleasure straight to my core. His breath is ragged and I am panting, grinding my hips as he speaks to me "come for me, love...I want to feel you come around my cock".

I ride him harder and throw my head back and moan in ecstasy as my body breaks, convulsing around him "ohhhhh, Rich". He puts both hands on my hips, thrusting a few more times and then holding me firmly down as he comes hard, flooding me with his warmth with a final shout "ohhh god....fuck yes!" and he pulls me down in a tight embrace as we both pant wildly. He rubs my back soothingly and we meet in a sweet, deep kiss. He looks at me "I missed you so much, love".

Running my hand over his chin, he is clean shaven, but I can already feel the slight stubble from not shaving since morning "I missed you too, Rich" and I lay my head on his chest and he runs his fingers through my hair. We stay like this for a bit, but then my legs start to go numb, so I reluctantly let him slip out of me and I slide down next to him. He rolls over and grabs his discarded t-shirt to gently wipes up the mess and then he pulls me into his arms as we snuggle tight. Our eyes meet, his baby blues saying so much as he caress my cheek "I love you, Ash, so, so much....".

"I love you too, Rich" and we settled in for the night, falling asleep in each others arms.

 

The next day:

We are sitting in the doctors office and he is holding my hand, but looks a little nervous. I rub my thumb over his hand "you ok?".

"Yeah, just jittery and hoping it is real and not a false positive, you know".

A nurse comes and calls us in, takes my vitals and latest history-I have used this doctor for several years, so they have a long history on me. She leaves and I have to put the lovely gown on and Richard is trying not to laugh. I stick my tongue out at him "yeah, keep laughing....I hope you blokes know how lucky you are, you just have to bend over and cough ever so often, we get totally violated every year".

"Now, that is not a fun thing we have to do, love...it is pretty awful".

I roll my eyes "do you even know what an OB/GYN does when he or she checks you?".

"Not really, I have an idea, but..." and he looks a little shy.

"Well, you are about to get educated, Rich".

There is a knock and Dr. Lisa Tanaka comes in, smiling "Ashlee, so good to see you".

"Good to see you too" and I gesture to Richard "this is my fiance, Richard".

They shake hands "so nice to meet you, Richard.....Ashlee's mom has told me all about your love story and she is thrilled".

He blushes "thanks and it is nice to meet you too" and he remains standing next to the table I am sitting on.

Lisa looks at my charts and smiles "so you are here to find out for sure if you are pregnant....that is so exciting, your parents will flip, Ashlee".

"I know they will, but we want to wait and tell them once we are past the 3 months mark. I have been on the pill, so honestly not sure how far along I might be, but I stopped taking them almost 3 months ago. Could it really have happened that fast?".

"Oh yea, every woman is different, but let me check you and then I can do an ultra sounds too, so we can make sure things are like they are suppose to be. Have you felt sick?".

I shake my head "no, not at all, maybe a little more tired, but we have been running crazy and traveling, so who knows".

"Okay, lay down for me" and I do, sliding all the way down. Richard takes my hand and he looks pretty uncomfortable as Lisa places my feet in the stirrups. I take a deep breath as she feels around "yeah, you are definitely pregnant and my guess is about 8-9 weeks".

I look at Richard and he is trying not to look at what the doctor is doing, but our eyes meet and he smiles and mouths to me "wow, a baby".

Lisa gives me a hand so I can sit back up and she is all smiles "congratulations, that is so exciting. You can get dressed and I'll meet you down in the ultrasound room and we will have a look at your baby".

She leaves me to get dressed and Richard lets out a breath "ok, love....you win, that is way more awful than what we have to go through".

"I told you" and I get dressed. He pulls me in for a hug "our baby....I get to be a dad".

A few minutes later I am laying on another table, but pants pulled down a little and Lisa is back in, she wanted to come do the ultra sound instead of having the technician do it. She puts the gel on my stomach and moves the wand, all our eyes are fixed on the monitor in front of us. Richard is sitting next to me holding my hand, rubbing his thumb over my skin. We just see lots of different shades of gray on the monitor, but then there is a black area with a tiny blob on it and it is pulsing. Lisa points "there he or she is and we can see a heartbeat, so that is good. It is pretty early, but this is the latest ultrasound machine, so it is able to pick it up". She moves the wand around a little "everything looks good, I'll say you are 8 weeks, so your due day will be in May".

I feel the tears and look at Rich, he is fighting the tears too and finally lets out a muffled laugh and a tear rolls down his cheek. He blushes and looks at Lisa "sorry.....".

She hands us both a kleenex "please don't be......it is good you guys are so happy about this, sadly it is not always the case" and she looks at Richard "and my favorite is when the man cries" and she wipes my stomach and helps me sit back up. 

We leave the office with a couple of prints of our tiny baby and Richard keeps looking at them and he then looks at me with a big grin "wow.....it's amazing and I can't quite grasp it yet".

Walking to the car, hand in hand I smile at him "well, you will believe it once I start looking like a beached whale and you wont be attracted to me anymore".

He stops and pulls me in his arms, giving me a serious look "Ash....are you worried about that, love?".

"Maybe a little.....".

He starts to kiss me and whispers in my ear "well stop, right now! You will always be attractive to me, even when you are big and round....remember, you are carrying our child".

I kiss him back and mumbles "I know...I guess I am just being silly and a little hormonal" and it dawns on me as get in the car "shoot, I'm going to have to get a different dress".

Richard looks at me in confusion "what are you talking about?".

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, I went wedding dress shopping today with my mom, Amy and Tracey and found one, but it wont fit if we marry in the spring before your play starts" and I look at little sad.

He takes my hand "then how about we marry after and the baby can get christened too at the same time?".

"You don't mind?".

He caresses my chin "Ash, whatever you want and the baby comes first and the hoopla with the play will be over too, we can just enjoy being a family".

"Yeah, if you don't rush off to the next job".

Richard locks eyes with me "I wont do that, I promise, love and as we talked about before, I need to priorities differently now when it comes to work and that is ok".

"I know you do, but I want you to be happy, Rich".

He pulls me in for a hug and a long kiss "I am happy, probably the happiest I have ever been in my life and I want this life with you more than anything else, it is more important than work. Don't you ever forget that, love".

Holding his face in my hands, we share another tender kiss before he starts the car.

We head home and quickly pack a little weekend bag, while we both stare at the pictures some more, before we head towards the Farm to celebrate Thanksgiving tomorrow with my family. Our big news a secret to everyone but us for now. 

 

 


	26. Chapter 26

The next day:

We arrived at the farm last night and spent a lovely evening seeing everyone again and the kids were so thrilled to have Richard back with them, they made him read Harry Potter until late and Amy and Jerry dragged them to bed. We slept in the apartment above the garage and have spent the morning eating a nice breakfast and catching up with everyone. Richard seems even more doting than he usually is and I catch him placing his hand protective over my stomach a couple of times and he just looks back at me and smile.

Arwen and Aragorn are thrilled to see us too and Richard ends up having to eat breakfast with Arwen sitting on his lap, purring loudly and he pets her once in a while, giving her a loving look. Jerry teases him "look at the cat hater and his pet".

Richard smiles and takes another sip of tea "yeah, yeah....I changed my mind about that or at least when it comes to these two" as he looks down at Arwen and scratches her chin. 

Amy and my mom have done most of the prep for Thanksgiving already and Steve and Thomas are bringing their home made pies for dessert. Since everything is done, we decide to go riding with Scott, Jerry and the girls. We walk to the barn and Richard leans over "are you sure you can ride, love?".

I talk quietly back to him "yeah, why not?".

"The baby?".

"It's fine, Rich....I can pretty much do whatever I did before and I rode in London without knowing I was pregnant".

He nods "true, I just don't want anything to happen, you know" and he kisses me.

We get all saddled up and we ride down to the arena and spent the next hour just having a blast on horseback, it is so nice to finally be able to just relax, be with family and do one of the things we love to do. The girls are getting tired, so Jerry takes them back to the barn and Scott, Richard and I decide to go for a leisure ride over the pretty fields that have just been cut down for the winter. We are just trotting along, I'm leading the way on Bo and then all of a sudden there is a big swoosh and a pheasant flies up from a patch of dried crops. It scares the crap out of me and Bo, he bucks and takes me totally by surprise and I am thrown off and lands on my back with a thud, knocking me out for a second. 

Bo takes off and Scott gives chase on horseback, catching him quickly and he returns, finding Richard on the ground, leaning over me "Ashlee! Wake up, love! Ash, sweetie!". He gives Scott a frantic look "got your cell phone?".

Scott shakes his head "nope, left it at home" and he whips his horse around "I'll go call for help".

Richard nods "tell them to hurry. Oh my god, Ash....wake up, baby" and he lightly touches my face.

I stir and open my eyes and let out a groan "ouwww.... my back. What happened?".

"You got thrown when Bo freaked over a a bird. Don't move" and he tries to give me a reassuring smile, but kind of fails.

I grab his hand "I'm ok, Rich...just landed on my back".

"Still don't move, I'm not taking a chance and the baby...." and he starts to freak out.

We hear the sound of a motor as Jerry comes racing down on a 4wheeler and jumps off "what happened?".

"Bo got startled by a bird and threw Ash off, she says her back hurt" and Richard pauses for a second "and she is pregnant...".

Jerry gives us both a look "I figure you were not ready to share this news with anyone, but congratulations" and he kneels next to us, looking at me "can you move your feet?". I lift my legs and Richard and him each give me a hand as he talks to me "I think you can move and try and sit up".

Slowly easing me up, I wince a little, but do manage to sit up and after a few more minutes, they help me stand up, but I have to lean on Richard when I do, since everything is spinning. He holds me tight against his chest "easy, love" and he looks at Jerry "I don't think she can get back to the house, we should probably bring a car down".

We look up as we hear engine noise and Jerry's truck comes into view and pulls up, my mom, dad and Scott jumping out. They all run over, my mom getting to us first "honey, you ok? Scott said you fell off?".

Richard still has a firm grip on me and I look at them "yeah, I'm ok, but I feel a little dizzy and.." but I don't get anything else out before I push Richard away and keel over, throwing up. He steps right next to me, supporting me, he looks pale as he stands there.

My mom comes over and removes my helmet and looks in my eyes after they stop watering from being sick "you might have a concussion, so we better take you to the hospital".

I nod and then start to cry "and mom......I'm pregnant, the baby...".

She looks at me and then at Richard, who nods, looking worried. She hugs us both "congratulations and I don't think you need to worry, the baby is very protected, but they can check on that too. How far along?".

Richard speaks as he wipes my tears "about 8 weeks, we saw the heartbeat yesterday and we weren't going to tell anyone until another month".

My dad and Scott approaches and hugs us both. My dad places a hand on Richard's shoulder "so happy for you both and I'm sure everything is ok".

Jerry gives Richard the keys to the truck "take her to the ER, we'll take the horses back and keep Thanksgiving dinner warm".

I look at my mom "can you please come? Richard doesn't know where the nearest hospital is" and Richard nod in agreement.

"Sure" and my dad hands her his phone since none of us brought any and his credit card and little cash he has on him. I am able to walk to the truck and get in with Richard's help and he gets in next to me, so my mom can drive.

It takes us 20 minutes to get there, but luckily it being Thanksgiving, they are really slow and we get in right away. My mom had called, knowing a couple of people at the hospital since she has been in the industry for so many years now. A nurse comes in and takes my vitals and a doctor comes in, hugs my mom and turns to us "I'm Dr Dave Collins" and he nods at my mom "I know her from when I did my rotation at her hospital in labor and delivery, one of the best nurses around" and he gets more serious, looking at my chart "so you fell off a horse today, Ashlee? And your back hurts and you feel dizzy? And you threw up earlier?".

"Yeah, I might not feel dizzy anymore, but my back still hurts" and Richard runs his thumb over my hand as he clutches it.

Dr. Collins gets a flashlight out "look at me" and he checks on my eyes "good, good......" and he smiles "and you are 8 weeks pregnant?".

"Yes and worried about the baby" and Richard and I exchange a nervous glance.

"Lay down for me" and Richard helps me lay down and as the doctor gently palpates my stomach and then asks me to roll to the side and he looks at my back "ok, I think you hit the ground pretty hard and will have all kinds of pretty bruises there tomorrow. You can sit back up" and Richard gives me a hand while we both listen to Dr. Collins "I would like to do an X-ray" and he reads my concern "it's ok, we will cover your stomach with a double layer of the lead aprons, but I need to get one of your head, to make sure there is nothing to worry about there. And we will do an ultra sound too, but I really think the baby is fine, it is still so tiny and well protected. One thing to worry about is if the placenta has torn away from the uterine wall, but since the baby is so small and you are not bleeding, it is just a small concern. Sounds ok?".

We both nod and he writes some things down and looks at us "I'll send the nurse to come wheel you down for the X-ray" and he looks apologetic at Richard and my mom "I'm sorry to have to ask you to wait here, but the room is tiny and we don't want to expose you".

They both nod and he leaves and soon the nurse comes in. Richard bends down and kisses me softly, squeezing my hand "see you in a few, love" and my mom pats my arm before I am wheeled out.

Richard goes over to the window and just stares. My mom sits down, but then looks over, realizing his shoulders are shaking and she rushes over there and gently places a hand on his shoulder "Rich, are you alright?".

He finally turns to her, tears streaming down his face and he looks at her with so much pain and worry "no....I'm not okay, Jill" and she embraces him pulling him into a tight hug. He just breaks down and sobs, hugging her tight back, croaking "...I just can't.....Ash means everything to me....and that precious child she is carrying.....nothing can happen to it or her" and he cries some more.

My mom holds him "I know you, Rich and she...they will be ok......I think she might just have a concussion and the baby should be fine".

He finally settles down a little and lets go of my mom, giving her a sheepish look as he wipes his face with the back of his arm "sorry, you probably think I have lost my bloody mind".

She smiles and pats his arm, steering him over to the chairs and he sits down and she joins him "no, I don't....I see a man that is deeply in love and can not bear the thought of anything happening to his fiance or their baby" and she gives him a serious look "there is nothing wrong with that at all, Rich, in fact everything is right about how you feel".

He looks at his hands and then hesitant at my mom "thanks, I think......I just never thought I would find this, what I share with Ash and if something were to happen to her...." and he bury his face in his hands and mumbles "I don't think I'm strong enough........".

My mom places her hand on his shoulder "it's okay, Rich......I'm sure everything will be ok".

They sit there in silence for a few minutes before the nurse comes in to get them, they can join me in ultra sound. They enter the room and Richard walks over and takes my hand, I look at him and can tell his eyes are red and I touch his arm "you ok?".

He gives me a weak smile "yeah, I'm ok".

The tech is standing at the end of the table as she does an internal ultra sound and I feel Richard grip my hand tighter and my mom is standing on my other side. We all look at the monitor and the black space with the whitish pulsing blob comes into view. The tech takes several pictures and smiles "I'll have Dr. Collins come in a have a look, but I am sure you know that this is good news, everything looks good".

My mom kisses my cheek, her eyes glassy with tears "oh honey... look at that heartbeat".

Richard takes a deep breath and kisses me as I wipe a tear from my chin and we embrace, laughing in relief.

Dr. Collins comes in after I get dressed and shows us the X-ray "everything looks fine" and he points to the ultra sound picture "baby looks perfectly healthy and happy. You can go home, but take it easy for the next few days and please seek medical attention if you get dizzy again or start to bleed" and he gives us a slightly uncomfortable look "and maybe avoid intercourse for a week just to make sure everything is fine".

We nod and I see a blush creep up on Richard's cheeks since my mom is standing right there. We thank him and get back in he car, Richard holds me close as we drive back to the farm and Thanksgiving dinner. Thomas and Steve have arrived too by the time we get back and the big farm table is beautifully decorated and we all sit down. The food is fabulous and we all enjoy it along with a lot of laughter. We stay seated after dinner and just talk, Richard has his arm around me and keeps giving me little looks, conveying his love. 

Everyone help clean up after dinner and we just sit around, some go feed the horses, but I stay on the couch and Richard brings me a glass of water and sits down next to me "feeling ok?.

"Yeah, I feel fine, but I'm sure my back will be sore tomorrow".

Katelyn comes over and climbs into Richard's lap, looking at me as she rests her head against his chest "is it true, Aunt Ash, are you going to have a baby?".

I smile at her "yes, it's true".

She grins and reaches over to hug me, yelling at her sister, Emma "it's true.....Aunt Ash is having a baby" and Emma comes over to give me a hug too before she darts out to feed the chickens.

Katelyn gives Richard a concerned look "did it hurt?".

He looks at her bewildered and lifts an eyebrow "did what hurt, pumpkin?".

"When you had to give Aunt Ash your seeds, so the baby can grow?".

I have to hide my face in my hand and I sent Amy a look, who is standing in the kitchen and Richard turns bright red "uhmmm.....no......".

Katelyn wraps her tiny arms around his neck "that's good....I don't want you to hurt because I love you".

Amy comes over, trying very hard to keep a straight face "sorry.....we have been reading a book about the concept of babies....I don't think she gets it".

Letting out a snort, I look at Amy "me neither".

Richard makes a face, not sure if he should laugh or go hide somewhere, but he hugs Katelyn back "I love you too, sweetie....how about we read some Harry Potter".

"Yay! " and she runs off to get the book and the rest of us can let out a chuckle before she returns, happily settling in on his lap and he starts to read. I listen to his soothing voice and before I know it, doze off.

I am out cold, but slowly come to when Richard gently kisses my cheeks "wake up, love, time for your favorite thing....homemade pie". Opening my eyes, I am met by his baby blue ones and he smiles "hey, what kind do you want?".

Stretching for a second, I let out a yawn "uhmm.....did Steve make the berry one?".

Steve answers from the kitchen "yes, I did since I know it is your favorite".

"I'll have that, but I can go get it, Rich" and motions to get up.

"No, no, don't move, I'll get it".

I get up and walk over "it's ok, Rich...I am capable of walking". 

He gives me a smile "I know, I just worry..." and he pulls out a chair by the table for me "sit, please".

I do as i am told and soon we are all enjoying wonderful home baked pies, a perfect ending to our Thanksgiving.

We finally call it a night and walk back over to the apartment above the garage and start to get ready for bed. I take off my clothes and walk in the bathroom to brush my teeth, Richard is already in there, just wearing his underwear and is rinsing as I enter. He gives me a smile and puts his toothbrush down, wrapping me in his arms "do you feel ok?".

I kiss him and lean my head against his chest, enjoying the warmth from his body "yeah, I feel fine", but tense up when his runs his hand over my lower back. He stops right away and makes me turn around.

His fingers lightly touch my skin "sorry, love, but you have a fairly impressive bruise on your lower back on one side".

"I can feel it, i think i hit a hard piece of dirt or a rock, good thing I am a little extra padded back there".

Richard dips down to kiss my collar bone "I love every part of you, darling, but you should wear a little more than those skimpy panties, especially since the doctor said no sex for a week".

I turn my head to meet him in a tender kiss and I wrap my arms around him, running my hands down his strong back and grabbing his butt, pulling him closer and I nips at his ear "he said no intercourse, Rich.....that doesn't rule out other things".

He bucks his hips against me and muffles a moan "love...I...".

Licking his ear, I nip my way down his neck "what, Rich? Need something?" and I move my hand around and cups his impressive bulge through his underwear.

Groaning, he attacks my mouth, his voice a little strained "you are hurt, baby...don't want you to do anything that could hurt you more" and he grits his teeth as I pull his underwear down, enclosing my hand around his hard shaft as I thumb his swollen head, feeling the slick drops of precum on my finger.

"I'm fine, Rich....we haven't seen each other for a couple of weeks, I missed you" and I pat the bathroom counter "jump up there".

He protests a little "Ash, it's fine...you don't have..." and it ends in a hiss "fuck" as I tighten my grip on his cock and he does as he is told, sitting himself on the counter as I finish getting rid of his underwear. 

I lick my lips as I eye my price, his erection resting against his abs and he yanks me in for a deep kiss before I slowly pull away and I see the arousal in his eyes as I make my way down his chest with my mouth, swirling my tongue around his nipples and I see him twitch right before I enclose my mouth around him. He inhales sharply and fight the urge to thrust his hips as I move my tongue up and down his cock. He grips the edge of the counter with both hands and leans back, hitting his head on the wall with a thud, but he doesn't care as I hollow my cheeks. Richard lets out a stream of swear words and can't help but move one hand to cradle my head as I continue my assault on manhood. I gently rolls his balls before placing my hand at the bottom of his shaft, starting to move it in rhythm of my mouth. He lets out a series strangled moans "uugghhhh...,,fuck.....ohhh god.....shit...close" and he tucks at my hair, warning me, but I just close my lips tighter around him as he comes hard with a hiss "urrgghhhhh". I keep swallowing until he is totally spent. I pull off him gently and he embraces me, encircling me in his arms as he breathes out a satisfied sigh "bloody hell, love...that was ......wow".

Looking at him, I smile and he doesn't hesitate to kiss me deeply "now I think it is my turn" and he jumps down, taking my hand and leading me to the bed "get in, love".

I crawl in bed and he joins me, making me lay down and he covers my body with his, but supporting himself, careful not to put any weight on me. We share a passionate kiss and then he trails kisses down my neck, and shoulders, making me shiver. He nips on my collarbone and then caress my breasts with his hand, the slight roughness of his fingers creating all kinds of wonderful sensations as he rubs my nipples. I arch my back and moans softly "hmmm.....more, Rich, please....." and I just instinctively open my hips as his lips goes over my stomach, softly kissing below my belly button. He looks back up at me before he goes lower and I whimper as his mouth finally makes contact with my clit.  He goes to work with his tongue, licking and sucking and the stubble from not shaving for a few days adds some extra stimulation. It doesn't take long for me to get there and when he flattens his tongue as he rasps over my swollen nub, my body curls and then releases in a powerful orgasm. I clamp my thighs around his head and let out a sob as I come "ohhhhhh" and he slows down, but keeps applying soft pressure until I am done and slump back on the bed, completely spent.

He moves up right to me and gives me a grin "good?".

I kiss him "no, it was absolutely horrid, love" and let out a giggle as we embrace.

He pulls me close and just holds me and lets out a deep sigh "what a bloody day.....I totally freaked out earlier and thought something really bad had happened to you or the baby" and he puts a hand protectively on my lower stomach as he kisses my head "I don't think I could have handled that......your mom was a great comfort".

I caress his cheek "I know, Rich......frightened me too, but it was just a scare...".

He turns so he can really look at me "I love you more than you will ever know, Ash......it would kill me if anything ever happened to you".

"I love you as much, Rich" and we share another tender kiss.

We just lay there and soon drifts off to sleep after a long and emotional day for both of us.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me on this story and for your comments and kudos, means a lot!


	27. Chapter 27

About 3 weeks later:

I am rushing through the streets of London, trying to get the last bit of shopping done before Christmas. We had a crazy December as the final Hobbit movie came out. We crisscrossed the globe it seemed, as we attended premieres all over. The two that meant the most to us was the one here in London with Richard's family and then one in LA with my family. It was very emotional here in London, this is where Richard began his career and this is our home. He got teary eyed as the credits rolled over the screen and I knowingly squeezed his hand before the actors went to the front of the theater to receive a standing ovation along side Peter Jackson.

LA was special too, I walked with my entire family on the red carpet and posed for the *Warner Brothers Executive Family* picture with Richard standing next to me, kind of shyly holding my hand and he had placed a hand on my belly as we turned to walk in, giving me a happy smile about the secret that only my family knew about.

The pregnancy is going so well after my scare over Thanksgiving, falling off the horse, but thankfully nothing else had occurred. I have felt fine, just really tired, so lots of naps and Richard has taken over cooking duties, which he has enjoyed. We have almost 6 more months to go, but he is already super protective and I am barely allowed to lift anything before he freaks out and demands I sit down and not move. He doesn't want to take any chances and have probably already read and researched all there is to know about pregnancy and child birth. He also has taken the doctor's advise of no intercourse for a week after my fall, to the extreme and I am getting tired of it. We have had to just be very creative, but I miss him and that special intimacy.

I dart into Harrod's and down to the lower level with all the food, buying some yummy treats for us to enjoy over the next few days. We will stay home and then drive to Richard's folks tomorrow for Christmas morning and enjoy the rest of the day with them and his brother and family. They are expecting a baby girl in a few months and Richard's nephew is so excited to get to be a big brother soon.

Walking up the steps to our flat, the door flies open and Richard comes out in his slippers and takes my bags "let me get those, love..you really shouldn't carry something that heavy".

I protest "Rich, it's fine....I'm not a cripple you know, I can still do things".

He kisses me, but takes them from me anyway "I know, but I don't want you to".

For whatever reason it just rubs me the wrong way and I kind of snap as soon as our door closes behind us "and why the hell is that? Please stop acting like all of a sudden I can't do anything, I'm just pregnant for hell sake!" and I add "and what is up with the no sex thing?".

He turns around and looks at me kind of stunned, quickly throwing the bags on the counter and turning his full attention back to me "we've had sex, Ash...".

I gesture in frustration "kind of......but I miss you, I miss feeling you inside of me, how you fill me up and pulse inside of me as you come".

Richard swallows hard and takes my hand, leading me in the sitting room and to the couch. He pulls me down next to him and he gives me a nervous look before he takes a deep breath and speaks to me "I'm sorry, Ash.......sorry for worrying too much and treating you like you can't do anything" and he talks with his hands "I just got seriously scared when I saw you fall off Bo and I can't bear if anything happened to you or the baby" and he pauses for second, rubbing his hand over his face "and sorry about the paranoia about the sex thing too....it was probably a little too much".

I climb into his lap, straddling him "a little? Rich, the doctor said 1 week, it has been 4...." and I kiss him with passion and he returns the kiss with the same passion. He mumbles into my mouth "I am well aware, love.....and I'm sorry" and he looks at me with lustful eyes "can I try to make it up to you right now?".

Nipping at his ear, I lick the skin right below, which always drives him up a wall and he bucks his hips and I feel his bulge through his jeans. I breathe in his ear "maybe, but we really need to put the stuff I bought in the fridge, don't want it to go bad, there are treats from Harrod's". He gently pushes me a side and jumps up "I'll deal with it, give me 2 minutes" and he disappears into the kitchen. 

I get up and go over and turn on the lights in the Christmas tree. We had a long argument about buying a real or fake tree. He grew up with a real one and we always had fake ones in LA. We finally settled on a fake since we wanted to put it up in the sitting room with the fireplace. It looks very cozy in there with the tree in the corner and the flicker of lights from the fireplace as the sun is setting outside. This is one of the best rooms in our flat and we spent a lot of time in here, reading and talking. We have been gone a lot, but did manage to rush home and get a few decorations up for Christmas including the tree. My parents bought me an ornament every year growing up that symbolized something in my life that year, so I took those with me when i moved across the pond. I also hung a stocking for each of us on the side of the fireplace and we plan to fill them with a few treats.

Richard returns in 1 minute and I turn and smile at him "that was fast....did you actually put them away?". He looks down, avoiding my eyes and I can help but tease him, walking over to him and wrap my arms around his waist "Rich?".

"Hmmm? Where were we?" and he kisses my neck, making me purr and tilt my head back a little. We meet in a kiss, that deepens quickly and then I playfully grab the front of his jeans, cupping him in my hand "no, really, love....did you actually put it away?".

He pushes into my hand and attacks my mouth with his and doesn't answer me until we need to come up for air "it's taken care of, don't worry" and he lets his hands roam up under my shirt, making me forget everything about the food as he caress my breasts through my bra, stroking my nipples to a peak. They are even more sensitive now and he could probably bring me to orgasm just by stimulating them with his fingers. Wetness pools between my legs and I let out a moan, pressing myself against him, reaching for his jean clad butt and pulling him closer. Richard kisses me again and then looks at me, his eyes a darker shade of blue, pupils blown wide from arousal. He says softly "don't go anywhere, love....I have an idea" and he leaves the room.

Richard returns with the duvet that normally covers our bed and he puts it down on the floor in front of the fireplace and pulls me down with him as he sits down on it, kicking off his slippers. I crawl into his lap, straddling him and our tongues meet in a passionate battle for control as he runs his hands up under my shirt, unhooking my bra and trying to rid me of both. We break quickly so I can shed my shirt and he pulls my bra off, while kissing me down my neck and collarbone, bending down further and wrapping his tongue around my nipple. I moan when he latches on and he pushes his hips up, making me feel his erection through his jeans and my leggings. 

I grab the hem of his shirt and pulls it upwards and he breaks contact with my breast just long enough to get it over his head. I wrap my arms around his naked back and we both sigh as our chests meet skin to skin, the hair on his lightly stimulating my breasts. He is breathing hard and cups my behind as he thrust his hips against me, grunting in my hear "fuck, Ash.....I want you right now, baby".

Attacking his mouth again, I lightly drag my tongue over his lips and my hands go to his pants, grateful he is not wearing a belt today, I unbutton them and slide away from him, so I can push him down and unzip them. He lifts his hips, shimmering the pants down and I drag them along with his underwear off his legs, leaving him naked. His erection slaps against his stomach and I feel myself get wetter with the thought of having him inside of me. It is like he reads my mind and he gently drags me down next to him, rolling us over so he is hovering over me and kisses me again, croaking in my year "soon, love.....but you are a tad overdressed right now" and he proceeds to hook his fingers in the waistband of my pants, dragging them down along with my panties and discarding them somewhere over his shoulder.

He looks at me, kneeling between my legs and he takes a deep breath and can't help but reach down and run a hand up my thigh, lightly brushing over my folds and I see him twitch as he feels how wet I am. I moan and lifts my hips "please, Rich" and he crawls over me and we lock eyes "you sure this is a good way to do this? Maybe you need to ride me?".

I wrap my legs around his butt, pulling him down and grabbing his face with my hands "no, I need you like this....we need to enjoy being able to do it like this, it will soon be different once I look like a beached whale" and I purr in his ear "I need to you fuck me hard and deep, Rich".

He moans and moves his hips, sliding his hardness against me and I reach down, stroking him once and running my thumb under the head and feeling the slick drops of precum as I touch the slit. He presses into my hand and croaks "Ash, please..." and I positions him at my entrance and he nudges inside, slowly penetrating me as he looks into my eyes. I squeeze them shut as the pleasure is too much and we both moan when our hips meet. He is breathing in my ear "fuck, baby...this wont last very long, holding out for 4 weeks was a bad idea...." and he starts to move, thrusting deep and hard. 

I tighten my inner muscles around him and pushes my hips up, desperate for more stimulation and he knows what I need, reaching between us, finding my clit with his thumb and using his rough pad to draw circles. It is just what I need and he kisses me again "you are so beautiful, love.....come for me, baby" and when he feels I am about to break, he moves his hand to my hip, grabbing onto it and thrusting as deep as he can go, making me scream as I climax "OHHHHHHH", contracting around him. This drives him over the edge and he pounds hard, grunting with every move and I feel him shooting his load deep within me with a loud moan "ohhh god.....fuck yes!". We collapse, him holding me tight and both of us panting wildly.

Richard's head is buried in my sweaty neck and I run my hands up his back, stroking him slowly as we both relax and come down from the high. He finally has the strength to raise his head and we look at each other as he reached up and lovingly touches my face "wow....that was mind blowing" and we exchange a tender kiss.

"I know, Rich" and I move a strand of hair away from his forehead and we embrace again before he carefully slides out, making sure to clean up with the towel he thoughtfully brought with the duvet, so we don't have to wash the duvet. He lays down next to me, pulling me close so I can rest my head on his shoulder as he lovingly draw circles on my body and places a warm hand on my lower abdomen. He leans down and kisses me "how is the baby?".

I rest my hand on his chest, feeling his sparse hair and snuggle into him "good, I think...still tiny". We lay there for a while, enjoying this blissful time in front of the fireplace with the Christmas tree lights casting a warm glow along with the fire. I sigh in contentment "this is heavenly, Rich".

"I know, love...." and we both doze off for a few minutes. We wake up when the phone rings and Richard reluctantly gets up and grabs if off the side table by the couch and growls into the receiver "Hello?". He listens "no, you are fine, I was just napping" and he pretends to be offended "yes, I took a nap, get over it big brother...." and he chuckles "very funny, but yes, I'm getting older" and he sits back down, still naked "aha....yeah, we are bringing the wine" and he looks at me as I nod "yes, Ash is nodding too......okay, we'll see you guys tomorrow at mom and dad's, bye". He puts the phone back down and smiles at me "my brother needed to make sure we are bringing the wine tomorrow" and he gives me an apologetic look "and I'm sorry you can't have any right now, love".

I sit up next to him "it's fine and it is totally worth it, whatever I need to do to make sure this baby arrives here healthy". He takes my face in his hands "I love you, Ash, more than you will ever know" and we meet in a tender kiss. "I love you too, Rich....." and I motion to get up "how about we go find some of that food and make some sort of light supper?". He stands up and gives me a hand and we gather our clothes and just go put on our robes to wear the rest of the evening.

Walking in the kitchen, I open the fridge and just have to laugh since the bags I brought home are just stuffed in there, nothing is put away. Richard walks in and sees what I am looking at, giving me a sheepish grin and takes them back out "well...uhmmm....I was in a hurry and horny, so I figured we could do it later". I shake my head and kiss him "I knew something was up when you came back after one minute" and we take the things out and put them away, keeping some things out for a light dinner. We spent the rest of the evening just enjoying each others company and call it an early night, snuggling together and falling asleep in each others arms.

The next morning:

I am dead to the world until kisses is being placed on my face and neck "Merry Christmas, love.....Ash, wake up, sweetie". I mumble something and stretch, opening my eyes and looking into his bright blue ones as he kneels by the bed "morning, Rich and Merry Christmas" and he pecks me on the lips. He reaches a hand down "come on, I fixed breakfast". I take his hand and get out of bed, standing naked in front of him and smirk when I see his eyes roam and him swallowed hard "what, love.......is something wrong?". He hands me my robe "uhmm, you better put this on or we wont be eating anytime soon".

I walk up to him, still holding my robe in my hand and stand on my toes to give him a deep kiss and his hands automatically go to my waist and he cups my rear, letting out a growl "god, Ash...stop". I let out a laugh and snake my hand inside his robe, feeling his hard abs and moving it lower, wrapping my fingers around his cock as he hardens under my touch "can't handle the heat today, Rich?". He moans and pushes into me as I stroke him "ahhhhhhh......you asked for it" and he quickly pushes me back down on the bed, flips me over and I end up on all fours. Wetness pools and I let out a whine, I love when he gets possessive like this, which doesn't happen too often. He rubs the head of his cock against me a couple of times and I whimper, wanting him inside right now "Rich, stop teasing....just fuck me" and he finally enters me slowly, making sure he is not too rough, but I push back and he lets out a grunt as he bottoms out "ohhhh, fuck". He doesn't waste any time and starts pounding into me, moaning with every thrust and he reaches around, letting his fingers explore, finding my clit and doing his best to bring me to a quick release. The stimulation is almost too much when he penetrates me like this and it doesn't take very long and I pant "ohhh...close" and he brings me over the edge as he reaches his own orgasm, coming with a deep growl as I feel his hot release "ohhh shit". 

He wraps his arms around me and kisses my shoulders and back, both of us out of breath "you ok? Sorry if it was too rough". I turn my head so we can share a kiss "it was fucking hot, Rich....I like when you get like this" and he slowly pulls out, helping me back up as he embraces me tightly "now come eat breakfast, darling and lets see if Santa left you something under the tree". I pull on my robe and we walk in the kitchen and he has actually bothered to prepare an American style breakfast with bacon, hashbrowns, scrambled eggs and toast. He hands me a glass of orange juice and pulls out my chair "sit, love..please" and we enjoy this beautiful Christmas morning. 

After cleaning up, we walk in the sitting room where Richard lights the fireplace and turns on the Christmas tree lights. We had exchanged presents with my family for Thanksgiving, so there a just a few from each other under the tree. I hand him a big box and he unwraps it, looking at me in delight when he pulls out a pair of leather boots "very nice, love....these are awesome, thank you" and he leans over and kisses me "you know me too well, I hate shopping". I smile "I know". He gets up and hands me a carefully wrapped box with a delicate silver bow on it "now don't get mad, baby....it's not from your store" and I unwrap it, gasping when the familiar red box from Cartier comes into view "ohhh Rich....this is too much....what did you buy there?".

"Just open it, you'll see" and he looks at me with anticipation "come on....it wont bite" and I flip the lid open, putting my hand over my mouth as my fingers reach in and trace the trinity ring, the bands of different colored gold encrusted with diamonds. He glances at me "do you like it? I figured you could use something less scratchy once the baby comes, you could wear this as your left hand ring". I reach for his face and give him a deep kiss, our noses touching "I love it, Rich....thank you, but it is a tad too much....remember I know what this thing cost".

"Nothing is too much for you, ever" and I take my engagement ring off my finger, putting it on the table and he reaches for my left hand "may I?" and he slides the Cartier ring on my finger. I can't help but admirer how it sparkles and twinkles in the light. I kiss him again "thank you, love". He wraps his arm around me and kisses my forehead "you are more than welcome, love". We open a few other things, I got him some books and a shirt and he bought me some jewelry books and a silk scarf. We also get our stockings which I filled with fruit, nuts and some of favorite treats. He brings in some tea and we sit and just enjoy each other until it is time to shower and drive to his parents home for Christmas dinner. 

Richard is driving, I'm still terrified to drive here...the "wrong" side of the road thing still scares me to death. A light dusting of snow arrived overnight and it makes the landscape appear almost magical as we pull into his parents driveway. This is where he grew up and it holds a lot of memories for him, not all of them good, but today the house feels warm and cozy and we exchange Christmas greetings with his folks and his brother, wife and nephew, who is thrilled to see Richard. We sit down for a glorious Christmas feast and I look over at him and he seems so incredible happy being here with his family. We exchange a look and Richard gets up and comes back, handing a wrapped box to his mom and dad "Ashlee and I have one more present for you, please open it". 

They look at each other and then at their son and his dad hands the box to his wife "please, you open it". She unwraps it and pulls out a frame with a black and white picture in it and a pacifier attached. She looks at us confused and so does his dad, but Richard's sister in law squeals "oh my god"  and she gets up to hug us both and so does his brother. His mom looks at Richard "I don't understand...?". He smiles "Mum, look at what is written under the picture" and his dad squints his eyes and reads "Dear Grandma and Grandpa, I might be small now, but I can't wait to meet you in May and be part of the Armitage family". His mom gasps "Richie....no? Really?" and he laughs as she open her arms to hug him "yes, it's true, can you believe it?".

She gets up and hugs me too and wipes a few tears "ohhh my....what a great surprise" and his dad smiles too and embraces us "this is lovely, we get two grandchildren next year". Richard's nephew is ecstatic and can't wait to be a cousin besides getting a baby sister. We have a lovely evening at the Armitage home and Richard beams with happiness as we all sit in their living room, enjoying tea and some sweets, the lights from their tree casting a warm glow over the entire family. We feel deeply grateful as we drive back to London, ready to Skype with my family and wish them a Merry Christmas too.

 


	28. Chapter 28

3 Months later:

I wake up and roll over, feeling for the warm body that usually is next to me, but then I remember, he is not here. I am back in LA for my last visit before the baby is born, while Richard decided to do one last movie. He is in Detroit and will wrap today and then come here for a few days, before we head home to London and get ready to welcome our precious child and Richard will start rehearsals for his play. 

I have had a carefree pregnancy and feel pretty good, just get tired in the afternoon. I have filled out and I was a little sad the day I couldn't button my regular pants anymore, but also excited. We decided not to find out what we are having and have spent hours talking about baby names, but nothing is set in stone yet. I don't think either of us really care if it is a boy or a girl, just hoping for a healthy baby.

I'm also slowly planning the wedding in the fall, after Richard's play gets done. We are keeping it low key and will just have our closest family and friends attending. We reserved an old English church near Richard's parents home and found a pub that has a room where we can host a dinner after, for our wedding guests. 

I get up and get a glimpse of myself in the mirror, I certainly can't hide the baby bump anymore. I haven't seen Richard for almost a month and can't wait to see him tomorrow. We have been able to keep the pregnancy under wraps, avoiding the paparazzi and we would like to keep it that way. I eat a hearty breakfast and just lounge around the house. I text Richard, but he doesn't answer and I figure he is on set for the last few scenes. We talked last night and he had sounded a bit funny and off kilter, but I didn't think too much of it since he was tired and ready for the movie to wrap.

We have had warmer than normal weather here in LA and I have loved it, certainly beats London at this time of year. I meet up with my mom and Amy for lunch and we spent a couple of hours shopping before we part ways and I drive back to the condo. I pull into the parking garage and get out, getting a weird feeling that I am being watched, but look around and don't see anyone. It is just mid afternoon, so I am not too worried.

I get back in our place and decide to go sit by the pool area for a while since the weather is so nice. I put on my bikini, grab my sunglasses, phone, iPad and a towel and walk down. I have always loved this little oasis, it is private and kept so green with big palm trees and some umbrellas and lounge chairs. Nobody else is here right now, so I find a good spot, put my towel on the chair and lay down, closing my eyes and just soaking up the sun after applying lots of sunscreen to my belly. I doze off.

Waking with a jolt as my phone starts to ring and I reach for it without looking at it "hello?".

"Ash, love...where are you?".

"Rich! Are you all wrapped? Where are you?".

I can hear something in his voice, but not really sure what it is "please answer me first, where are you?".

Puzzled over his odd question I answer "down by the pool, why?".

He sounds very serious "listen to me and don't freak out, but I need you get back in the apartment as soon as you can, lock the door and don't let anyone in, okay?".

The alarm bells go off in my head as I get up "why, Rich? What are you not telling me?".

"i don't want you to worry, just do as I ask.....Thomas and Steve are on their way and so am I, I'll explain when I get there".

"Wait, what, Rich? You are here, but why?".

I hear footsteps and turn around, my eyes going wide and I back up, still holding the phone to my ear "oh my god!".

Richard's voice is loud and fearful "what is it, love....talk to me" but I drop the phone as the person keeps approaching me.

I lock eyes with Bryan and don't like what I see as he comes all the way up to me with a smirk on his face "hi Ashlee, who are you talking to?".

"None of your business and what are you doing here and how did you get in here?".

"This place is still not very secure...just followed someone in".

I weave around a table next to the pool "You better leave, I thought I had a restraining order out against you".

He shrugs "it's just a damn piece of paper, you know" and he reaches for my arm, but I pull away.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!".

"I came to claim what is mine!" and he gets hold of me, pushing me against the table, sneering in my face "YOU BELONG TO ME" and he grabs my stomach "THIS SHOULD HAVE BEEN MINE, NOT HIS!".

I am really scared now and I feel the tears "Bryan, please just let me go! You have lost your mind, we are over and have been for a long time".

He growls in my face "IT'S NEVER OVER, ASH!" and he tries to kiss me. I react out of pure instinct and jab a knee in his crotch, he keels over for a second, holding himself. I turn around and make a run for the entrance, but he recovers quickly and catches up to me in 5 steps, violently grabbing my arm, spinning me around. Pure rage is written all over his face "YOU LITTLE BITCH, HOW DARE YOU!".

I let out a loud scream "ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" as his fingers close around my jaw and he is trying to force himself upon me. The next few seconds happens so fast, all of a sudden he is pushed away from me and Richard comes into my view as he grabs Bryan by the throat and forcefully pulls him away from me. I have never seen Richard like this, his face is red, his chest is heaving and he is so angry his pulse is visible on his temple, he screams in Bryan's face "HOW FUCKING DARE YOU! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER OR I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU!". Bryan manages to take a swing at him, so Richard let's go of his neck and punches him squarely on the jaw. His holds his hand up, grimacing, but then has to turn his attention back to Bryan as he charges and they wrestle, stumbling around, throwing punches, each trying to gain the upper hand.

I am hysterical at this point "RICH! Bryan, stop!", but do manage to run over to grab my phone and is about to hit 911 when they tumble into the pool and two police officers come charging into the area, guns drawn, yelling "LA PD!" followed by Steve and Thomas. This feels like deja vu, taking me back almost a year ago when Bryan attacked me in my apartment.

One officer comes over, I recognize him from last year, a friend of Steve and Thomas "you ok?".

"Yeah I'm fine" and I look towards the pool, concerned, knowing Richard is not a fan of water. He is sputtering and hacking, having a firm grip on an equally hacking Bryan, thrusting him to the edge of the pool where the two officers fish him out, handcuffing him right away. 

Thomas and Steve are by my side, Thomas hugging me "oh my hell, are you ok, Ash?".

"Yeah, how did you guys know something was up and he was going to do this?".

Steve hands me my towel "we didn't know for sure, but as you know Bryan was just given probation for his last attack since he didn't have any previous record. We have mutual friends and one of them overheard Bryan yesterday at the Country Club talking smack about you and Richard and that he knew you were back in LA".

I am confused "but how did he know that?".

Thomas holds up his phone "Twitter....he followed you, made a fake account".

"I wouldn't know who follows me anyway, too many after I started seeing him" and I nod at Richard as he hoists himself out of the pool and rushes over "bloody hell, are you ok, love? Did he hurt you, Ash? The baby?" and he looks me over.

I nod "I'm fine, he didn't get me". He is soaking wet, but I don't care, I just throw my arms around him and he kisses me deeply while placing his hand on my stomach and he looks in awe as he pulls away, his eyes twinkling "thank goodness" and he rubs my belly "look at you, you are beautiful".

A older man comes into the area and approaches us, looking at Richard "excuse me, sir...but still want me to wait?".

Richard's eyes go wide "oh my...I'm awfully sorry, I forgot all about you" and he turns to me "I hailed a cab from LAX, but when I heard you on the phone as I pulled up to the condo, I told him to just wait. My luggage and wallet are still in the cab, I just jumped out".

The cab driver looks over to the far corner as two more officers come to haul Bryan away "it is quite alright, I think you had your hands full".

Steve pulls out his wallet "I'll take care of it, you better go get changed before you catch a cold, Rich" and Thomas and him leave with the cab driver "we'll bring your stuff up to the condo, take care of, Ash would you?".

We walk back to the condo and Rich's jumps in the hot shower as I talk to the police officers and they then take statements from Richard, Thomas and Steve. They finally leave after we profusely thank them. I look at Thomas "how did they know to come?".

Richard is sitting next to me on the couch, his arm draped around my shoulder and his other hand intertwined with mine "after I heard you on the phone saying oh my god and you went silent, I hung up and called 911 and was told somebody had already called".

Thomas looks at us "we were heading over here and I just got a strong feeling I better call for help, so I called my friend and he let dispatch know where they were heading".

I get up and hug him tight "I think you have always been my guardian angel".

He wipes a tear and kisses my cheek "that is what big brothers are for".

Steve comes back in, he has been on the phone with another lawyer, making sure something gets filed against Bryan tonight. He plops down next to Thomas, who gives him a smile and they hold hands. Steve looks at Richard and I "well, I don't think he will come back out for a while, they are going to try and throw the books at him and the fact that he has done this before and you are pregnant will help a great deal".

"I hope so" and I look at Richard, who just nods, he seems quiet.

Thomas and Steve make sure we are ok and they hug us both before saying goodbye for today, promising to call and fill in the rest of the family about the days events, so we don't have to worry about that and they leave.

Richard goes and finds my keys and grabs his wallet "ok, lets go?".

I look at him in confusion "to where?".

"I'm driving you to Dr. Tanaka's to get checked over" and he sees I'm about to protest " and no ifs and buts about it, come on. I called while I was showering to makes sure we could get in".

"Rich, I don't think we need to, I'm fine...the only thing I have is Bryan's fingerprints on my arm in a pretty bruise from when he grabbed me".

Richard takes me in his arms, his eyes express a lot of emotions and he pleads with me "Ash, please, just go...." and his voice gives a little "I need to know that you and the baby is ok. I'm already beating myself up for not getting here earlier, I should have flown here yesterday".

I realize he feels guilty about what happened today and I cup his face "oh Rich, please don't...this is not your fault and hindsight is 20/20. I'll go if you promise to not feel bad about it and wonder if things could have been done differently. I do want to know what made you decide to head home and is your movie even done?".

"Thomas called me yesterday afternoon to tell me what they had heard and I freaked out and talked to the director and we were able to wrap last night and I jumped on the first flight out this morning, praying that nothing would happen".

"Why didn't Thomas or you call and tell me about Bryan".

He gets emotional and gestures with his one hand, we are still standing in the entrance way, half embracing "that is totally on me, I told Thomas not to and that is another reason I am upset....I should have just called you, but I didn't want you to worry and get upset, didn't think it was good for the baby" and the anguish on his face is evident "I could never forgive myself if something happened to you" and he pulls me close, just holding me "I'm so grateful you are safe, but please humor me and go to the dr.".

I kiss him "I love you, Rich and I get where you are coming from, but please don't beat yourself up anymore, ok?".

"I love you with all that I am, Ash" and we kiss again before he takes my hand and lead me to the car, driving me to the doctors office.

Dr. Tanaka finishes looking me over, measuring my stomach and listening to the baby's heartbeat and she smiles "everything is great, baby sounds good" and Richard squeezes my hand. "Lets go down to ultrasound and just have a look, but I am sure everything is perfect".

I am laying on the table and we stare in awe as we can clearly see features of the baby, who appears to be sleeping at the moment, not much movement. Dr. Tanaka moves the wand over my stomach and looks at us both "I know you didn't want to know what you are having, but since we are in here anyway, do you want to know?".

We look at each other and I can see Richard's excitement and we turn and nod to her, I think both of us are holding our breaths. She moves the wand some more and that must have woken the baby, because it clearly kicks and moves its arms and I feel it. She looks closely and turns to us, grinning "I think your mom won the bet with your dad, you are having a girl!".

"Really?" and I look at Richard who is emotional again and wiping tears, grinning like a fool and leans down and kisses me, whispering "we are having a girl".

We leave the doctor's office with some more pictures of our baby girl and start heading home, emotionally drained from all that has happened the last few hours. I glance at his right hand on the steering wheel and reach out to touch his knuckles "Rich, your hand...it looks puffy".

He grunts "I know....I think I'm fine".

"No, Rich........it looks pretty bad, lets swing by Urgent Care, it could be broken". He is about to protest, but I crook an eyebrow at him and he swings into the turning lane, sighing "okay....fair is fair, I made you go get checked out, so I guess I can go too".

"That's right.....".

We leave the Urgent Care an hour later, Richard's hand bandaged and the verdict was not broken, but sprained pretty bad. We get back in the car and I turn to him "I guess that is what you get for hitting Bryan like that. You hand ok to drive?".

He gives me a brooding look and his eyes turn dark " Yeah, my palm feels fine, it is just the top that hurts like hell. I would probably have killed him if I didn't know the cops where on their way".

I put a hand on his thigh "relax, hopefully it is over, lets go home and I'm starving".

He leans over and kisses me "it is always about the food, isn't it?".

"Yep" and we stop at Whole Foods on the way home, picking up some take out for dinner and a few other tasty items. We eat dinner, just talking about the last month and plans for the future. We agree that we can;t wait to get back home to London and somewhat resume a routine of sorts.

Richard goes to unpack his suitcase, sorting his dirty clothes and I decide to go take a shower before bed. I shed my clothes, throwing it in the wash. I step under the warm water and feel the stress of the day drain away. I wash my hair and rinse off, reaching for a big, fluffy towel as I step back out. i dry my hair and apply lotion to my stomach, trying to avoid too many stretch marks. I walk back in the bedroom and find Richard sitting in bed, tapping on his iPad and he looks up, giving me a bright smile and he reaches out for me "come here, love".

"Rich, maybe I need to go put some clothes on", but he pulls me over before I can get anywhere and he places a warm kiss right below my ear and says huskily "maybe that is the point" and we meet in a kiss "ohh yeah?". He smirks, running his hands over my body and caressing my breasts, his voice going lower "yeah, I missed you, Ash and I miss this" and I arch as he pets my nipples to stiff peaks as I feel the familiar throb start between my legs. 

I climb into the bed after moving the sheets to the side, revealing he is just sitting in a t-shirt and underwear, an impressive bulge forming in the front. It always turns me on to see how riled up he is and I manage to straddle him, grabbing on to his shoulder for balance as mine is starting to be a little off kilter. I sit down right above his straining erection and he lets out a grunt when he feels how wet I already am for him. We kiss again and he runs his hands over my breasts, appreciating they have increased in size with the pregnancy. He leans down to lick around my nipple and hums as he wraps his tongue around, making me buck my hips and moan. He matches my thrusts with his hips and I reach for his shirt "you are way overdressed, clothes off now" and I move off him so he can free himself from the offending clothing, tossing his shirt and underwear on the floor.

He gently pushes me down and hovers over me and then starting to worship my body with his tongue. He starts at my neck, moving over my collarbone and over my breasts. He caress my belly, kissing it and then move south and I spread my legs, feeling myself throb in anticipation. I tug at his hair to urge him on and he kisses my inner thighs and looks up at me "patience, love" and then finally plants a soft kiss on my clit. I arch my back, wanting more and he dives in with his tongue, licking and sucking. I am half way gone already and he continues his assault until I flood him with my arousal, my entire body overcome by pleasure 

Richard carefully crawls up over me again, his biceps stand corded on either side of my face since he doesn't want to put any weight on my stomach. I feel his hard cock brush against my thigh, leaving a trail of slick precum and he looks at me with lustful eyes "I guess this wont work anymore like this, huh?".

I lean up on my elbows and we meet in a deep kiss before I turn over on all fours and he sits back on his heels for a minute, lovingly helping me into position. He runs a hand down my back, his palm feeling wonderful and he caress my behind, sounding hoarse "you are still beautiful, love". I turn my head and whimper "Rich, please shut up and fuck me, I want you inside of me right now".

I feel the heat of his body as he leans over me and his swollen head is soon nudging at my entrance. I push back and he penetrates me, breathing hard in my ear as he slides all the way in "urgghhhh, I missed this.....fuck". I am panting too "I know....ohhhh" and he starts to move, first going slow, but soon picking up the pace. The stimulation is almost overwhelming and I let out little moans every time he hits a certain spot. He reaches around and quickly finds my swollen clit, applying the most delicious pressure and growling in my ear "come for me...I want to feel you come again" and he strokes me a few more times and I let out a sob as I convulse around him. His thrust becomes more desperate and I moan encouragements as he pounds into me "ohhh, harder, Rich.....oh, baby, fuck me" and he grabs my hips and comes with a hoarse shout "ohhhhhh god", flooding me with his warmth.

He lets out a breath "urgghhh......wow" and nuzzles my neck and I am trying to catch my breath as I turn my head and we manage to share a kiss. He gently pulls out and guides me down next to him, me on my back and him on his side, my one arm wrapped around his neck. We lay there for a minutes, recovering from our reunion and I feel the fluttering in my stomach. I take my free hand and grasp onto his, putting in on my stomach "feel that". He lays still, concentrating and he eyes go wide and he can feel the movement underneath my skin. He looks at me in awe "is that?". I smile and nod "yeah, that is your daughter saying hi". He gently moves his hand, chasing the sensation and he feels it a few more times.

Richard looks at me "that is amazing" and he gets a really soft look on his face, propping himself up on an elbow, caressing my face "I love you, Ash.....I missed you so much".

"I love you too, Rich and glad we are back together and will be for a while" and we exchange a tender kiss. 

We get up after a while and get ready for bed, snuggling together and falling asleep, happy to be back together on the same roof.

 

 


	29. Chapter 29

About 3 months later:

I slowly wake up, feeling groggy and tired. I slept like a rock and resemble a beached whale at the moment. I stretch and know he must have gotten up already. I lay there for a few minutes more, enjoying the light streaming in from the windows in the light and airy bedroom. I am so happy we bought this little townhome.

After we returned from the States, the search for a more family friendly home had commenced, we both felt we needed more space and maybe a little yard. The latest attack from Bryan prompted me to finally move out of the condo in LA and we ended up buying an apartment in Malibu, not too far from Thomas and Steve, so we still have a place to stay when we visit. 

We searched high and low in London for a place, private and still close enough to the city that it would be an easy commute for Richard, if he had work in town. He started rehearsals for "the Crucible", so I took over home hunting duties along with a real estate agent and after a month long search, many showings and disappointments, we finally found this little peace of heaven. It is perfect, cute front yard and a bigger backyard with a garage. The place itself is updated, with lots of windows, but has still retained some old charm with natural wood floors and open beams in the ceilings. The rooms feel bigger and it was pretty much ready for us to just move in to. We did have someone come and paint the nursery next to our room and it is ready to welcome the baby whenever she decides to come. My due date was 2 days ago.

I struggle a bit to get out of bed, but finally manage and put on my robe and walk down the hall, smelling toast and hearing the rustling of the newspaper. Richard is sitting in the dining area by the big window that overlooks the backyard. He has his tea, some toast and is reading the paper, he looks up and smiles when he sees me, gets up and wraps me in his arms, plating a kiss on my lips "morning, love...how are you feeling?". I lean against him for a minute as he tries to get close, my stomach getting in the way "fine, just kind of huge". He places a warm hand on my belly "you are not huge, Ash...you are pregnant". 

Sighting, I put my hand over his "I know, Rich, just don't feel very attractive right now". He nips at my neck, his voice low in my ear "you are still very attractive to me" and he nuzzles my ear "I think I showed you that last night". I reach up and touch his face, feeling his beard under my fingers and kiss him, murmuring "you did and it was very nice..." and my mind is flooded with memories of him behind me, his chest pressed against my back and how me made me come twice before he finally let himself go too, falling over the edge with a deep growl. 

He smirks, knowing exactly what I am thinking about "it was great as always, love" and he takes my hand, leading me to the chair, pulling it out for me "want something to eat?". I sit down and look out in the garden, the flowers are in bloom and it looks wonderful "just some orange juice and yogurt right now, please" and he brings it to me and sits back down, looking at me "want to come with me today for rehearsal or do you have other plans?".

"Yeah, I was going to run a marathon this morning, Rich" and he lets out a laugh and reach over to touch my face with his hand "that is why I love, Ash" and we share a tender kiss. "Of course I would love to come with you to rehearse" and he places his hand on my stomach "feeling ok?". I lean my head against his shoulder "fine, just a little tired and uncomfortable" and he kisses my forehead "I know, love....I'm sorry".

We finish breakfast and I go shower before getting dressed and we head into London and the Old Vic theater for rehearsals. I love the building and I find a chair to make myself comfortable and watch for the next two hours as they rehearse, Richard stopping once in a while to just glance at me, to make sure I am doing ok. I get up and walk around a little and check my phone, seeing a text from my mom, that she is currently shopping and wanted to see how I am doing. She has been here a few days now, staying in one of Warner Bros. apartments in town and waiting for her grandbaby to arrive. Richard and I both agreed it would be good to have her here, she is a delivery nurse and also to help us a little after, since Richard will be busy getting ready for the play, which will open in 3 weeks.

I text her back, saying I am doing just fine and she tells me she will bring dinner later and that my dad will come over in a few days. I walk back to my seat and Richard comes over "you ok?", I nod "yeah, yeah...just needed to stretch my legs a bit and mom said she would bring dinner". He kisses me "ok, just wanted to make sure. Maybe another hour?" and I touch his bearded chin and smile "whatever, I'm fine" and sit back down, watching everyone and enjoying how brilliant Richard really is. 

He gets done and we say goodbye to everyone and we walk back to the car and drive home. I feel tired, so I lay down on the couch in the living room and is soon out cold, Richard comes up and looks at me, lovingly draping a blanket over me and he takes a seat in the armchair, reading the script again, trying to immerse himself in John Proctor.

I wake up with a jolt when a sharp pain makes me hunch over for a second and I sit up, waiting and wondering. This feels different and not like the braxton hicks contractions I have felt lately. Richard jumps up from his chair, throwing the script on the floor "what is it, love.....you ok?" and he kneels next to me, looking very worried. I sit for a several more minutes, trying to read my body and then it is there again and I look at him "I'm fine....but maybe something is happening...." and his eyes go wide "like contractions?". I nod and he is about to get up and start running around, but I grab his arm "relax, Rich....I am not even sure yet and since this is my first baby, this could take many, many hours".

He sits down next to me on the couch, holding my hand "I know, I think I just panicked for a second or two" and he watches me "any more?" and we sit and wait until the pain returns for a brief second. I tighten my grip on his hand and take a couple of deep breaths, he looks at me "another one?" and I nod, waiting for it to pass "yeah....maybe you better call my mom and let her know" and he gets up to go find the phone. 

He comes back it with the phone to his ear "Jill? Richard here....Ash might be having contractors..." and he listens "they are pretty far apart, but coming consistent" and he sits back down next to me "uhu...yeah, we will just be here....ok, bye" and he hangs up "she will take a cab over here in a bit, she said we had plenty of time, no need to rush to the hospital until they are closer together or if your water breaks".

I take hold of his hand again and he pulls me close, so I am leaning against him "I know, I would like to stay home as long as I can, no need to be in the hospital longer than need be". We sit there for a while, not saying much, but after an hour it is pretty evident this is the real deal, contractions are coming every 10 minutes or so. I get up to use the bathroom and Richard looks out the window, trying to wrap his head around the fact he is about to become a dad. He flies off the couch when I yell from the bathroom "Rich!" and comes running "what, love....you ok?".

Opening the door, I look at him "I think my water just broke" and his eyes go wide "okay...uhm...what do we do?" and he looks bewildered, which just makes me laugh "calm down, Rich...not much we can do, maybe just get a couple of towels to wipe the floor..." and I stop, holding the door frame as a another contraction rolls through my body. Richard is at my side instantly, grabbing my hand "breathe, sweetie...", holding me until it passes. He leaves and comes back with some towels and throws them on the floor, looking at me "well, the water is clear, so that is good, isn't it?".

Smiling, I reach for his face "ohhh Rich, all your research, but yes it is a good sign......".

*DING DONG*

"Must be my mom" and I walk out to open it, hugging her as she comes in "hi mom, my water just broke".

"Ohhh honey, that's good...water looked clear?".

Richard comes into view from the bathroom "yeah, looked good".

"Okay, well, lets just make ourselves comfortable and wait".

We spent several hours at home, Richard tries to read the script and going through rehearsals in his head and I lounge on the couch, trying to get a little bit of rest in between contractions. My mom bought food, so she goes in the kitchen and prepares several meals for the freezer and brings me some food, encouraging me to eat now, before we go to the hospital, since they likely wont allow me too much food. 

Things are starting to get more intense and Richard gives up trying to rehearse anything and devotes all his attention to me, sitting next to me and letting me grip his hand during every contraction, encouraging me to breathe through it and rubbing my back. It is really starting to hurt and I get up to walk around, trying to ease the discomfort. He is right by my side and I lean against him in the hallway as I am hit by a powerful contraction, he soothingly runs his hand down my back "breathe, Ash.....breathe...you are doing good, love".

We finally decide it is time to head to the hospital and Richard calls our doctor, Lauren Young, who delivered his nephew and niece, to let her know we are headed in. Richard is driving and my mom is sitting in the back seat with me, offering moral support. I am in quite a bit of pain, but try to be tough. Making it to the hospital, they settle us in a nice room and Dr. Young comes in to check on me "how are you feeling, besides the pain?".

"Pretty good" and I tighten my grip on Richard's arm as another contraction ripples through. She checks me "you are about a 5, so half way there. Do whatever you feel like, walk around or lay down, I'll come back and check on you in a little bit and just let us know if we need to talk pain control options". I nod and she leaves. My mom is just there as a quiet support and I get up, walking around a little, Richard stuck to my side. We walk down the hall, but I have to stop and just hang on him every few minutes as my body continues to work on getting the baby into this world. The contractions are starting to pick up even more and I grit my teeth as tears springs from my eyes, I have never experienced pain like this. 

Richard is trying to soothe me, rubbing my back and just offering love and support. He whispers in my ear as I cling to him for support "I'm so sorry, love...you are doing amazing" and we make it back to the room and he helps me back in bed and I just start to cry, which makes him so upset. My mom comes over and rubs my back "I'm sorry, sweetie.....I kind of think the baby is turned wrong, so her back is against yours, which makes it hurt more. Maybe you need to consider having an epidural at this point".

I nod, as tears stream down my face and Richard leans down to wipe them away and kiss my cheek "I think you should, love...no reason to suffer like this" and my mom goes to get Dr. Young who gets an epidural in me 10 minutes later and I instantly feel better, actually dozing off a little from pain exhaustion. Richard steps outside the door for a minute, my mom follows him "are you ok, Rich?" and she puts her hand on his shoulder.

He turns to face her, his eyes swimming with tears and she pulls him in for a hug "I know, Richard....it is hard to see her hurt so much, but she feels better now". Sniffling, he wipes the tears with the back of his hand "this is bloody silly of me, isn't it?".

My mom looks him in the eyes "no, not at all, it just shows how much to love her".

All of a sudden, the nurse comes rushing down the hall, heading for the room, followed by Dr. Young, who stops and pulls them both aside "the monitor we put on the babies head went off, her blood pressure is dropping.....the cord might be wrapped around her neck, we are taking Ashlee to the OR for an emergency c-section, you can both go".

Richard feels all the blood draining from his face, his heart dropping and all he can do is nod, and he follows my mom as they rush me down the hall. I feel all groggy since I was dozing when they came rushing in and I am trying to listen as Dr. Young tries to talk to me and explain.

I get an extra dose in my epidural and Richard appears at my side, wearing scrubs and a mask, taking hold of my hand and I just cling to him. My mom appears on the other side, touching my cheek "relax, everything will be fine".

The entire room is buzzing and they quickly throw a screen up, so I can't see my stomach anymore. I feel light tucking, but it doesn't hurt and Dr. Young's voice is heard "Richard, you can stand up if you want to see your baby born" and my mom and him get up and the next thing I hear is faint crying as Dr. Young announces "we have a baby girl and she is making noises".

A nurse comes up and move my gown to the side a little and Dr. Young places the baby on my chest, letting me touch her for a minute, she has her eyes shut and is crying a little. Richard is right next to me, crouching down and gently reaches out, touching her head "ohhh sweetheart, welcome" and I look at him, his eyes brimming with tears of happiness too. They let us have a little moment and my mom takes a couple of pictures, before the nurse takes the baby over to the warming station, to get her checked over and cleaned up a little. Richard goes over there and they let him cut the rest of the cord off and he watches as they wipe her off with some soothing, warm rags and she starts to cry louder.

My mom is by my head, giving me an account of everything "oh honey, she is precious and sounds just great. The cord was wrapped around her neck, so it was good thing they got her out". I nod and try to see if I can get another glimpse of the baby while Dr, Young is stitching me back up. 

The nurses finish checking the baby over, put a diaper on her, wrap her in a warm blanket and then hand her to Richard. He carefully takes her in his arms, totally in awe and just stares at her as she cries a little. He rocks her, speaking softly to her "it's alright, darling...don't cry" and she settles down and opens her eyes, staring at this stranger, who's voice she has heard for many months. Richard looks her at and just looses it, tears streaming down his face as he walks over to me, sitting down in the chair by my head "our baby girl, love....I'm a dad". I am so moved by the scene that played out before me and I reach out to touch his face and he leans over to kiss me "I love you, Ash....this is more than I could have ever dreamed of".

They wheel me back to our room and Richard hands me our precious baby and I get to actually hold her for the first time. She is so beautiful and just looks around in awe, not quite sure what is going on. Richard takes a couple of pictures and then I look at my mom "want to hold her?". 

"I think that is a silly question, of course I do" and she gets to hold her grand daughter for the first time. 

Richard leans down and kisses me "are you doing ok? That was kind of scary for a minute".

"I'm fine, Rich, but I'm sure i wont feel fine in a little while, once the epidural wears off, but it will be ok and we got a healthy baby here, that is all that matters".

My mom brings her back over "want to see if she can nurse a little?" and Richard helps me get situated and my mom places the baby on my chest and she knows what to do, latching on and sucking happily away. My mom smiles "look at that, she knows what it is all about".

Richard calls his parents and brother to share the happy news and sends them a couple of pictures. Once the baby is sleeping in her bassinet, he comes to show me his composed tweet before he hits post: it is a picture of him, holding his newborn daughter and the text "Happiest day of my life! Mom and baby are doing well! Love, RCA". I nod "looks good, but just expect Twitter to explode since nobody knew about this". "I know, but I don't really care right now" and he stands and just stares at his sleeping child.

We get settled in for the night, Richard insists on sleeping on the fold out couch bed and my mom goes back to the apartment, telling us she will come tomorrow morning. I am finally able to get a little bit of good sleep as the nurses keep checking on us and help me nurse the baby. Richard is finally passed out and I smile as I hear him snore a couple of times before he turns over.

The next few days are spent in the hospital and we get several visitors as his parents, brother and family and my dad all pay several visits to hold our daughter. The room is filled with flowers from well wishers. Richard's tweet exploded and the English tabloids have been busy, managing to catch Richard coming out of the hospital to go home to shower.

We get home after 3 days and we are able to sneak out and make it home without any tabloids. It is nice to be home and we settle in to a routine of sorts. Richard is over protective of us and decides to invite his publicist over with a photographer to take a couple of picture and release a formal statement, so they will leave us alone. It had worked with our engagement, so this should work too.

I am sitting in the rocking chair with our daughter the next day and he comes down the hall, having returned from rehearsals. "Love, where are you?". "In Rosie's room, Rich" and he comes into view with a smile, walking over and giving me a kiss "hi" and he looks at his daughter, that is happily nursing, stroking her head "hi princess". 

He hands me a few pictures "which one do we release?" and I take them from him, still supporting the baby with my arm. I flip through them, they are done in black and white and there is one where we are both holding her, looking at her "this one" and he smiles "that's my favorite too. Here, I scribbled something down" and I look at his beautiful handwriting on the paper he is holding and read:

"Mr. Richard Armitage and his fiance, Ashlee Taylor are delighted to announce the birth of their daughter, Rosie Crispin Armitage and kindly request privacy". I reach for his hand "that's great, Rich. I think you can tell Ellen to go ahead and release it".

He goes to call Ellen with instructions and then comes back in, carrying a familiar blue box with white ribbon and hands it to me "this is for you, to commemorate the birth of Rosie". He reaches for her, so I can open the box. She fell asleep, so he is holding her against his chest, gently swaying from side to side, his strong hand supporting her back.

I look at the box and then back at him "Rich, you didn't have to do that". "I know, but I wanted you to have something to wear, to always remember how grateful I am that you gave me this precious gift".

Untying the white silk ribbon, I peel the robin's egg blue box apart, revealing a black leather box inside, indicating this is a custom job. I crook an eyebrow at him "no, you didn't..." and I gasp as I flip the box open, revealing a pendant with a small, heart shaped, pink diamond, set in rose gold, surrounded by tiny, white diamonds. "Rich....you crazy man...it's gorgeous, but also way too much....that diamond came from the argyle mine in Australia, which means it cost more than a small car". I make a face as I get up, the stitches from the c-section still pulling a little and go over to him, taking his face in my hands and kiss him "thank you, it is beautiful".

"Not as beautiful as you, Ash, but I'm glad you love it, Tracey helped me design it, we have communicated a lot on Skype and email to get it right".

"It is lovely, maybe I can wear it from *the Crucible* press night in a few weeks, if I can squeeze in my dress".

"You'll look gorgeous no matter what, baby" and he kisses me again "why don't you go have a nap, I'll watch her so you can get some rest".

I nod and gratefully walk to the bedroom to get some rest since she is still waking up to nurse every 2 hours at night.

 

3 Weeks Later:

I am standing in the bathroom getting ready to attend the press night for the play, fixing my hair and then stepping into the blue formal dress I purchased a while ago. It is pretty forgiving, but I have been able to slim down fairly quickly after Rosie was born. I put on the pendant Richard gave me when she was born and I am wearing the pearl earrings he gave me not long after we met. I put on my heels and walk out to see my parents, also all dressed up, waiting in our living room. 

Walking in Rosie's room, I smile at Evie, our trusted babysitter for the evening, highly recommended by Richard's brother. She is holding Rosie, sitting in the rocker and feeding her a bottle. It became clear pretty fast that I just wasn't going to produce enough milk for her, so we have switched her to the bottle, which also allows Richard to take over some night feedings, something he has actually loved. We say goodbye and get in the car that Ellen sent over. Richard left a few hours ago to get ready.

This is such a big night for him and I am nervous on his behalf, but also so happy and proud his dream of returning to the theater has come true. We pull up and make our way down the red carpet, pausing to pose for a few pictures before heading inside, meeting up with Richard's parents and his brother and wife. We are all standing and quietly talking and Ellen comes over and pulls me aside "you look lovely, Ash". "Thanks" and she leads me back stage "he wants to see you before it starts" and knock on his dressing room door, leaving before it opens.

Richard swings the door open, he looks gloomy, but his face splits into a big grin when he sees me on the other side of the door. He pulls me into his arms and shuts the door, our lips meeting in a tender kiss. He holds me out and grins "you look stunning". "Thanks" and I kiss him again "good luck, you will be amazing". "I hope so" and we just stand there for a few minutes, our foreheads resting against each other. We know each other so well, no need for words and then he kisses me again before I leave to let him get into character.

I make my way into the theater and find my seat next to my family and his. We all get seated, quietly talking and then the lights dim and the play begins.

 

 


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was quite a struggle to write, I think because I didn't want it to end. This is the final chapter to this story and I hope you enjoy it!

I am floored, watching Richard on stage as John Proctor.....he gives an amazing and heart wrenching performance and when the lights finally come up and he stands on the stage with the rest of the cast, the entire theater are on their feet and give him a standing ovation. I didn't go back stage during intermission, didn't want to disturb him. I see so many emotions play over his face as he stands there, relief it went well, pride that he got to participate in this, immense satisfaction in a performance well done and the joy of returning to the stage. I am so proud of him and know he has worked so hard for this and to get where he is today.

Turning to my parents, they look at me in awe and my mom wipes a few tears "wow....I knew Rich was a good actor, but to see him on stage".

"I know, mom, he is amazing".

We walk out and into the area they have set up for the mingling after, just quietly talking to each other and waiting for the cast to get here. I make a quick call home to check on Rosie, but Evie assures me she is doing just fine and is actually sleeping right now. The cast starts filing in and Richard makes a B line for me and gathers me in his arms, giving me a kiss. I wrap my arms around him, very aware that the press is here along with everyone else. We exchange a soft kiss and I smile at him "you were amazing". He looks at me with so much love "thank you, love......have you checked on Rosie?".

I cup his face "yes and your princess is currently sleeping, so we are fine".

"Good" and he gives me an apologetic look "I gotta go mingle and visit".

"I know" and he lets me go, hugging my parents as well as his mom and dad and brother and wife, before making the rounds, visiting with the press and talking to everyone. 

The night is wrapping up and Richard comes back over, his eyes are bright and he is clearly still running on the high from the performance. I am talking to a couple of people from the cast and feel his presence before he wraps his arms around me from behind, just standing there with his head on my shoulder. One of the ladies I am chatting with looks at us and then at him "Rich, you are so in love, it is disgusting" and she lets out a laugh "I'm glad you finally found the right woman" and she touches my arm "it was lovely to talk to you, Ashlee....he is a lucky man" and they both leave. 

Richard nuzzles my ear "want to go home, love?". I turn my head to kiss him, his beard tickling my chin "yeah, but the stage door?".

"I'll go do that right now and meet you in the car" and I nod and he lets me go, giving me another look before he heads out. My parents and his family left a little while ago and I walk towards the back and out the side door, glancing at the stage door and see Richard signing and posing with the fans that were lucky enough to attend tonight. He glances up and sees me, sending me a smile and I walk to his BMW in the garage next door and let myself in. 

He wraps up and walks over to the car and gets in the drivers seat, taking the keys from me. He pulls me in for a kiss and then slowly deepening it a bit, our tongues wrapping around each other. I whimper and he lets out a groan, mumbling in my mouth "I miss you, baby...I know you need to heal.....and we have Rosie, but I still can't wait to be with you again".

I grab the back of his head with my hands and pulls him closer and we lock eyes "it might be ok....I feel fine and I am not bleeding anymore".

He lifts an eyebrow "the doctor said 6 weeks and so does the books.....".

"That is for a regular delivery, Rich and if I had stitches down there, but I don't".

He mutters "thank heavens for that" and he runs a hand up my flank and then down to my hip "you sure?".

"We can try.....but you might be disappointed, don't feel very sexy right now".

"You are always sexy to me, baby....really? I don't want to hurt you".

"I'm fine..." and I kiss him again, opening my mouth to him, inviting him in for a deep and wet kiss "only thing is, you'll need to wear a rain coat since I am not back on the pill yet".

He shifts in the seat, bringing his hand to my neck and cupping my face "I can do that, if you are sure....only problem is, we don't have any".

I wiggle an eyebrow at him "yes, we do, I bought some the other day, just in case".

"You did" and he gets a grin on his face, kissing me again and then starting the engine "let's go home".

I laugh "a little eager there, are we?".

"Perhaps, but who can blame me since I have such a hot fiance" and he steers the car out of the garage, passing the few fans waiting to see him leave. I wave and he just nods and I catch a couple of faces that clearly recognize the fact he wasn't alone. I shrug it off, it is almost routine now.

Richard speeds home, but the streets are mostly empty, so we arrive quickly. He pulls into the garage and we walk in the house, hearing Rosie's cries as soon as we open the door. Evie comes out, holding her "hi guys, she just woke up and is pretty sad...I think she is hungry".

I take her from Evie and she hands me a bottle she just made and we both thank her before she says "goodnight" and leaves. I sit down on the couch with Rosie, that clearly was hungry and stops crying as soon as the bottle is offered to her. Richard strokes her head as she eats "ohh honey, so hungry, huh....just like your mum, she gets grouchy too when she is hungry".

Jamming my elbow in his side, he gives me a grin "it's the truth" and he leans in to kiss me "and I find it rather cute and it is one of the reasons I fell in love with you in the first place, your love of food".

I smile at him "same here, once I realized you were a fellow foodie it sealed the deal, besides the fact, I wanted your sexy ass".

He leans closer "oh yeah?" and he deepens the next kiss, touching my nose with his. We watch as Rosie finishes her bottle and Richard reaches for her "I'll burp her, love and put her back to bed".

I hand him his daughter and go in the bathroom to remove my makeup and get ready for bed. I hang my dress back up in the closet, next to his beloved Belstaff jackets and suits. I put my robe on over the sexy, red, lace underwear set I wore under my dress tonight. I dim the lights in the bedroom and pull back the sheets and then I stop in my tracks, listening as that beautiful baritone voice carries from Rosie's room:

"Far over the Misty Mountains cold, to dungeons deep and caverns old, we must away ere break of day..." 

Peaking in her room, I see him walking around with her, singing to her as she rests on his chest, his big hand gently holding her back. She has heard this song since she could first hear in the womb, he use to either sit or lay next to me, singing it and rubbing my stomach. I open the door and he smiles at me, turning, so I can see her peaceful, sleeping face. He carefully puts her down in the crib, covering her up with her little down blanket and turning the monitor on.

He takes my hand and leading me out and into our room "she is fed, burped and got a new nappie, so hopefully she will give her parents a couple of hours of peaceful bliss".

I turn to him and start to undo his dress shirt after he puts his suit jacket over the chair in the corner. I nibble on his exposed neck "I don't think this is going to take hours, Rich".

He unties my robe and opens it up, taking a deep breath as he dips down to kiss my shoulder and cleavage "it wont with you wearing that" and he runs his hands appreciatively over my lace bra, gently cupping my breasts "did you wear this under your dress?".

I nod and moan softly as he kisses my exposed neck.

"Good thing I didn't know that" and he reaches behind me to unclasp my bra, his mouth on my breasts as soon as they are released. I manage to slip his shirt off his shoulders and he quickly sheds it, pulling me in, so our chests meet together skin to skin. We both moan and I kiss him back with passion, croaking in his ear "ohhh Rich, I missed you like this".

"I missed you too, Ash" and he walks me backwards, gently pushing me down on the bed when the back of my legs hit it. I squirm with anticipation and he gives me a lustful look when he undoes his pants, stepping out of them and taking off his socks, leaving it in a pile on the floor. His boxer briefs are sporting an impressive bulge and he climbs into bed, laying down next to me, giving me another searing kiss while running his hands up my body. I place a hand over my stomach, still kind of aware of my less than flat abs and the stretch marks. Richard looks at me and gently moves my hand "don't hide, love". I look a little embarrassed "well, I don't look like I did before". He cups my face with his hand "no, but you just gave birth to our daughter, which makes you even more attractive to me". He places kisses down my neck, collarbone and finally latches onto one of my breasts, making me wither in pleasure. It goes straight to my core and I feel more wetness pool between my legs. 

He goes back up for another kiss and looks a me, moving a strand of hair away from my face "you are still so beautiful, Ash" and he kisses down my torso, over my stomach and then lovingly trace the scar on my lower abdomen "does it hurt, baby?". I squirm a little "no, it just feels a little strange, parts of it is still kind of numb" and he kisses over it and then tucks at my panties. I lift my hips so he can slide them off and I just naturally open my legs for him. He moves down, gently nipping along my inner thighs and then dip his tongue into my folds, I buck my hips and moan "Rich, please...".

"So wet...." and he parts my sensitive lips with his fingers and trace my opening, making me beg "Rich, touch me please...." and he licks me from opening to my clit, leaving me a withering mess. This is not going to last very long and when he pushes two fingers inside of me, I about come undone. He  scoots back up, kissing me again and I taste myself on his lips and he starts to move those fingers in and out of me, putting his thumb on my clit to stimulate me. It is almost too much and a couple of more strokes and I feel my entire body release, convulsing around his fingers and I come with a deep moan "ohhh....ohhhh yes...ohhh". He keeps stroking me until I am done and then gives me another sensual kiss "good?".

I am still in a haze, but I deepen the kiss and mumbles in his mouth "it was amazing, but now it is your turn" and I push him over on his back, scooting down and running my hands over his beautiful torso. I love the hair on his broad chest and I kiss each of his nipples and then move south, licking over his abs, feeling him tense his muscles in anticipation. I trace the hair below his navel with my fingers, following the trail to his underwear, playing with the waistband for a minute and then snake my hand down and a loud groan escapes his lips as I finally take hold of him. He arches on the bed and begs "Ash, please....". I pull his underwear off and he sighs in relief and arousal as his erection is let out. I lean down and swirl my tongue around his head, feeling him twitch in my mouth, going even harder and the salty drops of precum leaking from him.

He gently takes hold of my head and another moan escapes his lips as I suck him harder "urghhh, careful, love....I'm about to..." and I pop off him, looking at him "we wouldn't want that". I reach for the drawer on the nightstand and grab a foil package, ripping it open with my teeth and rolling on the condom, closing my hand around him and he pushes into my closed fist, a strained groan on his lips. He sits up and kisses me again "what will be best for you, love?".

I lay down and pull him with me "maybe this.....I don't know" and I open my legs, reaching for his erection, guiding him to my entrance. He leans on his elbows, not wanting to put much weight on me. Nudging at my entrance, I wrap my legs around him and lift my hips, urging him on and he slowly enters me, watching my face for any sign of discomfort. It just feels amazing to have him inside of me again and I moan when our hips meet and he lowers himself a little more, his hairy chest meeting my breasts. He croaks through gritted teeth "feels ok?" and I wiggle my hips and he groans "ohhh god....I'm sorry, but this wont last long, love". I open my mouth as we meet in a deep kiss, our tongue wrapping around each other and I cup his face, our eyes meeting "it's ok, Rich....you already took care of me" and he pulls back and then pushes back in, making us both moan with pleasure.

It feels so good and he picks up the pace, chasing his own release and a few more strokes and he comes hard, growling as he buries his head in my neck "ohhhh yeah....". He collapses against me, but still holds some of his weight on his elbows. I have my arms wrapped tightly around his sweaty back and breathe heavy in his ear.

He lifts his head and gives me a tender kiss and then makes a face "another reason I hate condoms, I'll be right back, love" and he pulls out, walking to the bathroom to dispose it in the trash. He comes back in and lays down, pulling me close and I rest my head on his shoulder, he has one arm around me and he kisses my forehead "it didn't hurt you, did it?". 

I lazily runs my fingers over his chest and kiss him again "no, it was nice, Rich.....I missed being with you. It will be better once I get my muscles back in shape, but you always make sure it is good for me".

"Well, I would not enjoy it as much, if you didn't have a good time too".

"Yet another reason I love your hot arse, Rich".

He lets out a deep rumbling laugh and kiss me once more "I love you too, Ash, so, so much".

We lay there together and he pulls the sheets over us, snuggling close and we are soon out cold.

 

2 Months later:

Richard is pacing the floor of his parents house, in his old room, wringing his hands and taking some deep breaths. He checks his reflection in the mirror on the door one more time, straightening his bow tie once more. He is wearing a black tux, a crispy white shirt under it and shiny, black shoes on his feet. His hair is neatly combed and he is sporting a day old scruff on his chin, he was going to shave, but then remembered his bride told him to leave a little stubble. He is glad he could finally get rid of the beard. The Crucible had wrapped 3 nights ago and he had felt a deep sense of gratitude and satisfaction when he stood on the stage one final time. His family had been there along with my entire family, they had been deeply moved by his performance.

Now he was here, in this moment, about to walk down the aisle with the love of his life. He shakes his head, it is hard to believe he is actually about to get married, he never thought that day would come, but that had all changed when he decided to travel to LA last year. 

KNOCK KNOCK

He goes over to the door and opens it, finding his brother on the other side "hey, come on it".

"Doing ok?".

Richard nods and croaks "yeah, I think so" and he stands still, so his brother can pin the single white rose on the lapel on his tux "thanks". They both make their way down to the living room just as their mom walks in, carrying Richard's precious daughter, Rosie, dressed in the Armitage family heirloom of a christening gown, a silky pink ribbon tied around her waist.

His face lights up instantly when he sees her and reaches for her "hi honey, don't you look petty today" and she coos as she looks at her father, trying to smile. He kisses his mom's cheeks "hi mum". He touches Rosie's cheek, admiring his precious child and gently running a hand over her round head, over her dark hair and look into her blue eyes, something she inherited from him. He never thought he could love a tiny human as much as he loves her.

"Hi Richie, you look dashing and just wait until you see Ashlee.....she looks stunning".

"I can't wait" and he gets a goofy smile on his face by the thought of seeing his bride for the first time.

"She wanted you to have this" and she hands him a box and she takes Rosie for a minute, so he can open it. 

Richard carefully unwraps the box and smiles when he sees the cuff links inside, they are shaped like a two theater masks, one sad in yellow gold and one happy in white gold. "Wow.....mum, look what she gave me" and he shows them off and his dad and brother come over to have a look too. His brother slaps him on the shoulder "nice, you are one lucky man, Rich, you finally found the right gal".

"I know" and he carefully unwraps the note I tucked inside the box "Dearest Rich, hope you like these and they will always remind you of this day, my love for you and my deep admiration I have for your craft and it was because of your acting that we met. I love you with all that I am! Love Always, Your Ash". He feels the emotions and can't help but sniffle and his mom comes back over "you ok?". Nodding, he takes his old cuff links off, stuffing them in his pocket and puts the new ones on.

He looks at her and smiles, holding his arms out to take Rosie again, cuddling her close to his chest "yeah, I'm fine, mum......just a little overwhelmed.......I still can't believe I am this lucky, I met Ash and we get to be married and we were blessed with her", holding Rosie out and then bending down, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. 

"You deserve it all so much, Rich, so just enjoy this day and try to take it all in".

"Thanks, mum".

The entire Armitage family head to the church in their hometown of Leicester in several cars. They pull up to the church, all getting out and are met by the pastor, an old family friend and several people from my family. Jeff, Thomas and Steve are there, all giving their future brother in law a hug and slap on the back. My mom comes over and Richard gives a kiss on the cheek "You look lovely, Jill".

"Thanks, Rich and you look very handsome" and she touches Rosie's face "and look at your little princess" as Richard holds her in his arms. She smiles at her grandma.

Richard looks at my mom "how is Ash?".

"She is good, a few nerves, but she loved the beautiful bracelet you sent her this morning, made her cry and I know I am biased, but she is the most beautiful bride....".

"I bet she is".

Soft music is streaming out from the church and everyone files in slowly, my brothers, Steve and my mom along with Richard's parents. We just invited our very closest family and friends and are really hoping the tabloids wont get news of this until we sent out a statement late tonight. This is our day together with the ones we love and we would like to keep it that way.

Everyone is seated in the church and then Richard makes his entrance, walking up the aisle holding Rose with his brother at his side. He looks serious as he makes his way up, walking over to hand off his daughter to the two grandmothers, seated on the front pew. His mom touches his chin and gives him a smile, one that he completely fails to return.

He walks up to the altar, turning to face his family and friends, taking a noticeable deep breath and his brother puts an assuring hand on his shoulder, trying to calm the nerves. The doors to the church are closed again and everyone awaits the arrival of the bride.

About the same time:

The shiny black Bentley is slowly pulling out from the hotel. I am seated in the back with my dad and another car is behind us with Amy, the girls and Scott. My dad takes my hand and looks at me "ok, honey?".

"Yeah, I'm fine....just can't believe the day is actually here, you know".

He pats my hand "I know, me neither, but I'm just so happy for you...you and Rich will have a wonderful life together" and he starts to tear up.

I reach over to wipe his face "dad, please don't start or we will both be a mess before we get there".

"I can't help it.....I think it is every father's dream to get to walk his daughter down the aisle and to give her away to a good man, that will love and care for her and I really feel I get to do that today. Richard loves you with everything he has and worships the grown you walk on and he loves precious Rosie more than life itself, can't ask for anything more than that, you know".

I give him a smile "that is very beautifully said, dad, thank you".

We pull up at the church, the sun is out on this gorgeous fall day and my dad comes around to give me a hand out of the car. I put my crystal high heels out first and then slowly step out, getting help from Amy to get my dress out without getting caught. I am wearing the lace gown we bought in LA months ago and I straighten the sleeves and the skirt and Amy drapes the small train out and make sure the lace edged veil falls around my body correctly, it is attached in the back of my fancy updo of a hairstyle. I had someone come do my hair, but did my own simple makeup after, not a fan of too much face paint. I tighten the grip on my bouquet of white roses, greenery and small white flowers, it is bound into the shape of a small heart and I was so pleased when it was delivered this early afternoon. I am wearing the pearl earrings Richard gave me shortly after we met and the pink diamond necklace he gifted me after Rosie was born. On my right wrist is a sparkling diamond bracelet, his gift to me this morning, delivered with a beautiful handwritten note "Ashlee, love.....I can't believe you will be my wife today. Don't know what I did to deserve you! You mean the world to me. Love Always, Rich". It had made me cry.

I turn to look at Amy, serving as my matron of honor and Emma and Katelyn, dressed in the most beautiful cornflower blue dresses, embroidered with flowers. They have tiny wreaths of flowers in their hair and carrying baskets of white rose petals, they look so cute. Scott comes over and gives me a hug, whispering "you look so beautiful, Aunt Ash" and he is trying to hide his emotions. 

"Ohhh, Scott, I love you and so happy Rich asked you to carry the rings". He is holding a pillow made of moss and flowers and our rings are tied to it with a white silk ribbon.

My dad clears his throat "everyone ready?".

We all nod and Scott takes the place in the front, the doors open and the music comes streaming out as he starts to slowly walk into the church. Emma and Katelyn follow him, looking a little shy, but carefully throwing rose petals on the floor. My dad grips my arm and we step into the church, making our way up the aisle. I am pretty overwhelmed and my eyes quickly fall upon Richard, standing at the end of the aisle and I see a big smile spreading on his face as we come into full view. We lock eyes and I feel the tears welling up in my eyes and they run freely as I see him reach for his handkerchief, wiping his eyes and clearing his throat. I do notice the smiling faces along the aisle and notice my mom wiping tears as we make it up to the altar.

Richard walks a few steps down to meet us, his blue eyes sparkling and he hugs my dad as he places my hand in Richard's. My dad kisses my forehead and gives me a big grin before he takes his seat next to my mom. 

Richard leans over and gives me a soft kiss on the cheek, cupping my chin and whispering in my ear "you look so beautiful, love".

I give him a smile and then hand my bouquet to Amy, reaching for Richard's hand, our fingers lacing together as we walk the few steps up to the altar to face the pastor.

The words the pastor speaks are pretty much a blur, I keep just glancing at Richard, looking so handsome in his tux and he keeps rubbing his thumb over my hand, which is very distracting.

The pastor looks at us "Richard and Ashlee, I now invite you to join hands and make your vows, in the presence of God and his people".

We face each other and Richard takes hold of my right hand, listening to the pastor "Richard Crispin Armitage will you take Ashlee Lynn Taylor to be your wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and protect her, and forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you shall live?".

Richard looks at me with so much love and then answers in a clear voice "I will".

The pastor turns to me as I hold Richard's hand "Ashlee Lynn Taylor, will you take Richard Crispin Armitage to be your husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and protect him, and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?".

A single tear rolls down my cheek and I give him a smile "I will".

"The rings please" and Scott walks over so we can untie the rings and hand them to the pastor as he blesses them "may these rings be to Richard and Ashlee a symbol of unending love and faithfulness, to remind them of the vow and covenant which they have made this day".

Richard takes the diamond eternity band and slides it onto my ring finger, looking at me "Ashlee, I give you this ring as a sign of our marriage. I honor you and all that I am I give to you and all that I have I share with you".

My hands are shaking a little when I reach for the platinum band with the milgrain edge in the pastor's hand, gripping onto Richard's finger and sliding it on, my voice a little emotional when I repeat the same words to him "Richard, I give you this ring as a sign of our marriage. I honor you and all that I am I give to you and all the have I share with you".

The pastor smiles and declares "Mr. Armitage, you may kiss your bride".

Richard grabs my face with both hands and leans in, giving me a soft kiss, but then he smirks before going in for a second one, making it a little more passionate and our guests applaud and we break, both of us smiling. 

We then walk down to carry Rosie up and our siblings and their spouses or significant other, joins us, serving as her proud godparents when she is christened and then handed back to the grandmothers. 

Amy gives me my bouquet and the pastor announces "it is my great honor to declare Richard and Ashlee, husband and wife. Ladies and Gentlemen, Mr. and Mrs. Armitage" and we walk out of the church hand in hand, Richard raising them in triumph as we get to the door.

He turns and pulls me into his arms, kissing me properly and looks at me "I love you so much, Ash.....this was very special".

"I love you too, Rich" and we kiss again before receiving hugs and well wishes from our family and friends. Richard's mom brings over Rosie and we pose with her for a few pictures outside the church before we all pile in cars to drive to the wedding dinner. 

Richard helps me in his gray BMW and he gets in the drivers seat and he looks at me, smiles and then leans over to give me a smoldering kiss "you look incredible, Ash....I can't wait to take you to bed tonight....thankful your mom offered to take Rosie for the night" and he gives me another kiss with lots of tongue.

I grab his face and return the kiss with passion, smiling when we finally have to come up for air "I know, it will be nice...we can both sleep an entire night".

He wiggles an eyebrow "I doubt much sleeping will be done".

"Whatever, Rich.....we will both be tired after today. Besides, you haven't even told me where we are going for our wedding night, you just said to pack light".

"It is a surprise, darling, but I hope you like it and I think you have forgotten we haven't had much sex the last 3 months, I have been too tired doing the play and we have had Rosie".

I run my hand up his thigh "ohh, I am well aware, I think it has been maybe 4 times.....".

"You kept score?" and he shifts in the seat, placing a hand over mine "careful, love....don't want to walk into my own wedding dinner looking like a horny bastard".

I smirk "why not, it is the truth and believe me, you are not the only one that has felt deprived....I missed this" and I run my hand up to his crotch, earning me a deep growl "you are evil".

"Very......" and I let him go and he sighs deeply, before turning the car on and heading to the the pub for our celebration. He helps me out of the car and we walk in to the spacious room set up with round tables and we enjoy a very nice wedding dinner with our family and friends. It is just a lovely time and we get to really visit with everyone. A nanny took Rosie back to the hotel after an hour and will care for her until my mom takes over.

The evening is slowly coming to an end, but not before we have shared our first dance and I lay my head on his shoulder as we sway to the music and he whispers in my ear "I love you so much, baby....this has been a perfect day" and we meet in a sweet kiss when the music stops and he lifts me up in his arms, swinging me around and we both laugh with happiness when he sets me back down, surrounded by loud cheers from the people we love. The music gets turned up and everyone gets on the dance floor for a while, having a great time.

I walk over to get a drink of ice water and Richard comes up behind me, wrapping his arms around me and saying in my ear "lets get out of here" and I nod, him taking my hand and we quietly slip out the door, leaving our partying guests behind.

We get in his BMW, that now has a couple of cans attached to the back and *Just Married* written in the back window, courtesy of his brother and mine. Richard yanks the cans off their string before getting in, doesn't  want to advertise too much. He starts to drive, reaching for my hand "glad to get out of here, love?".

"Yes, it was a great dinner and party, but I can't wait to get out of these heels and the dress".

He smirks "I can't wait for you to get out of it either, baby".

I slap his arm "I bet".

We drive for a while and I realize we are headed back to London, I look at him "are we going back to the city? Please don't tell me you booked a fancy hotel".

He gives me a secretive smile "not telling, just trust me...." and we drive a bit in silence, both of us just reflecting on the day and how much it has meant to both of us. We get to the outskirts of London and soon head into a very familiar neighborhood and he pulls up to our garage and shuts off the car. I just lunge at him, giving him the biggest kiss "that is the best surprise ever...I love the idea of just being home with you" and he gets out to help me out, making me wait as he pulls the car in and then we walk hand in hand to the door where he proceeds to unlock it and then lifts me up, carrying me over the threshold, setting me down inside and pulls me in for a passionate kiss "Glad you love the idea of just being home, I thought that is what we both wanted, nothing fancy". 

I finally step out of my shoes with a sigh and then takes his hand, walking to our bedroom....finding it softly lit and rose petals on the bed and a bottle of champagne in the fancy cooler along with two fluted glassed and a bowl of strawberries on the dresser. I turn to him in surprise and he smiles "I had Ellen come do this for me this evening....we owe her a very nice bonus or Christmas present this year".

Walking into his arms, I embrace him, placing a couple of soft kisses on his lips and then tuck at his jacket "no kidding.......but it is lovely and sure sets the mood". He sheds his jacket, hanging it over the chair in the corner, steps out of his shoes and I quickly undo his bow tie and starting to unbutton his shirt.

"A little eager, are we, love?" and he kisses me, giving me a serious look "uhm....not even sure where to start to get you out of that dress".

I finish opening his shirt and he throws it over the chair too, his gorgeous chest revealed and I can't help but run my hands over it and placing a couple of kisses. I straighten up and motions behind me "can you unhook the veil, it is just attached with that sparkling comb". He stands behind me and carefully gets the veil unattached and I carry it in the guest room, leaving it on the bed. 

Walking back in, Richard has shed his pants and sock, leaving him in his black boxer briefs, currently sporting a rather large bulge in the front. I feel a rush of hot desire and the familiar throbbing between my legs and I cups his erection, running my fingers over his length, feeling him twitch as he moans, kissing my neck "mmmm.....now lets get you out of this dress".

I turn around and he kisses my neck, nibbling on my ear and I give him instructions "pull on the lace ties holding the corset in the back and loosen them". He does as he is told and I am finally able to step out of my dress, revealing my blue lace underwear. Richard practically groans when he sees it, reaching out and caresses my behind. I carefully pick up the dress and go to lay it next to the veil in the other room. He is following me, keeping a hand planted on my rear and as soon as the dress has left my hands, he whips me around, pressing me against the nearest wall, kissing me with everything he has.

He grinds his hips against mine and I run my hands down his naked back, snaking them in his underwear, pulling him closer as I cup his behind. We both moan and he does his best to devour me and mumbles in my mouth "bed...now or it will be against the wall".

We break, breathless and I take his hand, leading him back to our room "I'll be right back, need to go remove this makeup and undo my hair...don't start without me" and he whines as I head for the bathroom. I quickly wash my face and then start to pull the pins out of my updo, shaking my head to let my hair fall down. I hear a pop from the bedroom and Richard appears with a flute of champagne, handing it to me. I put it on the counter and reach for the hair brush, but he takes it "let me do it, please" and he takes one sip of his drink before standing behind me and brushing out my hair. I remove my jewelry, carefully putting it on the counter.

He leans in and kisses my naked shoulder, pulling my bra strap down "now I think you can come to bed with me" and he leads me in the bedroom where he has removed the rosepetals and pulled the sheets aside. He casually sheds his underwear, tossing them in the hamper in the corner and walks towards me, his hard cock slapping against his abs. We meet in a searing kiss and he reaches behind me, unhooking my bra and removing it, throwing it in the direction of his underwear. He cups my breasts as I arch into his hands and he dips down to kiss and lick my cleavage, eventually latching onto my nipple with his mouth, making me moan "ohhh...that feels good, Rich...more please".

My hand finds it's way between us and I close my fingers over his hard shaft, gently pumping up and down, getting rewarded with a deep growl from him as he pushes into my hand, my fingers soon covered in his slick precum, leaking from the slit. I spread it all over his swollen head and he thrusts his hips into my hand "fuck....yeah, just like that, love....more" and I tighten my grip and kneads his butt with my other hand.

He walks me backwards, gently pushing me down on the bed when we reach it. He leans down, kissing me and lays down next to me, running his palm over my abs and snaking it under my panties, cupping my mound. He pushes a couple of fingers further down, into my wet folds and he groans into my mouth "god you are wet, baby..." and I push myself against his fingers, whimpering, wanting more. He kisses his way down my neck, over my breasts and stomach, then quickly slides my underwear off and kneeling between my spread legs. 

Our eyes meet and his are dark blue, his pupils blown wide with arousal and I pull on his arms when he motions to move his head south "Rich, please....I want you inside right now". He scoots up, covering me with his warm body and we both sigh when we meet chest to chest and his chases my tongue back in my mouth with his, managing to croak "raincoat?".

I reach between us, guiding him to my slick opening and licking his lower lip "nope, pill should work, so we are good" and I throw my head back and moan in pure pleasure as he nudges his head inside, spreading my walls and he penetrates me to the hilt. His breath gets hitched in his throat and he holds still for a minute, gritting his teeth "ohhh god you are tight....this might not last very long" and he lets out a growl when he starts to move "fuck this feels good...ohh".

Locking my legs tightly around him, I encourage him to move and pick up the speed, he feels so good and every time he slides in, his pubic bone is brushing against my exposed clit, bringing me closer and closer to the edge. "Ohhh, harder, Rich......fuck me, please" and I know the dirty talk gets his engines going even more. His movements becomes more erratic and he watches me closely, determined to bring me with him when he falls over the edge. He pounds into me harder, sweat is glistening on his brow and he is grunting with each thrust. A few more strokes and he feels me convulse and spasm around him, gripping him tight as my body is wrecked by a mind blowing orgasm. I grab onto his butt, digging my fingers into his flesh, encouraging him to fuck me harder, prolonging my pleasure and he buries his head in the crook of my neck when he comes, spurting his hot release with a final, satisfied moan of pleasure "ohhh fuck yes" and he collapses against me.

We cling to each other, our chests heaving and I run my hands up and down his back, gently stroking his sweaty skin. He finally lifts his head and gives me one of his big smiles, his eyes sparkling and then he cups my chin with his hand, placing a soft kiss on my lips, saying quietly "I love you so much, Ash".

"I love you too, Rich....more than you will ever know" and we embrace in a tight hug. We stay intertwined for a while until he finally untangles himself, grabbing a towel to wipe up the mess. He walks in to get our champagne glasses, bringing them back along with the strawberries and he sits down on the bed, facing me and lifts his glass "to us....may you always be as happy as you are today, love and I am so grateful you are my wife".

"And I'm grateful you are my husband, Rich" and we lean over to kiss again, sitting naked on the bed eating the strawberries and drinking champagne.

He takes our empty glasses and put them on the nightstand, laying down and patting the place next to him "come here, love..." and I slide down next to him, turning my back so he can spoon me, our fingers lacing together as he drapes his arm over me. I look at our hands and the sparkling new rings on our fingers and we fall asleep, happy to know we are finally husband and wife.

 

EPILOGUE

A year later: 

I am standing on the back deck of the farm, enjoying the gorgeous warm weather here in CA and looking towards the barn, taking in the lovely scene before me: Richard is walking next to Ariel, the pony, holding Rosie as she sits on the back of the horse. Katelyn is proudly leading her horse back to the barn after riding her in the arena along with Emma. 

A few minutes later they all emerge from the barn, having put the horses away and Emma and Katelyn take their little cousin's hand, helping her walk over to the playground. Richard turns towards the deck, starting to walk up. His hair is a little bit longer, his a sporting some scruff and wearing a white t-shirt, jeans that hug him in all the right places and some boots. He smiles and removes his sun glasses when he walks up the stairs of the deck, so I can see his beautiful, blue eyes.

I get up and walk over to meet him, giving him a smile. He pulls me in for a deep kiss "hi love.....she loved it".

"I could tell" and we both turn to watch our daughter play with her cousins. He places a gentle hand of my belly, softly caressing my bump, kissing my neck "how is the baby doing?".

"Good", leaning against him, not quite believing I am almost 4 month pregnant again. We don't know what it is and we are trying not to find out. We are just here for a short vacation before we head back to London and Richard will start rehearsals for another play.

He kisses my head and hugging me tight, sighing in contentment "how did I ever get to be this lucky?".

I look at him, seeing the same love reflected back at me "I don't know, Rich, but we both won the lottery when you decided to come do *Spy Games* here over two years go".

We embrace and just stand there, feeling a deep sense of gratitude for what we share and have together.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and going on this adventure with me. I have very much loved writing this and is a little sad it is over. But I guess it just means it is on to other stories and adventures.......  
> Thank you so much for all your lovely comments and kudos, it means more to me than you will ever know!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are always welcome!


End file.
